Cupid's Arrow
by Frostforge44
Summary: Spring is in the air in the Smurf village and so is love. What happens when Gutsy is striken with love for our young heroine, Crafty Smurfette? Will he win her heart? And what will happen when another Smurf is taken with her? How will it all end?
1. Bull's Eye

**Hello, people! It's my first sequel! Let's celebrate! WOOOO! Anyway, our little blue friends are not with me today, but they will be here in the next chapter. I am touched that you all loved my first story and I promise that the Crafty Smurfette Saga will continue on for a long time. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm sorry if this story is short, but they'll get longer. I promise. **

**I only own Crafty, Hummer, etc. The Smurfs belong to Peyo. Enjoy!**

"Go long, Puppy!" Crafty cried, shoving a ball into her Smurf Cannon and launching it. Puppy yipped with excitement as pursued the ball into the forest.

Winter had come and gone in the Smurf village and spring had finally arrived. This also meant that this would Crafty Smurfette's first spring with the Smurfs. Winter turned out to be no problem at all for her. It was now the first day of spring ever and the plants and animals in the forest were bursting with life.

Farmer whistled, impressed with Crafty's contraption, "Smurfnation, Crafty. I do believe there is nothing that can not be done by you, Crafty."

"Smurfaroo! Can I try it?" Snappy pleaded. Hey, if he couldn't go into it to try it, the least he could do was use it to play with Puppy.

The other Smurflings cried out, also wanting a turn with the cannon. Crafty chuckled and said yes. Puppy bounded back with the red ball in his mouth he dropped it to the ground, waiting for it to be thrown again. Crafty and Farmer heaved the ball into the cannon and set it up for launching.

Snappy climbed to the launching button and slammed his palm on it. The ball shot out of the device like a cheetah and went far into the forest. Puppy didn't care, though. He loved going into the forest to fetch the toys he was thrown.

"Nice, Snappy! I give that an 9.5!" Crafty applauded.

Snappy frowned, "A 9.5? That was a perfect shot!"

Crafty shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand in a "so-so" motion, "Yeah. But you could've smurfed a bit more style into it. A bit more flare."

"Smurfs! Oh, Smurfs!" A voice called out to the six Smurfs.

Harmony ran over, blowing his horn in an extremely off-key note that caused them to cover their ears in distaste.

"Papa Smurf has an announcement to make! We need to smurf it on over to the Village square now!"

"Aww! Do we have to?" The Smurflings whined. "Crafty said she'd let us use her Smurf Cannon to play with Puppy!"

"C'mon, Smurflings," Crafty coaxed. "We can keep playing with Puppy when the announcement is over. I promise."

"Oh, alright!" Snappy groaned, letting his shoulders sag dramatically. "But you better keep your promise, Crafty!"

"I will, Snappy. I will," Crafty chuckled. Hummer suddenly flew down from the trees, satisfied that he came back with a full stomach. He chirped a greeting to all of the Smurfs and perched himself on Crafty's shoulders. "Hi there, buddy. Get enough to eat?"

Hummer hummed contently and rapidly nodded his head. Then her perked his head up and looked above the Smurfs. Perplexed by this, they looked up as well, but then jumped back as two pure white doves came down near them in what either looked like a playful chase or a dance in mid-air.

The bigger one was obviously male. His feathers were only a bit ruffled, but were well-groomed all the same like all doves. He was chasing what looked like the female of the two, who was smaller but had her feathers in much better condition. She didn't seem afraid of the male at all. She actually looked like she was having fun with him. The two circled each other and cooed at each other and flew off in another direction.

"Smurfness. What do you all think was the matter with them two?" Farmer asked scratching his head.

"I don't know, Farmer. I don't know," Crafty replied shaking her head in confusion. The seven of them then gathered themselves together and started for the Village square.

* * *

><p>"Gather around, my little Smurfs! Gather around!" Papa Smurf called as he stood on a mushroom in the Village square. Many of the Smurfs had already gathered around.<p>

"Golly, Crafty. What do ya think that Papa wants to smurf us?" Clumsy asked to the brunette Smurfette with the red-throated hummingbird sitting on her shoulders.

Crafty only shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know, Clumsy. I know just about as much as you do. I don't smurf everything."

"Not like I do, anyway," Brainy boasted with his chin up and his chest puffed out in pride. The surrounding Smurfs that heard him rolled their eyes and shook their heads in annoyance.

"Numptie," Gutsy grumbled as he, Grouchy, and Hefty were making their way through the crowd and up to the three Smurfs. Brainy frowned and sent a glare at his Scottish brother.

Crafty smirked and asked, "Alright then, Brainy. Since you know so much, let me ask you this: Just what is it that Papa is going to address us about?"

Brainy bit his lip and blabbered, "Uh, well...That is a very obvious question, Crafty. I'm surprised and shocked that even you don't know the answer to that elementary question."

Crafty's smirk widened as she noticed that Brainy was stalling. The other Smurfs snickered at Crafty's slyness as Brainy continued to procratinate with answering the question.

"Well. I'm waiting," Crafty sang mockingly. The snickers all around them grew into howling laughter as Brainy's face flushed with embarassment.

"Attention, my little Smurfs!" Papa yelled over the laughter of the crowd. The snickers and giggles died down quickly and Papa cleared his throat, "Well, then. As you all know, today is the end of winter and the first smurfy day of spring."

The Smurfs cheered in excitement jumping up and down in the air. Brainy looked visibly relieved that Papa made his announcement before he had to give his answer to a certain Smurfette. That certain Smurfette had a victorious smirk on her lips.

"It is also the time of year when our dear and smurfy friend Cupid is smurf and about. So, you best get along with each other, or a love arrow may just aim its way right at you," Papa chuckled, playfully waving a finger at his young Smurfs. "Alright, everyone. Let's have a smurfy day!"

Everysmurf went back to doing their daily tasks except for ten Smurfs. Crafty, Gutsy, Handy, Clumsy, Grouchy, Hefty, and the Smurflings stayed behind for some reason. Well, the Smurflings were waiting for Crafty to take them back to the cannon.

"Pfft! Can ye believe dat?" Gutsy scoffed. "I'll tell ye this right now, boys. I ain't gonna have my eyes on any lassie any time soon."

"Smurf me about it," Crafty agreed rolling her eyes. "If I'm going to fall in love, I'm not gonna let some "love arrow" tell me who I'm gonna love. Besides, I don't plan on falling in love for a long time."

"Oh! Would you six Smurfs mind going out and picking the Smurfberries. They should be turning ripe right about now and we don't have that many left," Papa asked walking up to the group of Smurfs.

"But Pappy! Crafty was gonna let us use her Smurf Cannon to play with Puppy!" Sassette whined.

Crafty thought for a moment then her face brightened. She let out a high-pitched whistle. Suddenly, a blue and green blur tackled Crafty to the ground and started licking her face.

"Wild! Wild, stop it!" Crafty giggled, gently shoving the feral Smurf off of her. "I'm happy to see you, too."

Wild smiled and panted, happy to see one of his closest friends.

"Wild. Could you smurf me a favor and supervise the Smurflings while I go pick Smurfberries? I won't be very long."

Wild used his hind leg to itch behind his ear, then he nodded his head, chittering an "Okay!". The Smurflings cheered and ran off in the direction of the Smurf Cannon with Wild following them on all fours.

"There. That's taken care of," Crafty dusted her hands onto her dark-blue overalls. "Now let's go!"

The Smurfs laughed but went to get their newly made bark baskets Crafty had recently constructed. The leaf baskets were nice when you wanted something light, but the leaves died quickly. The bark was a bit heavier and rougher, but it was definitely a more permanent invention. Hummer went and slipped on his smaller bark basket that he used to collect twigs and some rocks for Crafty's inventions. Or, if she didn't need the rocks, Clumsy would usually look at them to see if there were any he liked.

"Be careful my little Smurfs! And you too, Hummer!" Papa called to the six retreating Smurfs and fluttering Hummingbird.

* * *

><p>On a farm not too far from the Enchanted Forest, a rooster and a hen were pecking at each other. The two of them were fighting over the seeds passed out for breakfast. The rooster argued that he had gotten to the food first, so he should have it. The hen, however, thought otherwise.<p>

An arrow suddenly shot at them and released red mist around the arguing fowls. They blinked and shook their heads before looking at each other with loving eyes. The rooster stuck his neck out and nuzzled the hen affectionately. She nuzzled him back with an equal amount of attraction. The two then started pecking at the ground, sharing the seeds between the two.

"Ah, love. It never fails," An ancient looking cherub sighed dreamily from a tree branch not too far from the once arguing bunch. This was no ordinary cherub. This was the legendary Cupid. The master of love and romance.

Cupid flew from his place in the tree and off to wherever the next creatures in need of love were. He soon found a buck and a doe striking at each other with their hooves. Cupid pulled out a love arrow from behind his back and aimed it at the two dueling deer.

Suddenly, a duck that strayed from his flock had bumped into Cupid, making him release his arrow, but the blow had made him lose his aim. Cupid recovered swiftly and quickly brought out another arrow, which he shot at the two deer. The red mist surrounded the both of them and the nuzzled each other with great adoration. They then went and pranced off into the forest.

He then looked around, hoping to spot the missing love arrow. Nothing that looked like his love arrow or any arrow at all was within his sight.

Cupid shrugged his shoulders, muttering to himself, "Well, I'll look for that love arrow later. I have a route to finish. Besides, what harm could it possibly do?"

He then flew off to finish his route. Little did he know that that one missing love arrow would cause a heap of trouble.

* * *

><p>The six Smurfs had decided to split up into three groups of two and to go into three different directions to collect the Smurfberries. Hefty and Grouchy decided to head to the west part of the wood. Handy and Clumsy planned on going north to do their collecting. Gutsy and Crafty agreed on going to the east part of the forest.<p>

It was always an adventure with those two when it came to just about anything, especially with Smurfberry picking. They always made everything they did a challenge or a game to make it more interesting. The other Smurfs had tried to do it their way once, but...well, let's just say they decided to let those games belong to Gutsy and Crafty alone and leave it at that.

"C'mon, Blue Kilt! You have got to have more game than that!" Crafty mocked playfully, swinging from branch to branch of the Smurfberry bushes, taking the most delicious looking berries she could find and throw them into her basket.

"Oh, just you wait, lassie! I'll beat you yet!" He yelled back, pretending to be insulted. It was, however, not convincing with him laughing.

Unfortunately, a hidden vine had snagged itself onto Gutsy's arm and shot him right to the ground. Crafty was too far ahead to hear the thud that he gave off when he hit the moist forest floor.

As Gutsy sat up, he grabbed his head and groaned in agony as pain rocked through his skull. His vision was blurry and he blinked rapidly to clear it.

"Sweet giblets, that hurts!" He hissed as his sight had started to return to him. When it did, however, he looked up to see a speedy, red object flying right at him. "What de smurf?"

His words were cut off as Cupid's missing arrow released its red mist over Gutsy. His eyes went blank and he fell back down, unconscious and light-headed.

"Gutsy?" Crafty called back, now worried for her friend. At first, she did acknowledge that Gutsy had fallen, but he was a very tough Smurf and not really one to let something like a small fall to hold him back, but when he wasn't following her anymore, she started going back to see if he was alright.

"Gut-GUTSY!" She gasped as she ran to Gutsy's side, lifting him up slightly so he would be sitting up a bit. She looked over him, trying to see if anything was physically wrong with him.

"Gutsy, you moron. What did you do this time?" Crafty chuckled half joking and half concerned. When Gutsy just laid there, not moving whatsoever, she lightly slapped his cheek and whispered gently, "C'mon, Blue Kilt. Rise and shine."

Gutsy winced and his eyes fluttered open. His vision was, again, blurred and he blinked a few times to clear it. When his vision cleared, he barely held back a surprised gasp. Just this morning when he looked at Crafty, she was the same adventurous, sassy Crafty Smurfette he knew and loved as a dear friend. But now, there was something completely different about her. He did admit she was beautiful before, but now she just looked even more radiant and even more beautiful.

"Thank smurfness! You scared me half to death, Blue Kilt!" Crafty laughed jokingly.

Now to Crafty, her voice sounded like it always should to her. Gutsy, however, now thought otherwise. Her voice and her laugh sounded so...so different. It sounded beautiful. Melodic. Angelic. He didn't know how to describe it. It seemed that no word to him would do her voice any justice at all.

Gutsy sighed dreamily at her voice and his eyes nearly drooped shut. Crafty looked down at him, now feeling a lot of worry for him. He looked completely disoriented and flushed. She put a hand to his forehead to feel for a fever. Unknown to her, Gutsy closed his eyes and pressed his head into her hand, savoring the gentle touch of her hand.

"Hmm. You do feel pretty warm. We better smurf you back to the village. But first," Crafty let out a loud whistle and seconds later, Hummer came fluttering down with a half-full basket onto a thin branch. He chirped mournfully while pointing a wing at Gutsy. "It's alright, Hummer. He'll be fine, but I need to send a message to Handy, Hefty, whoever is out there collecting Smurfberries. I need to take Gutsy back to the village. Can you do that?"

Hummer nodded enthusiastically. Crafty smiled and brought out a feathered pen and a piece of parchment and wrote down a message. Hummer took the rolled up message into his beak and began to fly to the west.

Crafty sighed, "Alright, tough guy. Let's get you back to the village."

She relieved Gutsy of his basket and joined it with her own. She then helped Gutsy to his feet, where she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to keep him balanced as they began on their way back to the village. Gutsy had rested his head comfortably on her shoulder and took in a deep breath of her scent. It smelled sweeter than anything he ever experienced.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Crafty, the walk back to the village was only fifteen minutes. Which was really good for her since she thought that Gutsy had fallen asleep on her since he became a lot more heavy.<p>

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Crafty gasped as she pulled Gutsy into the village. Smurfs walking by gave worried looks at the both of them. Some at Gutsy for him being completely out cold and others at Crafty for having to carry him along with both of their baskets.

Papa ran out of his mushroom at the call of his name and was shocked to see what exactly was going on.

"Great Smurfs! What happened?" Papa gasped.

"Before I answer that, can someone come and smurf him? He's really getting heavy," Crafty said, now feeling like she's about to fall over. Greedy and Jokey ran over and held Gutsy up. Crafty dropped the baskets and gasped in a large breath.

"Thank you. I just found him like that. He looked really dizzy when he woke up and it felt like he had a fever. So, I just brought him back to the village."

Papa tugged on his beard in thought and felt the Scottish Smurf's forehead. It did indeed still feel warm.

"My smurfness! I believe you're right, Crafty. It's a good thing you smurfed him back here when you did."

"It wasn't that easy, Papa," Crafty breathed out.

Papa chuckled, understanding what she was talking about. "Greedy, Jokey. Would you two mind smurfing Gutsy back to his mushroom and into bed?"

Greedy nodded and Jokey commented, "Sure, Papa Smurf. Gee, it sure is funny to see Gutsy like this! Hyuk hyuk!"

The two Smurfs then proceeded to lift Gutsy off of the ground and carry him to his mushroom.

Papa smiled and turned his attention to Crafty. He frowned as he saw she was looking over at where the two Smurfs had retreated with her friend.

"Is something troubling you, my dear?"

Crafty shook her head and said sadly, "I don't know, Papa. It's just Gutsy is never like that. He was just fine and smurfy this morning. How could he be down and out like that so quick?"

Papa smiled at her concern. It was heartening to see that she could care so much for any one of his own children in such little time.

"Don't you worry, Crafty. I'm sure it's nothing serious. He'll be good and smurfy when he gets some rest."

Crafty perked up a little, "Yeah. I guess you're right. I better get these to the kitchen before Greedy gets to them."

Papa chuckled and shook his head as Crafty took both baskets and took them to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hummer was getting extremely exhausted. It felt like hours since he went to look for the Smurfs, but either they already went back to the village or they were good at hiding themselves. Finally, he found something blue moving through the bushes below. He dove down into the vegetation.<p>

"Uh, Handy? What's that?" Clumsy asked, fearfully pointing at the green blur rushing towards him and Handy.

Handy put a hand above his eyes to get a better view. He then chuckeld at Clumsy's unneeded concern. "It's alright, Clumsy. It's just Hummer."

Hummer fluttered down and sat on a nearby branch, panting heavily from all of the flying. Handy noticed the parchment in his beak and took it out to read it.

"What's that, Handy?" Clumsy asked leaning over to read it too.

"_Dear Smurfs_

_Gutsy isn't feeling so smurfy, so I'm taking him back to the village. I'll meet you all there._

_Crafty."_

"Well, I guess we're done with our smurfing. We better find Hefty and Grouchy and head back."

Handy turned to Hummer and gestured to his shoulders, "Want a lift, buddy?"

Hummer nodded his head enthusiastically and perched himself on Handy's shoulders.


	2. Unnatural Behavior

**Hello! Welcome to chapter numero dos of Cupid's Arrow! You all have been so kind with your reviews even on my very first chapter of this beautiful sequel. I'm so warmed by them, what do you guys smurf that we read and comment on a few of them?**

**Smurfs: Yeah!**

**Okay, first is Ghost that haunts scardy.**

**Scaredy: Oohhhh...(sways, then collapses on the ground)**

**All: (gasps in horror)**

**Is he alright?**

**Papa: (waves a Smurfberry under Scaredy's nose)**

**Scaredy: (nose twitches and eyes flutter open)**

**Papa: He'll be just fine now. Please, continue.**

**Alright then, Ghost that haunts scardy- First of all, this is Gutsy Smurf we're talking about. Of course he's gonna do something stupid!**

**All: (nods in agreement)**

**Also, yes. We all know that you're crazy. Speaking of him, Crazy? Do you have anymore "candles" to give to our kind reviewer?**

**Crazy: (nods rapidly with a big smile and tongue hanging out) YES! LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTY CANDLES! (holds out a white sack of "candles")**

**Feathers? Would you be a dear and take these "candles" to our sweet reviewer? I'm sure she would like it a lot.**

**Feathers: Squawk! (nods and goes to grab the sack)**

**WAIT! (pulls bag away) Are these things lit?**

**Crazy: (still smiling widely and shakes head)**

**Good. (gives sack to Feathers) Next up is flowerpower71- I know. Gutsy sure is hilarious in his current *snickers* "condition". And trust me, I'm sure we all feel for Crafty. She is going to be so miserable. And yes. The Smurf Cannon is back.**

**Crafty: Whoa whoa whoa! What "condition" does Gutsy have and more importantly, what does it have to do with me?**

**Oh, it will be revealed in good time, my dear Crafty. All in good time.**

**Crafty: 0_0 Okay, for some reason that just scares the living smurf out of me, so I'm just not even gonna ask any more questions.**

**Very wise of you. Next up is...Chloe! One of our most loyal readers and reviewers!**

**Smurfs: Yay for Chloe!**

**Grouchy: I hate yay for Chloe!...but I like Chloe.**

**Chloe- Well, you couldn't be farther from the truth. Everything bad that happens is only funny when it doesn't happen to you. Thank you for the offer of just us girls getting together to get away from the B-O-Y-S.**

**Sassette: Kicking Kangaroos! It sure sounds smurfy!**

**Smurfette: Oh, yes! It sounds like a lovely thing to do together.**

**It sure does. By the by, I do not even want to know what Smurf was under that mind control spell. But from the way you put it, did you have to...um...K-I-S-S him?**

**Smurflings: EWW!**

**Okay, now let's go to our next reviewer Zinka17. Thank you for the nice comments. Um, for the sake of everyone, I'll announce the rest of your review at a different chapter. Thank you, though. You still are a beloved reviewer.**

**Speaking of later chapters, I think that this last review from "anon" will be better explained in another chapter or two. I'm not sure if I'm too comfortable with reading this. Disclaimer time!**

**Crafty: I belong to frostforge44 along with Hummer, Meena, etc.**

**Papa: Me and my little Smurfs belong to Peyo. Enjoy the new chapter, everysmurf!**

Gutsy tossed and turned in his bed, then woke up with a startled gasp. He looked all around, wondering how he had gotten back into his mushroom and back into his bed. His mind was a bit fuzzy, so he couldn't exactly recall what had happened before he blacked out or even how he blacked out.

There was a knock at his door but he remained frozen with confusion. He heard the door open up and before he could call out and ask who it was, his eyes drooped and a large grin spread on his face. His heart raced and his stomach did backflips.

"Well well well, look who's up," Crafty chuckled as she brought in a plate of food and a glass of milk. She set the both of them down on a table right near Gutsy's bed and sat on a chair close by. "So, what happened back there, Blue Kilt? You really had me worried there."

Her voice was soft and had true concern in it. He found it completely heart-warming and sweet. Normally, he wouldn't stand for it. He hated it when others were worried for him because it would make anyone, even him, feel weak. For some reason thought, when she said it, he didn't mind at all.

Gutsy only responded with a dreamy sigh. Crafty frowned at his silence and thought he must not be feeling better.

"So, I'm smurfing that you're still not feeling all that well?" She asked.

It took all of Gutsy's self-control to push down the lump in his throat so he could answer back verbally.

"No, I'm fine," he replied softly, slowly sitting up in his bed. "Actually, I haven't felt better."

Crafty smiled, "That's a relief. You don't see a tough, brave Smurf like yourself going down like that everyday."

"Ye-Ye think I'm tough? And brave?" Gutsy asked, feeling his heart swell up with pride and joy. So much that he actually puffed out his chest a bit, showing off how tough he is even lying down.

Crafty giggled and patted his chest, thinking he was only being playful, "Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Her eyes widened at what she just said and she shot her hand away from his chest. She cleared her throat and said, "Well. I guess I should let you smurf your dinner. I guess I'll smurf you later."

Gutsy frowned as she went to stand up and leave.

"Crafty, wait!" He called out weakly, almost desperately.

Crafty stopped and turned back to him quickly. That was definitely out of character for Gutsy to call her by her name. It would usually be "lassie" or even on occasion, "lass." Also, he would never talk with such a weak voice. His voice always sounded so strong and confident.

He waved his hand to her, gesturing for her to come closer. She walked closer to him and before she could ask if something was wrong, Gutsy quickly leaned forward and brushed his lips on Crafty's cheek. She only stood there, wide-eyed at what was happening to her. He kept his lips there for a few more seconds before he pulled away, looking right into her eyes lovingly.

"Thank you. Fer helpin' me, dat is," He whispered sincerely.

"Uh, n-no p-problem, G-Gutsy," Crafty studdered. She started backing away, now nearly tripping over her own feet. "Well, I guess I should be going now. So, I'll just...yeah. See you later!"

Crafty sped out of there faster than Greedy Smurf at dinnertime. Gutsy just sat there, looking longingly at where Crafty left. How he wished he had the strength to get up and chase after her like he did when they went winter camping a few months ago. To chase her around. To hear her cry out when he would grab her around her waist. To hold her close. To kiss her on the lips instead of her cheek.

Gutsy's head swam at the very thought of it. He lifted his hand up to his face and brushed hsi fingers lightly across his lips.

"Tasted sweeter den any Smurfberry," He sighed blissfully. He then went to start eating his meal, feeling completely accomplished.

* * *

><p>Crafty didn't exactly go back to her mushroom when she left Gutsy's own. She decided to go on a little stroll to clear her head. She definitely had a lot to think about. Why did Gutsy make such a bold move? No. That wasn't the right question to ask. Gutsy Smurf made bold and dangerous decisions before and didn't give a second thought about the consequences. The better question to ask was why did he make such a romantic move? Especially with <em>her<em>?

"Maybe the fever's smurfing to his head. Messing up his judgement," Crafty muttered to herself, trying to find out a reasonable explanation.

A Smurf suddenly ran into Crafty, causing the both of them to fall right on their tails.

"Oh, would watch where you're smurfing, Clumsy?" Vanity whined, lifting himself off of the ground and dusting himself off. He then looked at her and realized his mistake. "Oh. It's you, Crafty."

"Yeah, it's me," Crafty grumbled, lifting herself up and dusting her hands on her overalls.

"Oh, Crafty! Are you alright?" Smurfette, who was walking with Vanity, cried out in worry.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Crafty waved her hand dismissively.

Both Vanity and Smurfette noticed this immediately. Vanity Smurf was a Smurf that Crafty could barely stand. She would find any chance to shoot him or any other Smurf that bugged her, especially Brainy. Actually, Brainy and Vanity were just about the only ones she did do that to. The main point was that something was bugging Crafty.

"Yesh. What's smurfing you? You look terrible," Vanity questioned using his mirror to check for any dirt or injuries on his body.

"Nothing you need to worry your big head about, Vanity," Crafty rolled her eyes.

"Crafty. Will you please tell us what's wrong? We won't tell anyone."

Crafty hesitated. Smurfette was definitely a Smurfette worth trusting. Vanity, however, was a different case. He was a complete gossiper. Nothing happened in this village without him hearing about it and he always was in the mood to get dirt on just about anyone. Or was that Reporter Smurf? Either way, Crafty had good reasons to be suspicious when telling personal secrets around Vanity.

"We won't smurf a soul. Smurf's Honor," Smurfette held up her right hand in promise.

Vanity looked like he was going to protest, but was silenced when Smurfette elbowed him in the chest and glared at him. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. Smurf's Honor."

"Okay," Crafty responded. "But not here."

"Come on, then. We'll smurf over to my mushroom," Smurfette said leading the two over to her home.

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on, Crafty? Did something bad happen?" Smurfette asked taking a seat on her bed as she watched Crafty pace frantically in her bedroom.<p>

"Yes! No! I don't know anymore!" Crafty yelled out grabbing her braid and stroking it.

"Well smurf out with it, already! I'm not getting any younger!" Vanity snobbed, admiring himself in his mirror.

Crafty sighed and murmured something unintelligible.

"What was that, Crafty?"

Crafty whispered a little bit louder but it wasn't all that clear.

"Would you just smurf it out!"

"Gutsy kissed me, alright!" Crafty bellowed at Vanity. She then slammed both hands over her mouth, now realizing what she had just said to the two Smurfs. Frankly, she would be lucky if only these two Smurfs heard her.

Vanity and Smurfette gasped and covered their mouths in shock. The two stared at her, wide-eyed and completely taken off-guard. Crafty looked at the two fearfully, wondering what the two Smurfs would say.

Finally, Vanity lifted his hand from his mouth and smirked, "Well, it's about time."

"Excuse me?" Crafty and Smurfette asked in confusion.

"I mean, come on, Crafty! The two of you flirt enough that it makes me want to smurf," Vanity scoffed.

"Flirt?" Crafty snarled. "What do you mean flirt? We do not flirt!"

"Oh, yes you do. Tell me, why is it that of all of the other Smurfs to choose from, why do the two of you always go Smurfberry picking together when Papa asks you to?"

"Because we know how to make it more fun!"

"Sure it's fun, but why don't you do it with other Smurfs? Why do you do it _alone_?" Vanity raised an eyebrow.

"Our fun ways are too extreme for any other Smurfs. You especially, Vanity," Crafty smirked. "Besides, we've tried that, remember? It didn't work. So, we just do it ourselves."

"Fair enough. But what about when the two of you took the Smurflings camping? I'm sure it wasn't mere coincidence that you _and_ Gutsy took them _together_.

"Sassette asked me and Slouchy asked him. They didn't agree fairly on one of us so the both of us decided to take them!" Crafty started raising her voice. She was starting to get really annoyed with Vanity's games.

"Oh, dear!" Vanity gasped dramatically. He made a "tsk tsk" noise and continued, "Smurfette, I'm afraid that we are dealing with an extreme case of denial."

"Vanity," Crafty started, clenching her fists in fury. "If you have any common sense in that hot-aired, arrogant head of yours, I would seriously recommend that you smurf up."

"Oh, no! I'm shaking in my smurfs!" Vanity cried in mock fear.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Vanity whined, rubbing his tail as the door to Smurfette's house slammed shut. He stood up, brushed himself off, and huffed indignantly.<p>

"Well, I never!"

He then strutted off, muttering to himself crankily.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Sometimes, I cannot stand that Smurf!" Crafty yelled out in anger.<p>

"Crafty? What exactly did happen?" Smurfette spoke soothingly, trying to calm her down.

Crafty took in a deep breath and slowly explained, "All I know is that when I came to bring him his food. He said he was feeling better, so I was going to leave to let him eat his food. Before I left, he told me to go closer to him and he just kissed me right on the cheek. He said it was to thank me, but I just don't know, anymore."

"Well, I don't know, Crafty. That doesn't seem so bad," Smurfette tried to lighten the situation.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Crafty cried out, throwing her arms in the air exasperated.

"What doesn't?" Smurfette asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Just this morning, right before we went to pick those Smurfberries, he said that he wasn't going to look for anyone to love romantically anytime soon. Why would he let out these...these...emotions now? And why to _me_?" Crafty, again, grabbed her braid and started stroking it.

"I don't know, Crafty. Maybe he wasn't feeling himself. Maybe he'll be his old, smurfy Gutsy Smurf self in the morning. When he get's some more rest," Smurfette gently reasoned.

Crafty smiled a little. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. Thanks Smurfette."

Smurfette smiled back. "I'm happy to help."

"Okay. I have to go. Miner's gonna take me spelunking tomorrow. You know how he likes to get things like this done early in the morning."

Smurfette nodded and waved goodbye to Crafty as she left out the door.


	3. The Purple Healers

**Hey, it's frostforge44! Are you guys liking this story so far? Good! I'll just shut up now and get to the reviews!**

**Papa: You will have to excuse our hostess. She is going through a "sugar rush" as they call it. I suppose it has something to do with Easter.**

**Grouchy: I hate sugar rushes!**

**Okay, first reviewer is Zinka17- I actually do feel bad for Vanity, too. She says you're one of her favorite Smurfs, Vanity!**

**Vanity: Oh, thank you. I'm my favorite Smurf, too! (kisses reflection)**

**Crafty: (rolls eyes) He asked for it. That's all I have to smurf about that.**

**She wants to give you this, too, Vanity! (hugs Vanity tightly)**

**Vanity: Ack! That's *gasp* very smurfy of you!**

**(finally lets go of Vanity)**

**She also says, "Nice move, Gutsy!"**

**Gutsy: (smiles goofily) Aye. Thank ye.**

**Hefty: What move?**

**Crafty: (snapping) A move you don't need to worry about.**

**I think he's talking about the kiss, Crafty.**

**Smurfs: KISS? What kiss?**

**Vanity: Oohh! Tell me more!**

**Crafty: (blushing intensely) There was no kiss!**

**What about the one Gutsy gave you in the last chapter? Or the one _you_ gave _him _in the last chapter of the first story? I'm sure Gutsy remembers it, don't you Gutsy?**

**Gutsy: (sighs dreamily, wagging his tail at the memory) Oh, what a kiss it was.**

**Smurfs: (turns to Crafty) **

**Crafty: (looks at everyone and surprisingly says calmly) All I have to say to _that_ is that Gutsy is obviously still under that fever and frostforge44 is on a chocolate sugar rush. She isn't thinking right. Who does?**

**Greedy does.**

**Crafty: He's always eating chocolate! You can never tell if he's on a sugar rush if he's ever been on one!**

**Oh! This next review from "anon" is just mean! She likes you and Gutsy together, Crafty. And there was another girl she said should go get eaten by Gargamel!**

**Crafty: 0_0 That is just not right at all.**

**Smurfs: (nod in agreement)**

**Yeah yeah! Next up is flowerpower71- She says that Vanity was very funny in this chapter! And he's right, Crafty! Her words not mine!**

**Crafty: WHAT? (eyes twitching in anger)**

**Gutsy: (sighs gently) Yer beautiful when ye get angry.**

**Crafty: (looks at Gutsy, wide-eyed and blushing) Okay, you need to get out of that fever and quick. You're starting to smurf me out.**

**Vanity: I told you I was right, Crafty. Then again, when am I ever wrong? (smiles as he admires his reflection)**

**Crafty: (snarling) You're about to be wrong if you think I won't beat the living smurf out of you if you make one more comment about my situation.**

**OH! OH! It's CHLOE! YAY! She says that she enjoyed the other night with just us girls! We did have a good time, didn't we ladies? Huh? Didn't we?**

**Crafty: Calm down, girl. Yeah, it was fun. The songs we sang were so SMURFY! (pumps fist in the air)**

**Smurfette: Oh, it was so much fun! And you sang beautifully, Crafty!**

**Oh YEAH! She also wants to thank you for helping her to be less uptight! Yay for YOU!**

**Crafty: Uh...I'm not exactly sure how I managed to do that, but you're welcome.**

**Oh la la! It looks like Chloe is on Crafty's side on this one! She says Gutsy is completely out of his Smurf. She says to Vanity that he should watch himself and not get on her bad side or he's smurfed.**

**Crafty: (throws arms in the air) THANK YOU, Chloe! Finally! Someone who is actually sane around here!**

**Speaking of thank you, she thanks Grouchy for the comment about her!**

**Grouchy: I hate thank you!...but you're welcome.**

**She was going to give you a big BIG hug, but she knows you hate hugs, so she gives you a smile!**

**Grouchy: I HATE smiles! But not Chloe's.**

**Greedy, you're a BAAAAAD little Smurf. Getting food poisoning from raiding people's food! I hope you feel better, though!**

**Greedy: I sure do! (eats Resees' egg whole)**

**HEY! That's _MY_ chocolate! (pounces at Greedy)**

**Crafty: (grabs the last review) Oh, good! Ghost of the devil got the "candles" and now wants chocolate! Everysmurf! Get all of the chocolate you can! Quick! I think our friend has had quite enough!**

**Smurfs: RIGHT!**

**NOO! LET GO OF ME! (being held down by rope held by Hefty, Wooly, Handy, Miner, and Papa) IT'S MY CHOCOLATE! MINE!**

**Crafty: Okay, let's skip the disclaimer this time. You all know it by now. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

Crafty stretched out her limbs and yawned as the morning sun began to rise upon her village. She grinned as she hopped out of bed and got dressed. She was so excited to go spelunking with Miner. For one thing, she found that though her memories were erased from her mind, spelunking was one of her favorite passtimes. Also, she had never really gotten to know the constantly mining Smurf. She had only met him by accident sometime during the fall, just before the first snow of winter.

* * *

><p><em>"Tag! You're it!" Hefty called out as he tagged Clumsy. It was especially warm and they had finished their chores early, so a few of the Smurfs had decided to play a fun game of tag.<em>

_Unlike any other Smurf, Clumsy liked being it. It made him feel important in the game. He would occasionally be able to tag someone without much effort, but he just loved running around._

_"Gosh, I'm it! I'm it!" Clumsy cheered, looking around for his victim. He spotted Crafty walking around, keeping a wary eye out for the one who was it. She didn't see him get tagged, so she had no idea that she was nearly walking into an ambush._

_"I'm gonna smurf you, Crafty! I'm it!" Clumsy cried as he ran to said target. Crafty smiled and rolled her eyes as she started running away from her klutzy friend._

_"You know, Clumsy. You should_ not_ tell the Smurf you're going to tag that you're it!" She laughed as she jumped over fallen logs, ran through bushes and stampeded over crunchy leaves as she tried to loose Clumsy. However, Clumsy may have been sweet and fair, but he was determined._

_"What's the fun in that? I like runnin-WHOOPS!" Clumsy, of course, tripped and started rolling down the hill he and Crafty were running down. Unfortunately, Crafty couldn't run fast enough and got tangled up in Clumsy's body avalanche. The two rolled and rolled down the hill and even when they hit the bottom, they didn't stop. They rolled so far, that they didn't even stop until they crashed into another Smurf._

_"Watch where yer all goin', Smurfs!" An irritated Irish accent snapped at the two Smurfs that were currently trying to untangle themselves from each other._

_"Gosh, sorry Miner. We were only playin' tag and I tripped," Clumsy bashfully explained. _

_Crafty took the time to examine the new Smurf since she had never heard that name before. This Smurf had a buff physique, much like Hefty did. He was covered in dirt from doing who-knows-what, which was probably from mining, hence the name Miner Smurf. A lit candle stood at the top of his cap and her wore dirty, brown leather gloves, one of which held a pick-axe. His face held an unhappy scowl, probably from being knocked over._

_Miner, however, smiled a small smile and shook his head. _

_"What else is new? Who's this young lass with you, Clumsy?"_

_"This here is Crafty! Golly, Miner! She likes spelunkin' just like you do!"_

_"You don't say, lad. A fellow spelunker, are you?" Miner's expression brightened, directing his question at Crafty._

_"Well, I don't really remember the last time I went spelunking, but I know I smurfed it before and I really enjoyed it."_

_"You haven't? Well we've got to fix that, now don't we? How's about I take on a tour of my mines sometime? We can go spelunkin' together and 'ave a good ol' time!"_

_Crafty smiled, "I would like that, Miner. It's a deal."_

_And with that, the two Smurfs held out their hands and shook on it._

* * *

><p>Crafty smiled at the memory. She, for some reason, just loved the Smurfs that had dirty jobs but had fun with it the most. He was a lot like Sweepy, which Crafty had come to know him as her personal best friend. He was a great Smurf to get to know. Not a lot of the other Smurfs appreciated him like they should, not like she did, anyway.<p>

She went to grab her cloak before she heard a knock at her door.

"Who could that possibly be? It's too early for any Smurf to be up," Crafty muttered as she threw on her cloak and went to answer.

Opening the door, she raised her eyebrow as she saw Gutsy, leaning against the doorway. He had his normal, good-hearted smile along with his rusty eyebrows raised to magnify his confidence. He twirled a white flower in his hand casually, like he did it every day of his life.

"Good mornin', lassie," he breathed, offering the flower to Crafty. "Yer lookin' very smurfy dis morning."

Crafty found it a bit strange for Gutsy to be showing this kind of affection, but thought it was only best to just go along with it. After all, she had figured out two possibilities as of that morning. Either he was still hallucinating from a fever, or the other, which she thought was more likely, he was being playful with her since the two of them had talked about "falling in love" yesterday.

Crafty smiled warmly and accepted the gift. Then, for good measure, she tucked in behind her ear and patted it.

"Thank you, Gutsy. You're looking very smurfy this morning, as well."

Gutsy seemed especially happy, though both of them had completely different thoughts of both of their actions.

_Wow, Gutsy's really good at this. He's really fooling me with all of this "fake romance" stuff. If he were doing this for real, this would be really nice_, Crafty thought.

_Yes! I've got'er right where I want'er. Now to let my charm finish it off_, Gutsy thought triumphantly to himself.

"So, what're ye doin' up so early?" Gutsy asked coolly.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, Blue Kilt," Crafty began humorously. "But, Miner said he'd take me spelunking today and you know how he is. Always wanting to smurf things done early in the morn."

Gutsy chuckled, "Yeah. Dat dere's Miner fer ye. Say, ye wouldn' mind if I joined ye two, would ye lassie?"

Crafty shrugged, "I don't know, Gutsy. Spelunking isn't for the faint of heart. You might get hurt."

Gutsy frowned at that and argued, "Hey! I ain' weak! I'm built like a smurfin' ox!"

He puffed out his chest and flexed his arm muscles, intending to show off his strength and power.

"Gutsy, I'm joking. Of course, you can come," Crafty laughed.

Gutsy smirked, "I knew dat. I was just playin' around wit' you."

Crafty chuckled and patted his arm as she started going off to the mines, "Sure you were, Gutsy. Sure you were."

"Now, let's get going," She continued, then turned back to him with a mischievous smirk. "That is, if you're Smurf enough."

Gutsy growled in challenge and ran to walk along side her.

* * *

><p>"Miner! Miner! Where are you?" Crafty called into the mine.<p>

"Alright! Alright! I'm comin', Crafty! Don' get your dress in a knot!" the Irish voice of Miner Smurf echoed back laughing.

"I don't wear dresses, moron!" Crafty yelled indignantly. Gutsy snickered and she replied, "Well, I'm glad I can amuse you too, Gutsy."

"Good! Yer not gonna want to with what we're doin' today!" The voice sounded like it was getting closer. "Now quit yellin'! You'll cause a cave-in!"

The mining Smurf finally emerged from the cave and smiled at the two.

"Ah, I see ye've brought yerself a spelunkin' partner! Good to see you, Gutsy!"

Gutsy smiled and shook hands with Miner, "Aye. It's good te see ye too, Miner."

"Well," Miner started looking at the two expectantly. "What're we smurfin' around for? Let's go!"

The three of them cheered, grabbed a lantern and a pick axe and rushed right into the cave to explore.

* * *

><p>For the next hour and a half, the three Smurfs explored the multiple caves of the mine. They all did have fun doing it, but Crafty was hoping for something a little bit more impressive.<p>

"Hey, Miner. What's that cave over there?" She asked pointing to a cave that she had only just noticed.

"Tha' thing? Oh, I just found that last night. Didn' really take the time to be explorin that one."

"Well, I'm going to find out what's down there. Don't smurf up for me," Craft directed her lantern forward and started into the new and mysterious cave. She followed the path without hearing the footsteps of the other Smurfs behind her, so she assumed they either went somewhere else or they're waiting for her.

Only minutes later, she found the end of the cave. She moved her lantern to see if there was another way further, but there was no such luck.

"Hmm. I wonder," She muttered to herself curiously. She lifted her pick axe and heaved it against the wall. It stuck for a moment before she yanked it out. In doing so, some rocks fell and more surprisingly, light was shining through the small openining. The strange thing about it was that the light shining through was purple. It couldn't have been from the outside. That meant that there was something on the other side of the wall.

She looked down to where the light shone down and saw a glowing purple gem. It couldn't have been any bigger than the size of her palm. She picked it up in her hand and examined it. It seemed to be glowing on its own power or the power of magic. Either way, it was anything unlike she's ever seen in her whole life.

Crafty put the gem in her pocket and lifted up her pick axe and hit it against the wall again. More chunks of rock fell from the wall and the purple glow became more and more intense. With one final lift and heave, she slammed her tool against the wall and it collapsed completely, making the light blind her.

"CRAFTY!" Miner and Gutsy cried in worry. They ran through the cave and through the dust that the avalanche of rocks had caused. All three of them had to clamp their eyes shut and cover their mouths with their hands to prevent any dirt from getting into their eyes or mouths.

When the dust finally dispersed, Crafty stepped to the purple glow of the opening in the wall and gasped in amazement.

"Uh, Smurfs? You have got to check this out."

Gutsy and Miner went forward and into the opening, following Crafty and staring with complete wonderment at the sight before them.

It was a sort of hidden or secret chamber. It was filled with the same glowing purple crystals on the walls, ceiling, and even on the ground. Like the smaller crystal, they all seemed to light completely on their own. There was no sunlight or fire to give them their light. It was as if they were alive or they had magical properties.

Crafty took the stone out of her pocket and turned to the two Smurfs.

"What do you guys smurf this stuff is?" She asked holding out the small crystal to show them.

Miner examined the crystal more closely, "I don' be knowin' what _this_ is. I've never seen anythin' like it."

Crafty nodded, "I think we should take a few back and let Papa take a smurf at these."

The two nodded in agreement and started to use their tools to chip off a few small samples for Papa Smurf to look at. Crafty, however, kept three particular gems to herself that included the one she first found and two more that she broke off. All three were surprisingly smooth and round.

* * *

><p>"And you say that there is a whole chamber filled with these crystals?" Papa asked, taking a close look at the glowing purple gem.<p>

"Indeed, Papa Smurf. Crafty here found it all by 'erself. She definitely had to have done spelunkin' before," Miner said patting Crafty's shoulder with pride.

"Do you have any idea what these things are, Papa? Are they dangerous?" Crafty asked.

Papa chuckled, "No, no Crafty. These crystals are amethyst crystals. They are said to have great healing properties. They can cure headaches, insomnia, and can even block negative feelings. Though since these particular amethyst crystals seem to have their own glow, they might have more power than any regular one."

"Healing properties, eh?" Crafty breathed out, taking out one of her own crystal from her pocket. "How can we tell if they work?"

There was a sudden sneezing frenzy going on from just outside of Papa Smurf's door. The door opened to reveal a extremely unsmurfy Sickly Smurf.

"Hello? Papa-ACHOO! Papa Smurf? Are you busy-ACHOOO!"

"Not at all, Sickly," Papa greeted gently. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My headache is getting-ACHOO! My headache is getting worse, Papa. Do you-ACHOOO! Do you have anything to help?"

"Hmm," Crafty hummed. She stepped forward and pressed the crystal to Sickly's head. The crystal flickered a bit before returning to its usual glow.

"How does that feel, Sickly?" Papa asked, wondering if it actually worked.

"I actually feel...pretty smurfy," Sickly sighed blissfully. He let out multiple sneezes, but still had a smile on his face. "Well-ACHOO! At least my headache's gone."

"Huh. I didn't think that would actually work. These things are great after all," Crafty smiled. She thought for a moment before deciding, "Here, Sickly. You could use this in case you're headache ever comes back."

Crafty placed the smooth purple stone in Sickly's shaking hands and closed his fingers around it.

"Really? Thank you-ACHOOO! Thank you, Crafty! I'll never have terrible headaches ever again!"

Sickly threw his arms around Crafty's shoulders and hugged her sincerely. She smiled and hugged him back, returning the gratitude. As Gutsy watched the scene, he couldn't help the sudden spark of jealousy in his eyes. He shook it off, though. He knew it would be stupid to be jealous over a little hug. Besides, Sickly was only thanking her and it wasn't like he was trying to flirt with her.

"Miner, would you mind showing me where Crafty smurfed these amethyst crystals?" Papa asked suddenly.

"Of course, Papa Smurf. I'll show you right away," Miner began to lead Papa Smurf out of his mushroom and to the mines.

After they left, Crafty took the other stone out of her pocket and looked at it in her hand.

"Well, Blue Kilt. It looks like I smurfed a goldmine of healing jewelry," She chuckled.

Gutsy nodded, "Couldn't've said it better meself, lassie."

Crafty nodded and suddenly held the gemstone out, "Here. For you."

Gutsy furrowed his rusty eyebrows but took the purple crystal in his hand. He smiled at it and said, "Thank ye, lassie. I love it."

"Glad you think so," Crafty giggled. She then took one of the other stones that was lying on the table. "I think I'll take one of these to Clumsy. You know how he just loves rocks."

She took off out of Papa's lab with the large gem and went to find Clumsy Smurf. Gutsy stood there still looking at his gem. He then lifted it to his heart and held it there. He sighed contently and then left the absent mushroom.


	4. Gems of Beauty

**Hey, guys...OWWW...Sorry. Sugar rush hangover kicking in. It's not pretty. Please accept my apologies for any offensive behavior from the last chapter. Sugar rushes make me freak out a lot. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one. It's a real shocker to everyone. Okay. Enough chatter. Let's get to the reviews.**

**Chloe- Good for you with the healing with crystals. Maybe we can exchange ideas between your peridots and my amethyst crystals. It'll be nice, maybe we can find something for my-OWWW...**

**Crafty: Here ya go, girly. Feel the power of the magical amethyst. (rolls over a large purple glowing stone)**

**(presses it head) Ahhh. That feels nice. Chloe also wants to thank Greedy and Papa for the treats and the healing spell lessons.**

**Papa: You're quite welcome, Chloe.**

**Greedy: Always smurfy to give out sweet treats! (eats a cookie)**

**Oh no. Crafty? Uh, I think Chloe needs your help. Read it.**

**Crafty: (reads the review) (eyes widen) Okay, well first of all, remember: It could be nothing. He could be acting playful to you. What kind of look did he have on his face? Like his eyes or his smile? Were they any different than usual? I don't know, Painter can be odd at times and he could just be going through a phase. And don't worry, Painter is off with Nat, Grandpa, and Hefty collecting Smurfberries for a while, so he's not here right now. And I thank you for complimenting on my wit. I also pity you. I would hate for somesmurf to be shot with Cupid's arrow and have them fall in fake love with me.**

***snickers* Yeah. That would be real *snicker* tragic. (busts out laughing)**

**Crafty: (raises eyebrow) Shesh. What's smurfing you?**

**I'm sorry! It's all good! (winces in pain) And my head hurts even worse now. (rubs amethyst on head) Ahh. That's the smurfy stuff. Anyway, we'll keep a smurf out for Cupid and Painter. I think we can have you stay somewhere until then, but we'll have to look. Okay, moving on.**

**flowerpower71- First off, thank you for favoriting this story. It means a lot. And yes, we all love the Irish accent of Miner Smurf. You're a great guy, Miner.**

**Miner: Why thank you. I always do my best to dig through those mines of mine!**

**OWWW! Please don't yell...(rubs temples furiously)**

**Miner: Sorry, lass.**

**As for the amethyst, that's cool. My birthstone's the sapphire. It sure is a pretty shade of blue.**

**Vanity: Darling, all blue is a smurfy shade of blue. (kisses mirror)**

**Here, Crafty. I think you might want to read this one to yourself. You might get embarassed.**

**Crafty: (grumbles) Like you didn't already in the last chapter.**

**I said I was sorry! Shesh...**

**Crafty: (reads the next part) Of course he's pretending. I know Gutsy. He's as playful as a sea otter. Seriously. Why do all of these reviews keep saying stuff like this? I mean, it's only been like two days since all of this happened.**

**(eyes widen) Uh...right. Let's go with that.**

**Crafty: What? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Uh...Don't get mad, but they've been reviewing on this type of stuff for quite a while now.**

**Crafty: How long is quite a while?**

**Uh...Hold on, let me check. (looks through all reviews) Here. Ever since chapter six of the last story, _Smurfed with You_. **

**Crafty: THAT LONG? HOW DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?**

**OWWW! NO YELLING! I didn't want you to get embarassed!**

**Crafty: I just can't believe this. (reads more of the review) Oh, she also says she feels with you for that sugar rush yesterday.**

**Thank you...Let's just get the disclaimer done now before I get a migraine.**

**Crafty: (rolls eyes) Fine. But we're not done with this! I only belong to frostforge44 with Hummer and etc.**

**Greedy: We all belong to Peyo! **

**Miner: Let's get this chapter good and goin' now!**

Lunchtime came and went and by then, everysmurf knew about the magical amethyst crystals. Not to mention that they all wanted wanted it either for healing, insomnia, or, in Clumsy's case, because they were pretty. Papa Smurf, however, wanted only for the crystals to be used when any of the Smurfs needed it the most. Of course, he did grant permission to Crafty, Gutsy, Sickly, and Clumsy to keep their stones for special reasons.

Crafty found the amethyst chamber in the first place, so obviously she deserved a small trophy for her achievment. She shared one of those trophies with Gutsy, so he was allowed his as well. Sickly would need his stone for his headaches, tummyaches, and insomnia. Clumsy, well, he wanted the stone for his rock collection. Papa knew he wouldn't do anything wrong with the stone, so he would allow it.

"Dinnertime! Come and get it!" Greedy yelled out ringing the dinner bell.

Everysmurf came rushing out of their mushrooms and stopping their activities and ran to the mess hall. All of them lined up and got their dinners and desserts: fruit salads with bread rolls, cheese, Smurfberry juice and chocolate chip cookies.

At one table sat Crafty, who was between Sweepy and Gutsy, and Hefty, who was between Handy and Wooly. The majority of them talked and laughed about random things. Mostly only Sweepy and Gutsy stayed quiet. They did throw in a word or two every once in a while, but barely said anything at all. Gutsy mostly just ate his meal in silence and when he didn't eat, he quietly admired Crafty. His actions had not gone unnoticed, however. Though Crafty had noticed it, she shrugged it off. Sweepy, on the other hand, smiled to himself, knowing perfectly well what Gutsy's smile meant.

"I just can't believe you found something this amazing on your first day spelunking in Miner's mines, Crafty," Handy complimented, making the remark from seeing Crafty's stone dangling from her neck. She had decided to make her gem into a sort of amulet to display the winnings of her discovery. Handy lifted his glass of Smurfberry juice, "To Crafty."

The surrounding Smurfs lifted their glasses also, "To Crafty!"

Crafty smiled, blushing and responding, "Aww, thanks guys. But really, I'm sure Miner would've found it eventually."

"Attention, everysmurf! I have an exciting announcement to make!" Papa called out, tapping a spoon on his glass. All of the Smurfs slowly quieted down and he cleared his throat, continuing with, "I would like to announce that in two weeks time, we will be holding our annual Springtime Ball."

"YAY! HOORAY!" The Smurfs cheered in glee and started whispering among themselves.

"We will begin preparations tomorrow. I'm sure we'll all have a smurfy good time doing it! Have a smurfy dinner, everyone!" Papa finished.

All at once, all of the Smurfs cleared from their tables and rushed to the table where none other but Smurfette was sitting at. Many asked the same question they would ask her to any formal event there in the village: If they would have the honor of escorting her to the ball.

Crafty rolled her eyes. It was the behavior of a typical male. They would always fling themselves at the oppurtunity to go with a pretty girl anywhere. She continued eating her dinner when she felt something on both of her sides. Gutsy and Sweepy had both stayed at the table.

"What? You guys not going to ask Smurfette to the ball?"

"Naw," Sweepy waved his hand dismissively. "I don't like all that "escorting" formality. Besides, I just want to hang around with my good chums. Well, I'm all done with my meal. I'll smurf ya later, Crafty my friend!"

With that, Sweepy left the table to take his dishes back to the kitchen. Crafty smiled and before she went back to eat her meal, she felt something on her hand. She slowly looked down to see a larger blue hand enclosing hers. Her eyes followed up the arm to which the hand belonged and soon came nose-to-nose with Gutsy. His eyes were dazed, glassy and drooped and he had a content smile on his face.

Crafty blushed even harder than before and struggled to ask, "Uh, and you, Gutsy? Why aren't _you_ going to ask Smurfette?"

"Oh, I was jus' thinkin' of askn' someone else," He softly whispered. His fingers intertwined with hers and he used his thumb to lightly draw circles on top of her hand.

"R-Really? A-And just who do you plan on asking?" Crafty asked, turning her head away from him. She felt that looking at him would make it harder for her to concentrate right.

Crafty then felt a hand grab her chin and turn her back to see Gutsy's face.

"You," he breathed out. His hand moved to cup her cheek as he continued, "What do ye say, lassie? Wanna let dis ol' Scottsman take ye te de ball?"

Crafty froze with shock. Her head felt very light and fuzzy for some reason. This was _definitely_ not like Gutsy Smurf at all, even if her were just joking around with all the "romance" nonsense.

It was almost as if her body was on auto-pilot, but she heard her voice say, "Yes."

Gutsy grinned at her acceptance and said, "Great! I'll see ye dere. Until then..."

He leaned froward and pressed his lips to her forehead. He stayed like that for a few seconds, then pulled away. He looked at her eyes lovingly, then patted her hand and got up, taking his dishes to the kitchen to be washed. Crafty sat there, frozen in place like a living statue for a moment or two, before getting up to take her dishes back to the sink also.

"I need some serious girl help. And I think I know who to go to," Crafty muttered to herself. She then shuddered at the thought. "It's not going to be pretty for me, though."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Crafty!" Homnibus greeted as he held his front door open for the young Smurfette to come in. "Such a pleasure to see you again!"<p>

"It's smurfy to see you too, Homnibus," Crafty nodded walking into his modest cottage. "Is Meena around? I need to speak with her. It's very urgent."

"Oh, of course. Meena! Oh, Meena! You have a visitor!"

Barely a second after he finished, the sound of flapping wings filled the air. A red blur flew from the doorway and onto the ground in front of Crafty. The phoenix smiled down at her small blue friend and her amber eyes lit up, obviously happy that she had a visitor.

"Crafty! How nice to see you! What brings you here?" Meena greeted warmly.

"Actually, um, would it be okay if we talked in private? This is kind of personal. That is if you don't mind, Homnibus?" Crafty asked, not feeling right without getting permission.

"Not at all. I'll just be in my study if any of you need me. You two have a nice talk now."

With that, Homnibus left the room and shut the door, leaving the two females alone.

"Well, what do you say that we go somewhere more comfortable to continue this conversation?" Meena asked craning her neck downwards.

"Sure. That's smurfy with me," Crafty climbed onto Meena's head and held on. Meena took off of the ground and into another room. She flapped down into her nest and settled down, then lowering her head to let Crafty off onto the edge of her nest.

"So, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Meena asked.

"Well, uh, it's about...Gutsy," Crafty began uncomfortably.

"Oh?" Meena raised a feathery eyebrow curiously.

"I-It kind of started just yesterday..."

Crafty explained everything that had happened between the two Smurfs to Meena. Everything from the mockery of romance to the question of the ball and everything in between. Crafty didn't leave a single detail out.

Meena listened with great intensity. She had done her best to keep her poker face controlled. She had made plenty remarks about her and Gutsy being a cute couple, but this time it seemed to be bothering Crafty greatly.

"I see," Meena said once Crafty finished. "Tell me: When Gutsy did do all of those things, how did it make you feel? Was it good? Bad?"

"It wasn't bad, not bad at all," Crafty hastily answered. "It's just...confusing. It has my head completely turned upside down."

Meena smiled, "Love."

"What?" Crafty looked at her wide-eyed.

"Love, Crafty. He's in love with you and you're coming to love him."

There was no teasing or mischief in her voice or her eyes. Meena was being completely honest and sincere with her conclusion.

"B-But, that's ridiculous! It's just not Gutsy! I mean, how do I know he's just not joking around?" Crafty stuttered, trying desperately to find a more reasonable explanation.

"Love can make the greatest and bravest of men act like fools, the good kind, anyway. The way you explained it, you're right. Gutsy acted like a right good fool and I'm sure he won't be afraid to do it again when the next chance comes. Besides, no man could fake something as sweet and tender of actions as you said Gutsy actually did."

"I just don't know, Meena. What do I do?" Crafty asked, really racking her brain for a way out.

"The way I see it, Crafty, you only have one option: Find out how he makes you feel. It is unclear to you now, but if you find that he makes you feel love, then your heart will tell you what to do next. I'm afraid even the wisdom of an old phoenix like me can't get you much further than that."

Crafty sighed in defeat and nodded, "Fine. I'll give it all a chance. Just until I know for sure, alright?"

Meena smiled and tenderly nudged Crafty with her beak. "That's all you can really do when it comes to men, dear."

* * *

><p>Gutsy sat against the side of his mushroom and took some time to think to himself.<p>

_I can' believe she actually said yes! I must be more charmin' den I thought I was. But, I don' know. She looked pretty off-guard when I asked'er. Did I do it too fast? Maybe I should slow it down a bit._

"Why should you? You're doing great!" A scraggily voice said in his mind. Suddenly, on his left shoulder, appeared Devil Smurf. "You've got her right where you want her now. Now you just need to think about your image."

"My what?" Gutsy whispered, really knowing what he was talking about.

Devil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling to himself, then said, "Look. Girls like that Crafty love boys that are completely forward! Be more agressive with her! She's not like Smurfette! She's way tougher than that!"

"No no no! Don't do that!" Angel Smurf cried appearing on Gutsy's right shoulder. "What you're doing now is fine! You don't need to be so agressive with her. There are plenty of other ways to show her you love her!"

"Like what?" Gutsy asked, actually wanting to hear an idea from the brighter part of his conscience.

"Well, you could maybe ease up a bit on your enthusiasm. You don't want to scare her off, do you?"

Gutsy shook his head, but Devil interupted, "Crafty's tough! She can't be scared off!"

"That's besides the point!" Angel snapped before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Just, try doing something for her that you know she'll like."

Gutsy nodded and furrowed his brows in thought. Then he perked up at an idea that just came into mind.

"I think I've got it," He whispered, now running off in the direction of the forest.

"You just always have to ruin it all, don't you?" Devil spat crossing his arms in distaste.

"If by "all" you mean "bad consequences", then yes," Angel smirked.

"Whatever. You win this round. But this isn't over yet!"

* * *

><p>Gutsy hastily knocked on the door of a dear friend to the Smurfs: Mother Nature. He waited for a few seconds before he heard a sweet old voice called, "Coming! I'm coming!"<p>

A moment later, the door magically opened to reveal an aged old woman. She wore a pink gown and had silver hair tied up in a bun.

She looked down and smiled widely, "Oh! One of the Smurfs! What brings you here, young one?"

"Er, hello, Mother Nature. I've come 'ere to ask a favor of ye," Gutsy then gestured for her to lean down.

Mother Nature complied and Gutsy whispered into her ear his request. She smiled and said, "But of course, I can! May I ask what you intend to do with this?"

He whispered into her ear again what he was to get out of it. Mother Nature smiled even wider, "Oh, how very sweet of you! I know just the potion for you to use!"

Mother Nature pulled out her wand and waved it around in small circles. It glowed slightly and then appeared a small vial with some sort of light purplish liquid in it. Tied to the vial as a small piece of parchment.

"Just use a few drops of this potion and recite that incantation under the full moon tonight. Good luck to you!" Mother Nature instructed.

"Thank ye, Mother Nature!" Gutsy then ran off back to the village.

Mother Nature smiled knowingly after the retreating Smurf.

"Ah, young love. Spring fever must have hit that young one quite hard," Mother Nature chuckled turning back to go into her home.

* * *

><p>Midnight had just passed and Gutsy was being as quiet as possible as he snuck through the village. He carried the vial and made his way silently over to Crafty's mushroom.<p>

Once there, he uncorked the vial and dropped only a few drops onto the ground all around the perimeter of her mushroom. As soon as he was finished, he took out the parchment and began reading the incantation.

_"From the love of livin' creatures_

_And all the love in me heart,_

_Let this gem of nature grow_

_Into a beautiful work of art!"_

Vines had begun to sprout out of the ground and wrap itself around the mushroom. Like the plant knew what it was doing, it coiled itself like a snake around the home of Gutsy's beloved Crafty and made itself look beautiful. Once the vines stopped growing, the light of the full moon shone down on it, making the flowers from it began to bloom and blossom. It was a true work of beauty that even Vanity Smurf had to admit would have to match his own.

Gutsy smiled at his work. It was a job well done, in his mind. Crafty would definitely be in for a very pleasent surprise when she woke up in the morning.


	5. The Ball: The Silver Angel

**Hi, everyone! I'm feelin' a bunch better and I'm all pumped up to continue with this story! Ain't I right, everyone?**

**Smurfs: YES!**

**Okay, time for the reviews!**

**flowerpower71- Of course, we love Crafty in both of these stories. I have a good feeling that you all will love her in the next few stories of her as well.**

**Crafty: Yikes. How many stories are there going to be?**

**I don't know yet. After this one, I definitely know for a fact that there'll be at least two more. But that's at the very least. We all also know that Meena is very wise. All ancient creatures are wise.**

**Meena: Excuse me! I'm only eight-hundred years old! **

**Hey! It was a compliment! You're still very beautiful and young for a bird your age!**

**Thank you also for commenting on Angel and Devil Smurf. These two will be playing a very vital role between Gutsy and his rival.**

**Smurfs: Rival? What rival?**

**Don't you guys ever read the summary? It's right there. Say, what do you guys say I give our dear reviewers and you guys a hint at who it is.**

**All: (nods eagerly)**

**Okay, here's the first clue: His name was actually mentioned. It was incompletely mentioned in the last story. I'm only giving out three challenging hints. This was hint number one.**

**Clumsy: Gosh. This hint sure is hard to figure out.**

**Don't worry, Clumsy. It will get easier with each one. **

**Zinka17- Again, thank you for comment on Devil and Angel. I feel for you. If you want, I can have Feathers send over a nice stone for you. In fact, I'll send you one right now. (whistles)**

**Feathers: Squawk!**

**Here, Feathers. Take this stone to Zinka17. She needs it. (hands Feathers a small sack with amethyst stone) Next on the review is for Sickly. This is from Zinka17, Sickly. (kisses Sickly on the cheek)**

**Sickly: (blushing and swaying) Oh, thank you-ACHOOO! Thank you.**

***snickers* Oh, this is just precious! (sings) Gutsy got jealous!**

**Gutsy: WHAT? Let me see dat! (reads review, then blushes) I-I was not jealous!**

**Crafty: (grabs review and reads it, then smirks) Ohoho, so Gutsy Smurf was _jealous_ that Sickly got a Crafty Hug and he didn't?**

**Gutsy: (crosses arms and huffs) Maybe a little...**

**Crafty: I knew it. Here. Come get a Crafty Hug. (embraces Gutsy in a hug) Better?**

**Gutsy: (sighs contently, wagging his tail) Mhmm...**

**Okay, next up is Chloe who is still having problems with a certain Smurf artist. Crafty, do your magic.**

**Crafty: Alright. (goes to ready but is still locked in Gutsy's arms) Uh, Gutsy?**

**Gutsy: (eyes closed and in his own littel "Gutsy" la la land) Hmmm?**

**Crafty: I kind of need to read this review. So, if you don't mind?**

**Gutsy: (sighs depressingly, but lets go)**

**Crafty: (reads the review and eyes widen) Okay, that definitely doesn't sound like Painter. Okay, this definitely needs some looking into, but before I do, I need to know two more things: Were his eyes normal? Or were they something like glassy, dazed, unfocused, all of the above? Also, did he say anything to you that was completely out of the ordinary? If so, what was it and was his voice different? Like deeper or higher, or even husky. Just give me that information and I'll have a clear answer for you soon.**

**Along with that, I'm just going to say this: She thinks that Angel Smurf is a fine young Smurf and a good guiding light. Devil Smurf, on the other hand, should lay off the Smurfs because he is mean, pathetic, and a liar. Which, I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Unfortunately, I'm afraid Devil Smurf will be winning a few moral battles in this story.**

**Hey! It's our old reviewer friend, YinYangofthePeaceCircle! Welcome back! She gives all of you plenty of hugs. Plenty of-**

**(crate falls from the sky) (crate breaks open and multicolored flowers flow out)**

**-flowers for Hummer. Well, I guess now we know who Hummer's number one fan is. And, sweetness! I got a chocolate bunny! (takes a bite off the ear)**

**Smurfs: (watch fearfully as frostforge44 takes few bites)**

**What? I've learned my lesson, guys! But if it'll make you feel any better, I'll put it away and eat some more later. (puts chocolate bunny away) And finally, we have a new reviewer: smurfdreamer! She says that the amethyst is also her birthstone, so congrats on that. And, she wants to know if we can all play with her sometime. You guys up for that?**

**Smurfs: Yeah! Sure we would!**

**Okay, it's disclaimer time! I only own Crafty, Hummer, Meena, etc.**

**Sickly: We all belong to-ACHOOO! We all belong to Peyo...Bye...**

A wonderful scent hit Crafty's nose, which caused her to wake up much earlier than usual. She rose from her bed and got dressed since she was already up and alert now. She put on her cloak as she walked to her door to investigate the sweet, sweet aroma that filled her senses. As she opened the door, she looked around, but didn't see anything unusual. Though she did notice that the enticing scent became even stronger.

Crafty felt light pounding on the ground before she found out what it was. Or _who_ it was, anyway. Hefty jogged down the path he did every morning. Sweat already was beading off of his forehead as he lightly panted and ran through the village.

"Morning, Hefty!" Crafty called waving to the brawny Smurf in greeting.

Hefty turned to her and waved back, but froze instantly when he looked behind her.

"Whoa. What happened to your house, Crafty?"

Crafty frowned and turned around to look at her mushroom. She jumped back and gasped in amazement.

Like it was arranged by angels, vines with small purple flowers covered the mushroom delicately. These weren't any ordinary flowers, though. These were lavender flowers. It didn't cover the windows or even the door. It was like someone had made it that way, but the question was who was clever enough to do it all in one night?

"I don't know, Hefty. I know I didn't do it," Crafty whispered softly.

"Well, who did?" Hefty asked scratching his head.

"Golly, Crafty! Your mushroom sure looks pretty today!" Clumsy said, coming out of his mushroom and admiring Crafty's.

"Uh, thanks, Clumsy," Crafty said dismissively. She was so enchanted with the sight that someone was so kind and sweet to give her that she didn't really listen.

Soon enough, many of the Smurfs came out of their mushrooms and admired the work of beauty that was her mushroom.

"Painter? Did you do this?" Crafty asked, seeing the french Smurf nodding his head approvingly at the piece of work.

"No, mademoiselle Crafty. Az much az I would love to take credit for thiz masterpizza, I cannot," Painter regrettingly responded.

"Then who? Who would've done it? Not that it's not bad. It's absosmurfily beautiful," Crafty hastily ranted. Painter nodded with great agreement. "But still. I want to know who did it."

"I guess I'll 'ave to take credit for all this."

Crafty and a few of the surrounding Smurfs turned to Gutsy, who was standing right at the edge of the crowd.

"You? You were responsible for this?" Crafty asked unsure as he started making his way over to her.

Gutsy hummed a "mhmm", nodding his head as he came even closer. "Do ye like it, lassie?"

"I-I love it!" Crafty cried out in happiness. "I just can't believe this! How did you even manage to smurf this off?"

"Oh, dat's just somethin' I smurfed up. Ye did say you loved lavender, didn't ye?"

"Well...yes. I did. When did I tell you that?" Crafty asked confused.

"When ye first remembered it, remember?" Gutsy chuckled.

"You...You actually remember that?" Gutsy nodded. Crafty smiled and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm hug. "Thank you, Gutsy. Thank you so much."

Gutsy blushed, but grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. His tail wagged vigorously at the attention he was getting.

"Well, well, Crafty," she heard Vanity smirk. "Don't you and Gutsy look smurfy together."

Crafty sighed happily, then said, "Smurf up, Vanity."

Many of the Smurfs covered their mouths to contain their laughter. Vanity only scoffed and sauntered off in another direction.

Suddenly, the bell for breakfast started ringing erratically.

"Come an' get it, Smurfs!" Greedy called out for the whole village to hear.

"Oh! Umm," Crafty blushed pulling away from Gutsy slightly. "So, do you wanna get some breakfast?"

"I would love to, lassie," Gutsy smiled adn started leading Crafty by the hand to the mess hall. The group of Smurfs still just stood there in utter shock and surprise.

"What just happened? Am I the only one who smurfed that?" Handy asked.

"Nope. I saw it all, too," Grouchy said, looking almost offended at what he just saw.

"Is Gutsy being serious? Just the other day he smurfed that he wouldn't fall in love. Crafty, too," Hefty pointed out.

"Thiz iz most strange, indeed," Painter muttered. "Perhaps they 'ave ze spring fever?"

"Golly. Or maybe Cupid got'em with a love arrow?" Clumsy suggested.

"That's ridiculous, Clumsy," Brainy argued. "Cupid hasn't been anywhere near here! He couldn't have smurfed them with a love arrow!"

"Gosh, then what do we do?"

"Well, I don't know about you Smurfs," Handy started. "But I think Vanity's right. They do look pretty smurfy together."

"So, what you're saying is that they should...get together? I hate them getting together," Grouchy complained crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Hefty nodded. "I can see something with those two. I can't explain it, but it's there."

"I say we help Gutsy out a bit," He continued. "You know, make sure they get some personal smurf time together."

"I agree," Handy raised his hand.

"I'll help, too!" Clumsy raised his hand.

"You Smurfs will need all the help you can get, _especially_ Gutsy. So, of course, I will help, too," Brainy boasted, also raising his hand.

"Pfft! Like you know anything about romance!" Grouchy grumbled. Surprisingly, though, he raised his hand. "I hate romance. But, I do care about those two Smurfs. I'll help out, too."

* * *

><p>"Smurfette? Do I seriously have to do this, now?" Crafty complained, being forcibly pulled to Tailor's mushroom by Smurfette and Sassette. This would probably be the most horrible part of the whole Springtime Ball: getting a gown.<p>

"Yes! Tailor wants us to measure us and make our gowns!" Smurfette said.

"But I don't want to wear a gown! You know that!" Crafty whined digging her heels into the ground so she could avoid the horror that was fitting for a dress.

"Slippery Silk Snakes, Crafty! You only have to wear it for one night! It won't be that bad!" Sassette pressed.

"That's easy for you to say! I've never worn a dress before in my life!"

The two Smurfettes stopped suddenly and looked at Crafty confused. An actual girl? _Never_ worn a dress in her entire life?

Crafty looked down avoid any eye contact. She felt her cheeks flush with embarassment at what she just said.

"Are you afraid you'll get teased if you do wear a dress, Crafty?" Smurfette asked curiously.

Crafty closed her eyes and remained silent. That answered everything right away.

"Drumming Dragonflies, Crafty! We won't make fun of you!"

"It's not you guys I'm worried about," Crafty said softly. "I just don't want to look all girly now when I've been...well...me all this time."

"Oh, Crafty," Smurfette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll still be you even when you do wear a dress. Besides, and forgive me for saying this, but those boys should know better by now than to taunt you. They'll get hurt that way."

Crafty blew a raspberry as she contained her laughter and only gave out short snickers. She looked at the two Smurfettes and smiled.

"I refuse to wear heels and I don't wear anything pink or with ruffles," Crafty pointed out, smiling wider at the two. They cheered as they finally made their way over to Tailor's mushroom willingly.

"Tailor! Oh, Tailor!" Smurfette called, knocking on Tailor's door. "We're here for our fitting!"

"Come in! Come in! I'll be with you three in a moment!" Tailor's voice answered through the door. The three girls entered the house and watched as Tailor got his things together to start the measuring and fitting.

Tailor finally finished and turned to the three.

"So, who's first?"

"I'll go first," Smurfette offered. She stood straight up and held out her arms so she could be measured for her dress. It took nearly two whole hours, but it was done for Smurfette. She modeled her white dress with pink flowers and pink ruffles. It was unusual for Crafty to see, since she never thought once of having fun in a dress. But it was somehow enticing to wear one, though she couldn't place the reason.

The same process went by with Sassette only with half the time since she was much shorter and easier to measure. She now had a dress much like Smurfette's, only it was pink in color with white flowers and white ruffles.

"Alright. Come on, Crafty. You're last," Tailor waved his hand, gesturing for her to come over. Smurfette tapped on Tailor's shoulder and whispered into his ear. He seemed to mull things over in his head for a moment before saying, "It'll be something different. Completely different from what I usually do. But, it will be most doable. Most doable, indeed."

Smurfette smiled as Crafty stood straight and stretched her arms for measurement. Once the measurements were done, the four of them helped Tailor experiment with different things that would meet Crafty's satisfaction. It took nearly five hours, but they finally managed to find a good design, a lovely color, and the right fit for it.

"Are you guys sure this looks okay on me?" Crafty asked, feeling unsure but mostly, she felt so alien. Wearing a dress was completely out of the ordinary for her.

"Crafty," Tailor began, looking wide-eyed at her. "Believe me when I smurf that you can't possibly look any better than you do right now."

"Really? Y-You guys really think so?" Crafty asked bashfully.

"Oh, you look so beautiful and smurfy in that dress, Crafty! I don't know what you were so afraid of. You wear that dress very well," Smurfette cooed.

"Yeah! You look very pretty in that dress, Crafty!" Sassette nodded.

"Thanks guys. But...I'm warning you guys right now. If any of the other Smurfs make any comments, I'm pounding the smurf out of them," Crafty gruffly said, crossing her arms.

The three of them shared a good laugh, but they knew Crafty was being serious. No Smurf or Smurfette would want to be made fun of for trying their best to look nice. Tailor gave them protective carriers to protect their dresses from dirt, wrinkles, and anything that could be a possible threat to them.

* * *

><p>The two weeks had finally passed and the night of the Springtime Ball was only hours away. The village was beautifully decorated with lanterns that were not lit and tables that have yet to have food, beverages, or decorations. Some of the Smurfs were setting them all out while others were getting ready to attend the exciting event that was to happen that evening.<p>

Crafty and Sassette were all at Smurfette's house helping each other getting ready for the night's festivities. Both Smurfette and Sassette were ready, so Crafty was the last to prepare.

"So, who's smurfing you to the Ball tonight, Smurfette?" Crafty asked, feeling at peace since Smurfette was softly brushing her hair.

"Oh, nosmurf is escorting me. But I will dance with every Smurf tonight. Would you like to come with me?"

"I would love to, but Gutsy is escorting me tonight."

"Panting Pansies! He is?" Sassette asked incredulously.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Crafty asked.

"No! There's nothing wrong with that! It's just so unlike Gutsy to want a date for the ball. He usually only hangs around with the other Smurfs," Smurfette explained. "But I'm happy for you, Crafty. It'll be nice to see what Gutsy's like when he's with you."

"One more thing, Smurfette. Is it really necessary to braid those things into my hair?"

"Not really. But I thought they would look very elegant with your dress. Do you not want them in your hair?"

"No, they're fine. I was just curious. That, and I don't entirely like taking so long in dolling myself up. Even _if _it's for something so formal."

"Well, I think it will all be worth it. Would you like to see yourself?"

Crafty shrugged her shoulders as she stood and nodded. She walked over to the body mirror and examined herself.

Looking back at her was a completely different Crafty Smurfette. She wore a knee-length silver dress with a bow hanging at her side. The dress was single-straped with the strap wrapping around her neck where her amethyst amulet lay against her chest. She wore a sparkly silver Smurf hat to match and wore silver flats with bows on them. In her braided hair were silver flowers. One flower was woven into each braid with care, the flowers getting smaller and smaller as it traveled down her back.

"Well. I guess now we just leave the rest up to fate," Crafty sighed. "Why do I have a feeling it's not going to be kind to me?"


	6. The Four Magical Words

**YAY YAY! It is time for the Springtime Ball here in the Smurf village! I'm here now and we're all waiting for that beautiful evening sky to set in so we can light up them there lanterns and enjoy the scrumptious food made by our very own Greedy, Baker, and Chef Smurf! Let's give a round of applause to them!**

**All: YEEAH! WE LOVE YOU SMURFS! WOOHOO!**

**Greedy: (blushing and waving) Uh, thank you all very much. I hope you guys enjoy the food! Especially before I eat it all myself.**

**(crickets chirping) Uh. Okay. GREEDY SMURF, EVERYBODY! (claps hands loudly)**

**Baker: Yes, yes. Thank you all. I wish for you all to enjoy my pastries this evening. (bows humbly)**

**Chef: I only make my best on special occasions like this, especially the Springtime Ball! It is my most favorite celebration of them all!**

**Isn't it for all us? Okay, review time! First up is flowerpower71- I did, first of all, take a considerable amount of time in helping out what the dress would look like, so thank you for that.**

**Crafty: Yeah. Thanks a lot. I'm still pounding the smurf out of anyone who makes any comments though. You guys can't change my mind about that.**

**I know that. We all know that. Also, I think we all know that Smurfs are cute when they wag their tails. Anyway, I'll also make sure Hummer gets those flowers from you.**

**Hummer: Chi chi chirp! (flys in wearing a flowery wreath and cape)**

**Oh. I see he got them already. You better watch out, though. YingYangofthePeaceCircle is our main flower delivery to Hummer. Speaking of which, she is next up! **

**YingYangofthePeaceCircle- Thank you all for the hugs, flowers for Hummer and chocolate bunnies! You rock! But don't worry, I'm sharing it with everyone!**

**Greedy: This one has marshmallow filling in it! (bites on the chocolate bunny)**

**Finally, I don't even want to know what Aiko was doing when she said she needed to do target practice. If it is what I think it is, consider getting her some therapy. Next reviewer!**

**Zinka17- Tell me about it. That's why it took so long to get the right dress made for Crafty. Not that I blame her, though. I hate wearing anything that's either uncomfortable or hard to move in.**

**As for the encouraging compliments to Crafty, I personally thank you. Unfortunately, she' not going to change her mind about beating the other Smurfs so bad, it will be so horrible, traumatic, and terrible.**

**All: (steps away from Crafty)**

**Alright, then. So, I guess all that leaves is the disclaim-**

**Feathers: Squawk! (flies in with an envelope in her beak)**

**Oh! (grabs envelope from Feathers' beak) Folks! It looks like a later review has just arrived! And it is from...(opens envelope and reads) Chlo-OH MY WORD!**

**Smurfs: What? What is it?**

**Uh...Crafty? Help me out here. (hands over the review)**

**Crafty: (reads the review, then goes wide-eyed) Oh. My. Smurf. Uh, good news: I know now that Cupid is definitely involved with this. Bad news: I don't know where he is, but don't worry! I'll go find him! Now only if I knew where to look...Anyway, if I were you, I _wouldn't_ run away. I know: It sounds insane, but if you run away, you'll only break his heart. Believe me, girl, you _don't_ want to do that to the poor guy. Let him approach you, but if it goes anything past a hug or kiss on the cheek, _that's_ when you run. If he doesn't, set limits and boundaries as a temporary solution. And don't worry, I'll give Painter a good talking to.**

**Wow. That's actually good advice. Way to go, Crafty! (high fives Crafty)**

**Crafty: Thank you. Hummer got the flowers, too. Trust me, you'd be lucky to get a hummingbird as a friend. They're more loyal than dogs. And more brave. My night will hopefully go non-violently. As for all of the other meaningful commments, thank you so much. I may just smurf you up on that offer.**

**Sassette: Oh! Oh! frostforge44! Can I smurf the disclaimer this time? Please?**

**Be my guest, Sassette.**

**Sassette: Crafty, Hummer, Meena and others belong to frostforge44!**

**Crafty: The Smurfs belong to Peyo.**

**Okay, let us PARTY!**

Gutsy arrived at Smurfette's house since Crafty had asked him to meet her there. He wore a navy blue tuxedo jacket with a blue plaid undershirt instead of wearing his kilt. He felt strange without it on, but for one thing, Smurfs like Brainy still call his kilt a "skirt" under normal circumstances, but wearing a nice jacket with his kilt would only provoke them even more. He wasn't in the mood for anything like that tonight, especially for that to happen in front of Crafty.

He straightened up his jacket and adjusted the red rose in his jacket pocket then knocked on the door. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and it opened up to reveal a beautifully dressed Smurfette.

"Oh, hello Gutsy! You're looking quite smurfy tonight," She smiled as she let Gutsy in.

"Thank ye, lass. You look smurfy, too," He nodded as he stood inside, anxious to see how his date looked.

"You'll have to wait for just another moment, Gutsy. Crafty just needs a few more finishing touches. We won't be long," Smurfette waved as she went into her bedroom. Just as she went in, Sassette came running out in her pink dress.

"Hiya, Gutsy! Do you like my dress?" Sassette asked holding the bottom of her dress.

Gutsy chuckled, replying, "Aye, Sassette. You look very pretty in it!"

"You look nice in your clothes too, Gutsy!" Sassette giggled as she jumped into Gutsy's arms and laughed.

Gutsy laughed along with her as he spun her around in circles with him. Just in the middle of that, Crafty walked near the archway of the other room. She stopped and smiled as she leaned against the doorway, watching the adorable scene.

"Hi, Crafty!" Sassette waved as she was lifted in the air and Gutsy had his back turned to said Smurfette. Sassette gestured for Gutsy to put her down, which he gladly did.

He grinned as he turned around and that's when his brain shut off completely. His jaw hung open and his eyes went wide with amazement. Crafty stood there with a large smile on her face and the silver she wore just made that smile of hers even more radiant than before. The silver dress really accented her figure. He saw that her braid, that was hanging down the front of her dress, had beautiful silver flowers. Each flower was braided with grace and care with each one. On her wrists were silver bracelets, each also having a silver flower.

"Well well, Blue Kilt," Crafty giggled. "You sure dress sharply for a rough, tough Scottsman."

Gutsy felt his whole face flush violet as he used all of his willpower to lift his jaw back up into place. He smiled, finally acknowledging her compliment, "T-Thank ye, lassie. Ye-Ye look very-uh...erm..."

Crafty raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish. It was very difficult for him, though. Seeing her they way she normally was was already hard enough. Seeing her like this, in a dress, looking like a complete angel, it was completely, morally, and consciously impossible.

"It's okay," Crafty lifted a hand, silencing him. "You look very handsome yourself. But..."

_But? But what?_ Gutsy thought frantically shifting his eyes. Did she not like what he was wearing? What was wrong?

"I wish you would've kept your kilt. You look cute in it," Crafty finished with a gentle smile. Gutsy's shoulders sagged and his mind eased with relief.

"Are we all ready to leave, then?" Smurfette asked.

"I guess so," Crafty shrugged. She then hooked an arm with Gutsy and looked at him, "Are you?"

Gutsy said nothing. He only nodded with that distant gleam in his dazed blue eyes.

"Jumping Jackrabbits! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sassette cried out excitedly as she and the other three went to exit the mushroom.

* * *

><p>Merry music sounded throughout the Smurf village as the sun had finally set and the stars started coming out along with the rising moon. Many of the Smurfs just danced with each other or shared casual conversation as they waited for the only females of the entire village to arrive. With those conversations, however, there was a particular favorite subject to talk about.<p>

"Gosh, what do ya think Crafty's gonna look like?" Clumsy asked pulling out the collar of his jacket so it would air out.

"Nothing close to being as beautiful as I am, that much I know," Vanity said adjusting his jacket for about the twentieth time that evening.

"I don't know about that, Vanity," Tailor remarked smugly. "Crafty may just blow all of your smurfs. She looks quite lovely, in my opinion."

"Well that's just an opinion. It's not a fact like my loveliness is," Vanity boasted admiring himself in his mirror for about the thirty-eighth time that night.

Tailor shrugged, "I'm just smurfing that she can look good in a dress if she actually tried."

"Well, when will see her?" Handy asked. "And why can't you tell us what she's wearing? You told us what you made for Smurfette and Sassette!"

The other Smurfs, such as Brainy and Hefty, complained as well. It was true. Tailor had only told about the dresses for Smurfette and Sassette, but only because they were completely expected. He wanted Crafty's dress to be a surprise to all of the other Smurfs.

Tailor finally smirked and said, "Hey. Why don't you smurf up and turn around and see for yourselves."

Confused, the small group of Smurfs turned around and were completely stunned as Crafty and her small group entered the square of the Smurf village. They were shocked at many things. Crafty was wearing a dress when she even said that she resented the very idea of wearing one. Even more shocking was seeing Crafty's arm locked with Gutsy Smurf. _**Gutsy**_ Smurf. The solo wonder of all the male Smurfs.

Tailor rolled his eyes, but was still satisfied that they were so amazed by Crafty's dress.

"Is...Is that really you, Crafty?" Brainy asked wide-eyed. He took off his glasses, used a hankie to wipe them, then put them back on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm still Crafty. Are you still Brainy? Because you're here and you're not babbling like an idiot."

"Ha HA! That there's Crafty, alright! No Smurfette's havin' the sass to be poking fun at Brainy like she does!" Farmer howled along with the other Smurfs. Brainy crossed his arms and huffed indignantly.

"PAPPY!" Sassette called running to the elder Smurf. He picked her up in his arms and spun her in the air, both of them laughing joyfully. Papa Smurf was not dressed much differently from before. He wore a black tuxedo jacket with a white undershirt and a black bow tie. His pants were black as well, but he kept his red Smurf hat.

Papa chuckled, setting the young Smurfling down, "You look beautiful, Sassette."

"Smurfette, you're looking quite smurfy, as always," Papa directed his statement to Smurfette. Then he turned to the final Smurfette, "And Crafty. I'm so glad you joined us this evening. You look very elegant in your dress."

"Thanks, Papa Smurf," Crafty bashfully but gratefully nodded.

"Well, it appears as if everysmurf is here. So, now let us begin our celebration of the coming of spring!"

"YAY!" The Smurfs cheered enthusiastically.

"Oh, come on, Crafty! Let's show off how nice you look in your dress!" Smurfette gushed as she pulled on Crafty's free arm.

Crafty looked wide-eyed at her and pleaded for somesmurf to help her. That would be the ill side of fate for her that night, she thought to herself. She felt uncomfortable enough being in a dress, now she had to parade around in it, too? Even _if _the others did like her in a dress, she wasn't exactly the type to show off anything.

"Crafty! By jove, is that you?" Crafty heard a familiar voice call out.

"Sweepy!" She squealed as she turned around to see a surprisingly clean Sweepy Smurf. He wore all black, though this time, it wasn't from any soot. His skin was now blue as any other Smurf and his red scarf was even more red without any ash covering it.

The two Smurfs shared a warm hug and smiled at each other in greeting.

"You clean up well, Sweepy! I didn't think I'd ever smurf the day I could hug you without getting any soot on me!" Crafty teased the British Smurf.

"Aww, enough about me. What about you?" Sweepy exclaimed gesturing to her. "You look down right lovely, mate. I nearly didn't think you'd change this much just for a ball!"

"Yeah well...I did," Crafty nervously gestured with her hands.

It was then that they noticed the music that grew louder. Sweepy chuckled and mock bowed, speaking with a snobbish voice, "Would you care for a smurfy dance, fair lady?"

Crafty giggled and curtsied, "Why, I would love to, Sir Sweepy."

Sweepy grabbed one of Crafty's hands in his and put his other on her waist. Crafty placed her hand on Sweepy's shoulder and then they just stepped and swayed to the music.

"So, what do you think of Gutsy, Crafty?" Sweepy asked.

"Uh...What exactly are you trying to smurf at here?" Crafty inquired, confused and a little embarassed.

"Just what do you think of him. Is he a good Smurf?"

"Well, yeah. He's a good Smurf. We've really come to like each other a lot," Crafty smiled.

_So I've noticed_, Sweepy smirked at his own thoughts.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a nicely dressed Wooly Smurf. The only thing really different though was that he was wearing a dark brown jacket and a white undershirt. Still, he did look very dressy compared to what her usually wears.

"Would you mind if I cut in and have a dance with the pretty lady you have there, partner?" Wooly took his hat off and ridged his eyebrows upward in a joking manner.

Crafty barely managed to stiffle a giggle, "Uh, sure. If you don't mind, Sweepy?"

"Not at all! You two have a nice dance now. Cheerio, Crafty!" Sweepy waved as he went off in another direction.

Wooly took Sweepy's place and took Crafty's hand and waist. Crafty, like with Sweepy, let him grab her hand and put her other one on his shoulder. They stepped together a little faster than she did with Sweepy, but the two still had fun together.

* * *

><p>Gutsy stood near the snack table with a few of the other Smurfs like Hefty and Grouchy. He did exchange conversation with them at some points, but he couldn't help but watch Crafty dancing with the others. Surprisingly, he wasn't so jealous as he was happy. It lightened his heart to see Crafty having such a fun time. It was, after all, the first celebration she's ever been to since she joined the village. She had the right to have fun with the others just like he did. And he did intend to dance with her. He was just waiting for the right moment.<p>

"What are you doing?" Devil Smurf snarled appearing on Gutsy's left shoulder. "Why are you letting her do this?"

Gutsy rolled his eyes skyward. _Oy. 'ere we go again._

"What do you mean what is he doing? He's giving her freedom and trust! Something that true love is all about!" Angel remarked appearing on his right shoulder. He apparently was pleased with what Gutsy was doing and doing it without his guidance. He was so proud of him!

"Oh, sure it is!" Devil threw his arms up in anger. "Let the girl of your dreams, who even dolled herself up like _that_, dance with other guys where they could just take her away from you!"

"What's the matter with that? She has a right to interact with all of the other Smurfs!" Angel perked up at a sudden idea in his head. He suggested in a soft voice, "Besides, I can see it in her eyes. She'd much rather dance with you, Gutsy."

Gutsy smiled dreamily and he felt his tail waggle at the very thought of them dancing together.

"Yeah," Angel continued, figuring out something enticing to tell his guidee. "Sure, she's having fun with the other Smurfs, but she loves _you_. You were the only one brave enough to smurf her to this ball in the first place, after all."

Gutsy nodded, completely pleased at what he was being told.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Angel finished. "Go make her dream come true, tiger."

Gutsy, feeling determined, puffed out his chest and went forward onto the floor of dancing Smurfs. Devil hovered there, jaw dangling and all. He then scowled menacingly and turned to Angel.

"Are you talking to him when I'm not around?" He yelled.

Angel scoffed, "Of course, not! He just knows what the right thing to do is! Ta ta, for now Devil!"

With that, Angel poofed away in a cloud of white smoke.

Devil growled to himself in complete hatred for the do-gooder Smurf.

_I really need to find a way to get to him. Something to get him to look to darker side. All I have to do is wait._

* * *

><p>Crafty was actually having a great time and many of the Smurfs complimented on her dress. It had only been a good hour since she arrived and she had already danced with Sweepy, Wooly, Painter, Hefty, Handy, Tailor, Jokey, and even Brainy. She was now dancing with Poet Smurf.<p>

"I must say, Crafty. That dress really does suit you quite well. Like the ivory white feathers on a swan," Poet complimented.

"Thank you, Poet. You're looking smurfy in your suit, tonight."

A gruff clearing of the throat caught their attention. Gutsy stepped forward, making Crafty brighten up for a strange reason. She knew he would ask eventually, but that still didn't explain why she was so happy.

"May I?" Gutsy asked Poet, gesturing to Crafty to finish the question. Poet nodded and walked away from the two Smurfs.

Gutsy then took Crafty's hand, which his own had completely enclosed and placed his other hand delicately on her waist. He took notice of how silky the material of the dress felt on his hand. Crafty placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

From a distance, Handy and Hefty were talking to each other casually, when Handy noticed the scene between Crafty and Gutsy. Handy nudged his muscle-toned brother and jerked his head to the side, telling him silently to look over at what he just saw. He looked over and smirked, nodding his head.

"Hey. I have an idea," Handy started whispering in Hefty's ear. Hefty apparently loved the idea since since he grinned and nodded his head approvingly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like that. Anything you want me to smurf?"

"Just get Smurfette and tell her to meet me near the stage in five minutes," Handy instructed walking over towards the stage.

* * *

><p>"So, Blue Kilt," Crafty asked as she was held close to Gutsy as they both swayed to the rhythm of the music. "What exactly were you smurfing before you came over here?"<p>

"Oh, nothin' really. Jus sharin' a few laughs, a few snacks. Ye know, the usual."

"Really? Sounds smurfing boring, if you ask me," Crafty giggled.

Gutsy chuckled, "Aye. Why do ye think dat I came over 'ere?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could've gotten your tongue untied and actually smurfed yourself over here to give me a real compliment," Crafty smirked.

"Aww, how long are ye goin' to hold that against me?" Gutsy said in mock hurt. He then smirked, "Don' force me te tickle ye, lassie. Ye know I will."

Just as a playful threat, he gently brushed his fingers on Crafty's side. She squeaked and shivered as she pressed further into his chest.

**_Just an ordinary day  
>Started out the same old way<em>**

Many of the other Smurfs looked up at the stage to see Handy on the stage with Smurfette He was singing beautifully as always, though it was unknown why with the song choice.

**_Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
>Today would be a first for me<br>The day I fall in love_**

Crafty and Gutsy smiled at the choice of music and hugged themselves closer to each other. Smurfette smile as Handy finished his one lined and began to sing as well.

**On the day I fall in** **love**  
><strong><em>Sky will be a perfect blue<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll give my heart forever more<em>**  
><strong><em>To someone who is just like you<em>**

Crafty sighed lovingly as she pressed her head against Gutsy's chest.

**_The day I fall in love_**

Smurfette and Handy grinned at each other accomplishly and started singing together.

**_People all say love is wonderful_**  
><strong><em>That the bells will ring<em>**  
><strong><em>The birds will sing<em>**  
><strong><em>The skies will open<em>**  
><strong><em>I wonder where's that great big <em>_symphony  
><em>**_**Oh**,_**_ my Smurfy lover.  
>Won't you run with me?<em>**

The band started playing a loud rhythm to the song they were singing. Gutsy grinned and suddenly picked Crafty up by her underarms and spun her around. Crafty laughed gleefully at the sensation as did some of the other Smurfs around them.

**_And I'll never promise to be true to anyone_**  
><em>Handy<em>**_: Unless it's you_**  
><em>Smurfette<em>**_: Unless it's you_**  
><strong><em>The day I fall in love<em>**

**_People all say love is wonderful_**

**_Love is wonderful_**

**_That the bells will ring_**  
><strong><em>The birds will sing<em>**  
><strong><em>The skies will open<em>**  
><strong><em>I wonder where's that great big symphony<br>_**_Handy**: I'll be your lover  
><strong>Smurfette**: Oh, my smurfy lover  
><strong>Handy**: Come and run with me!**_

**_Just an ordinary day_**  
><strong><em>Started out the same old way<em>**  
><strong><em>Then I looked into your eyes and knew<em>**  
><strong><em>Today would be<em>**

**_A first for me_**

**_A first for me_**

**_The day I fall in love_**

**_I know you'll be there_**

**_Ooh...I know..._**

**_The day I fall in love _**

Gutsy and Crafty pressed their foreheads together and shut their eyes as Smurfette and Handy finished the song. The other Smurfs burst out in cheers and applauded for Smurfette and Handy's song. All of them gathered up toward the stage, practically begging for an encore.

The both of them chuckled at each other. Seeing as there wasn't going to be anymore of actual "dancing" for a while, the night would seem to be pretty dull.

"What do ye say we leave? It's gettin' a bit crowded fer my taste," Gutsy suggested.

Crafty nodded, "How about a walk in the forest? I'm in the mood for some quiet time."

Gutsy nodded in agreement. With that, the two started on their way for the forest, with surprisingly nosmurf noticing them leaving at all. Well, almost nosmurf.

"I tell ya, Hummer," Sweepy told the hummingbird, seeing the two walk off into the moon-lit forest. "Those two are gonna make it. I just know it."

* * *

><p>It was silent between the two as they walked through the paths of the forest. Nothing was awkward between them or anything of that sort, but they just enjoyed the silence they had to themselves with no other Smurfs bugging them.<p>

"Ye know. I never thought dat you'd actually go through wit' wearin' a dress," Gutsy stated breaking the silence.

"Neither did I," Crafty said blandly. "I never thought you'd go through with not wearing your kilt even for one night. You really don't look like yourself."

"Neither do you," Gutsy pointed out.

She laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. There was a chilly gust of wind blew at them and Crafty started shivering violently.

"Oh, smurf! I left my cloak back at my mushroom..."

"Here," Gutsy unbuttoned his jacket and tucked Crafty into it and wrapped her up in his arms. She noticed that, unlike the undershirts of the other undershirts, Gutsy's was completely short-sleeved. "Better?"

"Mhmm," Crafty hummed, still trying to get warm.

"Lassie?" He asked. "Do ye remember a while ago? When we took de Smurflings campin' and we sat together that night?"

Gutsy suddenly turned her and held her close, stepping in circles and dancing with no music.

"As clear of day," Crafty giggled. "When we shared that hot chocolate. Especially when you didn't want any and then I threatened to dump it all over your head."

Gutsy laughed at _that_ memory. He lifted her up in the air like before, making her squeak and laugh in delight.

"Aye. I remember tellin' ye how I want te do somethin' great with me life, but now..."

"Now what?" Crafty asked, now actually worrying for him. He actually sounded so..._**unsure** _of himself.

Gutsy suddenly had a determined gleam in his eye. He pulled Crafty forward and dipped her, keeping her in place so she would be looking up at him.

"But now, I don't need it, anymore. Because now I've got you, lassie," He breathed, looking deeply into her eyes. Crafty flushed dramatically but showed no sign of resisting. Then came the four words of truth. The four most important words of all. The four words that even Gutsy Smurf would've had to say sooner or later.

"Lassie, I love ye. I love ye with all me heart."

He then shut his eyes and leaned forward. Crafty let out a deep breath and shut her eyes as well, preparing herself for the inevitable. It felt like everything in the entire universe was falling into place and nothing could go wrong.

Just as their lips were about to meet, there were cracks, snaps, a thud, and then a cry of intense pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! An almost first kiss! That song sung by Handy and Smurfette was "The Day I Fall in Love" with a few "smurfy" adjustments. I thought it would be a good song choice for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! Bye!<strong>


	7. The Silver Serpent

**Hi hi, everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed that little cliffhanger. I know you guys are gonna get a lot of info about our little Crafty in this chapter. So, enough about the last chapter. Let's get to the reviews.**

**flowerpower71- First of all, shesh! We need to give you a medal or something! You've been first to review a new chapter for like the fourth time in a row! Also, I like doing that stuff because I know you guys always come back for more if I do! Plus it adds suspense and guesses. I'll be sure to give Hummer all of those flowers with love from you. Handy singing that song was just because he's probably the best male singer in the whole village! They were trying to create a romantic moment!**

**Handy: (blushing) Well, uh...Thanks, frostforge44. **

**Oh, nice! We have a new reviewer, Smurfs! This one is Frittzy- Thank you for all the flowers, I'll be sure that Hummer-**

**BEEEEEEP! (dump truck backs up and dumps many flowers on Hummer and the Smurfs)**

**-gets them.**

**Grouchy: (digs his way out of the flowers) I hate flowers!**

**Hummer: Chirp chirp chi chi! (rolls around in flowers)**

**Nat: Hummer says I beg to differ!**

**Zinka17- I just want to say right now that no: Gutsy nor Crafty is injured. And I know, we all hate cliffhangers. You do. I do. All of us do.**

**Grouchy: I really hate cliffhangers!**

**See? But really, it keeps all of you on your toes and it keeps the plot of the story exciting.**

**Chloe- I hate to break it to you, but that would be the right idea if this were a _normal_ romance. But it isn't. I'm sorry also about Devil Smurf, but its like I said a few chapters ago, Devil is going to win a few moral battles. Oh! That reminds me, spoiler alert! The next hint to the identity of Gutsy's rival: This Smurf has more than one hat on his head. Care to guess?**

**Clumsy: Aww! Why do these hints have to be so hard?**

**Brainy: Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy. (shakes head) It's so obvious what the name of the Smurf is.**

**Hefty: Oh yeah. What is it?**

**Brainy: Uh...That is a really good question that I, Brainy Smurf, of course, has the answer to.**

**Go ahead and say it then. See if you can find out my riddles before this disclaimer is over. Anyway, let's finish up Chloe's review. Crafty, I think the rest is for you.**

**Crafty: (starts reading the review) That's good. Don't be a heartbreaker to Painter. The guy might be nice, but he's as fragile as Greedy's Smurfberry Souffle. His mentality won't be able to take it. Still haven't found Cupid yet, but I feel like I'm close. Oh and uh (blushes) let's just keep that last part between you, me, and frostforge44. **

**Okay, finally it is Spring-Heel-Jacq- That's actually where I got the inspiration to include Angel and Devil. There's a lot more action coming up with them soon. I hope you guys will love it! Disclaimer time!**

**Hummer: Chi chi chirp churpee! (The Smurfs belong to Peyo.)**

**Crafty: I along with Hummer, Meena, and all others that may be mentioned belong to frostforge44. Smurf you all later!**

Gutsy and Crafty gasped and jumped away from each other as they heard those very sounds coming not too far from their very spot. At first, the silence of the forest filled their ears once again, but then there was a painful groaning sound coming from a nearby bush. The two ran over to the site of the injured creature. Gutsy put a hand up, signaling for Crafty to wait. He poked his head through the bush and said in a very confused, very familiar voice,

"Cupid? Is dat you, laddie?"

_Cupid? _The _Cupid? _Crafty thought wide-eyed. What would Cupid be doing here?

Furrowing her brows, Crafty stepped forward to see the obvious friend of Gutsy, or maybe even the Smurfs, as well. Standing next to Gutsy, she saw the ancient-looking cherub. He was tangled in branches and vines and he had cuts all over his body. A canister with "love arrows" was slung on his back but with no sign of his bow.

"Ugh...It's good to see you too, Gutsy," Cupid grumbled trying to get free of his leafy prison.

"Uh...Do you need some help, there?" Crafty asked.

Cupid looked up, startled at the new voice, but smiled as he saw who it was and how close he saw the two Smurfs together.

"Hehe. Well well, Gutsy. I never thought you had it in you to find yourself a lady," Cupid chuckled. He cast his eyes downward and whispered, "And, uh, yeah. Yeah, I could use some help getting out of this."

Crafty shook her head, but went to help untangle the god of love. As she was picking out some twigs from his wings, she accidentally pulled one out too hard and Cupid yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No," Cupid hissed. "But I think my wing is broken."

"We better smurf you back to the village, then. Papa's gonna want to take a look at it."

Cupid nodded, wincing as he folded his wings in. "You know, I don't think I ever got your name."

"It's Crafty. Crafty Smurfette."

"Crafty," he repeated. "I like it."

* * *

><p>"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Crafty shouted as the three of them entered the village limits. Music was still playing throughout the village, so it was unlikely that Papa would've heard her.<p>

"Aw, yeah," Cupid murmured. "The Smurfs' Springtime Ball. No wonder you both are so dressy, tonight."

"Bingo, laddie," Gutsy nodded as he helped guide Cupid.

"PAPA SMURF!" Crafty shouted on the top of her lungs, making the two boys jump back in a startled state of mind. The music immediately stopped and the Smurfs started rushing for the sound of Crafty's scream. Hummer made it there first, taking notice of the injured cherub. He chirped nervously and Crafty patted his head comfortingly.

"Great Smurfs! What's smurfing on here?" Papa gasped as he approached through the crowd of Smurfs.

"Uh, hi there, Papa Smurf. A pleasure to see you and your Smurfs again," Cupid embarassedly waved.

"Cupid! It's very smurfy to see you again, as well," Papa's eyes widened when he saw his scrapes. "What happened to you?"

"Uh, let's just say if you ever get my job, never go near flocks of flying ducks. They cause nothin' but trouble. I mean, just a few weeks ago, I lost a perfectly good love arrow because of them!" Cupid laughed at himself half heartidly.

Papa chuckled, "Well, I see you've met Crafty. She's been quite a helpful hand to our village since she came."

"You don't say," Cupid remarked. "I'm not surprised. Who do you think was the one who got me out of all those twigs and leaves?"

The Smurfs burst into complete laughter at that. It made perfect sense that even wearing a dress, Crafty would do something like that.

"Hehe. Well, those wounds aren't going to smurf themselves. We best get you to my lab," Papa grabbed Cupid's hand and began to lead him to his laboratory.

"Uh, Gutsy?" Crafty whispered as the other Smurfs began to disperse. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my mushroom and change. I think I've worn this dress enough for one night."

Gutsy, however, looked visibly disappointed that their moment was interrupted and was never finished. Crafty noticed and hugged him around his shoulders, giving him a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I really had a wonderful time with you. We'll have to finish up that little...thing we were doing earlier, another time" Crafty mischievously whispered running a finger daintily down his rusty sideburned cheek. Gutsy shuddered with pleasure as he leaned in further and felt his tail twitch. She chuckled, pulling away from him and turning to go to her mushroom. All the way there, however, she had a distinct frown on her face.

_Oh, smurfness_, She thought to herself sadly. _I just hope I'm all wrong about this._

* * *

><p>"There. And that should do it," Papa said, wrapping the last of the bandages on Cupid's wing. "Though you won't be able to fly for a while, I'm afraid."<p>

"That's okay, Papa Smurf," Cupid replied. "I was just poking around looking for my arrow, anyway. Besides, I finished my route already and I've got some time to myself. Uh, will it be a problem if I stay here for a few days? Just to recover?"

"Not at all, Cupid. Feel free to stay as long as you need to."

"Uh, Papa Smurf?" Crafty asked as she entered into the elder Smurf's mushroom.

"Ah, come in Crafty! Is there something you need?" Papa asked kindly.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Cupid about something. In private," She said putting emphasis on "private".

"Uh, sure. No problem," Cupid replied. Papa nodded and left the room for the two to talk. "So, what is it you need to talk to me about there, Crafty?"

"Uh...Well, I was just wondering...You said you lost your love arrow a little while ago, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, where were you when you did lose the arrow...?" She asked nervously.

Cupid rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm...Well, my memory isn't what it used to be, but if I had to guess, I would say that I was around here in...the east side of the forest."

That really did it. Crafty started breathing quickly and she grabbed her braid in panic.

"Whoa. Hey, are you alright? You don't look too good there," Cupid asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Crafty flinched as a million thoughts were rushing through her head at once.

"I-I think I know w-what happened to your arrow, Cupid," she stuttered, feeling very light-headed.

"What? What're you talking about? Are you sure-" Cupid's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, no. Do you mean...?"

Crafty nodded.

"You know, I knew Gutsy would be stubborn when it came to love. That's why I could never get him with an arrow. And wouldn't you know it? He goes and gets himself love struck!"

Crafty sighed and cast her eyes downward, "Thanks, Cupid. That's all I needed to know."

"Hey. You alright? You look even worse now," Cupid pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I hope you feel better soon."

Crafty then left Papa's mushroom without another word. Cupid stood there, scratching his head in complete bewilderment.

"Huh. I wonder what's wrong with her."

* * *

><p>Crafty entered her home, completely exhausted by the events that went on that night. She didn't bother to change out of her clothes and into her night shirt. She didn't really even care. Other thoughts were intruding her mind as she climbed into her bed.<p>

_I can't believe I was such a smurfing idiot,_ Crafty thought mournfully to herself. _None of it was real. The words. The flowers. The compliments. The dance...How he spun me around...How he hold me so close...How close we were to kissing..._

Crafty felt her head completely swim at the blissful memories. She then shook her head and threw her pillow over her head.

_No no no! None of it was real...He doesn't really love me. Cupid's arrow only made him love me. How in Smurf's name could I let my emotions blind me this badly?_

She sighed and clamped her eyes shut, hoping to get some sleep and think more clearly in the morning. Or, better yet, hoping that all of it was just a bad dream and just finally wake up and pretend that everything never happened.

_Maybe I should just forget about everything. All the compliments. All the hugs and touches. Just, forget about all of that time with Gutsy._

But as it is always said, all things are easier said then done.

* * *

><p>Crafty's eyes opened slowly as the sky began to light up at the rising sun. She didn't feel like doing much that morning, but she was in the mood for a walk. She grabbed her cloak and went off into the forest, noticing that even Farmer wasn't up and about just yet.<p>

A gust of wind blew at Crafty as she continued her walk. She pulled her cloak closer to her as she remembered last night when Gutsy gave her his jacket when she got cold. How kind enough he was to do that...

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Crafty frantically chanted to herself. "I need to forget all of that."

She continued on her way until she arrived at the banks at the River Smurf. She couldn't place why, but she always found that the sound of rushing water soothed her completely. She sat at the edge and just dabbed her fingers into the water.

Crafty closed her eyes and imagined all of the good times she had there at the village _before_ all of that happened. Playing games with the other Smurfs. Showing them all how to weave those leaf baskets. Fighting off Gargamel and Azrael.

She giggled at that memory. It was surprising how easy and yet how hard it was to always try to get away from those two.

There was a sudden and painful pressure in her head and she hissed as she grabbed it and tried to make it go away. For some reason, it did go away. It went away just like that. Next, she heard a low humming sound. It was barely there, but she could hear it. It sounded like it was coming from further down the river.

She stood and started walking towards the source of the strange sound. It became more and more distinct and loud as she went further adn further down. As she came to the edge of a small hill where the river dropped, it just stopped.

Crafty shook her head and turned to leave, but then the humming started again. She snapped back around, but saw nothing. Something, however, did catch her eye at the bottom of that incline. It looked to be some silver rod or something of the sort caught onto some rocks in the running water. She guessed that it was floating down the river and it got caught.

She jumped down to the exposed end of the rod and yanked on it. It felt like it was welded into the ground.

"Shesh! Where's Hefty when I need him?" Crafty growled as she pulled and pulled on the rod until finally...

"Whoa!" She yelped as she flew backwards with the long object in hand. She held it up and observed the strange thing. Looking at it now, it looked more like a scepter or something. The hidden part of the rod was in the shape of a silver cobra. It was almost as if a live one coiled itself onto the rod and then was made into a statue on top of it.

"What in Smurf's name is this thing doing out here?" She whispered to herself. The final thing she took notice of were they eyes. They glowed an aura of a bright blue.

An electrical shock suddenly coursed through Crafty's veins. She cried out in pain and wanted desperately to let go of the silver rod, but her hands refused to obey. They, in fact, seemed to cling tighter to the mysterious artifact. There was a flash of white and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>"Crafty! Oh, Crafty!" Smurfette called out worriedly.<p>

"Crafty? Are ya under here?" Clumsy asked as he tried to lift up a large rock.

The whole village had gone into a complete searching frenzy looking for Crafty. She had not been in the village for breakfast, but now it had just gone past luchtime and she still wasn't back. Nobody seemed to have known what happened to her or where she could've gone.

"Papa Smurf!" Hefty called as he ran up to the elder Smurf and Cupid also. "I've checked everywhere: Miner's caves, the Great Oak, and I went to see if she was with Meena, but she wasn't there! But don't worry, Meena said she'd smurf from the sky!"

"Very good. Thank you, Hefty. I just hope we find her soon," Papa sadly shook his head.

"I'll tell you though. Gutsy's going smurfing insane. I have never seen him flip out so much. I can't imagine why he'd be so upset about this," Hefty slumped his shoulders, feeling completely lost.

"Uh, yeah. About that," Cupid started out nervously. Before he could continue, however, there was a loud screech coming from above the village.

Meena dove down and landed softly on top of one of the mushroom houses. She appeared to have tucked whatever was on her foot into her wing. She hopped down onto the ground and smiled sadly at the other Smurfs.

"Anything, Meena?" Papa stepped forward, his voice sounding extremely hopeful. "Anything at all?"

"As a matter of fact," she started. She unfolded her wing to show what she had found and the Smurfs gasped in horror. "I've found more than I had hoped for."

In her wing was an unconcious Crafty. She was covered in bruises, cuts, and what looked like ashy marks caused by burns. Her clothes were all cut up and her braid was torn up.

"I also found this along with her. I think this may have had something to do with...well, how she is now," Meena said, throwing the silver serpent rod to the ground.


	8. The Blame Game

**Good day, fanfiction readers and reviewers. I'm going to try to sound as happy as possible because I know you guys and the Smurfs *whispers* especially G-U-T-S-Y, *normal voice* are completely worried about our little Smurfette. Rest assured, she isn't dead or dying in any way. So, let's stop talking so negative and get to the reviews!**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- *smiles cheekily* Nope. It's not Dreamy. Good guess, though. About the thing with Greedy and Chef and Baker. In this story, it was no mistake that they were mentioned. They will actually be in this story soon, but I don't know when. Mostly, Greedy is an assistant to both, but really. Who would want a Smurf bottomless pit of a stomach be near their food and you can't even turn your back on it for more than two seconds?**

**Greedy: Hey! I resent that!**

**Oh, yeah? Where did the crumbs on your chin come from then?**

**Baker: You ate my cookies, already? Why you litte- (brings out a rolling pin)**

**Greedy: Yipe! (runs away at lightning speed)**

**Baker: Get back here, you thief! (runs after him with rolling pin in hand)**

**Have fun guys! Just make sure there's no blood! Okay, our next reviewer is a new reviewer ruffians- Hummer, they want to give you a giant squeeze and many flowers.**

**(hands appear out of nowhere and squeezes Hummer)**

**Hummer: (struggling out of grip, gasping for breath) Chirp! Chi chi chirp!**

**Frittzy- Thank you for all the root beer. I've never actually tried it, but I guess now's a good time. (takes a sip of the root beer) Not bad. Not my most favorite, but yeah. I could get used to drinking this stuff. As for Crafty, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for her to wake up and be well.**

**Zinka17- You guys will actually find out what the sceptor does in this chapter. It's very important, so pay attention. And don't worry about Crafty. She's tough. She'll make it. As for the "fake love" dilemma, *sighs* I don't know about that. If only she would believe that. But it's no problem about the reviewing part. The chapters will be up and we won't forget you. You're one of our best reviewers.**

**flowerpower71- Hummer loves the fresh-cut daisies, first of all. I think it's his new favorite.**

**Hummer- (cooes and nuzzles the daisies)**

**And I know, I was just teasing you. I do the same thing with my favorite stories. And don't worry, Cupid and Crafty will both be fine. I promise. **

**Chloe- Yeah. I know. Crafty just seems to be the one to get all of the bad luck. I'll have her read this review from you when she wakes up. I think it'll be better if she reads it for herself instead of me doing it. But thank you for your concern and I'm sure she'll love the comforting words. **

**Last up is YingYangofthePeaceCircle- That's not exactly what Cupid's arrows do, as it will be explained in this chapter. Don't beat up Cupid for it. It's not his fault. As for the serpent sceptor, that won't be explained until the next chapter, but spoiler alert: Yes. It is actually designed for Crafty. No. It isn't only designed for her. It could be used on anyone. By the way, we got all of that stuff and thank you so very much! We all enjoy the flowers and the sharing of chocolate!**

**Okay guys, let's get the disclaimer done and over with.**

**Hummer: Chirp chi chi chirrrp chir chi! (Crafty, me, Meena, and all others belong to frostforge44!)**

**Chef: The Smurfs and Cupid belong to Peyo. Have a nice day, everyone!**

Gutsy sat at the side of Crafty's bed, his face holding complete unhappiness. Whether it be fury at whoever or whatever did this to his beloved Smurfette or worry for if she'll ever wake up, nobody could tell and nobody would ever know. He had his hand cover hers and he kept tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. No matter how his body language showed how angry he could be, you could tell by looking into his eyes that he was desperate.

"C'mon. C'mon, lassie. Please wake up," He would chant quietly to her every so often, hoping his voice would reach her somehow and wake her up. But there was no such luck.

The dinner bell rang and still Crafty didn't stir. Even then he refused to leave her side. Papa wanted to tell him he should just wait, but he now knew better. Cupid had told him about the case of his missing love arrow. Pretty much everysmurf in the whole village knew about it. They also knew he would be too stubborn and unwilling to leave Crafty's side.

"Don't feel bad, Gutsy," Angel spoke softly, now appearing on his right shoulder. "I'm sure Crafty will be just fine."

There was a dissappointed "tsk tsk" as Devil appeared on Gutsy's other shoulder, "Sure, she'll be fine. But you know, she probably would be fine right now if _you_ would've been there to protect her."

Angel frowned at Devil for his guilt-trick. How dare he try to throw the blame on Gutsy?

Gutsy, however, slammed his eyes shut and lowered his head a little. He already knew it was his fault that all of this happened. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't have let her, he would've stayed with her at every single moment so that nothing could hurt her.

"That's not true!" Angel countered. "Nosmurf could've possibly known that would happen! It wasn't his fault! It wasn't anyone's fault! The point is is that Crafty is safe and sound now!"

"For all we know!" Devil argued. "And while that may be true, if only he would've been with her, she could've been saved."

Gutsy clenched his fists and he started to shake. Devil smirked as he saw he was finally getting to him.

"She could probably be gone in a few hours for all we can tell. I mean, come on. Did you see how roughed up she was? I don't know about you, but I say she's a goner."

Gutsy clung to Crafty, whispering frantically for her to wake up. He convulsed violently and a tear escaped his closed eyes.

"Devil! We all know that's not true!" Angel hissed. "Besides, I thought you said Crafty was tough!"

"I did. And obviously whatever did that to her is, too. I'm just speaking the truth," Devil casually replied.

"More like twisting it into the worst-case scenario," Angel grumbled, crossing his arms.

There was knock on the door yet he didn't move. Angel and Devil quickly disappeared into a puff of smoke. Gutsy didn't even flinch or open his eyes to the sound of the knocking wood. The door opened and footsteps could be heard.

"Gutsy?" Greedy whispered entering the room with two plates of food. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Greedy felt a little bit scared when Gutsy only pressed himself more into Crafty and didn't say anything. He gulped and stuttered, "W-Well, I smurfed you some dinner in case you were hungry. I also brought some for Crafty for when she, you know, wakes up.

Gutsy only nodded but did nothing else. Greedy came and set the two plates of food on the table. As he went to walk out, Gutsy gasped in happiness as Crafty's arm twitched and she shook her head. Greedy ran to the other side of the bed, just staying in case he was needed. Movements became more frequent with Crafty, but something was terribly wrong. Though she did move, she didn't wake up. It looked more like she was thrashing in her sleep. Almost as if she were having a nightmare.

"Lassie? Lassie, wake up!" Gutsy begged grabbing her hands. Crafty threw them off and continued to squirm and whimper in her slumber.

"I-I'll go get Papa!" Greedy stammered now running out of the mushroom.

Gutsy hugged Crafty close to him to stop her from flailing so much, which was defnintely hard since she was incredibly strong for a girl, but it wasn't impossible. He didn't even care if she didn't hear him, but he started whispering softly into her ear. He spoke comforting things as if she were awake and in need of a shoulder to cry on. Actually, it would probably be something more like a shoulder of comfort, since in all of her time in the village, Crafty had never once cried. No tears, no whimpering (until now, of course), no true sadness.

"Favian...Favian...Favian...!" Gutsy heard Crafty chant over and over. He didn't really know nor really even cared about what it meant. All he wanted to do was calm Crafty down.

It felt like several minutes when it only took very few seconds before Crafty's thrashing ceased. Her eyes suddenly opened up wide and she clung to Gutsy, breathing quickly and heavily.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, lassie. I'm here. I'm here," Gutsy cooed as he stroked her back tenderly. Crafty finally breathed normally and looked up at the Smurf holding her so closely.

"Gutsy?"

"Lassie. You're okay!" He breathed joyfully. He pulled her close and showered her face with kisses and felt even then that it wasn't enough to show how relieved and happy he felt. His eyes drooped and finally shut as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"Crafty! You're awake!" Snappy cried as he and the other Smurflings jumped onto Crafty's bed and crawled up to hug her. Gutsy's eyes snapped open and he backed away as the four small Smurf bodies enveloped his beloved Smurfette.

"Crafty! Thank smurfness you're alright!" Papa sighed relieved as he and Greedy entered the room. "Are you alright? What happened to you? You had us quite worried."

"I-I was walking near the river...and then th-there was this humming. Then, I found this silver scepter I found...I grabbed it and-and..."

Crafty shuddered and curled up even more. Papa patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Favian," Gutsy murmured to himself. Then, more loudly he asked, "Who is Favian, lassie?"

"W-What?" Crafty asked looking at him with confused eyes.

"Favian. Ye kept sayin' it in yer sleep."

"Favian?" Papa asked. The seven Smurfs looked at Papa.

"Do ye know who dat is?"

"I vaguely remember hearing his name from somewhere, but I just can't place the person," Papa said tugging on his beard in deep thought. "Perhaps Homnibus can smurf some light on this situation. We can leave to ask him when you are feeling good and smurfy again, Crafty."

"Oh, I don't think that would be necessary, Papa Smurf," A voice said from outside Crafty's window. An amber eye with a red face around it appeared. "If you wish, I could go fetch Homnibus right now."

"Would you, Meena? I believe we will need answers to this right away."

"Of course. And Crafty. It's good to see you're alright, dear. I won't be long now," Meena's face disappeared and the flapping of wings that grew fainter and fainter filled their ears.

"Do you remember who that may be, Crafty?" Papa asked.

"N-Not really...I just remember hearing his voice...and I just kept saying his name. I can't smurf that I remember it clearly."

"Well, we're glad you're still okay, Crafty!" Sassette exclaimed clinging herself closer to Crafty. Crafty's lips formed a small smile as she hugged the Smurflings closer to her.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Cupid. He looked concerned as he walked into the room.

"Hi, Cupid," Crafty greeted. "Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"Hey," he smirked. "I should be asking you that. I think compared to you, all I've got is a minor boo-boo. Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to you. Alone."

"Uh...sure. I guess that would be alright. Would you Smurfs mind...?" Crafty gestured with her hands trying to finish her sentence.

"Not at all," Papa said kindly. "Come along, Smurflings. Greedy. Gutsy. Let's leave these two to talk."

Greedy nodded and started for the door. The Smurflings were a little stubborn, but complied as well. Gutsy, however, looked even more unwilling to leave the very room. He growled lowly and huddled closer to Crafty. That part wasn't unusual. What did make everyone jump back in shock were Gutsy's eyes. Though his irises remained blue, the rest of his eyes seemed to literally glow bright pink.

"It's worse than I thought," Cupid muttered to himself. He then laughed nervously, putting on a fake smile, "Don't worry, lover boy. Crafty'll be fine without you for a few minutes."

Crafty blushed at that but Gutsy still refused to move from his spot.

"I promise. I will give the biggest shout I can possibly make for you if anything goes wrong," Cupid promised crossing his heart.

Unfortunately, Gutsy didn't trust just anyone with his true love. In fact, he seemed to press closer into Crafty, willing to guard her being with every fiber of his body and soul. The pink in his eyes seemed to glow darker and darker.

Crafty rolled her eyes skyward. She knew this would go on forever unless she would do something. She took her hand and grabbed his chin, gently turning his face to face her. She smiled softly and whispered, "I'll be fine, Gutsy. I swear, I will call as loud as possible for you if anything happens. You know you're the only Smurf I would call to help me, don't you?"

The light in Gutsy's eyes dimmed a bit as his features softened and he nodded.

"Good. I promise we'll spend some time together when I'm done talking with Cupid. You look tired, anyway. Please, for me, go get some rest."

The pinkish hue disappeared completely from his eyes as he smiled. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against her cheek lovingly. He slowly let go of her hands in a bitter-sweet farewell fashion and then went with Papa to leave the mushroom.

"Wow. Just wow," Cupid said wide-eyed. "In all my years, I have never seen such sweet talking to a guy with that much charisma. You're a natural. That Gutsy's one lucky Smurf to have you."

Crafty chuckled, then frowned. She sighed, asking, "Cupid? What was that, anyway? Gutsy's eyes glowing like that. What does that even mean?"

It was Cupid's turn to frown. He sighed, rubbing his arm nervously, then said, "I'll tell you what it doesn't mean. It doesn't mean that we have a lot of options left."

"What?"

"Gutsy's been under the love arrow for too long. If I would've been able to get to him sooner, I could've taken it away while his feelings weren't as strong. But now, it's just too late."

"So...He's going to be like this...forever?" Crafty asked trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Maybe. My love arrows have only a temporary power of love over their targets. It could last days, weeks, maybe even years."

"Why are they only temporary?"

"Well, let's just say my arrows just give a kick to the emotions the person, or in our case the Smurf, already had for the other. Love is complicated and it isn't easy, so my arrows help bring those feelings out."

"So...So what are you saying? That Gutsy loved me even before that arrow got him? That all that he's done was...real?" Crafty stuttered.

Cupid smiled and nodded. Finally she got it.

"But...I don't think I can, Cupid..."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. What? What couldn't she do?

"I don't think I can love him like this..."

"Crafty. His feelings for you is really real! What more do you need?"

"I need him to be Gutsy Smurf, that's what!" Crafty shouted. She sighed, looking away. "If I can be honest, I just need to say that I've had those exact feelings for him. Even before he was hit with that love arrow. This Gutsy...just isn't the one I fell for. He's sweet and he's devoted, I know...but he just isn't himself..."

Cupid looked at her in complete sympathy and also satisfaction. He felt proud that he actually found someone who refused to love someone else unless they were their true selves. That's what true love was, after all.

"Well, there is one other way you can break the spell over him, but you'll have to be on your own with it."

Crafty looked back at him, her eyes looking hopeful. "What? What is it?"

Cupid looked like it pained him to say it, but answered, "Crafty. You're gonna have to break his heart, somehow."

"W-What?" Crafty asked not believing what she was hearing.

Cupid swallowed and shut his eyes, "It would break the spell over him, but he would be completely devistated."

"N-no. I can't do that! I won't do that!" Crafty exclaimed.

_I care too much for him...I just couldn't do that to him. I can't and I won't!_

"I know," Cupid nodded. "That's why I'll try to see if there's another way. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Cupid," Crafty stood and hugged Cupid closely. He smiled and hugged her back.

"So...How's your wing feeling?"

"Much better. How are you...feeling about everything?"

"Mixed up. Confused. And a little hungry," Crafty laughed at the last thing she just said.

Cupid laughed along with her and said, "Well, there is a plate of food, right there."

"Oh. You're right. I'm starved. How long was I out, anyway?" Crafty asked.

"Just about all day. That's actually your dinner," Cupid chuckled.

"Wow. I can't believe this. Why am I the one who is always knocked out cold? I even have Lazy beat with all of this!"

Cupid howled with laughter and held his stomach, "Whoa! A tough Smurfette with strength, cunning and a sense of humor? I bet all of the Smurfs envy Gutsy for having you! Ha ha!"

Crafty laughed with the god of love. She took a bite of her food thinking to herself that things were going to turn out better now. That is, if love will be there to guide her.


	9. A Hero Brought to Life

**Hi hi, everyone! I am loving all of your positive reviews and Crafty Smurfette is back and well with all of us! Everyone give it up for her!**

**Random Audience: WHOOOOO! YEAH, CRAFTY! WELCOME BACK! YAAAAY!**

**Crafty: (waves) Uh...thanks guys. I just want to smurf that I read all of the "get well" reviews you guys left me and I want to say thank you. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Speaking of reviews, our first reviewer is Frittzy- Who wants to give a very, very tight squeeze for feeling better.**

**(hands appear out of nowhere and squeeze the living smurf out of Crafty)**

**Crafty: Ack! (gasps for air) I'm glad you're happy for me...! Could you maybe *gasp* let me go, now?**

**(lets go of Crafty and she falls to her knees gasping for breath)**

**Chloe- Aww! She's very happy that you're okay. And most of the rest is probably best for you to read. Oh, and by the by, *smirks* it isn't Greedy either. We are, however, getting close to meeting him.**

**Crafty: (reads review) Yeah. I know. It's gonna be tough, and I'll be glad to help you through this if you'll help me. I just hope it won't have to come to that. I mean, what's the point of loving someone if they can't be themselves. If I wanted love, the guy would either have to accept me as I am or leave me. And it's the same vice versa. I'm not going to accept a guy if they're not gonna give me the full and hard truth about himself.**

**YingYangofthePeaceCircle- Staff! I can't believe I forgot to use that word! I knew I had a word like that at the tip of my tongue writing the last chapter! Thank you! I'll be sure to use that later. Anyway, more will be revealed about this "staff" in this chapter. Thank you for all of the stuff (though, just so you know, we've opened up our own garden for all to admire and pick flowers) and the Cadbury creme eggs. They're surprisingly good. And Meena just loves that book you gave her. I think she's actually trying out a few spells right-**

**(suddenly gets splashed with water)**

**-now.**

**Meena: Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm still trying to get the hang of this water cannon spell. It's harder to control than I realized!**

**No problem...(spits out water)**

**flowerpower71- Not even close with that theory with Favian. Not even close to the truth. There is love between the two, just not _that_ kind of love. And thank you for the daisies. Hummer absolutely loves them. He eats them, he hugs them, he even sleeps on them.**

**Hummer: (sleeping and breathing lightly on a pile of daisies)**

**Finally, it is Spring-Heel-Jacq- All of that mumbo jumbo you were talking about in there made absolutely no sense to me at all. I was all confused with all the Greedy's and their hats and what-not. But, to answer your question, I would say that the Greedy in this story is chubby, but the voices and personalities of the Greedy in the movie and the cartoon/comic kind of switch back and forth. It's kind of hard to tell which is which, but it does help make the story more interesting.**

**Okay then. Let's get to the disclaimer! I only own Crafty, Hummer, Meena, and this mysterious Favian.**

**Crafty: The Smurfs and Cupid belong to Peyo.**

**Meena: Enjoy the new chapter dears!**

"Crafty?" Papa knocked at the door. "Homnibus and Meena are here. They wish to see you out there."

Crafty gulped and went to walk outside with Cupid following behind her. The other Smurfs were gathered around as Homnibus and Meena stood in front of the village. Homnibus held a thick, ancient-looking book in his hand and had a hard, serious look on his face. Which, quite frankly, was completely not like him at all.

"Hello, Homnibus," Crafty waved. The Smurfs smiled warmly at seeing the Crafty was feeling much better than before. She felt kind of nervous since the air was filled with so much tension.

"Hello, Crafty. It's nice to see you're feeling better. Hefty had told me what happened and I think I know why."

"You do? What? What happened?"

Homnibus opened his book, skipped over a few pages, and set it down for all of them to see. It held multiple texts and a picture of the serpent-like sceptor. This one had blank eyes and no glow to them at all.

"The sceptor that Crafty had found is an ancient artifact known as the Rod of Reminiscence. It is a powerful and dangerous object that was used for the darker side of magic."

"Well, what does that mean?" Crafty asked feeling completely lost.

"It means that this very artifact may be the very thing that has taken away your memories. That is, if it is connected with you like I think it is."

"What?" The Smurfs gasped. Crafty looked wide-eyed at the silver reptilian artifact and it seemed to stare right back at here.

"Papa Smurf told me you remembered a name. It was Favian, correct?"

"Yes. Do you know who he is?"

"I do, actually. I've never met him in my life, but I do know of him," Homnibus picked up the book and flipped through a few more pages. He then revealed a picture, or it should be a portrait, of a wise old tortoise. He appeared to be wearing armor over his shell and on his skin. He had a kind and brave smile on his face and a youthful gleam in his green eyes.

"That's Favian? He sure does look mighty important," Clumsy pointed out.

"He's very important, Clumsy. Very important, indeed. He is, in fact, the elder of the council of the Creatugos."

"Creatugos? What in Smurf's name are those?" Hefty asked.

"They are animals that are born into great abilities. Favian was the first and may even the oldest living creature in this world. These animals have many fantastic gifts. They can speak in any tongue. They live much longer than their own normal species. They have amazing agility, strength, intelligence, and combat abilities. They even have the ability to perform magic. They are stationed all around the world to keep balance and peace in the world around us. You all may have met one and never even have known it. They never really reveal their true identity to others."

_Just like Hazel and Xavier,_ Crafty thought feeling the word becoming more and more familiar to her.

"Amazing. Simply amazing," Papa gasped in wonder.

"So, this Favian knows who Crafty is. All we have to do now is find him and get some answers out of him, right?" Handy asked.

"It's not as easy as that, I'm afraid. Nobody knows where he truly lives or even where he goes. His route is never the same as he travels. Also, he travels very...er...slowly, so it would be hard to tell his location. But, if Crafty truly knows him, he will reveal himself to her."

"All we can do is wait, now? Is that what we're supposed to do?" Crafty asked, completely flabergasted at what she was hearing.

"I'm afraid so. And...And if Favian was the first thing you can barely remember, then he may be the very one who knows how to return your memories to you."

"Well, how do we know that Favian didn't take her memories away from her in the first place?" Brainy argued with a scowl on his face.

"Because he tried getting that thing away from me when it took my memories," Crafty whispered loudly. The others snapped their attention to her, looking at her completely surprised by her reply. "I remember him trying to help me, but not much else..."

"Do you remember who used that artifact on you? Or what they looked like?" Homnibus asked curiously.

"No...nothing..."

Brainy suddenly seemed to get an idea in his mind.

"Well, we don't need that silly old turtle. Obviously if Crafty could remember him by touching the rod, then all she has to do is touch it again," He explained grabbing the sceptor and bringing it over to Crafty. Meena, however, put a wing in the way to block Brainy's path.

"I'm more than sure that Crafty is unwillling to go through all of that again just to retrieve her memories. And I believe Favian is a tortoise, not a turtle."

"Meena is right," Homnibus said taking the rod out of Brainy's grip. "Crafty was lucky enough to only get these current injuries. Any more than that and it might kill her."

Crafty gulped loudly hugging herself close. "S-So, wh-what should we do?"

"Many of these things were made for this dark purpose. Each of them are unique and have a different way of being unlocked. I can try to see if I can find a way to unlock it, but I cannot guarantee anything."

"That's all I can ask of you, Homnibus," Crafty nodded sincerely.

_Besides, I can't be guaranteed about any of my problems being solved as of right now._

Homnibus smiled softly and nodded, "Well, we should be heading home now. I'll send word to you as soon as I find something else."

"Indeed," Meena said. "Farewell, Smurfs!"

The two then left the Smurf village just as the sun was beginning to set. The Smurfs began to disperse and go back their mushrooms to go to sleep. Crafty sighed and looked down at the ground. As far as she could see it, Lady Luck is not kind to her at all. In fact, it was almost as if she wanted Crafty to be the most miserable being on the face of the planet.

Strong arms snaked around her waist and a hard, warm chest pressed against her from behind. Gutsy placed his head on Crafty's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers. Crafty smiled as she felt her stomach warm up and do back flips. She involuntarily leaned her head backwards and her cheek slid against his own. He decided to take the chance and get it done before anything happened.

Gutsy turned his head and pressed his lips to Crafty's. Time seemed to stop where they stood and it wouldn't be enough to say that sparks flew when their lips met. Crafty's eyes went wide but he felt her smile on his lips. She shut her eyes and kissed him back, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. Gutsy's eyes drooped shut and pulled her even closer to him. It was absolutely perfect. Nothing possible seemed to be able to tear the two apart. Well, almost everything.

Crafty pulled away and gasped for air, breathing heavily and quickly. Gutsy lifted his eyes open halfway and nuzzled her cheek with his own as he, too, breathed in quickly to fill his lungs with oxygen.

"I love ye, lassie," he whispered, using his fingers to brush them on her sides. She squeaked and grabbed his hands.

"Don't do that again or I'll make sure _you_ regret it," Crafty murmured teasingly. She then intertwined her fingers with his. "You should know better then to toy with me, Gutsy Smurf."

"Oh, yeah? And what'll ye do about it if I do?" There was a distinct mischief in his voice as he took his hands from hers and placed them on her hips.

Crafty, though he didn't see it, smirked and lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. Gutsy shuddered, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. Seeing this, Crafty's smirk grew and her other hand slid its way up towards Gutsy's hat.

"HA!" Crafty yanked his hat right off of his head and spun away from his grip. Gutsy slammed his eyes open and shook his head in shock. She only stood there, grinning and tossing his hat between her hands.

"Oh, ha ha, lassie. Yer funny. Now give et back," Gutsy went to swipe at his hat. Crafty lifted her hand away from his reach and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Gutsy. I'm not named Crafty only for my inventions. You're gonna have to be more clever than that."

He growled, obviously loving the sudden challenge that was given to him. He jumped forward, making Crafty jump back. Soon, it all turned into a giant chase around the village. Neither of them seemed to want to give into the other. The only ones that actually saw all of that and were watching the chase were Papa, Cupid, and Hummer. The three actually found it all quite amusing.

"Hehehe! Boy, am I glad that my love arrow hit Gutsy! I could get used to watching this for the next few days!" Cupid laughed. Hummer chirped and beat his wings in agreement.

Papa chuckled, "Yes. It's smurfy to see those two being so loving towards each other. Shouldn't we, er, stop them, though?"

"Naw. They'll tire themselves out," Cupid waved his hand dismissively. There was the sound of crunching wood from a distance and the three flinched at it.

"You know, eventually," he finished.

Actually, it took about an hour and a half for them to officially tire out. Crafty gave in and returned Gutsy's hat to him. The two shared a goodnight kiss before returning to their mushrooms to retire for the night.

* * *

><p>Crafty took in a deep breath as she exited her home the next morning. She smiled at everything that happened yesterday and actually wasn't too worried about the two problems she was confronted with.<p>

Just as she was about to leave for a morning stroll when she was thrown to the ground by the force of a small Smurf body. Crafty landed flat on her back and an open book landed on her head.

"Smurfaroo! Sorry, Crafty!" Snappy said apologetically as he grabbed her hand, tugging on it hard to help her up.

"It's no problem, Snappy," Crafty said standing up and dusting herself off. Her eyes wandered upward to the open book. She took it off and looked at the cover.

"_Don Smurfo and the Crystal of Virtue_?" Crafty questioned.

"Yeah! It's the newest story adn Papa Smurf promised he'd read it to us today," Snappy looked like he was shaking with excitement.

"Right. Refresh my memory, who exactly _is_ Don Smurfo?"

Snappy's eyes widened at what he was hearing. Don Smurfo's stories and adventures were the best in the whole village. How could she not of heard of him by now?

"You mean you've never smurfed any one of his stories?" Snappy snapped. Crafty shook her head. "You need to hear them! You should listen to Papa Smurf read this one to us!"

"Uh...okay," Crafty shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't have anything better to do.

A clash of thunder made the two jump back. It also caused Hummer to chirp awake and fall off of his nest. He chirped mournfully and picked himself up, shaking himself off from the fall.

"Hummer? Do you want to come hear a story with us?" Crafty asked.

Hummer seemed to think for a minute, then nodded. A drop of water hit his head and he put his wings above his head to shield himself from the oncoming rain.

"Well if we're gonna smurf, let's smurf now! Climb on!" Crafty knelt to the ground. Snappy climbed onto her back and sat on her shoulders.

"Hang on tight!"

* * *

><p>It turns out that Crafty wasn't the only adult there at the Smurflings' mushroom to hear the story. Smurfette was there also along with Baby Smurf. As Papa told the story, each and every one of the Smurfs listened enthusiastically. Crafty was very impressed and actually disappointed that she hadn't heard of the these books sooner. It was probably the Smurflings and Smurfette who listened with the greatest of attention. Crafty and Hummer listened only intently since, of course, neither of them ever read or heard of the swashbuckling Smurf and his stories.<p>

"It was then that Don Smurfo plunged his sword into the robe of the evil troll king, Zumonul, to keep him in place. He climbed the tall bookshelf and retrieved the magical and powerful Crystal of Virtue. He jumped onto the robe of the troll king and slid down, grabbing his sword as he reached the bottom and made a run for the exit with the crystal in hand," Papa Smurf read.

"Smurfaroo! I knew Don Smurfo could do it!" Snappy said punching the air in triumph for his hero.

"Oh, Don Smurfo can do anything," Smurfette sighed dreamily.

Crafty rolled her eyes skyward as she bounced Baby on her knee. Whether it was at the Smurfling's enthusiasm or Smurfette's obvious crush, she didn't know. But it didn't really matter because both were amusing to her.

"Hehe. I know you both are excited, but I haven't finished yet," Papa said. Then he continued reading, "As Don Smurfo made his way the exit of the cave lair, Zumonul used his big foot to block Don Smurfo's only way out. "Ha ha! I have you now, Don Smurfo!" he cried as he went to swipe at Don Smurfo with his gigantic hand."

"NO! Don Smurfo!" Smurfette and the Smurflings crooned in despair. Again, there was the rolling of eyes from Crafy and even from Hummer, but only with amusement. All Baby did was drabble and shake his rattle happily.

"But Don Smurfo was too fast. He dove to the side before Zumonul could hit him and he made a mad dash for the Smurf-sized hole in the rocky wall. Again, Zumonul tried to swipe at Don Smurfo before he could escape. Don Smurfo sprung himself toward the hole and made it out just as Zumonul's large, green hand could do him any harm. Don Smurfo successfully escaped with the Crystal of Virtue across his back. From a distance, he heard the troll king cry out in anger, "Curse you, Don Smurfo!" Don Smurfo only called back, "I have no curse. Only a gift." With that, Don Smurfo ran into the forest under the cover of night, ready to take on his next adventure. The End."

The Smurflings cheered with great joy at their hero's triumph. Smurfette clapped enthusiastically and Crafty and Hummer did the same. Baby, well, he just started clapping with them, not really knowing or caring why they were doing it.

"So, Crafty. What do you think?" Papa asked.

"Well, Don Smurfo does sound very adventurous. I could get used to hearing his stories."

"Oh, I just love Don Smurfo's stories. He's so smurfy and charming," Smurfette swooned.

"Shesh, Smurfette. He's just a storybook character. Relax," Crafty enunciated.

"That's not true, Crafty!" Sassette explained. "Pappy's potion brought Don Smurfo out of his book a while ago! It was so smurfy meeting him!"

"Oh?" Crafty replied, now intrigued to hear what had happened as she rocked Baby in her arms. The Smurflings took turns telling the story of how Don Smurfo came out of his book and experienced life in the Smurf village. By the time they were finished, Baby's eyes were drooping shut and he yawned in content.

"Wow. Must've been one smurf of a time I missed."

"Well, my little Smurfs, it looks like the storm has passed over us," Papa said looking out the window. "Why don't you all go outside?"

"Okay, Papa!" The Smurflings swarmed out of the mushroom to go and play.

"Well, I guess I should put Baby down for his nap. Isn't that right, Baby?" Crafty gushed to the sleeping Smurf in her arms. Baby only babbled softly in his sleep, pulling and hugging on Crafty's braid. She chuckled and went to take Baby to Papa Smurf's mushroom.

* * *

><p>"You know guys?" Slouchy said leaning up against a tree. "I feel bad for Crafty."<p>

Nat and Sassette were on top of Feathers, grooming her to her great delight. Snappy was lunging a wooden sword in the air, much like his hero.

"Eager Eagles! What makes you say that, Slouchy?" Sassette asked.

"Crafty's never met Don Smurfo. She's missing out on all the fun."

"Smurfaroo! You're right, Slouchy!" Snappy exclaimed. "We should bring him out to meet her! She'd be so smurfy about it!"

"That's a great idea!" Nat said. Then he frowned, "But how do we do that?"

Snappy put a hand on his chin in thought.

* * *

><p>"So ya see, we just want to bring Don Smurfo. Just so he can meet Crafty. I mean, you can bring him out, right?" Snappy explained, asking the only other Smurf that could possibly help him and the Smurflings bring out Don Smurfo besides Papa.<p>

Brainy huffed indignantly, "I don't see how I couldn't. I've done it plenty of times before, so it wouldn't be a problem to-"

"Can you do it or not?" Brainy jumped at the yell of the Smurflings.

He composed himself and responded, "Of course. But for a few minutes to meet Crafty. Follow me."

The Smurflings silently cheered as they followed Brainy to Papa's lab with the Don Smurfo book. Fortunately for them, Papa was out to visit Homnibus for a game of chess, so his lab was completely vacant.

"And...there! All finished!" Brainy said holding up a flask of purple liquid.

He set the book on the table and dabbed it with the potion. He stepped back to not face the wrath of the potion. At first, nothing happened. Then, the pages of the book flipped madly as if a massive gust of wind had blown on it. As sudden as it started, it stopped. Finally, the pages glowed a purple aura and out jumped the purple-clad Don Smurfo. He flipped in mid-air and landed on the ground on one knee with his head lowered. He slowly stood and lifted his head, observing his environment as it wasn't his own.

"Don Smurfo!" The Smurflings cried out in happiness.

"Smurfoli Ravioli!" He exclaimed in his Italian accent. "How did I get here?"

"Don Smurfo! It's so smurfy to see you again!" Snappy said running to Don Smurfo and hugging him around his waist.

"Successful as usual," Brainy boasted, now preparing the potion to return Don Smurfo to his book.

"Uh, is good to see you too, Snappy," Don Smurfo said patting the Smurfling's hat. He then sighed as he asked, "But why have you brought me out here?"

"There's someone we want you to meet, Don Smurfo," Snappy responded.

"Oh?" Don Smurfo raised an eyebrow in question. "And who is it I am to meet?"

"C'mon and we'll show ya!" Sassette exclaimed, grabbing Don Smurfo's hand and dragging him outside with the aid of the other Smurflings. They looked all around the village to see if Crafty was anywhere in sight.

"So, if you will not tell me who I am meeting, then would you please tell me what he is like?"

The Smurflings giggled at Don Smurfo's assumption that it was a male he was meeting. Don Smurfo, however, stared at the four in confusion.

"Actually, she's a Smurfette. But her name's not Smurfette. It's Crafty," Slouchy explained.

"Ah, so it is a Smurfirina I am to meet," Don Smurfo concluded, absent-mindedly puffing out his chest with confidence.

"Yeah. She's so much fun! And she's way smarter than Brainy!" Nat said.

"But thank smurfness she's not nearly as annoying!" Snappy pointed out. The Smurflings nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Don Smurfo chuckled at hearing how much the Smurflings revered this Smurfette. It sounded like they did almost as much as they did him.

"Hey! What is _he _doing here?"

The five turned to see a very unsmurfy Hefty Smurf storming up to them, gesturing the swashbuckling Smurf.

"Hefty! Have you seen Crafty? We want her to meet Don Smurfo!" Sassette asked.

Hefty's face softened at the motive of the Smurflings. There was no harm to it, but he couldn't help but worry. With Don Smurfo being such a...well...womanizer-no. That word is too strong, even for Don Smurfo. More like a...impulsive flirt. And with Gutsy and his feelings for Crafty, putting Don Smurfo and Crafty near each other might not be a wise idea. He wasn't too worried for Crafty's sake, since she wasn't easily swooned by the charming actions of people like Don Smurfo.

Then again, it was about time that Don Smurfo learned that he shouldn't flirt with every Smurfette he sees.

Hefty smirked at the thought, responding with, "Yeah. She and Hummer went to pick Smurfberries near the Great Oak."

"Yay! Let's go!" The Smurflings shouted dragging Don Smurfo out into the forest.


	10. Don Smurfo's Heart Throb

**Hey, guys! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! And, by the way, you all are right! The rival of Gutsy is now Don Smurfo. Things are going to get spicy in this story from now on! I'm going to guess that since a lot of you guys don't remember the episodes is the reason you didn't guess it. Now, here are the answers to the hints I gave out. First off, yes, Don Smurfo wears two hats. There's his purple hat with the red feather and he also wears a regular white Smurf hat under that one. Now, as to the first hint, here's the sentence where his name was "incompletely" mentioned:**

_**Gutsy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine. I'll be back wit' some help. Don' smurf anywhere, now!" (Chapter 9, Gutsy speaking)**_

**Don't get it yet? Here.**

**_Gutsy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine. I'll be back wit' some help. _Don' smurf_ anywhere now!"_**

**Now take off the apostrophe and add an "o" onto smurf and you get...?**

**All: Don Smurfo!**

**Very good! Now, to go onto the reviews of my lovely reviewers!**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- As said before, yes. Don Smurfo is indeed Gutsy's rival and competition. But thank smurf that neither Gutsy nor Crafty are here to hear that.**

**flowerpower71- Be sure you do watch those episodes. I enjoy all three of them, though I'm having a hard time finding "The Return of Don Smurfo". It's really tough. And yes, I know! They finally kissed! It's about smurfing time too! Speaking of Hummer, I think you have a good guess at what he's doing right now.**

**Hummer: Zzzzzz. Zzzzzz. (lying on top of pile of daisies)**

**Frittzy- Thank you for all the flowers, but I swear that Hummer's going to get fat from eating nectar out of all of these flowers. And you're right. Gutsy is going to have some serious competition with Don Smurfo. I hate to admit it, but that Smurf can just charm the smurf out of anyone. Believe me people, after this chapter, he will be even tougher to beat. Let's just say that Don Smurfo's going to go through a sort of..."transformation".**

**Meena: You know. For some reason, that really frightens me.**

**That's the anlgle I was going for. Chloe- I'm glad that Painter is starting to be like his old self again. Gutsy is starting to as well, but trust me, the monster in him will be released after this chapter.**

**Zinka17- You are absolutely right. There will be some major fighting going on from now on. It's going to have a big impact on everyone in the village. Well, I guess now it's time for the disclaimer. I own Crafty, Hummer, Meena and all others.**

**Meena: The Smurfs belong to Peyo.**

**Have a nice day everyone!**

Crafty hummed to herself as she picked the plumpest Smurfberries to put into her baskets with the assistance of Hummer. It was actually kind of nice to be alone. Being with Gutsy was nice, but sometimes it got just plain annoying to be around him all the time.

"Hummer? Do you think we'll ever find a cure for Gutsy?" Crafty just asked out of the blue.

Hummer perked up as he hung down from one of the branches of the Smurfberry bushes. All he did was shrug his shoulders and give out an uncertain squeak.

"Yeah. Those were my thoughts too," Crafty sighed.

"CRAFTY! OH, CRAFTY!"

Crafty flinched as she heard her name being called, but relaxed as she realized it was the Smurflings calling for her. The bushes rustled as Nat poked his head through, looking around for the said Smurfette.

"Guys! I found her! She's over here!" He called out as he finally spotted her. He bounded out of the bushes with four other Smurfs. Three she recognized as the Smurflings. The fourth, however, was a complete stranger to her. Actually, that Smurf was the first one she actually noticed.

He was clad in purple despite his white trousers which were kept up by a brown leather belt. Attached to the belt was a hilt where a sword was sheathed. His purple cape swayed as he walked ever closer to her and she noted the unusual purple Smurf hat with a large red feather sticking out of it. He wore a purple mask that covered the top part of his face except for the bright, Smurf-ish blue eyes. His stride showed great confidence and pride in his strength.

"Crafty," Snappy bounced ahead of the mystery Smurf. "Meet Don Smurfo."

Crafty's eyes widened as the storybook Smurf finally stood only inches away from her. Hummer hoped down onto the ground and tilted his head at the stranger.

"Don Smurfo," Snappy finished. "This is Crafty."

"Ah, such a pleasure to meet you, Crafty Smurfette," Don Smurfo cooed, delicately taking Crafty's hand and lifting it to his lips, planting a tender kiss on it. "I've heard so much about you."

If it were any other woman, they would have been all over Don Smurfo. Or maybe even have giggled or swooned. Crafty, however, only had one thought in her head as her face hued a purplish glow.

_Is he serious? Tell me this is a joke, _she actually almost slapped him for doing that. She wasn't going to lie about that. But, she decided to be polite.

"Uh...It's smurfy to meet you too, Don Smurfo. Smurflings. What's he doing here?" She said plastering a fake smile.

"We wanted you to meet him, Crafty. You did say you liked his stories. So, here he is," Slouchy explained.

Suddenly, there was a very large gust of wind. The six of them ducked closer to the ground to avoid getting blown away. However, it was strong enough that it blew Crafty's cloak right off of her body and away into the forest.

"Oh, smurf!" Crafty hissed, running after her runaway cloak. Don Smurfo, being the gentlesmurf that he is, went after it as well. Hummer dug his feet into the ground, but needed assistance from the Smurflings to keep him from being blown away.

"Smurfirina! Allow me to retrieve your cloak!" He shouted as he sped ahead to catch Crafty's garment.

_Please! I can get it on my own,_ Crafty thought gritting her teeth, now really determined to retrieve her cloak before Don Smurfo.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Brainy. I don't think Cupid'd like it if you were playin' with his love arrows," Clumsy stated as Brainy was "observing" the said love arrows.<p>

"Nonsense, Clumsy," Brainy corrected. "I'm merely seeing if there is a way to reverse Gutsy's condition. Crafty must be overwhelmed by it all and I, Brainy Smurf, seem to be the only one competent enough to help her."

Brainy lifted the arrow into the bow and pulled in back in an aiming motion, but not firing.

"Uh, okay. But shouldn't Cupid be lookin' for a way? They are _his_ love arrows."

"Clumsy. I know what I'm doing."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Startled, Clumsy fell backwards and Brainy let go of the arrow and turned to see an irritated Cupid and Papa Smurf.

"Brainy Smurf! What in Smurf's name do you think you're doing?" Papa scolded.

Cupid slapped a hand on his forehead, muttering, "Great. Another love arrow I need to go and find."

Papa sighed, "Well. I suppose we should go look for that arrow. Come along, my little Smurfs."

* * *

><p>Don Smurfo panted as ran and ran and the wind continued to blow the dark blue cloak out of his reach. He leapt onto higher branches to get a better perspective and aim on the cloak. Finally, with all the strength in his body, he thrust himself into the air and reached out for the cloak. He smirked in victory as he grasped onto the cloak and then began to process how he was going to land. But he had other things to worry about.<p>

The love arrow, carelessly shot by Brainy and aided by the gust of the wind, aimed itself at Don Smurfo's back. It got a direct bullseye on his mid-back and as the red mist surrounded him, his mind started to become fuzzy and he couldn't figure out why. The ground came closer and closer and in an act of instinct, he flipped in mid-air and landed on one knee on the soft earth, lowering his head to face the ground much like in the fashion when he first came out of his book that very day. He remained that way, feeling that if he tried to stand he would fall over.

Twigs could be heard breaking from Crafty rushing into the clearing in which Don Smurfo landed. She heaved as she grabbed her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Huh," Crafty nodded in astoundment. "Those were some smurfy moves you pulled up there, Don Smurfo."

Don Smurfo didn't move, nor did he give any acknowledgement that she was even there.

"Alright, then. I'll just be taking my cloak back now," She said unsurely, taking the garment from his hand and putting it back on her body to protect her from the chilly wind. Still, Don Smurfo did not move. "Don Smurfo? You alright?"

Crafty grabbed his arm and lifted him up off of the ground. He stood on both feet, but his head remained lowered.

"Don Smurfo! Smurf out of it!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Don Smurfo slowly lifted his head and Crafty gasped. His eyes were glowing a pinkish aura. His eyes seemed to only focus on Crafty. They were glassy and completely filled with something that could only be described as devotion.

_Oh, this is definitely not smurfy at all,_ Crafty thought wide-eyed, slowly backing away. Don Smurfo did nothing but follow her at a similar pace. He seemed to stumble, and lost the proud stride that he had when she first met him.

Seeing that she was not going to move any faster than she already was, Don Smurfo struck. He darted like lightning behind her and enveloped Crafty into his arms, pulling her close to him.

"Mmm. My Smurfirina," he purred, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Crafty shuddered at the unpleasent actions of the Don Smurfo. Her body may have said that it felt so right, but her mind and heart told her it was incredibly wrong. And quite frankly, she had every intention of listening to her head and heart a lot better.

_Sorry, Don Smurfo,_ Crafty thought. She then used her free arms to reach up and grip onto the rim of his hat. She yanked it down over his eyes and used to her elbows to launch a blow at his chest. He grunted in pain and stumbled back, thus letting Crafty out of his reach. Crafty took this opportunity to get away from the obviously love-struck Smurf.

By the time Don Smurfo recovered and pulled his hat back up, he saw his beloved Smurfirina running back in the direction of the Smurf village.

"Rreow," Don Smurfo growled in pleasure. "I love it when the Smurfirinas are so feisty."

With that, the charismatic, swashbuckling Smurf gave chase to the hard to obtain Crafty Smurfette.

* * *

><p>"It's not here, Cupid!" Nat called crawling out of a tree hollow. Papa and Cupid found the Smurflings and Hummer out in the woods nearby and asked them for their assistance in finding the missing arrow. There was no such luck.<p>

"Oh! Where could that love arrow be?" Cupid cried throwing his arms in the air.

"You know, with you losing this many arrows, it's a surprise you're still have your job," Brainy muttered. All threw a murderous glare at him. He immediately bit his lip and lowered his head in shame.

"Brainy. Smurf I remind you that it was _you_ who was toying with Cupid's arrows in the first place!" Papa scowled at Brainy with disappointment.

"You know. I wonder if Crafty and Don Smurfo ever got her cloak back," Slouchy nonchalantly said. Sassette and Snappy immediately slapped their hands over his mouth. They had meant to have Crafty's meeting of Don Smurfo brief and secret. So, in other words, nobody else knew about it.

"What? Don Smurfo is out here? Why?" Papa narrowed his eyes at the Smurflings.

"Gee, Pappy. We only wanted to introduce Don Smurfo to Crafty real quick. She did say she liked his stories, so we thought it would be okay," Sassette explained.

Before anyone could talk anymore, Crafty ran through the bushes, constantly looking behind her to see if her pursuer.

"Ah, Crafty. I see you found your cloak. Have you seen Don Smurfo?" Papa asked kindly.

"Trust me, Papa," Crafty stuttered. "Don Smurfo is the last Smurf I want to see right now."

She then noticed that the Smurfs around her seemed to be looking for something. "Uh...Did you guys lose something?"

"Gosh, Crafty. You're smart! Cupid lost another love arrow!" Clumsy chirped.

Her eyes widened intensely as she exclaimed, "Are you smurfing me?"

"Smurfaroo. What's wrong, Crafty?" Snappy asked.

Firm arms snaked their way around around Crafty's waist and a head place itself on her shoulder. Crafty flinched slightly as she felt the rumbling in Don Smurfo's chest, almost like he was purring.

"Amazing Aardvarks. What's wrong with Don Smurfo?" Sassette inquired.

"Oh no!" Cupid rubbed his temples in frustration. "This is bad! This is very bad! This is not good at all!"

"Cupid, relax. So Don Smurfo has a small crush on Crafty. So what?" Brainy pointed out snobbishly. "Besides, I have the potion to return Don Smurfo to his book right here. This is a problem that can be solved in mere seconds thanks to me."

Brainy took out the pink solution and sprinkled it on Don Smurfo. Instead of magically transporting back to his book, Don Smurfo remained behind Crafty. In fact, he twitched, the pinkish glow in his eyes becoming more dark and radiant.

"Huh. That's funny. It should've worked," Brainy furrowed his eyebrows, sprinkling all of the solution onto Don Smurfo.

"Brainy! DON'T!" Cupid cried out, but it was too late. Don Smurfo's eyes grew darker and darker and he began to shake erratically. The others backed away in fear of what might happen. Unfortunately, Crafty was not able to get away, since Don Smurfo tightened his grip on her.

"Cupid?" She whimpered. "What's happening?"

After a few tense seconds, Don Smurfo's shaking had ceased and the glow in his eyes had dimmed completely. He looked around with dazed eyes, then smiled as he snuggled his cheek against Crafty's. Crafty, on the other hand, felt no pleasure in it. Frankly, she felt down right uncomfortable.

"Okay. I was wrong. This has no gotten a lot _worse_!"

"Cupid?" Crafty questioned. "What just happened?"

"Well...uh," he rubbed his arm nervously. "My love arrow must've hit Don Smurfo and the magic that brought him out combined with that. Which made him have feelings for you."

Crafty nodded, "Okay. But you can take it away, can't you?"

"I'm afraid it's too late. Since Brainy used that magic on him just now, it kind of accelerated the love arrow's magic. So, pretty much he's like Gutsy now. There's nothing I can do, I'm afraid."

Crafty hung her head and murmured, "Why does all of this have to happen to me?"

Papa tugged on his beard in thought, "But that doesn't explain why Don Smurfo didn't return to his book. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Slouchy asked.

"Unless...The past times that Don Smurfo returned was because that was what he desired. And now, well, I'm assuming that it's Crafty he desires now."

The others nodded in understanding. Don Smurfo always wanted to stay in his storybooks since that was where the adventure he craved for lied.

Cupid shook his head and said, "But guys. That's the least of our worries right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crafty asked.

"Crafty. Gutsy still has his feelings for you. With him under that spell and Don Smurfo in the same state, who knows how they'll react when-"

Cupid was cut off as Crafty felt Don Smurfo's arms suddenly leave her waist. The Smurfs jumped back, startled, as Gutsy rammed Don Smurfo into the trunk of a tree. His eyes glowed dark pink with hatred as he glared him down.

"What do ye think yer doin' with _me_ lassie?" He snarled menacingly.

Don Smurfo frowned and kicked Gutsy square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and on flat on his back. He dusted himself off and quickly unsheathed his sword, pressing the tip at Gutsy's throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Crafty is _my _Smurfirina! Not yours!" Don Smurfo hissed, his narrowed eyes also glowing a dark pink.

The Smurfs around them cowered back in fear of what might happen. The Smurflings hid behind Papa, but couldn't believe that their hero could be so violent and angry. Crafty only stood there, completely frozen with shock and fear. Cupid darted his eyes, hastily trying to think of a way to stop the fighting, or at least keep the fighting under control. Then, he brightened up at an idea. Crafty's going to hate him for it, though.

"Boys! Boys!" Cupid laughed coming between the two. He forcibly took Don Smurfo's sword from him and pulled Gutsy up. "There's no need to fight! Papa? Can I borrow these two for just a few minutes? I think Crafty could use some time to absorb all of this, anyway."

"Uh...Of course, Cupid. Come along, my little Smurfs," Papa ushered the Smurflings, Brainy and Clumsy away and nudged Crafty to head back to the village. She was still pretty shocked after everything that has happened.

After all of the Smurfs were away from them, Cupid turned back to the two Smurfs with a serious look.

"Now listen up, you two," he said, using Don Smurfo's sword as a pointer. "You're freaking everyone out. And there's really no need for violence. I can understand that you both have strong feelings for Crafty, but I have an idea to determine which one of you are more worthy to have her heart. Interested?"

Both Smurfs narrowed their eyes, but nodded.

"Both of you will compete in this. Try to impress Crafty and she'll decide who to love out of the both of you."

"Okay, but how will we know when one of us, most likely myself, wins her affections?" Don Smurfo boasted puffing out his chest.

Gutsy growled and went to hit the Italian Smurf, but Cupid placed the sword in between the two of them.

"Hmm. Well...Alright. The first of you that she kisses will win. But there are certain conditions. Condition one: You both can kiss her, but for it to count, she has to kiss you. Condition two: No tricking her into kissing you two. It's unfair to the other Smurf and it's unfair to Crafty. Condition three: The kiss must be lips-to-lips."

"I'd enjoy de lips-te-lips," Gutsy smirked.

Don Smurfo rolled his eyes, then irritably responded, "Anything else?"

"Pay attention!" Cupid shouted, hitting the two on the forehead with the hilt of the sword. The two grabbed their heads in pain, groaning also. Cupid cleared his throat, then continued, "Finally: The kiss has to last at least three seconds."

"Or longer," Don Smurfo suggested dreamily, his eyes glowing a light pink.

"Yeah. Longer," Gutsy grinned, his eyes also hueing a pinkish aura.

Cupid rolled his eyes skyward with amusement. "So. Do the both of you accept?"

The two shook their heads and glared at each other in determination.

"Aye," Gutsy nodded.

"I also agree," Don Smurfo nodded.

"Good. Now, Crafty's gonna need today to get used to this idea. So this won't officially start until tomorrow. Understand?"

The two nodded and went to go their seperate ways.

"Oh! And something else," Cupid finished. "During all of this, there will be no sabatoge, no interference, and most of all-"

Cupid handed Don Smurfo back his sword.

"-no fighting. It's not proper to be so violent in front of a lady, is it?"

The two got concerned looks on their faces as they shook their heads hastily.

"Good. Now shake on it."

Their expressions immediately turned stubborn and they refused to even look at each other.

"C'mon. Shake on it. Be good sports for Crafty. You know she would want it this way."

They softened their expressions and sighed. Yes, they would even do that for Crafty. They would do anything for Crafty. They turned to each other, glaring at each other, but saying nothing. Gutsy stuck out his hand to shake. Don Smurfo grabbed his hand and shook it. The real competition for Crafty's heart had now begun.


	11. Battle of the Consciences

**Good ta see ya guys! I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story so far. This is definitely turning into more of a dramatic romance than a humorous one, ain't it? Well, the funny stuff will come in soon enough. Now, let's get down to business. It's time for the reviews!**

**flowerpower71- Yes, yes. We all know that Brainy has the most annoying fetish with messing with things when he isn't wanted.**

**Brainy: Hey! I resent that!**

**Oh. By the way, she gives you this, Brainy. (smacks Brainy across the head)**

**Brainy: YOOOWCH! What was that for?**

**Hey. You're the one who shot Don Smurfo with the love arrow. You deserved it if you ask me. Clumsy, you deserve some praise since you were right twice in this whole story. You predicted both of our male competetors were shot with love arrows. A round of applause for Clumsy, everybody!**

**Random Applause: YAY FOR CLUMSY! YAY!**

**Clumsy: Gosh. (shuffles feet sheepishly) I dunno what to say.**

**Then you don't have to. The daisies have been recieved and we thank you for that. **

**Next up is Frittzy- Glad to hear this story is getting exciting for you. It'll just keep getting better and better.**

**Zinka17- I personally think the real one to blame is Brainy. I mean sure, the Smurflings brought Don Smurfo out to meet Crafty. So what? They were just trying to do a nice thing. Besides, if you recall, it _was_ Brainy who technically brought Don Smurfo out of his book. It was just the idea of the Smurflings to bring him out.**

**Smurflings: (sighs in relief)**

**Brainy: (jaw hanging with shock) B-but...But they tricked me! **

**Snappy: No we didn't! We told ya the truth! We just wanted Don Smurfo to come out of his book to meet Crafty and then go right back in!**

**Moving on, that is indeed true. Right now the two Smurfs hate each other's guts. It's gonna take a whole lot to make sure they don't kill each other over Crafty.**

**Chloe- Thanks for the invite to Rainbow Land. We'll have to check it out some time. And no, I don't have writers block and the Smurfs are fine. Things have just been really stressful lately and I haven't been on the computer all that often to finish the chapter. I'm sorry.**

**Crafty: Uh okay then. And yeah. That'd be great. But I think I need to take care of things here first. Maybe another time. But I am curious about that magical gift you spoke of. Anyway, thanks and tell me how it's going between you and Painter. I hope things are going well.**

**Ditto. Spring-Heel-Jacq- I know Jokey had it, but Don Smurfo does too. It was at the end of "The Return of Don Smurfo". He took off his purple hat when he said goodbye and then there was a white Smurf hat under it. By the by, I found the episode at last! It's on a website called . Just type in "The Return of Don Smurfo" in google or whatever and look for the site. It's the legit episode if you guys haven't found it yet.**

**As for the third clue...there was no third clue. I just said there'd be three clues so you wouldn't expect to meet Gutsy's rival until after the third clue. So, there were only two clues. Disclaimer time!**

**Snappy: All of us belong to Peyo.**

**Crafty: Me along with Hummer and Meena belong to frostforge44.**

**All: Have a smurfy day!**

Gutsy walked back to his mushroom in silence. He had much thinking to do and he had to do it alone. Unfortunately, that wouldn't get done any time soon.

"You're really going to go through with this?" Angel asked floating near Gutsy's head as he entered his home.

"Aye. I don' 'ave much of another choice, now do I? 'sides. If I don' do it, dat no-good storybook Smurf will," Gutsy answered, his eyes starting to glow dark pink in hatred for his new rival.

"That's it. Get all pumped up. You're gonna need it," Devil sneered floating leisurely near the other side of Gutsy's head.

"What're ye talkin' about?" Gutsy asked.

"C'mon. You and I both know that Don Smurfo is real competition. He's a swashbuckling storybook hero! He makes all the ladies swoon! Trust me when I say that when it comes to charm and tenderness, he's got you completely beat."

And just like Devil was hoping for, Gutsy gritted his teeth in fury and his eyes glowed with anger and jealousy.

"But Crafty didn't swoon! Didn't you see the look on her face! She looked completely uncomfortable!" Angel argued, trying to calm Gutsy down.

"What _I _saw was Crafty _not _fighting when Don Smurfo was all over her like that. I'm getting the impression that her love for you is starting to expire," Devil smugly replied. "And remember what I said: She's gonna be taken away from you if you don't keep a good eye on her. Besides, Crafty said she was easy to please when you knew her well enough! You'll learn more about her and nobody gets hurt!"

"Except he'd be stalking her!" Angel snarled indignantly. This was so stupid, immature, and irresponsible! This is the complete opposite of how to get Crafty to love him over Don Smurfo! "That's not you at all, Gutsy! Why can't you just be the way you were before? She loved you plenty before all of this!"

"Yeah, but that's before you got competition! And what makes you think that the guy's gonna play fair?"

"Have you even read his books? Don Smurfo is a Smurf hero of honor! They always keep their word!"

"And they also would do anything to win the heart over the women they love. _Anything_," Devil smirked as Gutsy clenched his fists at the very thought of Don Smurfo going near Crafty again. "And what they do with those women...Just wow. They always act so romantic to them. Holding them so close. Caressing their bodies and faces. Dancing with them and dipping them. Oh, and the way they _kiss_ them."

Angel cowered backwards as Gutsy started shaking. His face was flushed and his eyes were narrowed, radiating a pink aura so dark it was almost red. His pupils dialated as his anger took over his mind, now refusing to listen any reason. All he wanted to do now was get rid of Don Smurfo so Crafty would be _his_.

"But," Devil continued, now smiling widely. "You've been here longer that purple-dressed chump! You know Crafty better than he does! You're a good Smurf, aren't you?"

Then, almost as if he were going into a trance, Gutsy's eyes dimmed and glazed over as he nodded. It was almost as if he were giving himself over to a powerful force.

"And you deserve love. And it's obvious Crafty is the girl for you. You love her, don't you?"

"Wit' all me heart," Gutsy obediently answered.

"Stick with me then, kid. I'll get you the girl. Then, she'll be all _yours_," Devil baited.

"All mine," Gutsy whispered, now smiling to himself. But it wasn't a warm or humorous, or even gentle. It was more of a mischievous, maybe even evil smile. His eyes glowed back to a more pinkish color, but they were dark and filled with lust and desire.

"Just do as I say, and it'll all be a reality. The two of you together. Forever."

"Forever," Gutsy hoarsely repeated. He nodded, now agreeing in his not-so-clear state of mind.

"Gutsy! Don't listen to him! You'll never win her love this way-"

Angel was cut off as Gutsy swatted at him, knocking him clear to the other side of the room. Angel looked at him and saw no more kindness or sympathy in his face or his eyes. They were stone cold with absolutely no intention of showing any diplomacy or mercy.

"Ha ha! That's my boy!" Devil crooned patting Gutsy's head. "You're on the right track! Now, here are a few ideas to get you started."

Gutsy grinned maniacally and listened intently at the instructions Devil had given him. Angel picked himself up and dusted himself off. He sighed disappointingly.

_This is not going to end well at all_, He thought shaking his head sadly and poofing away in a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

><p>Don Smurfo sat on a tree branch, humming dreamily to himself as he sharpened his sword with his special rock. Crafty was on his mind too much to really think about anything else. He loved everything about her as far as he could tell. Her eyes were bluer then the bluest of sapphires. Her braided hair was silky and styled to perfection. The fire she fought with when she cleverly fought him off of her burning with intensity. And though she didn't wear a dress, she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he ever encountered.<p>

"So, what're you going to do?" Don Smurfo's Devil Smurf sneered appearing at his side. Don Smurfo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing," Don Smurfo said simply. "I will enchant my Smurfirina the way I always do. She'll be melting in my arms in no time at all."

Devil crossed his arms, shaking his head with disappointment, "You really think that doing the same thing every single time is always gonna get you the girl?"

"What do you mean? Of course I do!" Don Smurfo argued.

"You know, you're never going to get new things done if you don't spice it up a bit."

"I still don't think this is such a good idea," Angel muttered appearing the other side of Don Smurfo.

Devil pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh, great. Here we go. The goodie-goodie has things he has to say. **Again**!"

Angel rolled his eyes but continued, "Don Smurfo. You don't need to do this! I mean, of course you can charm the smurf out of Crafty, but is it really necessary?"

"Uh, duh! Of course he does!" Devil scoffed. "Besides, it's not his fault. It was that dumb Scottsman Smurf! If it weren't for him, this would be so much easier!"

Don Smurfo's teeth gritted as he heard the very mention of Gutsy and his eyes began to glow dark pink. How dare he try to say that Crafty was _his_ woman. And how dare Gutsy slam him into a tree all because he was holding _his _Smurfirina!

"Don Smurfo! Gutsy is your friend! You can't do that to him!" Angel pleaded.

Gutsy and Don Smurfo are (or in this case, were) friends. The two of them shared their love of adventure and shared a great kinship the first time they met. As a result of recent events, however, that kinship and any respect they might have had for each other was no more.

"So? Gutsy stomped his honor into the dust just so he could get his hands on Crafty!" Devil retorted smugly.

Don Smurfo narrowed his dark pink eyes as he scraped his sword with extra force, making sparks dance off of the weapon eratically. He had lost his honor and dignity in front of his one true love because of that uncivilized Smurf! It was humiliating and Gutsy was going to pay for it!

"Well, have you ever considered that Gutsy loves her just as much as you do?" Angel bellowed.

Don Smurfo frowned in confusion. Gutsy? Love Crafty? Is that even possible?

"Your point being what?" Devil spat. "Like that air-headed, skirt wearing Smurf could give Crafty what she needs. Not like you can, anyway. You know how to handle women: Gentle touches, shower them with compliments, you know, cheesy stuff like that."

"Okay, I didn't want to have to say this, but you leave me with no choice," Angel took a deep breath. "Don Smurfo. You are a storybook character! She's a real Smurfette! It could never work!"

"Why not? I thought love was supposed to have no boundaries whatsoever," Devil smirked.

"Well, how would that work then? Hmm? You would be in your book and she would be here in the village. Tell me how that would possibly work."

"Easy," Devil replied. "He could bring Crafty with him back into the book."

"WHAT?" Angel's jaw dropped in horrifying shock. Don Smurfo, however, relaxed his body in bliss at the thought of bringing Crafty into his world.

"Just think of it," Devil whispered into Don Smurfo's ear persuasively. "That's where you strut your best stuff. The two of you could have adventures all the time and it would never end. If she gets into any trouble, you can save her from it. But, I don't think that'll happen."

"What?" Don Smurfo and Angel inquired. Angel's tone held confusion while Don Smurfo's held that plus anger.

"Ya see, that's one thing Gutsy has that you don't. He is completely unpredictable. He's always changing things up. Nothing is ever the same! That's probably why he's had her with him for so long now! She wants excitement! Give it to her!"

Don Smurfo's eyes glazed over with them showing great want for his reward. Which would be his greatest of adventures and the hand and heart of Crafty Smurfette. He smiled confidently and nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Good," Devil grinned menacingly. "You know what to do."

Angel sighed and just decided to poof out of there. There was no talking Don Smurfo out of anything once he put his mind to it. He would just have to find another way to make Don Smurfo see what's in front of him more clearly.

* * *

><p>"Huh. Gutsy <em>and<em> Don Smurfo in love with you. Crafty, I feel so sorry for you," Vanity said. He and a group of Smurfs were gathered at a table hearing the tale of the two love-struck Smurfs from Crafty herself.

"Gee. Thanks, Vanity," Crafty grumbled. She was seriously in no mood to hear any comments about her current situation.

"I mean it! Having those two constantly trying to win you over must be so smurfing annoying," Vanity argued, almost sounding sincere. The key word being "almost".

Just out of instinct and her irritable mood, Crafty used her arm and shoved Vanity off of his seat and onto the floor. Snickers could be heard around the table as Smurfette and Harmony helped Vanity to his feet.

"Aww, c'mon Crafty, ol' chum," Sweepy coaxed, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "It can't be all bad."

"Actually, it could be pretty bad."

The Smurfs snapped their attention to Cupid, who had his hands behind his back and an embarassed smile on his face.

"As a matter of fact, it probably couldn't get any worse."

"What did you say to them?" Crafty asked suspiciously.

"Uh," Cupid rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we talk in private? Like maybe back at your mushroom?"

Crafty was perplexed, but nodded as she stood from the table and led the cherub back to her home. The two got comfortable in her living room and waited for the news to come.

"Okay. Before I say anything, I just want to say that what I said and did is only a temporary solution. Just for a few days. Not very long," Cupid laughed nervously.

"Oh no. What did you do?" Crafty asked now becoming more and more frightened.

"Uh, well...I might of...sort of...made them go into a sort of...competition for you...hehe," Cupid chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

All was silent for a good moment. Crafty was completely shocked and absolutely horrified at what her ears had just picked up. Then, all smurf broke loose.

"YOU WHAT?" Crafty screeched angrily. Cupid flinched at her sudden loud tone but shook it off quickly. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? Do I look like a smurfing trophy for two eccentric, heart-throbbed Smurfs to fight over? Do I?"

"No! Not at all! But would you rather have had them duke it out there and then and kill each other?"

Crafty huffed and plopped down back onto her couch. She hung her head and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"No. I don't. But...they almost did that because of me...didn't they?" She muttered sadly.

"What? No! That wasn't your fault," Cupid argued. That was the last thing he wanted Crafty to think. "Those two should know better than to tussle like that. You're not gonna win a lady's heart like that."

Crafty laughed silently. Then, she said aloud, "So. What's going to happen?"

"Well, starting tomorrow, they're gonna start...uh...courting you. But I put limits on it. And the best part is that you decide who would win the competition. Besides, I think I'm close to finding a solution to all of this without any emotional damage to either of the Smurfs. But I need some more time and I can't have them trying to rip out each other's throats."

Crafty giggled. Yes, she could definitely see the both of them doing that.

"Okay. So first thing in the morning Don Smurfo and Gutsy are going to try to impress me any way they can so I will pick them. And that would include flirting, hugging, or anything they might find romantic for the next few days. I think I can handle that."

"Oh. Uh, there is one more itty-bitty thing I forgot to mention," Cupid sheepishly said.

Crafty raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"Uh...Well, from what I told them, they way you'll decide who wins is by whoever you..." Cupid trailed off, gesturing his hands in a manner in which he wasn't comfortable finishing his sentence.

"Go on. How would I decide?"

"Whoever you...kiss first," He finished with a nervous chuckle.

Crafty's eyes widened. She appeared to go into a complete state of shock. Then, after a few seconds, she grabbed a couch pillow, held it to her face and screamed into it at the top of her lungs, which sounded more like a muffled, shrill humming. Cupid cringed and sighed.

_Well. It's nice to see she took it so well,_ He thought sarcastically.


	12. Snappy's Romantic Grudge

**Okay. Hello everyone. I'm going to talk to you guys in private for this chapter because I need to talk to you guys about our two stud Smurfs that will be working their tails off to get Crafty's attention. But first, let's get the reviews done and over with.**

**Zinka17- I know. Angel sure got a bad reaction from Gutsy and Don Smurfo. And Devil is now just being a rude, coniving insensitive jerk! Yes, Crafty probably could do that with Gutsy, but think about it: Cupid is almost done with finding a way to cure them both. Crafty can't just end the competition there and then. They'll get too suspicious if Crafty automatically declares Gutsy the winner without giving Don Smurfo a chance. It wouldn't be fair.**

**Chloe- I'm glad to hear that things between you and Painter. I'll be sure to get those gifts to Crafty and I'm sure she'll love them all. Trust me, she's not gonna want to be here to hear what I have to say. I'm sorry also, but your yelling will be falling on deaf ears except for mine. They aren't here either. We don't want them fighting with each other so they're not here until we can find a better solution. But I will pass on the message. And don't worry about bugging us with your problems or anything like that. You said you'll be there for our problems and we'll be there for yours. By the way, way to go with Painter, you sly fox! And it is a shame you're relationship with Painter can't go on like this. Oh, and it's no problem that you were worried. I would be worried too.**

**flowerpower71- Trust me. Don't try to talk those two out of it. Devil really has them going at it. Even I cringed when their eyes glowed like that. Hummer already finished off those daisies though, but thanks.**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- Yeah. I found that Hebrew version also. And uh, just so you know, this wasn't exactly a contest. It was more of a fun challenge. But sure you can. And I believe you already asked me this in the last story, I said yes and left a description in the reviews.**

**Now, to talk to you all about something very, very important. Please don't be too hard on either Gutsy or Don Smurfo. I know they should know better, but they can't help it. And, it's not Devil who has those two under a spell. They are just in a deep, extreme state of jealousy, anger, and most of all, desperation. I think especially Gutsy is desperate to have Crafty with him since Don Smurfo is known as the "lady's man" of the Smurfs. He's really afraid to lose her and so is Don Smurfo. I'm not saying to encourage what they're doing because, well really, who would? Just don't try to torture them, traumatize them with yelling, or try to beat some sense into them. Okay, let's hit the disclaimer.**

**I only own Crafty, Hummer, and Meena. Cupid, the Smurfs and Don Smurfo belong to Peyo. Have a Smurfy day everyone!**

Crafty woke up in a blurry daze the next morning. She was dreading even going outside since it was now the official first day of the competition for her heart between Gutsy and Don Smurfo. Looking out of her window, she noticed that the dark sky was just beginning to glow with the morning light. Maybe she could talk a short walk through the village before she would be bothered by the two Smurfs.

She sighed, got out of bed and got dressed. Putting on her cloak, she went out the door and looked over the village. It was all so silent and peaceful. Crafty took in the morning air, closed her eyes and sighed contently at the serenity she felt insde of her.

"Enjoying the morning air, are we?" A smooth, silky voice asked with a purr to it.

Crafty's eyes snapped open and she jumped as she saw Don Smurfo, laying flat on his stomach on top of another mushroom. His eyes were drooped and he had a confident smirk on his face.

"Uh, yes. And you're out here this early because...?" Crafty asked unsuredly.

Don Smurfo said nothing, but he did front flip off of the roof of the mushroom and landed gracefully on the ground. He strutted towards her with a puffed out chest and then, just as he was only a foot away from her, he got on one knee and bowed his head. He took off his hat, revealing a regular white Smurf hat, and drew it across his chest in the process.

"I would like to humbly apologize for my unacceptable behavior yesterday. It was not my intention to be so violent in front of you like that. But I assure you that I am more of a lover than I am a fighter," He said the last part with a hint of suggestivness as he arched his eyebrows playfully. Unknown to Crafty, of course.

Crafty's eyes were wide with shock and embarassment of the whole display. She was incredibly glad that no other Smurf was out and about to see it all. She had to admit it though, it was incredibly sweet and noble of him to act like that just to apologize to her.

"Erm...It's alright, Don Smurfo. You're forgiven. I'm sure it was just...the rush of the moment," Crafty laughed nervously. She really just wanted Don Smurfo to stop being so flattering to her.

Don Smurfo stood up straight, putting on his hat and adjusting the large red feather, then he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you, my Smurfirina," he breathed. "I am so grateful that you are so forgiving."

Crafty blushed and blinked. Then said, "N-no trouble at all. J-just try to keep that temper of yours in check."

"Of course," Don Smurfo murmured with a voice of velvet. Crafty could feel Don Smurfo's thumb tracing light cirlces on the back of her hand as she noticed he never let go of it.

"Oh! Uh, I guess I never got to properly thank you for getting my cloak back yesterday," She bashfully said, gesturing with her other hand to finish her sentence. Don Smurfo smirked amusedly, finding Crafty being so shy completely adorable. Especially since she sounded so incredibly strong and clever only yesterday.

Obviously, Crafty Smurfette was a stranger to being courted romantically by men. This would be way too easy for him.

"It was nothing," Don Smurfo replied charmingly. "It would be a great shame to let such a lovely cloak get away from a _very_ lovely Smurfirina."

"Okay then," Crafty hastily said snatching her hand back. "Well, thank you for the apology, and thank you again for getting back my cloak. So, I guess I'll smurf you later."

Crafty gave a shaky smile and started walking off in another direction. Don Smurfo decided not to give chase, since she would probably be more frightened than she already was. Overall, he thought it made a very good first strike on the competition.

"Yowch!" He cried as he rubbed a sore spot on his head where Devil Smurf kicked him.

"Moron," Devil muttered.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Don Smurfo growled angrily.

"Okay. There is one rule that stands above all others when it comes to flirting with women: You always need to stay in control. You're trying to get her to eat out of the palm of your smurfs! Not the other way around! Don't grovel her like that!"

"Fine, fine," Don Smurfo grumbled.

* * *

><p>Crafty shook her head, completely scared out of her mind at that flirtacious display set by Don Smurfo. She had to admit that it was very sweet of him to go to all of that trouble, but it was completely unnecessary.<p>

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she ran into a hard chest. Frozen, she looked up and into the face of Gutsy Smurf. He seemed shocked at Crafty's sudden appearance and jumped back.

"Lassie! Ye scared de livin' smurf outta me!" He gasped out, cluching his chest where his heart is and panting. Crafty couldn't stiffle a giggle and soon burst out laughing.

"Me? Scare the smurf out of you?" Crafty panted between giggle fits. "You must be out of your smurf! The only ones I've ever scared were Jokey, Brainy, and Peewit!"

Gutsy chuckled as he remembered all the Smurfs she did strike fear into. In an instant, Devil flashed by Gutsy's head. He looked over the situation with a mixture of disappointment and outrage.

"What're you doing? This isn't part of the plan!" He barked at Gutsy.

* * *

><p><em>Gutsy's eyes beamed the same dark pinkish glow as he went to find Crafty that morning. He still had that "unsmurfy" smirk on his face as Devil gave him some last-minute instructions.<em>

_"And you want to remember to stay in charge. She doesn't control the fate of the game, you do. So don't go and and try to flatter her. Besides, women are the weaker gender. So you won't have a problem," Devil said waving his hand like it was no big deal._

_Gutsy nodded, understanding the command of the darker side of his conscience. _

_"Oh, you're gonna regret listening to Devil about _that_ if you act that way towards Crafty, Gutsy," Angel said, shaking his head at the two. It was strange for both Smurfs that Angel was still there and not given up on Gutsy. But Angel was completely determined to turn Gutsy around. He knew if he didn't at least try to do something that it might just turn out worse than it already might be._

_Gutsy, however, ignored him as Devil continued,"And remember that she may be intimidating, but she's also the one you're gonna have to intimidate her yourself. Trust me, the girl's not gonna respect you if you're not firm with her."_

_"She's not gonna respect him if he acts sexist and agressive towards her," Angel grumbled. Then he threw his arms in the air as he shouted exasperated, "I just don't understand why being your usual self isn't enough! She seems so happy with the way you are right now!"_

_"Because Crafty needs to learn who's boss. The relationship isn't going to last if there isn't a dominant male there. It's the natural order of things and it's best not to mess with it," Devil replied with a smirk._

_Then, for an unknown reason, Angel just started laughing. He burst into fits of giggles and howls. Gutsy immediately stopped and looked at his brighter conscience in complete shock and confusion. Devil did the same, not really believing what he was seeing. Soon enough, he just got so annoyed, that he couldn't help but smurf out._

_"What's so funny?" He snarled._

_"Y-You both are!" Angel howled out, pointing at the two Smurfs. "Do you honestly think that Crafty can be...be..._dominated_? Ha ha HA!"_

_"Sure I do!" Devil hissed in distaste for the do-gooder Smurf. How dare he laugh at his gracious advice to his guidee? "Anyone can be dominated. It only matters if the one doing the dominating is brave and strong enough."_

_Devil said the last part patting Gutsy's head proudly. Gutsy growled in agreement and was now itching to show off his power to Crafty. _

_"Where's the love in that? You'd only be forcing her to love you. It wouldn't be real love at all! Is that really what you want? Do you really think it's what _she_ wants?" Angel pleaded with huge eyes._

_Gutsy frowned as he processed that in his mind. He knew he didn't like to be forced to do something, whether it was unnecessary chores or listening to Brainy's rants. So, did it really make it any better if _he _forced _her _to do something that could work out for the better?_

_"No..." He muttered. Angel and Devil's eyes widened at Gutsy's reaction. Angel mostly because he didn't expect to get a reaction out of him. Devil because he knew that meant Gutsy was straying from everything he told Gutsy._

_"You said "no"?" Angel asked, hoping that his ears weren't lying to him. _

_Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow and nodded. Angel smiled and clapped happily. He was finally getting through to him!_

_A sudden force at Gutsy's chest made Gutsy stop and snap his attention to the said force. His eyes widened as he saw it was Crafty. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Angel and Devil disappeared instantly with Devil whispering, "Don't forget what I told ya to do!" before leaving. Gutsy stiffened and his heart began to race erratically. Just last night, he was determined to show the upmost confidence and strength when approaching Crafty the next day. But now...Being with her now, he just couldn't. It was like there was some unknown force that made him hold his tongue if he even tried to say something cocky._

_As a result, he jumped back, grabbing his chest and panting to cover up for his embarassment._

_"Lassie! Ye scared de livin' smurf outta me!" He gasped out._

_Crafty looked at him confused, then just burst out into a fit of giggles, saying, "Me? Scare the smurf out of you? You must be out of your smurf! The only Smurfs I've ever scared were Jokey, Brainy, and Peewit!"_

_Gutsy smiled and chuckled. It was definitely true that Crafty was a very intimidating Smurfette and for some reason, he found that very attractive about her. Everything that Devil said just didn't seem important all of a sudden. He was completely hypnotized by the sound of Crafty's giggling that nothing seemed important to her anymore._

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Gutsy whispered, not really even caring what Devil Smurf had to say. He was too entranced by the ringing bells of Crafty's laugh. Devil slapped his hand on his forehead, disappearing into a cloud of red smoke.<p>

"So, Blue Kilt. What're you doing out here?" Crafty asked, finally recovering from her little episode. That made Gutsy snap out of it instantly. Why _was_ he there? He knows he was looking for her, but why? He couldn't remember.

"Erm. Well, uh...I was...looking fer ye, lassie!" Gutsy started nervously. "I-I..."

Gutsy sighed heavily, lowering his head in defeat.

"I came to apologize fer actin' like dat to you. And Don Smurfo. I don't really know what was smurfin' through me head. But, I shouldn' 'ave done it. So, I'm sorry if I scared ye or anythin'," Gutsy fiddled with his hands, getting out his apology slowly and shakily. He was actually kind of frightened since Crafty was very unpredictable about these kinds of things.

Crafty, however, smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're forgiven. I know you were only trying to protect me. So thank you," She said sweetly.

Gutsy's heart fluttered and he blushed as he smiled a dopey smile and he managed to giggle out, "Hehe. Yer welcome, lassie."

Crafty chuckled at Gutsy's giggle. It was the first time she ever heard him give out anything close to a giggle. She had to admit it was cute on him. It was warm, inviting, but still masculine.

"Mornin', ya whippersmurfers!" Grandpa called to the two Smurfs. Behind him were the Smurflings, Wild Smurf, and Puppy. Now what were they doing up at this early in the morning? "What're you two doin' in these early hours of the morning?"

"We were just about to go on a walk," Crafty hastily replied. "What are you Smurfs doing?"

"Going on a nature hike! Grandpy's said he'd smurf us!" Sassette said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Did you say a hike? I love hiking! Do you mind if we join you?" Crafty asked excitedly. Gutsy raised an eyebrow at her for including him. She rolled her eyes, whispering, "Please? C'mon. It'll be fun."

Gutsy did need to spend time with Crafty to gain an edge on the competition. This would be the perfect opportunity since Don Smurfo was nowhere to be seen and he could be alone with her. He smiled at the very idea and nodded in agreement with Crafty.

"I don't see why not. What do ya little Smurflin's think?" Grandpa asked the Smurflings.

"Sure! The more the smurfier!" Sassette beamed.

"I like that idea! I say let them come with us!" Nat agreed.

"Sure. Why not?" Slouchy shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever," Snappy grumbled. This greatly shocked the other surrounding Smurfs since just a little while ago, he was as smurfy as any Smurfling could be. Now, he was just like a mini-Grouchy Smurf.

"Err, okay. Let's get going," Crafty said trying to sound cheerful. She was now determined to tag along so she could get to the bottom of Snappy's bad mood.

With that, the group of eight Smurfs, plus Puppy, went off into the forest. They crossed over small streams, climbed over hills and even up trees. Each of them playing games along the way like tag or leap frog. All the while, Snappy never lifted his mood and Crafty couldn't help but worry for him. So, she decided to do something about it.

"Uh Smurfs? Do you mind if I steal Snappy for just a minute. I want to show him something," Crafty asked the group who was sitting down for a small break.

The others looked at each other and nodded, giving "okay"s and "sure"s. Snappy crossed his arms and stood to follow Crafty. She led the young Smurflings away from the group of Smurfs only to a short distance where they couldn't be disturbed. Once she found a satisfactory spot, she stopped and kneeled down to Snappy's eye level. He arched his eyebrows, wondering why they had stopped and where was the thing that she wanted to show him.

"Snappy. What's the matter? Why are you upset?" She asked softly, placing her hands on Snappy's shoulders.

Snappy only frowned deeper and shook away from her grip. He kept his arms crossed and turned away from her, huffing.

"C'mon, Snappy. You know you can talk to me. I really want to know what's bothering you," Crafty reasoned.

"Don Smurfo fell in love with you, that's what's wrong, Crafty," Snappy grumbled angrily.

Crafty raised an eybrow in confusion. What does that have to do with anything?

"What do you mean, Snappy?"

Snappy turned to her with tears threatening to come out of his eyes. He breathed heavily and gritted his teeth in pure anger.

"Don Smurfo was my hero! Now he's in love and he'll never be the same Don Smurfo ever again! Why did you have to be there when Don Smurfo got hit with Cupid's love arrow!"

Snappy kicked dirt in the air and then stormed off back in the direction of the group of Smurfs. Crafty was frozen on the spot even after he left. She couldn't believe that Snappy would flip out at her like that. She knew that Don Smurfo being a hero was a big influence on Snappy and it was no surprise that he would be angry at this. The only thing was that she didn't expect him to blame her for it all.

She sighed in utter defeat. There was just nothing she could do about any of it until she could finda way for Don Smurfo to be out of love with her and return back into his book. She got up and also made her way back to the resting spot with complete reluctance.


	13. A Devil in Angel's Clothing

**Yello, everyone! By the way, the "Y" in "Yello" was intentional! But, anway, greetings to you all! Well, I'm happy you guys are enjoying this story so far and I definitely see a lot of positive and negative comments toward Angel and Devil Smurf. For all the ones to Devil, I'm sorry to you all, but those requests can't be done. First of all, we need Devil for the story and by the way, you're gonna really hate him after this chapter. Also, each and every Smurf has a different Devil Smurf, so unless you tell me which one, I can't do it to all of them. Review time!**

**flowerpower71- Yes, yes. We are all glad Gutsy didn't do as Devil said. Love triumphs once again! Trust me, we're doing as best as we can to make Snappy understand the situation. Oh, and speaking of Snappy and the Smurflings, she has a gift for you four. (snaps fingers and four cookies appear out of nowhere)**

**Sassette: Bumbling Badgers! Thanks! (takes a bite of cookie)**

**And see Hummer? Me and Crafty aren't the only ones seeing it. You're getting fat.**

**Hummer: (chirps indignantly)**

**Crafty: Hey. It's either cut down or I send you to get exercise with Hefty. Trust me, you don't want to do that.**

**YingYangofthePeaceCircle- You're not annoying at all. We love all of our reviewers! Wow. All that homework must suck! I'm sorry. Hope this chapter brightens your day! **

**Hummer, she sent you some flowers which you will get to have as a snack after the hike we're going on. Crafty, you got-Crafty? Where'd you go?**

**Smurfs: (looks around for Crafty)**

**Clumsy: Gosh, have you seen Crafty, Brainy?**

**Brainy: (smiles and shrugs)**

**Hefty: Hey, Brainy. Why are you so quiet? You usually never shut your smurf.**

**Brainy: (shrugs and snickers)**

**?: Hey! I keep my smurf shut plenty of times, thank you very much!**

**Smurfs: (gasps as _another _Brainy steps in)**

**Brainy #2: And just who is this imposter? (jabs finger at other Brainy)**

**Brainy #1: ...(also jabs finger at "Brainy")  
><strong>

**Brainy #2: Well? Say something!**

**Brainy #1: (smirks and reveals a golden ring and takes it off, altering from Brainy into Crafty)**

**Crafty: Man, do I love this ring!**

**Ohhhkay...Meena got a Translation book and another Phoenix Spell Book. She's still practicing her other spells.**

**As for Gutsy, I'm sorry, but I can't allow it. Technically, Gutsy did listen to Devil, but he didn't exactly act on those horrible tips he calls "helpful advice".**

**Frittzy- Sorry. Devil can not be destroyed since he is needed for his story. Maybe later.**

**Chloe- Same as last time, Snappy just doesn't understand yet. We'll get there eventually though. They loved the rainbow you made for them. It actually made Snappy feel a whole lot better. Speaking of those Star Sprinkles *snickers* Crafty found an entertaining way to use them.  
><strong>

**Vanity: (orange and not very happy) How is this entertaining? This isn't even my color! It completely clashes with my eyes!  
><strong>

**Crafty: Oh, smurf up you drama queen! Oh, by the way I hope things are still going well. And remember, even if the relationship doesn't prosper, make it so your friendship is stronger. Don't let it be awkward for you both.  
><strong>

**Words to live by. Next up is **Z**inka17- Trust me, Snappy is still getting this stuff crammed into his head. Don't worry about it. Trust me, Devil is up to no good in this chapter. I mean, more than usual, anyway. And you should be worried about those two!  
><strong>

**Oh! The ghost that haunts scardy! Haven't heard this one in a while! Good ta hear from ya again!  
><strong>

**Scaredy: N-n-not for m-me!  
><strong>

**The ghost that haunts scardy- Those plastic flowers you sent were beautiful. Nice choice in type, by the way. Crazy, here are your "candles".  
><strong>

**Crazy: YAY! (takes bag of candles)  
><strong>

**Crafty, she sent a "revised" edition of "Quotations of Brainy Smurf". *wink wink*  
><strong>

**Crafty: Oh, goodie. (rolls eyes as she opens up the book) (eyes widen) Ha ha HA! Now _that's_ something to read for once!  
><strong>

**Brainy: Why thank you, Crafty. Finally. A Smurf who appreciates my kind of literature.  
><strong>

**Jokey: (takes book and reads) Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Now that's funny! There's no way that _you_ could've written funny stuff like this, Brainy!  
><strong>

**Don Smurfo, you get a spider pig. Uh, but what are you gonna do with it?  
><strong>

**Don Smurfo: (shrugs) I do not know! What use would I have for this...this..."spider pig"?  
><strong>

**Who knows and who cares. Last reviewer is Smurf lover- For Sweepy's sake, I'm not reading this review out loud. There might be jealousy between him and you know who. (points at Gutsy and Don Smurfo)  
><strong>

**Gutsy: What? What does it say? (makes a grab for the review)  
><strong>

**Gutsy! Don't!  
><strong>

**Gutsy: (eyebrows furrow, then turn furious as he turns to Sweepy) Ah, so ye think ye can just move in on me lassie like dat, eh?  
><strong>

**Sweepy: What in Smurf's name are you talkin' about, Gutsy? (takes the review and reads it, then blushes intensely) It's not like that at all! Even _if _she were your girl-  
><strong>

**Gutsy: (narrows eyes as they glow dark pink) What do ye mean by "_if_"?  
><strong>

**Don Smurfo: Obviously he knows that Crafty is _my_ Smurfirina. Or at least she will be.  
><strong>

**Crafty: (face turns a harsh violet) Oh brother. Not this again... (pulls hat over face)  
><strong>

**Sweepy: Now, I didn't mean it like that. Neither of you have Crafty. She's not an object to possess, ye know?  
><strong>

**Don Smurfo: Oh, who asked you? (takes a threatening step towards Sweepy)  
><strong>

**Gutsy: (pushes Don Smurfo) Leave'em alone. 'sides, ye're really outta yer smurfin' fairy tale mind if ye think dat's gonna happen!  
><strong>

**Don Smurfo: (unsheaths sword, pressing the tip at Gutsy's chest) Just try and stop me-HEY! What is this?  
><strong>

**(two hands grab Gutsy and Don Smurfo, holding them away from each other)  
><strong>

**As you can see, these two need a time out and we need a better way to keep them separated. And now...we all go on a vacation to Hawaii! But first, the disclaimer must be said and done! I only own Crafty, Hummer, and Meena.  
><strong>

**Papa: Me and my little Smurfs belong to Peyo. Have a smurfy day, everyone!  
><strong>

"What the smurf was that? That wasn't part of the plan!" Devil hissed at Gutsy as they re-entered the Smurf village from their morning hike.

"I know," Gutsy muttered rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Then what happened? What made you stop?" He barked.

"Crafty," Gutsy sighed dreamily. Devil frowned at his answer and gritted his teeth in impatience.

"What?" He snarled.

"He said Crafty, you silly Smurf," Angel smirked. "Are you going deaf or did you just hear him stutter?"

Angel giggled as Devil looked at the two steaming mad. He got so mad actually, that he just flew off to blow off some steam. He grumbled to himself as he hovered around in circles by himself.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. Why in the name of Smurf would Gutsy just forget everything I taught him? There's no way it could've been Crafty. Could it?" Devil muttered, an answer suddenly dawning on him. He slammed a fist in his palm shouting, "Of course! He's too deep in love with her to listen to anyone anymore! That's why my advice was useless!"

"Hmm," He hummed rubbing a hand on his chin. "But how can I use that for my use and get Gutsy back on my path?"

Devil stopped in mid-air as he heard footsteps and feminine humming. He quickly hid himself on the roof of a random mushroom. Peering down from his spot, he saw Crafty humming to herself as Hummer followed obediently behind her. She looked distracted, but nonetheless determined to continue with her day despite all that happened to her that morning.

"Hehehe," Devil snickered evilly as a plan started to take form in his head. "Well, if I can't control Gutsy, then I guess I'll have to get some "crafty" tips from the master herself."

Crafty walked around with her arms behind her back. Hummer trailed behind her at a tiny distance since he knew she needed some space. She wasn't really focused on doing much after the little tiff between her and Snappy. Well, Snappy yelling at her, at least. She never felt so unsmurfy in all her time in the Smurf village. In fact, she never felt so unhappy or alone.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted from above.

Crafty frowned as she looked up just in time for a tiny creature to crash land onto her head making the both of them fall down. Hummer squeaked and jumped back, gasping at the sudden crash. The creature whimpered as it landed on the ground hard, curling up to ease its pain. Crafty shook her head and rubbed it to ease her own pain. She looked down and gasped. The creature that landed on the ground had to be, without a doubt, the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

The mysterious creature looked exactly like a Smurf, only much smaller. Maybe about the size of one of the Smurfling's stuffed animals. He wore a pure white robe and had a halo over his head. Feathery white wings sprouted out of his back, winding their way around his body as if to protect himself. His wide, light blue eyes looked up at her in fear as he shook, obviously suffering some sort of trauma.

"Hey," Crafty cooed softly. She knelt down and held out her hands to the little injured being. He seemed hesitant, but slowly climbed onto her hands, limping slightly. Lifting him up for a better look, she asked, "Are you alright?"

The creature winced in pain as he fluttered his wings, giving her a silent "no". She could even see tears threatening to leave his eyes. Hummer looked down at the winged creature in pity. He felt the pain of him because of his past injuries with his own wings.

"Don't worry. I'll help you," Crafty said smiling at the little creature. "What are you, anyway? Do you have a name?"

The little creature muttered something inaudible to the two as he shook uncontrollably.

"What was that?"

"I-I'm Angel Smurf," he finally said aloud.

"Okay, Angel. How about I take you back to my mushroom and I'll have Doctor or Papa Smurf smurf a look at you?" Crafty asked kindly.

Angel nodded and gave a small smile in thanks. Crafty smiled back and held him close to her as she went to take the injured Angel Smurf back to her mushroom. Hummer followed close behind her, intending to lend his assistance if it was needed. Unknown to the two of them, however, Angel smirked and chuckled quietly.

"So, where did you come from anyway, Angel?" Crafty asked curiously. Hummer chirped in agreement.

Angel's eyes widened as he thought for a moment, then answered, "I-I don't remember."

_Yeah. I know the feeling_, Crafty thought nodding her head.

"Well, don't worry. We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"There. That should do for now," Crafty said. She set up a small basket with pillows and a blanket to make Angel Smurf comfortable. Finally, she set the injured Angel gently down onto soft pile. He seemed to settle down into it before relaxing his wings so they could rest.<p>

"Alright. I'm gonna go and get some medicine from Papa Smurf. I'll be right back, okay?"

Angel smiled sweetly and nodded. Crafty smiled back and went to leave her mushroom and off to Papa Smurf's. Angel kept that same smile on his face until he heard the door shut.

Once that sound reached his ears, he scowled and made a disgusted sound as he began to glow and change form. His blue skin turned red and his ears molded with fine points. His white feathers shriveled and fell out, making his wings black and bat-like. The halo over his head turned dim, then disappeared completely. His tail grew longer and And finally, Devil winced as his two pointed horns regrew on his head.

"Ugh. Thank smurfness she's gone. I need a break from being "good". This all had better be worth it," he grumbled, his voice returning to its evil nature as he shoke his uninjured wings out. "I put so much goodness in there I thought I'd puke."

He then settled into his new bed and sighed, "Still. That girl really knows how to make a good bed. Not to mention she has to be the biggest goodie-good I've ever seen. Now all I have to do is see what she does to make Gutsy tick."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Gutsy," Angel coaxed. "I'm sure it was nothing. Wild was only trying to make Crafty feel better."<p>

Gutsy frowned and replied, "Well why didn' she come te me fer comfort?"

"Gutsy. You have to understand that when someone's in pain or going through a rough time, any comfort is good comfort. Besides, she seemed to appreciate it. Doesn't that make it any better?"

"I guess..." Gutsy waved his hand. He still couldn't help but feel jealous after what happened earlier on their hike in the forest with Grandpa, Wild, and the Smurflings.

* * *

><p><em>Snappy came back to the group looking even more mad than he did before. His fists were clenched and his eyes were watery, indicating that tears were extremely close to springing free. <em>

_"Smurfarosky, Snappy. Everything alright?" Grandpa asked.  
><em>

_"Fine. Never smurfier," he growled walking over to a tree and leaned against it, staying away from the group.  
><em>

_The others looked at each other in confusion. Wild looked over at where Snappy came from and noticed that Crafty wasn't following. He chittered quietly and scurried over the vegetation of the forest floor.  
><em>

_Gutsy saw him and got curious. Why would he be going that way all of a sudden? He decided to follow the feral Smurf and see what he was up to.  
><em>

_Wild sniffed the ground and went forward until he saw Crafty. He chirped happily and ran up to her on all fours, coming to a stop in front of her and letting his tongue hang out. He frowned and tilted his head in confusion. Crafty had her head down and she looked regretful and brokenhearted._

_"Oh. Hey, Wild," she muttered half-heartily.  
><em>

_Wild cooed softly to her, squeaking it in the form of a question. Crafty couldn't quite understand what he was trying to say exactly, but she felt she knew what he was trying to ask.  
><em>

_"I'm fine, Wild. Really, it's nothing," Crafty sighed, speaking nothing of the truth. She knew it and Wild knew it, too. So, Wild did something to give some comfort. He went in and took her firmly into his arms, chirping softly to help soothe her from whatever problem she was having. Frankly, he didn't even care what problem she was having or if she was hurting from it. He just wanted Crafty to be happy like she used to be.  
><em>

_Crafty took this as a complete shock. But, the comfort was welcome all the same. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
><em>

_"Thanks, Wild. I needed this," She whispered. Wild chittered gratefully and licked her cheek, making her giggle.  
><em>

_Unfortunately, Gutsy was hidden and saw it all. He felt hurt that it was Wild that was holding Crafty so close and giving her comfort. His fists clenched and his eyes flashed a dark pink.  
><em>

_"Gutsy! Calm down!" Angel cried appearing by his side. "Wild's just comforting her! There's no harm in that!"_

* * *

><p>"Still. I wish she would've come te me."<em><br>_

"Don't be sad, Gutsy. There'll be plenty of opportunities in the future. You'll see."

Gutsy stood in silence. Suddenly, he realized that Devil didn't put in his input. In fact, he wasn't even there to make an argument.

"Say. Where's Devil? He run out on me?" Gutsy asked Angel.

"Hmm. You know what, I don't know. I remember he left to smurf off some steam, but I don't think he ever came back. I'm sure he'll be back soon enough. Even though he really isn't the best influence on you for this situation," Angel muttered the last part to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hmm. You say that the creature that you found was an Angel Smurf, Crafty?" Papa asked, skimming through his books for answers.<p>

"Do you know what he is, Papa?" Crafty asked.

"Indeed I do, Crafty," Papa held up an open book to show two pictures. One who looks exactly as Angel Smurf did. The other looked completely darker and sinister. He was an all red Smurf with horns on his head and a longer pointed tail. He held what looked like a pitchfork in one hand and she also noticed that his wings were black and bat-like. Nothing like Angel's that were pure white and silky like a dove's.

"You see, Crafty. Each and every one of us have a good and bad conscience within our minds that help guide us through the choices we make in our lives. Angel Smurf provides comfort and tries to guide their Smurf down the path of goodness. Devil Smurf, however, tempts us with twisted words and using our deepest desires to make us selfish and unkind in our decisions. It's never a good idea to smurf advice from him."

"I can see why you wouldn't want to. He looks creepy," Crafty shuddered.

Papa chuckled, "Yes. But I'm afraid this doesn't bode very well for a particular Smurf."

"Why? Why is it so bad?"

"Crafty. If this Angel Smurf appeared before you without it being your own, then that means that he belongs to another Smurf's conscience. Without that Angel Smurf to smurf him down the right path, I'm afraid that Devil will lead him down the path of desire and selfishness. We must find out who he belongs to at once."

"Well, how do we do that?"

"Hmm. It's hard to determine who he belongs to until we see if anysmurf acts up. So, we'll have to wait for a few days and smurf for ourselves. That is, unless, he finds a way to get back on his own."

"Oh. Okay. What should we do, then?" Crafty asked unsure.

"Well, I believe the best thing to do is for you to care for Angel until he has recovered. Then we will find where he belongs," Papa then took a potion flask filled with a bluish liquid. "Make sure he drinks a small dose of this at least twice a day. This will help ease the pain in his wings and will accelerate his healing."

"Thanks, Papa Smurf," Crafty smiled and nodded as she bounded back to her mushroom with the medicine for "Angel" Smurf.

"Hehe. That Crafty sure has a smurfily large heart. I hope that she'll never lose _her_ Angel Smurf," Papa chuckled.

* * *

><p>Crafty breathed softly as she slept soundly in her bed. On the other side of the room sat the basket where "Angel" Smurf slept. Or so anyone around would think. It was now midnight. The witching hour.<p>

There was that same eerie glow from the basket and no more than a moment later, Devil hovered over to Crafty and landed on her forehead. Crafty flinched slightly and her eyes threatened to drift open.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. No need to wake up just yet. I haven't even started," Devil hushed her as he pushed her eyelid's down. Crafty relaxed and continued her slumber.

He clapped his hands together and whispered menacingly, "Okay. Now let's see what makes _you_ tick, Crafty Smurfette. Hehehe."

Devil kept his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing his energy.

"_Aperi cor meum. Aperi somnia ad mea introitu. Aperire vestrum mea imperium_!" He chanted, his whole body glowing red with energy.

Crafty winced as a tunnel-like portal appeared from the center of her forehead. It crackled with dark red electricity, but remained. Devil cackled silently and slipped in through the portal and into the depths of Crafty's consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi guys! Devil isn't being a very good Smurf, is he? By the way, the chant Devil said was a dream entering spell I made up. It's all in Latin and don't worry, the other words in there were just to add a dramatic affect. The only thing the spell does is allow anyone to enter one's mind to see their deepest hopes, dreams, and desires. Here's what the chant means.<br>**

_**Open your mind to my power. Open your dreams to my entry. Open your will to my control!**_


	14. Adventure Between the Pages

**Crafty! *snickers* T-that's not *snickers* funny! (bursts out laughing)**

**Vanity: (arms crossed and yellow in body color) Ha ha. Very funny.**

**Crafty: You bet your smurf, it is! Ha ha!**

**Sorry guys. Crafty got a hold of the review from Chloe and found out that orange, in fact, does not clash with blue, but compliments it. But seriously, Vanity? You didn't know that?**

**Vanity: I did know that! I am a professional beautician, after all! I was just hoping to give Crafty the satisfaction so she wouldn't smurf me a worse color than orange!**

**Crafty: Clever, Vanity. But not clever enough for Crafty Smurfette!**

**Vanity: Hmph! (takes blue Star Sprinkle and turns his body back to blue) Much better.**

**Okay! Okay! Let's all just go to the reviews now! Chloe- You're right. We're all in danger. And Crafty does know better, but really. It's hard to not listen to our emotions and intuition. Especially since we're girls. No offence, but emotions are just how we mostly base off of to make our choices. It just can't be helped. But we'll help each other, right?**

**Crafty: Right. And thanks again for that orange compliments blue thing. (snickers)**

**And yes, I've been to Cartoon Lair and I have seen that episode. Let me just say that Greedy was just plain scary in that episode. It almost made me want to cry. Oh, and good luck with whatever Painter wants!**

**eskie02- Glad to hear you're enjoying the story.**

**Smurf lover- Don't worry. I took care of Devil already. And I'm afraid I can't slap Gutsy nor Don Smurfo, but I can do this.**

**(holds up two bubble-like orbs with both Don Smurfo and Gutsy) (slaps the two together, causing the two Smurfs to fly forward and slam against the wall of the bubble.)**

**There. All taken care of. (sets down bubbles) Trust me when I say Crafty and Sweepy are really close, but their best friends and nothing more. In fact, in about another two, three, four chapters, their friendship will definitely shine. Okay. This was done early. So let's just-**

**(two bubbles crash into each other, flinging them backwards. Don Smurfo charges in his bubble and crashes into Gutsy's flinging him backwards)**

**Oh great. Well, you all know how the disclaimer goes. I have to get these two to stop fighting now. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Crafty woke up with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same thing she felt just days after Angel joined her household. She felt like something was wrong. Like, really_ really_ wrong. Almost as if something evil was lurking around, but she couldn't place the source of it. Looking over at the basket across the room, she saw that Angel was sleeping soundly in it. She smiled as she stretched and got out of bed to start her day.

After getting dressed, Crafty sat at her vanity and undid her braid, letting her brown hair flow down her back. She took her bursh and smoothly brushed it through her her hair with complete ease. A small yawn sounded in the room as Angel stretched and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, Angel," Crafty greeted turning to the winged Smurf, continuing to brush out her long, thick hair. Angel nodded, giving a small "good morning". "Are you feeling any better today?"

"Much better," Angel said in a much stronger voice. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, I suppose," Crafty said solemnly.

"Uh...Crafty?" Angel asked hesitantly. Crafty "hmm"ed in response not stopping with her brushing. "What do you think about those two Smurfs? The ones that seem to like you a lot."

"Don Smurfo and Gutsy? Well...where do I begin?" Crafty chuckled. "Don Smurfo is nice. He's polite and a gentlesmurf, but I have to admit, he's much too arrogant for my taste."

_Don Smurfo's arrogance, _Devil noted. _That could be useful. _

"What about Gutsy? What do you think of him?" He asked, now intending to find out if he can get an advantage.

Crafty froze suddenly, not really feeling comfortable talking about something so...personal to her. But, he was an _Angel_ Smurf. He wouldn't judge her and she was sure he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well...Gutsy is...hmmm...Uh," She struggled with thinking of a way to explain it simply.

Angel raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "He's what, Crafty?"

"He's...you know, he's...nevermind. It's stupid," Crafty muttered sadly.

_She's hiding something. I know it_, Devil thought to himself.

"C'mon, Crafty. You can tell me," Angel said sweetly with a smile. _If I have to be any more nice than this, I think I might throw up._

Crafty sighed in defeat, "Can I be honest with you, Angel?"

Angel narrowed his eyes but nodded. _Oh, here we go. Here comes the emotional stuff. Stomach of mine, please be strong._

"I've pretty much have had these...certain feelings for Gutsy for a little while now. I think I might love him..." Crafty confessed.

_And finally we're getting somewhere interesting_, Devil smirked and snickered inwardly. _This is gonna be easier than I thought!_

"Really? When did that happen?" Angel asked trying not to sound all too interested.

Crafty thought for a minute, then smiled and closed her eyes as she replied, "When we took the Smurflings camping in the winter. He told us the story about the Smurfs and the Magical Stardust and he was just so passionate and charming when he told it and..."

Crafty sighed blissfully, leaning back on her vanity, "And it was just so smurfnitizing. I couldn't help it then and I can't help it now..."

_This is a complete gold mine! This is definitely going to be useful to me._

"Oh, really? That sounds very romantic."

Crafty's eyes snapped open and her face flushed violet as she composed herself, saying, "Sorry. It just kind of smurfed out. I didn't mean to pour myself out like that to you."

"No no! It's fine, really. Do you plan on telling Gutsy any of this?" Angel asked, now intending to bring the mushy conversation to an end.

"Not yet," Crafty sighed. "Trust me, you don't know how much I'd love to march up to him and kiss him just to bring this whole competition between him and Don Smurfo to an end."

Devil mentally widened his eyes. She knew about the competition? The whole entire time?

_Who cares? Now I know I've got this in the bag. I just have to convince her to kiss Gutsy and get this whole thing over with. Nothing will go wrong._

"I'd love to, but..."

_But? BUT? But what? What could possibly be stopping her?_

"But I just can't do that to Don Smurfo. For Smurf's sake, I only knew him for like two minutes before he got shot with Cupid's arrow! Besides, he didn't do anything wrong. It was Brainy's fault, anyway. He shouldn't have been messing with Cupid's bow and arrows."

_Good point. That Brainy's a complete screw-up! It was his fault that Gutsy got competition! But that doesn't matter now. He won't be interfering any more. Hehehe._

It was the truth. Because of the near-blood shedding between Gutsy and Don Smurfo on the day Don Smurfo was hit with the love arrow, nearly no Smurf would go near the two dueling Smurfs or even Crafty for fear of getting hurt or worse. The two of them went completely into a hostile mode when Smurfs would go too close to Crafty, filled with nothing but jealousy and selfish greed. In fact, the only ones that were either brave (or crazy and reckless) enough to go near her were, of course, Clumsy, Sweepy, Wooly, Handy, Hefty, the Smurflings (excluding Snappy for reasons of his grudge), Wild, Miner, Grandpa, Smurfette, Baby, Papa, Crazy, Sickly, and the biggest surprise of all, Scaredy.

When Crafty asked why he wasn't afraid to go near her, he only replied in his signature shaky voice, "I-I'm n-not af-afraid of yo-you, Cr-Crafty. B-besides, I-I kn-know y-you would p-protect m-me if th-they tr-tr-tried to h-hurt m-me. Y-you wo-would, w-wouldn't y-you?"

Of course, Crafty agreed that she would never let either of them hurt Scaredy just for talking to her or even standing close to her.

"Besides," Crafty continued. "I couldn't hurt Snappy more than I already have. He already hates me for Don Smurfo falling in love with me. He's taking it like Don Smurfo's never going to go on an adventure ever again. But, Cupid said he's close to finding a way to cure them both without causing any emotional damage. I don't want to ruin all of that hard work now just for my own selfish desires."

_Control, Devil Smurf. Control,_ Devil chanted in his own mind to keep himself for pouncing at the opportunity that was being dangled in front of him. Not giving any tempting to Gutsy the past few days had made him irritable and he wanted desperately to lead Crafty in that very direction. She was perfectly vulnerable and willing if she were given the proper nudge. But, Devil knew better. He couldn't risk blowing his cover just over a little impulse.

_Hmm. But that's why she's not doing anything. Hmph. Figures she's too much of a goodie-good to stomp on Don Smurfo's heart like that. And that thing with Snappy will give me an edge to make sure Don Smurfo goes bye-bye._

"Plus, if Don Smurfo wouldn't be sad, he might start a fight with Gutsy and it probably wouldn't be pretty," Crafty chuckled.

_Yeah. Wouldn't that be a cryin' shame_, Devil grinned evilly on the inside.

"Well, there's no point in keeping your feelings in, Crafty. You don't have to kiss him and end it all. You just tell him you love him and then walk away. No Smurf will get hurt!"

Crafty thought for a moment as she carefully braided her hair after brushing it. Angel had a point in it all. If everything went right, she could get her emotions out and not hurt either Gutsy or Don Smurfo and get them into a fight.

"You know what, Angel? You're right," Crafty said determined. She stood from her vanity as she finished her hair. "I don't think I can keep it in anymore. I should go and tell him right now."

Crafty grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her to prepare herself to go outside.

Angel crossed his arms and smirked, unknowing to Crafty, of course.

_Good. Knowing what "love" will do, she'll get caught up in the moment and kiss him. This is all too easy!_

Before Crafty could reach the doorway out of her bedroom, there was the sound of crunching wood right outside her window. Curious, Crafty walked over and poked her head out the window. Hummer was on the ground and under him were two broken sticks that were used as stairs.

"You alright, Hummer?"

Hummer chirped out and curled is toes into an "o" shape, indicating he was alright. Crafty shook her head and chuckled.

"Okay. Fix the steps on Hummer's nest. Then I'll confess my feelings to Gutsy," she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Crafty decided to just take two new sticks and replace the two steps all together. Hummer left into the forest to get himself some breakfast and the other Smurfs, as usual, were trying to get their chores done without going too close to Crafty. It wasn't until she was tying the final step onto the "staircase" did well-muscled arms slid down her own and a lean chest pressed against her back. She kept working but rolled her eyes skyward.<p>

_Who is it, this time? As if I need to guess..._

"My Smurfirina, you really shouldn't be doing this. Your hands are far to beautiful to be treated with such hard labor," Don Smurfo purred into her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I thank you for your concern, Don Smurfo. I really do, but if I wasn't interrupted so much, my hands would only suffer half of the "hard labor"," Crafty replied, not stopping on her work still.

_And they'd be suffering even more if I have to beat the smurf out of Smurfs that interrupt me! I would rather have _Brainy_ bug me right now! At least he's easy to get rid of!_

Don Smurfo chuckled, "Nonsense. Come. I have something I want to show you."

He spun her around and grasped her wrists, tugging gently on them into the direction of the forest. Crafty inwardly groaned as she reluctantly let Don Smurfo lead her away. She knew it was useless resisting since he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Don Smurfo continued to lead her towards the direction of the forest with no intention of turning back. Looking around, Crafty noticed some Smurfs were looking at her with sympathy and pity. Of course, they were afraid to get involved with Don Smurfo's temper. However, as she was being led by the hand, something caught her eye. Snappy was leaning against the mushroom that belonged to the Smurflings. He looked like he was in deep thought and wasn't having a fun time doing it.

Crafty furrowed her eyes in sympathy and sadness for the young Smurfling. She felt horrible that there was nothing that could be done to heal the scars they both had between the two of them. Her eyes dropped and she sighed.

Don Smurfo looked at her confused as to her sudden melancholy mood. He followed her gaze over to the Smurfling that came to admire him so much. He thought for a moment.

"Hey. Why not bring the kid?" Devil said popping up by Don Smurfo's head. "He won't be any trouble. Besides, ladies do love gentlesmurfs that love kids. That will definitely get you on her good side."

_Good point_, Don Smurfo thought nodding his head.

"I don't know about this," Angel muttered appearing on Don Smurfo's other side. "Bringing Crafty into this is already dangerous enough. But bringing Snappy? A Smurfling?"

"Oh, what do you know?" Devil sneered.

Don Smurfo, annoyed at the arguing pair, swatted them both as they turned into smoke. He made up his mind. He led Crafty over to the edge of the village and stopped.

"Wait here, my Smurfirina. I'll be right back," he said patting her hand. He turned away and walked back over to Snappy.

"Snappy! My little Smurfbino!" He called gleefully to the Smurfling. Snappy's head snapped up at his name being called and his eyes went wide to see just who was calling to him.

"Don Smurfo! What're you doing here?" he asked as Don Smurfo knelt in front of him.

"I have a very important job for you, Snappy," Don Smurfo started sounding so serious. He placed his hands on Snappy's shoulders as he continued. "I need you to come on a little adventure with Crafty and I. She needs protection from any danger that comes to her if I am protecting her from something else and you are the only one I can trust."

Snappy's eyes were wide with both shock and excitement. But also suspiscion. Why would Don Smurfo need help protecting Crafty? He's a hero and a brave and clever one at that.

"Smurfaroo, Don Smurfo! Sure I'll come!" Snappy finally answered with a large grin on his face.

"Wonderful!" Don Smurfo smiled, patting Snappy's shoulder's and standing to lead the Smurfling away.

Actually, a lot of things made Snappy want to go and not go. He was happy when Don Smurfo said he was going on an adventure, but a little disappointed when he heard Crafty was coming. But, thanks to a little "talk" with Papa Smurf and Cupid, he decided to give it a chance.

* * *

><p><em>"I see," Papa concluded after he and Cupid listened to Grandpa's explanation. He brought Snappy to Papa Smurf's mushroom to get to the root of Snappy's apparent anger. "Snappy. Would you care to tell me what's troubling you?"<em>

_"Nothing," Snappy grumbled irritated. _

_"C'mon, Snappy. We all know it's something when you smurf it's nothing," Grandpa remarked._

_Snappy sighed and muttered, "I'm mad at Crafty."_

_This made everyone widen their eyes in pure shock. Why would he be mad at her? Surely she couldn't or wouldn't hurt anysmurf in any way. What could she have done to make him so mad?_

_"And may I ask why it is you're mad at her?" Papa asked patiently._

_"Because it's her fault that Don Smurfo's in love, that's why!" Snappy snapped, crossing his arms and looking downward._

_The faces of the others in the room seemed shock, but they were inwardly sighing in disbelief and irritation. Of course Snappy Smurfling would have to say something about his hero falling in love. He was too young to understand it, after all._

_"Snappy. I don't think you're being entirely fair to Crafty," Papa tried to reason._

_"Well it's true. If she wasn't in the forest, he wouldn't have fell in love with her!"_

_"Now, that's enough out of you, youngn'!" Grandpa hushed, now starting to get irritated along with Cupid and Papa. "You're in no position to blame this on Crafty!"_

_"Grandpa's right, Snappy," Papa said. "Crafty had absosmurfly nothing to do with that."_

_"Snappy. Regardless of Crafty being in the forest or not, Don Smurfo would've fallen in love with the first person he saw," Cupid explained. "Actually, we should be lucky that he fell in love with her and not someone else."_

_"Oh yeah? Why?" Snappy sassed._

_"Because if it were anyone else, who knows what they would to him. Crafty's good and kind and she wouldn't go and break his heart on the spot. Trust me, Snappy. Heartbreak does a lot more than you think to any living creature. If that happened, he'd probably never want to go on an adventure ever again."_

_"He can't do that!" Snappy cried out horrified at what he was hearing._

_"I'm afraid it's true. Besides, you've got nothing to worry about. I know love, Snappy. Don Smurfo might love her, but Crafty probably wants him in love with her as much as you do right now," Cupid said with a chuckle._

_"What does that mean? Is there something you know that we don't, Cupid?" Papa asked curiously._

_"Well...It's really not my place to say anything," Cupid said shuffling his feet. "But let's just say that Crafty has certain romantic feelings that are not directed at Don Smurfo."_

_"Do you mean to smurf that Crafty's in love with another Smurf? In_ true _love?_"_ Papa asked shockingly._

_"As true as Smurfs are blue," Cupid chuckled. Then he smiled sadly as he said, "But that doesn't do much good. Unless I can work on my solution and fast, the only way to snap Don Smurfo out of it would be for Crafty to break his heart."_

_"WHAT?" The three Smurfs cried out. _

_"B-but she couldn't! S-she wouldn't!" Snappy exclaimed, now feeling his eyes starting to water._

_"You're right, Snappy. Crafty has too big of a heart to do that to him. That's why she's doing this. The only thing she's guilty of doing is keeping up an act so she can keep Don Smurfo and Gutsy from tearing each other's throats out while I work on my solution. If I work it out right, it'll get rid of the romantic feelings without causing any emotional damage."_

_"Amazing," Papa gasped. "Simply amazing. Is it almost ready?"_

_Cupid nodded, "It should be finished by the end of the week."_

_"Good," Grandpa sighed. "I don't think any of us can smurf up with those two love-struck loonies for much longer."_

_Snappy, however, wasn't paying much attention. He was still mulling over the earlier words in his head. Something that had been mentioned but not gotten into._

Does that mean Crafty loves...Gutsy?_ Snappy thought._

* * *

><p>That was also the other reason he decided to tag along. If Crafty was in love with Gutsy, then Snappy wanted to make sure that Don Smurfo doesn't convince her otherwise.<p>

The group of three made their way into the deep forest. Crafty seemed to be a bit more chipper since Snappy came along. She didn't exactly feel comfortable with being alone with Don Smurfo. She was, however, curious to see what Don Smurfo wants to show her.

"Aha! Here we are!" Don Smurfo exclaimed. He pulled the two up to the foot of a large oak tree where his book and two potion flasks were laid out. Each were filled with the purple and pink liquid.

"What is all of this?" Crafty asked curiously.

Don Smurfo smiled, "I want to take you on an adventure in _my_ world, Crafty."


	15. Drowning Makes the Heart Grow Tender

**Vanity: (arms crossed and tie-dyed) I fail to see how this is funny.**

**Crafty: Are you smurfing? This is hilarious!**

**Note to self: Never let Crafty read the reviews ahead of time ever again. Hey, everyone! Good to se y'all. Okay, now before I start the reviews, I want to make something clear to you all: Don Smurfo is not kidnapping Crafty. Besides, if he were, why would he bring Snappy? And you all know she could totally kick his butt if he tried to, am I right? Anyway, Don Smurfo just thinks that he can show off his best stuff better if he's on his own playing field. And you know what, what did I tell you guys about the rude comments toward Gutsy and Don Smurfo? Don't do it, please. Okay. Review time!**

**Chloe- You're right about letting compassion guiding us. It does sound logical if you think about it. And thank you again for the comment about Vanity and turning him tie-dye. He actually looks good. He's like a living masterpizza of Painter's.**

**Vanity: Really? (looks over his body in his mirror) You know, you're right. I look absosmurfly gorgeous! (kisses reflection)**

**Uh...okay. And thank you for the star sprinkles. Tell us what happened, anyway Crafty.**

**Crafty: Oh, you Smurfs should've been there. Okay, so Chloe and I were in a cage because we were captured by Gargamel. He tried knocking us out of some sort of mist, but it only worked on Chloe because my amethyst amulet kept me awake. Which, by the way Chloe, I would like to give you your own just in case, well, you never know, you know? Anyway, when he wasn't looking, I snuck out of the cage and used a white and blue star sprinkle on him. Then, and sorry for this Chloe, but I used your shrinking charm to shrink him to the size of a Smurf. Well, Azrael saw him and the rest is history. And while those two were distracted, I just smurfed the both of us out of there. Oh. I'll have Feathers bring back your shrinking charm, Chloe, but that's all that pretty much happened.**

**She also wants to know if there's anything she can do to make it up to you.**

**Crafty: Not that I can think of. I'll let you know, though.**

**Smurf lover- Actually, this storybook is probably one of the few books that has no princess in it. This book is just pure adventure and action. And a small spoiler alert, Crafty's not gonna be the one that get's hurt.**

**flowerpower71- First off, it's okay. I can understand that and it's happened to me when it comes to reviewing. Also, Don Smurfo can in fact do that if Crafty allows it. And actually, it's not as bad as it's going to be.**

**Crazy (covers Crazy Smurf's mouth before he could let out his wail)- I'm sorry, but Don Smurfo isn't forcing Crafty into doing anything and he's not trying to take her away. If anything at all, she would force him to do something like that. So, I cannot hit him unless he has harmed her in a very unsmurfy way. By the way, love the flowers you sent. **

**Zinka17- I guess Gutsy's Devil Smurf is a real Dare Devil, that's probably why he dared to disguise himself. And it's like I've said before, Don Smurfo isn't trying to kidnap Crafty! Ugh! Let's just get the disclaimer done and over with. I only own Crafty, Hummer, Meena and others.**

**Crafty: The Smurfs belong to Peyo.**

**Vanity: Enough of this! This is interfering with my color-lasting beauty sleep!**

"Smurfaroo. Really, Don Smurfo?" Snappy asked in wonder.

"Of course, my little Smurfbino! My Smurfirina is in need of a true adventure! And where to find a better adventure than in my own world!" Don Smurfo looked at Crafty expectantly, almost as if asking her permission. It was below him as a hero to actually force her to go with him.

"Uh. Alright. What're we waiting for then? Let's go!" Crafty said enthusiastically. The two Smurfs beamed at her and Don Smurfo reached down for the pink potion bottle.

"Wait, Don Smurfo!" Snappy said stopping him by grabbing his wrist. "Who's gonna let us out when we're done? We'll be trapped in there forever if nobody lets us out!"

Don Smurfo scoffed, "Don't worry, my little Smurfbino. I have prepared for that, as well."

He grabbed the purple potion bottle and strapped it onto his belt, patting it for good measure. Then, before any of the two could object, Don Smurfo spread the pinkish powder over the three of them and like that, a powerful force started pulling them into the direction of the book. Snappy grabbed onto Crafty, who was then enveloped by Don Smurfo and held close as the portal continued to pull them into the book.

All of a sudden, the three were free-falling in the air and into an unfamiliar forest. Thinking quickly, Don Smurfo landed on a tree branch and jumped down closer to the ground from branch to branch, all the while holding onto Crafty and Snappy. Finally, he let the two go as he thrust himself to the ground and landed on his feet. Since he had time to absorb the shock of the landing, he smugly held out his arms and allowed Crafty and Snappy to fall into them.

"Where are we, anyway?" Crafty asked looking around as Don Smurfo set the two down.

"Foxtail Wood, of course," he replied also looking around at the place where he belonged. It felt good to be there, even though it wouldn't last for too too long. "We must now make our way to the Crystal Caverns and then down Trollphile Trail, where we will enter Zumonul's castle cave fortress."

"Zumonul? You mean the _evil troll king_ Zumonul?" Crafty asked wide-eyed, turning to Don Smurfo for an answer.

"But of course, my Smurfirina. The Crystal of Virtue must not remain in that brute's ugly hands any longer!"

"Smurfaroo! What're we waiting for? Let's get smurfing!" Snappy cried charging into the forest. Well, he almost did, anyway.

Don Smurfo chuckled as he grabbed the collar on the back of Snappy's shirt, making him come to a halt.

"Not so fast, Snappy. We are not going to walk the whole way there."

"Well, then how are we getting there? I don't exactly see how we're getting there besides walking," Crafty pointed out.

"Wait here. I'll be back shortly."

Don Smurfo then turned and ran off into the forest. It was completely unknown to the two Smurfs where he was going or why.

* * *

><p>Don Smurfo ran throughout the forest, looking for anything like a clearing for his plan to start. Of course, he could've started when he first came here with Crafty and Snappy, but he wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Soon enough, he came across a clearing with short grass and plenty of rocks. He brought his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. There was a loud screech in response and the sound of flapping wings. A large golden eagle swooped down towards the clearing and landed gracefully in front of his companion and master.<p>

"My golden eagle! The most amazing thing has happened to me!" Don Smurfo exclaimed excitedly. The large bird only raised a non-existent feathery eyebrow in question. Don Smurfo's eyes began to glow pink as he continued, "I have fallen in love with the most beautiful Smurfirina!"

The bird of prey then lifted both of his feathery brownish-gold eyebrows in shock. Half for Don Smurfo's glowing eyes and the other half for his newfound lover. It wasn't unusual for Don Smurfo to flirt with many females on his adventures and travels. Heck, it wasn't that surprising if one of them fell in love with him, but for _him_ to actually fall in love with the_ girl_? Was that even possible?

"I must win her heart no matter what the cost, my golden eagle. That means we must make our way to Zumonul's castle as fast as your mighty wings can carry us," Don Smurfo instructed as he climbed onto the gigantic bird's back.

The eagle rolled his eyes, _What? You haven't even made her fall in love with you yet? If she hasn't swooned by now, then it's completely hopeless, you dope._

"Now, let us go to her. I cannot bear to be away from her any longer," Don Smurfo cried nudging the eagle with his feet. Feeling the silent command to go, the golden eagle thrust himself into the air and flew in the direction of Don Smurfo's beloved.

* * *

><p>"What's taking him so long?" Crafty asked drumming her fingers on the fallen log she was lying on. Snappy was at the farther end of the log, hanging upside down and swinging to kill time waiting for his hero to return.<p>

"Smurfaroo! There he is!" Snappy let out an excited gasp. "And he's on his golden eagle!"

"His wha-?" Crafty began to ask as she looked up but jumped back when the golden bird swooped down and dug his sharp talons into the dirt. The bird leaned down and allowed said Smurf to jump off of his back.

"Come along, you two," Don Smurfo said. "We must not waste any time!"

Snappy, feeling too excited for words, let go from the edge of the log and on his feet, hastily jumping onto the eagle's back. Crafty, however, was a bit hesitant. She had a slight fear of flying, even though she had flown on Feathers plenty of times before. Also, it was hard to trust a large bird of prey when she was almost eaten by one about a year ago.

Curious, the eagle stepped forward and craned his neck down to observe the woman that had captured his master's heart. She was indeed beautiful. Crafty froze completely and held her breath. The bird's large brown eye looked at her almost with kindness and love much like his master had for her as well. If Don Smurfo were to win her heart, he would be happy to share his rider with her.

"C'mon, Crafty! What're ya waitn' for?" Snappy shouted making Crafty come out of her state of shock.

Crafty gulped as she replied, "Snappy? You do realize that little...situation I had with an eagle last year doesn't exactly make me feel so good about this, right?"

"Aww, c'mon Crafty! Those were mean eagles! This one's a nice magical eagle! Isn't that right, boy?" Snappy asked patting the head of the goldish-brown bird. The eagle closed his eyes and rumbled in his throat in reply.

Crafty raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Boy? You mean he doesn't even have a name?"

Don Smurfo's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed from embarassment. He answered, "Uh, well...no. I never really thought to give him a name."

"Well, if he is the mighty flier of a mighty smurfy hero, he should have a heroic name, too."

"You know what? You're right Crafty!" Snappy exclaimed. "What should we smurf him?"

Crafty rubbed her chin in thought. The name for the eagle had to be a good one. It had to be bold and fit for a bird so strong and gargantuan. Something that just fits the title of a golden eagle, maybe even be remembered in history. Finally, her face brightened as she thought of a name.

"Hey. How about Alomar?"

The golden eagle's eyes snapped open and he screeched at the name, but not in disgust. He actually seemed to enjoy the name. Alomar.

"Alomar! A genius name, my Smurfirina!" Don Smurfo grinned.

"Smurfaroo! What do ya think of Alomar?" Snappy asked stroking the neck of the golden eagle. The bird puffed out his chest proudly and beat out his long, broad wings.

"Alomar it is, then. Let us be on our way!" Don Smurfo said jumping onto the eagle's back. Crafty, though she was happy with the bird of prey having a name, was still uncomfortable with flying. Don Smurfo reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling Crafty between him and Snappy. He then nudged his feet into the bird's side shouting, "Hya, Alomar! To the Crystal Caverns!"

Crafty clinged tight to the feathers of Alomar as he charged forward and leapt off the ground with a cry and was soaring high in the air in no time at all. Her eyes were closed the whole time yet she could tell they were extremely high up.

"It's alright, my Smurfirina," Don Smurfo cooed lovingly, wrapping his arms around Crafty's waist and pressing his chest into her back. "Alomar would never let you fall. And neither will I."

Crafty gulped but didn't open her eyes, not for a second.

* * *

><p>"Here we are. The Crystal Caverns," Don Smurfo announced as the three dismounted the large bird. He patted the eagle's beak in farewell and Alomar took off and left their sights and into the clouds. They then turned to the mouth of the cave known as the Crystal Caverns. It seemed very dark and cold no matter how far they looked inside.<p>

"So. The Crystal Caverns, eh? Not very welcoming," Crafty pointed out.

"But it sure does look smurfy to look around in," Snappy sighed.

"I can assure you both that the Crystal Caverns is quite a wonderous place to explore," Don Smurfo said lighting up a torch for the journey inside.

"If you say so," Crafty muttered as Snappy grabbed her hand and was led in by the purple-clad hero himself.

As they first entered the cave, the only light source they had was the fire from the torch that Don Smurfo had lit. Then, as they walked in further, they noticed that the light started to change color and the torch seemed to become weaker and weaker. Soon enough, Don Smurfo put out the torch and allowed the Smurf-colored glow of the blue crystals fill the cave.

"Smurfaroo," Snappy whispered astounded. "They're glowing just like those purple crystals you found in Miner's caves a few weeks ago, Crafty."

"Yeah. But they're blue."

Don Smurfo, not really knowing what they were talking about, continued walking ahead as he silently admired the glowing blue rocks. Crafty and Snappy followed behind him quietly, mostly keeping an eye out for any danger that might come out of nowhere. Walking further and further in, the crystals became more abundant and the light became more and more bright.

"Don Smurfo! Are we almost out yet?" Snappy complained. It did feel like hours since they had first started their exploration, but it had only been half an hour.

"We should be. It is only a matter of time now before we-YIKES!" Don Smurfo cried out as he suddenly slipped and started sliding down what looked like a very shallow stream the carved a path into the rocky floor.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Crafty asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but it looks like fun! Let's try it!" Snappy said now jumping onto the stream and riding it down the same way Don Smurfo was. Crafty looked at the path curiously. It looked like one long, natural water slide. Snappy was right, it did indeed look like a lot of fun.

"Eh. Why not?" Crafty shrugged. She leaped onto the path and rode it down, hoping she would go down the same path that Don Smurfo and Snappy went down. The crystals lit her way down the path until she went around a corner and saw what looked to be a drop.

Crafty, feeling very determined, leaned backwards and allowed herself to go faster. She instantly flew off the edge of the slide and before she knew it, she landed in a lagoon of fresh water. She resurfaced, taking a huge breath of air and looked around for her two companions. There were no Smurfs to be seen. None at all.

Suddenly, she felt something metallic brush against her hand. She looked to her side to see Don Smurfo's sword resurfacing from under the water. Looking at the weapon then back into the deep water.

"Oh no," Crafty whispered. She instantly took in a large breath and dove underneath the water. Swimming with all her might, she paddled herself further and further down until she spotted something yellow. Thankfully, crystals were abundant in the deep, clear water and it was easy for her to see it was Snappy. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all. Next to him was Don Smurfo. He too, was unconscious and didn't show much life in his body.

Panicking, Crafty made a grab for the arms of both of the comatose Smurfs and struggled to drag them upwards to the surface. She slammed her eyes shut and kicked her feet more and more violently, desperate to get these two to get air before it was too late or before she ran out of air herself. Finally, she gasped out a breath of oxygen as she resurfaced and went to swim towards the more shallow part of the rocky lagoon. She dragged them both onto the shore and out of the cold water.

Crafty immediately felt Snappy's wrist and was relieved to feel a light pulse and that he was breathing. She turned him onto his side and near a large crystal. One thing she also noticed about the crystals were that they gave off heat. It wasn't intense, but it would at least keep Snappy from getting sick. Turning to Don Smurfo, she felt his wrist, but her face turned horrified when she felt no pulse.

"Oh, no you don't!" Crafty hissed. "You're not giving up that easily!"

Crafty then planted her hands on Don Smurfo's chest where his heart would be and pressed down on it hard multiple times. She put her ear near his mouth to listen for any signs of breathing. There wasn't any. Sighing defeated, she closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips to his, breathing air into his lungs and hoping to make him breathe. Still, there was no sign of animation in Don Smurfo. Again, she pressed onto his chest hard, but this time, Don Smurfo started coughing up water and he continued to until he just couldn't anymore.

Don Smurfo's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as even the barely bright light of the crystals blinded him. Crafty cupped his cheek, slapping it slightly as she whispered, "Come on, Don Smurfo. Stay with me."

He opened his eyes again and looked up at her with a glassy stare. He took in a deep breath and asked weakly, "What...what happened?"

"You tell me. I found you and Snappy at the bottom of that lake and nearly smurfed your lives!" Crafty snapped irritably.

"I...I don't remember. I recall coming to that drop, but nothing else I can remember, my Smurfirina," Don Smurfo murmured, now wearing a crooked smile seeing at how close the two were.

_Yup. Don Smurfo's going to be just fine,_ Crafty thought, rolling her eyes in amusement.

Crafty then went to go check on Snappy, but was spun around and before she even knew what had happened, Don Smurfo pressed his lips to Crafty's and kissed her. The emotions that rushed in him were unbearably pleasurable. It was, after all, the first time he was kissing a woman's lips instead of their hand. If this was what it felt like when he kissed her, he could only dream of what he would feel when she kissed him. Crafty, however, had no idea what was going on but she knew she couldn't escape it as soon as he slid his hand onto the back of her head and kept her in place. She groaned inwardly in defeat and closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the kiss. However, she felt no real spark when he gave her the kiss. Not like she felt when Gutsy kissed her.

Don Smurfo finally pulled away and panted heavily. He looked at her completely enthralled, eyes drooped and glowing a medium shade of pink filled with passion.

"I owe my life to you, my Smurfirina," He purred contently, stroking her braid with light and gentle touches.

"Uh...w-well, I better go check on Snappy," Crafty bashfully smiled and turned away to look over the young Smurfling, who was still breathing as he rested against the heat of the blue crystal. She had to admit it, though, Don Smurfo really could kiss. Whoever he chooses to be his soul mate, she's going to be very very lucky.


	16. Don Smurfo's Second Salvation

**Everyone! Seriously! What have I said about the semi-rude comments towards Don Smurfo and Gutsy are to be kept to a minimum! Shesh! It's like trying to get the Smurflings to go to bed at their bedtime! Okay, for starters, sorry for that, but this is like the third time I've had to tell you guys! Second, our three main Smurfs are not here with us as of this chapter. They will be here soon, but not for this chapter. Okay, let's hit it.**

**Smurf-lover- Glad you're loving the story. And the fairytale will just get even better in this chapter, so stay tuned!**

**flowerpower71- We're all jealous of Crafty and Snappy right now. Believe me, I've wanted to go into a story book, too. But, that will always remain a dream. Anyway, I think I'll have Crafty answer the question about the name "Alomar" when she returns. Only she really knows why she named him that. And that's what I do best. I give out unexpected surprises for all of my reviewers and readers. And we can only hope that Gutsy never finds out. Or at least wait until he's free of the love spell to tell him. Frankly, I think you should be more concerned if Snappy found out.**

**By the way, and I know this is kind of unexpected since this _is_ the disclaimer and all, but pretty soon Johan and Peewit are gonna appear for the first time in this story and I was wondering if you would do me the privelage of using your OC, Livy. I feel like Crafty needs a few more "girlfriends" and I think Livy is an ideal candidate. And don't worry, if I get your permission, I'll make sure you get all of the credit.**

**Clumsy: Gosh, Livy's gonna be here? Is she? Huh? Huh? (jumps up and down excitedly)**

**Not yet, Clumsy. First I have to get permission.**

**Crazy-**

**Crazy: AROOOO- (falls as he's tackled to the ground by Hefty and Wooly)**

**Okay. Crazy- I'm sorry, but I can't hit Don Smurfo. You also can't hit him. And if you're talking about him "cheating" at the kiss, I fail to see how he cheated. And frankly, I think you really need to read the rules to their competition a bit more carefully. What exactly did Don Smurfo do that made him cheat?**

**Chloe- I'll just have you read this for when you come back with Crafty, but I hope you're having fun. Don't worry, I'll make sure Vanity gets the message. And Painter will be just fine. He's still unconscious, but he'll be fine. Can't wait for you to get back! Try to keep those three safe!**

**smurfdreamer- Of course we can have more fun together! You're a great person to smurf with! And, uh, sure. As long as you don't hurt Wooly Smurf in any way. He has a big scene coming up in a few chapters and we need him at his smurfiest.**

**Wooly: Huh? (yelps as mystery hands grab him and disappear)**

**Zinka17- Like I said before, I think it's Snappy who's gonna be the most upset if anysmurf finds out. But, yeah. I guess Gutsy could actually hurt him if he were to find out of said kiss.**

**Disclaimer! I only own Crafty, Hummer, Meena, and the name Alomar. Not the actual eagle.**

**Clumsy: Golly! And the Smurfs belong to Peyo!**

**All: Have a Smurfy day!**

For the next few hours, Crafty cared for Don Smurfo and Snappy, both of which would recover from their near death experience. Snappy, however, would be unable to walk on his own for a while. Nothing was broken or anything of that sort. He just felt incredibly weak and tired.

"It is not far, Crafty," Don Smurfo assuredly said as they traveled down their final obstacle: Trollphile Trail. It wouldn't be long before they would reach Zumonul's cave castle fortress. "We will be out of here soon enough."

"Smurfaroo...I hope so..." Snappy groaned as he was craddled in Crafty's arms as they continued to walk down the unpleasent trail. It was filled with dead looking trees, yellow grass, and scary rock formations.

"Yeah. So do I," Crafty shuddered as she kept close to Don Smurfo for protection. He was, after all, the only one who knew this place better than Crafty or Snappy.

Don Smurfo chuckled, "Of course, we are. Then, I shall fight Zumonul and retrieve the Crystal of Virtue for you, my Smurfirina."

Crafty's eyes widened in complete shock and hidden irritation. Of course he would do something like this for her. She put on a calm face and continued to travel near him as they continued down the path to the evil troll king's home. The only thing she could hope was that Don Smurfo would succeed and win the Crystal of Virtue like he did in his story. If that doesn't happen, well, then the three of them would be as good as smurfed.

* * *

><p>The jaws of Snappy and Crafty hung open as they gazed upon the lair of the troll king. It looked like a mountain that was made in the shape of a castle. The towers pointed up jaggedly in a way that you would wish you wouldn't fall on them if you fell from the sky. The stone and rock on the castle didn't even look like it was smoothed out. It was almost as if it was made like that to make it look more intimidating than it already was. Which, in fact, it did. The strange thing was, thought, that there was strangely no sign of life anywhere. As if nobody were home, or they were about to walk right into a trap.<p>

"Well. Let us not smurf around like whimpering Wartmongers. Let us follow the path to victory!" Don Smurfo cried unsheathing his sword and sauntering towards the fortress.

Rolling her eyes, Crafty managed to hold Snappy in one arm and used her free hand to grip onto Don Smurfo's cape. He still tried to continue on so Crafty had to plant her feet into the ground to keep the two in place.

"Don Smurfo. I don't think it's wise to barge in on an _evil troll king_ like Zumonul without a plan," Crafty stressed. "What if this is all a trap?"

"Ah, Smurfee Penne! I can smell a trap from a smurf mile away! Nothing will happen!"

Groaning inwardly in stubborness, Crafty thought, _I can _not_ believe I'm actually going to do this._

Crafty sighed quietly and whispered down to Snappy, "Snappy? I'm so sorry you have to smurf this."

Setting the confused Smurfling down, Crafty smiled flirtaciously and snaked her arms around Don Smurfo's shoulders from behind, pressing herself close to him. This instantly made Don Smurfo come to a halt with pure curiosity.

"Aww, but Don Smurfo!" Crafty started pouting. "You shouldn't waste your time or your talent on those silly, mediocre troll guards. You should save your strength for Zumonul. You should know I'll only be expecting your best, my _hero_."

Don Smurfo shuddered in pleasure as Crafty ended her flattery with a purr to it.

Crafty, just to seal the deal, ran a finger gently down his cheek, drawing the line for him. Don Smurfo turned to her and nuzzled his nose against hers in reply. Hoping to encourage him to go along with her plan, she batted her doe-like eyes and nuzzled her nose back.

"Mmm. Very well, my Smurfirina," he cooed, sheathing his sword. "For you, we will confront Zumonul now and worry about those other brutes later."

Crafty kept her smile and picked up Snappy with both of her arms. His face held what looked like horror and a bit of hurt. As soon as Don Smurfo turned around and began to lead them to a "secret entrance", her smile dropped and she shuddered with unpleantness.

"Snappy? Promise me that if I ever want to do that again that you'll gladly talk me out of it," She whispered to the Smurfling. He let out a silent giggle in both amusement and relief. He was actually starting to think that Crafty was beginning to really flirt with Don Smurfo.

* * *

><p>Don Smurfo poked his head from the small hole in the rocky wall and looked all around the throne room of the troll king's fortress. A loud rumbling caught his attention as he noticed that Zumonul, the troll king himself, was on his throne sound asleep. Zumonul was indeed a very ugly looking troll, even for a king. His rough green skin was bumpy and greasy from lack of personal hygiene. Thus would explain the smell that fouled the entire room. He wore a deep red robe with black trimming. A tiny gold crown sat on his bald head, which officially labled him as a royal figure.<p>

Looking around, he spotted a bright bluish-purple glow coming from the very top of a bookshelf on the other side of the room. It gleamed brightly on it's own almost like the magical amethyst crystals in the mines near the Smurf village. The Crystal of Virtue.

Confirming that the area was safe, Don Smurfo gestured for Crafty and Snappy to follow. The two obeyed and stayed close to the swashbuckler as they quietly made there way across the room.

"You know, since Zumonul's asleep, maybe we should just grab the Crystal of Virtue and then get out of here," Crafty suggested.

"What do you mean, my Smurfirina? Zumonul needs to be taught a lesson. I can handle him," Don Smurfo growled glaring at the slumbering troll.

"I'm just smurfing that if there's no need to fight him, then we shouldn't. I mean, I know I wouldn't want to be woken up from my afternoon nap," Crafty muttered.

"Me neither," Snappy grumbled.

"Very well. If that is what you wish. Let us reclaim the Crystal of Virtue," Don Smurfo sighed.

The three of them managed to make it across the room and over to the bookshelf. Don Smurfo grabbed onto the long, dangling cloth that decorated the top of the bookshelf and started to climb. The silky material scrunched up for each time he grabbed onto a higher part of the decoration. Yet surprisingly, the material didn't seem to move forward because of imbalance caused by Don Smurfo's weight, no matter how light he may be.

Clinging onto the edge of the top of the bookshelf, Don Smurfo pulled himself up and onto the clothed surface without barely breaking a sweat. The Crystal of Virtue glimmered just ahead of the purple-clad Smurf with a radiant glow of bluish-purple. The crystal itself was just as big as a Smurf and was stringed together on an amulet of some sort. He charged forward and made a grab for it, almost struggling to keep himself balanced while carrying the heavy gem.

_Hmm. I may not be able to defeat that moronic monstrosity of a king for my Smurfirina, but I can give this to her as a token of my love_, Don Smurfo thought with a grin starting to form on his face.

Turning to go back down to the bottom, he failed to notice the empty wine glass until the jewel in his arms hit it, knocking it off of the shelf and quickly plummeting to the ground. He looked over the edge with wide eyes along with Crafty and Snappy and watched as it free-fell to the ground. The trio winced as it hit the ground with a shatter and the flying of glass, which miracuously missed Crafty and Snappy though she did shield the both of them with her cloak.

_Who in Smurf's name keeps a empty wine glass on top of a bookshelf anyway? And with no wine bottle, too! _Crafty thought panicking and shockingly to herself.

Zumonul's menacing yellow eyes snapped open and they instantly went to the glassy mess then to the top of the bookshelf.

"Don Smurfo," he sneered in his gruff, malicious as he stood from his throne. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Yes. And what a surprise to see you are a light sleeper, my pungent foe," Don Smurfo snarled hovering a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Zumonul's eyes narrowed in anger and he gritted his teeth as he stepped towards the bookshelf with loud, threatening stomps. Crafty and Snappy shrunk back with both fear for themselves if they get caught and Don Smurfo. Once he was close enough, Crafty hastily made a run past him without being noticed and Snappy still safe and sound in her protective arms. She turned back when she was far enough away and waved frantically at Don Smurfo to get a move on.

Don Smurfo silently nodded at her and, as fast as lightning, he threw the Crystal of Virtue over and past the two Smurfs, took his sword and shot it down onto the bottom of Zumonul's robe where it planted itself into the ground, a lot like he did in his story. The gem landed on the ground near the entrance where they had first come in, but thankfully Zumonul paid no attention to it. Completely catching the troll king off guard, Don Smurfo leapt down to slide down Zumonul's silky clothing much like the story was supposed to be. However, with new characters comes new twists and endings.

Zumonul's shock didn't last long and before Don Smurfo could even let his feet touch the troll king's robe, Zumonul swatted at him with his large green hand, knocking him straight into the rocky wall. Don Smurfo cried out in pain as the impact from the wall made him feel like he was being crushed, then he lost conciousness before he landed on the ground with a hard thud.

Snappy and Crafty's jaws dropped with complete horror and shock at the hero Smurf's unconscious form. Tearing his robe, Zumonul took menacing stomps towards Don Smurfo with a smug smirk on his face.

"Snappy? Can you walk or run?" Crafty whispered seriously.

"I-I think so," Snappy replied, not really wanting to know why Crafty would ask such a question.

Crafty then reached into her cloak and brought out the purple potion bottle that would bring them all home. She managed to get it from Don Smurfo while he was unconscious and after the drowning incident, she felt better knowing that she was protecting their only ticket home.

Placing the bottle into his hands, Crafty said, "Snappy. I want you to get Alomar and make sure that the potion is ready for us to smurf out of here. I'm going to try to help Don Smurfo out, but if anything happens to me or him, I want you to promise me that you'll get yourself out of here. Promise?"

Snappy was shocked and apprehensive at what she just said, but clenched the bottle in his small fists and nodded. Crafty smiled sadly and set the Smurfling down, nudging him towards the way out. At first Snappy started off slowly, but then ran as fast as his legs could carry him, tears pouring down his cheeks in hope for Crafty and Don Smurfo.

Crafty took a deep breath, then charged towards Don Smurfo's sword which was still planted in the ground. With a single yank, she took the weapon and ran to the troll king, who was only five giant steps away from doing away with Don Smurfo. Crafty dove under his robe and with a hard swipe, she cut a large gash into the troll king's leg. Surprised at the sudden pain, Zumonul roared in pain and went to clench his wound. Crafty ran to the other leg and slashed at it, creating another painful wound. Zumonul cried out in agony as he stumbled back, but tripped and crashed to the ground in a loud, earth-shaking thud.

Crafty took her chance and went to lift Don Smurfo off of the ground, sliding his sword back into its sheath in the process. He, like Gutsy Smurf, was very very heavy for her to carry. Crafty took in a shaky breath and then proceeded to run as fast as she could to the exit. At first, it actually wasn't so bad, but she yelped as she felt the earth shake as Zumonul's large hand slammed onto the earth in an attempt to snatch both of the Smurfs. She kicked up her speed and, just in the nick of time, dove into the small exit before Zumonul could crush them with his other hand. Though they were in a small space where no troll could reach them, Crafty didn't stop running. All she wanted to do was get out of that unsmurfy nightmare the Smurfs called a storybook.

Finally, they reached the outside and just only yards away was Snappy on Alomar's back with the Crystal of Virtue in his talons. Snappy perked up as he saw Crafty and Don Smurfo good and especially alive.

"Smurfaroo! You guys made it!"

"Just barely!" Crafty laughed. Alomar lowered himself down to allow the two to climb onto his back. Once they were secure on the bird, Crafty continued, "Okay. Let's smurf out of here before-"

_CRASH!_

The three of them snapped their heads in the direction of the sudden crash and their blood ran cold as they saw the furious face of the troll king.

"You will not escape from me that easily!" Zumonul growled in complete fury and charged for them.

"Are you smurfing me? This even didn't happen in the story!" Crafty cried out exasperated. She hastily nudged Alomar in his sides, crying, "Hiya, Alomar! Get us out of here!"

Not wanting to feel the troll king's wrath any more than they, the golden eagle ran forward and took off into the sky. Still, Zumonul kept charging at them with complete determination not only to be rid of Don Smurfo, but to wreak his vengeance on the wretched Smurfette that had wounded him.

"Snappy! The potion! Use the potion NOW!" Crafty pleaded, clinging to the feathers of the eagle. Snappy snapped his eyes shut and opened the potion bottle, spreading the potion over all four of them. They felt the familiar force pulling them forward, but this time they allowed it to pull them away. Frankly, anysmurf would if you were about to be killed by a outraged troll.

Meanwhile, in the outside world, the book shook and shimmered purple erratically. Then, with a forceful push, the book slammed open and out came Alomar along with the three exhausted Smurfs. They didn't care whether they were out and safe from the story, Alomar just flew and flew into the direction he knew to be the Smurf village.

Unfortunately, they failed to see the large green arm that shot out of the book and gripped itself into the ground. Zumonul pulled himself out of the storybook and into the real world. He glared at the golden eagle as it got smaller and smaller as he flew further and further away.

"I will get my revenge on you, Don Smurfo. You and that little Smurfette of yours, too," He chuckled ominously. He then turned into the forest and stalked off, looking for a place to call his new kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Lassie?" Gutsy called as he poked his head down the village well. "Ye down dere?"<p>

"This is smurfing insane," Hefty muttered to Smurfette, shaking his head. They along with the other Smurfs were quite worried, and not to mention annoyed, at Gutsy's paranoia for Crafty. "Gutsy's had to look everywhere for Crafty at least three times. If she were here, he would've smurfed her by now. Where could she be?"

"I don't know. But I hope she's alright," Smurfette answered worriedly. The two jumped as they heard a sudden splash coming from the well. Looking over to said well, there was water splattering out, but no Gutsy Smurf in sight.

"Ah, Hefty. Smurfette," Papa greeted. He frowned as he saw a wet Gutsy pulling himself out of the well and spat out water, looking around concerned. "Is Gutsy _still_ looking for Crafty?"

The two nodded in reply and Papa sighed, shaking his head. He, too, was worried for Crafty, but Gutsy was taking it a bit too far.

"Have either of you seen Snappy and Don Smurfo? I can't seem to smurf them anywhere, either," Papa asked, now going back to his previous subject.

Hefty and Smurfette shook their heads, but at the very mention of Don Smurfo being missing as well as Crafty, Gutsy's eyes glowed dark and he gritted his teeth in complete anger. He glared off in the direction of the forest, the one place where he didn't search throughly enough and started off with his fists clenched and his muscles tensed.

"Gutsy! Wait!" Papa cried, now knowing what he just said along with Gutsy's reaction and full intentions. He jogged to Gutsy and grabbed his arm. "I'm sure Crafty is fine. We just have to be patient."

A loud screech filled their ears and the clamped their hands over their ears as a brownish-gold blur flew past them and crashed into the village square. Many of the Smurfs gathered around to examine the sudden crash into their village. Few had recognized the golden eagle as being Don Smurfo's faithful companion. If that was so, then where was Don Smurfo himself?

Crafty, who held an unconcious Snappy close to her chest, lifted her head to see the other Smurfs gasping and looking at them in terror and complete concern. Her vision, however, became more and more blurry as she, along with the two Smurfs and Alomar, surrenedered herself to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Great chapter, right? By the way, the saying <em>Smurfee Penne<em> is pronounced like _Smurf-eh Penn-eh_. It's a sort of ravioli. I had it for lunch the other day and thought it would be fun to use that in the story. By the by, sorry it took so long to post this story up. It's been really hot up here and our air conditioner's broken. Yeah, it turns out that it's hard to concentrate if you're too hot. Anyway, better late than never. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	17. Clumsy the Feather Collector

**Yo yo yo! frostforge44 here with another exciting chapter of "Cupid's Arrow"! I have to be honest, when it came to story writing, I never thought I'd get this far. But hey. People can be wrong even about themselves sometimes. I hope you guys love my stories so far and the one's I'll be writing in the future. We're coming to our moment of truth here in this story. It might not be this one or the one after that, but it's coming and it's coming up fast.**

**Crafty: Oh. Wow. I did _not_ expect you to come out like that as an introduction. You're really sensitive about this, aren't you?**

**(deep breath) Yeah. Yeah, I am. Anyway, it's good ta have you back, girlfriend. Really good. Okay, let's hit the reviews. I know they're really worried for you and Snappy in the story.**

**YingYangofthePeaceCircle- First of all, it's good to hear from you again. It feels like it's been so long since we've heard from you. Also, mouth-to-mouth, in fact, does _not _count. When Cupid said it that she had to kiss them, it had to be a romantic kiss. Plus, really. She was trying to save his life. Crafty did it as a last resort. Oh, did you get the necklace that she sent you, Crafty?**

**Jokey: I think she did. Hey! Have a present! (holds out a yellow package)**

**Oh, thank you Jo-_BOOM!_**

**Jokey: SURPRISE! Hyuk hyuk hyuk! (hides in a bush)**

**COME BACK HERE, JOKEY SMURF! **

**Jokey: (hums to himself carrying a yellow parcel) Hiya, frostforge44! I got ya a present! (holds parcel out)**

**Oh, no! I'm not falling for that again! (flicks the parcel, making it explode in Jokey's face)**

**Jokey: (scowling) That was _not_ funny!**

**Yeah it was! It was payback, too!**

**Jokey: Payback? Payback for what!**

**For tricking me once already!**

**Jokey: What're you talking about? I didn't smurf you until just now!**

**?: Man! You guys should see each other right now! You both look ridiculous!**

**("Jokey Smurf" walks out hold his gut laughing) (brings out a necklace and a ring, changing the voice and form into Crafty)**

**Crafty: That was so smurfsome! Keep these gifts coming! This is so much fun!**

**(glares at Crafty) Moving on. Oh! Hummer! Aiko sent you some weight-loss flowers! She says they're delicious to eat and you won't gain any weight.**

**Hummer: (turns up his beak and turns away indignant)**

**Hummer. C'mon! Just try them! Do it for us! And possibly Aiko! She's a pshycho and I think she might not be too happy if you don't!**

**Hummer: (chirps out a breath of air) Chirpu chee... (hovers beak over a green flower, then takes it in his beak)**

**So? What do you think?**

**Hummer: Chi chi chiiirp! (beats wings)**

**Wonderful! Good to know! We'll have to have her send more.**

**Crazy- It's okay. We all have our bad days and our good days. Except for Grouchy, who seems to always have bad days.**

**Grouchy: I hate having bad days!**

**smurfdreamer- You're most welcome and thank you for returning Wooly. He's going to be very vital in the next chapter. I mean it. He seriously does big stuff in the chapter after this one. And you'll have to give me the dets on that little "thing" between you two. Like did you do it to him? Or did he do it to you?**

**Wooly: (blushing madly)W-what "thing"?**

**The romantic kiss under the moonlight, of course! What else do you think I'm talking about? (smirks widely) Oh, and was kind of moon was it that night? Was it a blue moon? Hehe.**

**Smurfs: Kiss? What kiss, Wooly?**

**Wooly: Uh...er...**

**(pats Wooly's hat) It's okay. You don't have to say it if you don't want you. Besides, smurfdreamer can tell us all about it.**

**Wooly: Thank ye there-Wait. What?**

**Nothing. Nothing at all. Ah, Chloe! One of my favorite reviewers! You are very noble, first of all, to help our little blue friends out of that nasty snag. As you can see, Crafty is awake and so is another. Ladies and gentlesmurfs. Reviewers and readers. For the first time to speak on the disclaimer, give it up for Alomar!**

**Alomar: (soars in and lands on top of a random mushroom) Scrreeeech!**

**Nat: Alomar says it's nice to be here.**

**Happy to have ya here, buddy. Snappy and Don Smurfo are still resting but they will be just fine. And oh la la! What lovely, romantic moments between you and Painter! Kind of reminded me of Gutsy and Crafty. And Vanity? Don't you have something to say to our friend?**

**Vanity: (admiring his reflection) Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm sorry and I will stop my teasing.**

**(smacks him on the head) Like you mean it.**

**Vanity: YOWCH! Alright! I'm sorry, Chloe!**

**Better. flowerpower71- First off, thank you again for allowing me to use Livy for my story. As a matter of fact, she's going to making her debut along with Johan and Peewit on the very next chapter as we speak.**

**Clumsy: Yay! Livy's comin'! Thanks a bunch, flowerpower71!**

**As you can see, Clumsy's very excited. You know what else, you are the first to point out that Zumonul got out of the book. Nice perception!**

**Smurfs: Zumonul escaped? What do we do?**

**Not to worry, my little blue friends. That problem will be dealt with soon enough. **

**Zinka17- Congratulations. You are the second to comment on that and don't worry. It will be taken care of. **

**Finally, we have Spring-Heel-Jacq- Thank you for the comment on Angel and Devil, first off. I was beginning to think that everyone forgot. Second, I know that it sounds kind of weird about Devil being able to interact with Crafty, but that will be explained for the most part why that is in this chapter. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I'll fit in as many characters as possible that interact with the Smurfs. It may not be in this story, but it will happen. You just have to be patient. As for the comment dilemma, I'm going warn you now that things will happen that will make you want to sting Don Smurfo and Gutsy with harsh words and even slaps across the head. Frankly, I won't blame you nor will I stop you.  
><strong>

**Until then, it's time for the disclaimer! I only own Crafty, Hummer, Meena-OH, WAIT! Speaking of who ****I own, a certain someone from Crafty's past is going to show up in the next chapter! Even before Livy, Johan, and Peewit! I'll let you find out for yourself, though. So, I also own the name Alomar and the now escaped troll king, Zumonul.**

**Nat: Peyo owns the Smurfs.**

**Clumsy: Gosh! Have a Smurfy day, everysmurf!**

Many hours later, mainly just before dawn, the three injured Smurfs and Alomar were bandaged, medicated, and resting. Don Smurfo, who had the worst of all four of them, was resting in Doctor's clinic. It would be undetermined when he'd be waking up, but it probably wouldn't be for a little while. Alomar slept comfortably outside of the clinic, resting his bruised wings. Snappy was sound asleep in his bunk. Luckily with Crafty keeping him under her protection, he got the least of the blow. Finally, Crafty was in her own bed, letting exhaustion flood out of her as she rested her body. Not that it was much of a surprise, but Gutsy sat at her side, much like he did before. He was currently asleep, laying his head next to hers and his arm draped across her chest with his hand gently clamping on her shoulder.

Angel Smurf appeared over Gutsy's head. While it was true that he did usually only appear when Gutsy needed proper guidance, he also had a tendency to check up on him due to his impulsive and, well, _gutsy_ behavior. It was hard being the Angel Smurf of a Smurf that was so rebellious. But it was worth it.

"It'll be alright, Gutsy," Angel whispered patting Gutsy's hat. He then looked down at Crafty. He had to admit that she was indeed beautiful and she would make Gutsy a very happy Smurf. It, however, wouldn't happen if Gutsy doesn't shape up and forget all of this jealousy nonsense. Angel sighed, "Don't worry, Crafty. I'll guide him down the right path. I promise."

"Promises can't always be kept, ya know?"

Angel cast a confused stare to the basked where "Angel" was smirking at him. He always did wonder who he belonged to, but it was hard to guess. All of the Smurfs in the village have done nothing sinister or troubling for the past few days. It seemed like no Smurf at all was missing their Angel Smurf, which made it suspicious as to why this one was lost.

_Hmm. Well, whoever has him as an Angel, he must be a foul-tempered fellow or something. Maybe he's Grouchy's? _Angel thought to himself.

"I know that. But this one will be kept. For Gutsy and Crafty's sake," Angel answered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Little Henry Halo," Angel sneered back in a voice most familiar to Angel.

Angel's eyes widened in recognition, "Devil?"

"Finally, the do-gooder gets a brain! Let's give him a prize!" Devil cackled returning to his true form with a flash of red light.

Angel looked at him with confused, wide eyes before his face contorted into anger, "Devil! So this is where you've been!"

"Uh, yeah," Devil replied with an arrogant smirk.

"But why! This kind of magic is only to be used in a dire situation! You know that!"

"It _was _a dire situation!" Devil paused before continuing, "This is my way of getting Crafty for him! You're free to thank me at any time."

"By convincing her to love Gutsy instead of Don Smurfo!" Angel snarled now starting to lose his temper.

"Actually, I wanted to convince her to use her power over them to pit them against each other, but she's such a goodie-good! There was no way of getting her to do it!" Devil made a disgusted sound at the end of his sentence. "So, I improvised."

"Why do I have the feeling that I don't even want to know," Angel muttered rubbing his temples. "What did you do?"

"Easy. I went into her mind when she was asleep. Ya know, snoop around and dig up some dirt."

"YOU WHAT?" Angel yelled grabbing his head with both of his hands. "DEVIL! How could you do that! Especially to a Smurf that isn't even yours!"

"Would you relax!" Devil snapped. "It's not like I found anything in there! Something in there was blocking me. Something powerful."

"Maybe it was her own conscious, you idiot," Angel grumbled quietly, crossing his arms in irritation.

"Oh, please! They weren't even awake! They were sound asleep in her head."

"Asleep?" Angel asked wide-eyed, wondering if he was hearing it right. "That's not possible!"

"Well apparently, it is!" Devil hissed, also crossing his arms.

The two froze as they heard something shift from across the room. Gutsy frowned and shook his head, snuggling his head further into Crafty's shoulder.

"Lassie," They heard him mutter in his sleep.

"Oh, forget this! We need to get back! Now!" Angel demanded.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Devil grunted, flapping his wings to lift himself into the air. "I was planning on ditching this place, anyhow. See ya!"

Angel heard Devil's devious cackle as he poofed away in a cloud of red smoke. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, also poofing away in a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

><p>Crafty felt like she was floating in a calm cloud of darkness. She couldn't really remember how she got there, but she had a pretty good idea. All she did remember was crashing into the village while she, Snappy and Don Smurfo were still on Alomar. Anything that could've happened after that was a complete blur.<p>

"Lassie," she heard a familiar voice echo in her mind. At least, that's where she thought she was at.

_Gutsy?_ She thought trying to make herself wake up. Of course, as she thought would happen, she had no such luck. However, she didn't stop trying to make herself wake up.

Several minutes later, she saw a trickle of light form somewhere and tried even harder to wake herself up. The light became brighter and brighter until all she could see was white, which quickly turned back to darkness. But it ws not the same darkness as it was before. She felt like she had control over her eyelids and slowly began to open them. She didn't need to be told where she was. It was either in Doctor's clinic or her own mushroom.

Crafty's vision was completely blurred, but it was easy to know that she was lying down on a bed. She blinked, trying to clear her vision when she noticed there was a distinct warmth on her cheek. It wasn't anything like a warm pillow or even sunlight. It felt more like...skin? Yes, it definitely was skin. Completely curious at who was with her, she blinked even faster and managed to clear her vision enough to see that she was in her bedroom.

Again, she took notice of the feeling of flesh on her right cheek and let her eyes wander to her right and her thoughts were correct. Gutsy was sound asleep, though that part she _didn't_ know, and had his cheek resting against hers. Feeling his chest on her arm, she felt also his steady heartbeat that emphasized his serenity along with his deep breathing.

Crafty smiled, taking her hand and caressing his other cheek gently. Gutsy tensed slightly, but she could feel his chest rumble as he growled roughly in content. She giggled silently, loving how Gutsy can be so clever and tender, yet still have more masculinity than half of the Smurfs in the village. He cuddled himself closer to Crafty and smiled happily, releasing his grip on her shoulder and moved his arm down across her waist.

Crafty smiled and nuzzled her face close to his. She froze instantly, however, as she felt her lips were just barely brushing against his. She then and there had the extreme temptation to kiss him. So, without hesitation, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. One second passed by, but on the next second, she pulled away feeling completely satisfied.

Gutsy's eyes suddenly fluttered open, now aware of the tender contact to his skin, but was a little unsure of where it came from. He smiled down at his beloved Smurfette, unaware that she was actually awake, and kissed her jaw delicately, as if she would break if he did it too hard.

"Oh, lassie," he murmured closing his eyes and brushing his cheek against hers. "Ye really don' know how much ye really mean te me. I love ye so very much."

"No," Crafty whispered playfully. "I don't really know, but I'm starting to smurf the picture."

Gutsy's eyes snapped open and down to Crafty's, which were wide awake and frisky. Without warning, Gutsy crashed his lips to hers, giving her a very deep, very passionate kiss. If she could, Crafty would've jumped back in surprise at his suddenly bold action, but didn't fight it at all. In fact, it felt much stronger than the first time he had kissed her. It felt, in a way, like Crafty felt when she saved Don Smurfo from drowning. That was how Gutsy felt, like he was kissing her so intensely that it was only to save her life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making Gutsy pull away instantly and turn his attention to the direction of the noise. His eyes held irritation at his ruined moment, but his face was calm almost as if he were still asleep. When neither made an attempt to answer the door, the door itself opened and closed, then footsteps could be heard coming towards the bedroom. A familiar Smurf head poked its way through the doorway.

"Uh, hi Gutsy! Is Crafty awake yet?" Clumsy greeted with a big smile. He then noticed that Crafty was smiling back at him. "Crafty! Gosh, it sure is smurfy to see you!"

"It's smurfy to see you too, Clumsy," Crafty chuckled. "What're you doing up so early, anyway?"

"Golly, Crafty! I just wanted ta see if you were awake. Do ya need anything? Huh? Do ya?"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Clumsy. Thank you. Actually, there is something you can do for me. If you don't mind, that is," Crafty began.

"Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it! Pick me! Pick me!" Clumsy crooned bouncing up and down, waving his arm in the air excitedly. Crafty smiled wider and chuckled at Clumsy's enthusiasm. Gutsy, however, frowned and narrowed his eyes at the Smurf stealing Crafty's attention away from him.

"Alright. Alright. Here's what I need you to do. I just got some great inspiration for a new invention. I still need to smurf up some blueprints, but I need feathers for it to work. You smurf what I'm getting at?"

"Uh, yeah! I sure do, Crafty! I'll do it right now!" Clumsy ran out the bedroom door and went to the front door to leave. Gutsy and Crafty flinched when they heard a "Whoops!" followed by a loud thud.

"I'm okay!" Clumsy called before they heard the door open and close.

Crafty started giggling, "I swear, there is no possible way to not like Clumsy! He's just too adorable! Isn't he, Gutsy?"

"Er, yes, lassie. Just precious," Gutsy replied, his voice filled with distance and bitterness. Maybe even a little bit of jealousy, though Crafty didn't seem to notice. His eyes gleamed slightly as did the hatred he held for the Smurf that stole the spotlight. It, however, was only slight hatred. He knew Clumsy was no competition when it came to winning Crafty's romantic affections. Not like Don Smurfo was, anyway. Still, it bothered him that Clumsy managed to amuse Crafty with hardly any effort at all.

* * *

><p>Not too long after, Clumsy came knocking on Crafty's door. He opened the door and stumbled up the stairs and ran into her bedroom, where it looked like she and Gutsy were in the middle of a conversation.<p>

"Crafty! I smurfed what ya asked for! It's outside!" He exclaimed sweetly.

"Thank you, Clumsy. Why don't we smurf a look, shall we?" She asked directing her question to the two Smurfs. Clumsy nodded his head rapidly while Gutsy nodded his head solemnly, still feeling resentment towards his klutzy brother. "Okay. Let's smurf to it."

Crafty lifted the blanket off of her body and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. She went to stand, but hastily sat back down when she felt that her legs were too weak. Gutsy, seeing this as an opportunity, stood and scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style toward the door while shooting a triumphant smirk at Clumsy. Clumsy, however, was completely oblivious to it as he led them to the outside of Crafty's mushroom.

Stepping outside, Crafty's face turned blank at what Clumsy had brought her. Feathers stood, ready to fly or do whatever it was she was brought to do.

"Clumsy?" Crafty asked. "You do realize that I said "feathers", like bird feathers. Not the crane "Feathers", right?"

"Gosh, really?" Clumsy asked scratching his head in confusion. Then his shoulders slumped and he hung his head in disappointment. "Golly. I'm sorry, Crafty."

_Poor numptie,_ Gutsy thought snickering inwardly. _He didn't even know what she was tellin' him te do!_

Crafty smiled softly, "Yes, really Clumsy. But that's okay. You tried and that's all that matters."

"Really?" Clumsy asked, his expression brightening up. "Gosh! Thanks Crafty! I'll go and smurf ya some real feathers right now. Sorry, Feathers. You can go and do what Feathers' do durin' the day now!"

Feathers squawked and launched herself up, flapping her wings until she was high in the air and away from the village.

Gutsy stiffened as he felt something come down on both of his shoulders. Crafty, however, smiled Hummer bent down and rubbed his feathery head against hers, happy to see that his good friend was alive and doing well. Crafty patted his head and stroked his beak, also joyful to see him again. It had felt like forever since the two had seen each other when it was only yesterday morning.

"Hummer! It's so smurfy to see you, too!" She giggled as he hopped down from Gutsy's shoulders and onto her stomach, curling up like a cat and nuzzling himself into her. "Gutsy? Would you be a dear and help Clumsy collect the feathers? I think he could use some help and I don't think I'm going anywhere any time soon."

Gutsy seemed to stop and think. Anysmurf looking at him wouldn't be able to guess as to what he was thinking about, but whatever it was, he thought about it very hard. Then he gave her a small smile, nodding in acceptance.

"Thank you," Crafty leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, earning a tail wagging and cheek nuzzle from Gutsy. Well, the best he could manage with Hummer being in the way.

* * *

><p>"Uh, what kinda feathers did Crafty say she wanted again, Gutsy?" Clumsy asked his Scottish brother as they searched the forest for bird nests.<p>

"Blue, lad. Me lassie wanted _blue _feathers," he replied.

"Ooooh. Okay!" Clumsy ran forward to search for blue feathers, but was stopped by Gutsy who snatched onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Eh, actually. I need te talk te ye, lad. It's kinda important," Gutsy explained.

"Uh, sure Gutsy. What is it?" Clumsy asked turning to him and giving Gutsy an innocent look.

Gutsy suddenly frowned and looked at Clumsy with a hard, serious face. Then, he growled out, "Look, lad. I'm gonna make this nice and simple for ye: Don' think dat all of yer sweet talkin' with me lassie is gonna make'er like ye. So keep yer smurfin' to a minimum and I think we'll get along just fine."

Clumsy blinked, then raised his hand. Gutsy ridged his rusty eyebrows upward in curiosity, "What?"

"Uh, Gutsy? Who're we talkin' about again?"

Gutsy blinked at him, completely stumped at what he was being asked. Was Clumsy playing dumb? Or did he literally not get one thing out of that? He then, however, pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself.

He chuckled with fake humor, responding with, "Oh, yer good, lad. Yer very good. Just do me a favor and leave me lassie alone. She doesn' need it right now."

With that, Gutsy moved onward to get the blue feathers for his beloved. Clumsy tilted his head in pure confusion before calling out, "Okay, Gutsy! Whatever that means!"

Clumsy then trotted to catch up with his brother to collect blue feathers for what would be Crafty's newest invention.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but something happened. I was actually hoping to post this by last Friday, but I had to go to the E.R. that day. You would not believe how much pain I was in and it kinda threw me out of my groove of writing. But, I'm all better now and I'll work on the next chapter as fast as I can. Thank you all for your patience and reviews.<strong>


	18. Return of the Badger

**Hi hi, people! We're getting close to the end of the story, but don't worry! There's gonna be at least another six or seven more chapters left. But enough about that, let's get on with the reviews. Btw, thank you all so much for your reviews! I can't believe this story's up to over 100 reviews! Oh, and slight spoiler alert: In the next few chapters, I will be holding my first story contest with a prize and all of that good stuff! Review time!**

**smurfdreamer- *snicker* How romantic of Wooly to kiss you like that under the Blue Moon! And with a night picnic! Oh, you lucky girl! Hey, Wooly! Did you seriously say you loved her?  
><strong>

**Wooly: (blushing madly and shifting his eyes) Uh-uh-I have no smurfin' idea what you're talkin' about!  
><strong>

**Uh huh. Sure ya don't *whispers* lover boy...  
><strong>

**Wooly: What was that?  
><strong>

**Nothing. Nothing at all. You can also bring Sweepy with you on your date with Wooly, just as long as they're both back here for the next few chapters. Yeah, I kinda made a typo in the last chapter. They won't be making their big scene until the _next few _chapters. Not this one. Sorry.  
><strong>

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- Yeah, Devil's not the best when it comes to paying attention. As for Gutsy, well, I have no idea what got into him. I really don't. As for those sub-plots, yes, those will happen. The one with Crafty's own Angel and Devil Smurf will be explained in this story. The barrier in Crafty's mind, however, won't be explained until her actual memories return. Which unfortunately won't happen in this story or in the next one and soon you'll find out why. And trust me, Devil hates Angel too much to even consider teaming up with him.  
><strong>

**It's also what I said before, Smurfs will appear throughout the stories, maybe not this one or the one after that, but they'll appear. And Poet, Grandpa, Harmony, and Farmer already appeared in the stories so far. Not all of the Smurfs are going to appear in all of the stories.  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- I know. And you haven't seen fluff until you read this chapter. And in another few chapters. Oh, and one well-deserved smack for Gutsy, coming right up! (slaps Gutsy hard)  
><strong>

**Gutsy: Wha-YOWCH! DAT HURTS! WHAT WAS DAT FER?  
><strong>

**For being mean to Clumsy, dummy! And thank you for your concern. I'm doing much better and it wasn't so serious.  
><strong>

**Chloe- That's a good thing. Joy and fear was the angle I was going for. Man! There's just all of this fluff between the Smurfs lately! Crafty and Gutsy, Wooly and Smurfdreamer, and now you and Painter! I gotta say, way to have yourself make the first move with that kiss. Way to go, girl! And thank you also for your condolences. I'm doing much better now. Oh, and P.S. : You're really going to love what happens to Devil in the next chapter or two. Yeah, I knew that smurf dreamer was your sister after reading "Questions".  
><strong>

**Frittzy- I know, I know. I think we all knew. All of the reviews have something to say about Gutsy's actions. And Hummer, because you've been doing so well, here are flowers from Frittzy.  
><strong>

**Hummer: Chee chee chiiiirp! (starts eating flowers hungrily)  
><strong>

**Zinka17- Trust me. Gutsy's probably going to be doing something much worse in the next chapter. It might be in your opinion, but I'll let you decide for yourself. And thank you also for your condolences. I'm fine now.  
><strong>

**(covers Scaredy's ears) Ghost that haunts Scaredy- Yes. I'm doing just fine. I had to have a small procedure done and it did hurt, but I'm doing much _much_ better. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Cutie Kyuubi- Thank you. I'm happy you love the story so far. It's always nice to hear what people think and all. I hope we'll be hearing good reviews from you in the future.  
><strong>

**Smurf lover- Will you believe me when I say I've tried explaining that concept to Gutsy about ten thousand times? I've done it. Papa's done it. Even Cupid's done it! I swear, Gutsy just has the attention span of a cricket when it comes to reason!  
><strong>

**Gutsy: Hey!  
><strong>

**Well it's true! YinYangofthePeaceCircle- Thanks for the chocolate! I love chocolate, in case you haven't noticed. Oh, and of course I'll deliver that slap to Gutsy for you. (slaps Gutsy into a wall) Oh my smurf! I'm so sorry, Gutsy! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Are you okay?  
><strong>

**Gutsy: (gets up and stumbles around) Aye. Don' worry lass. I've gotten worse konks to me nogin den dis. (collapses to the ground)  
><strong>

**Okay. I think Gutsy's suffered enough for today. Which reminds me, please put Aiko into therapy. Or in a straight jacket. Whichever it comes to first. Believe me, Gutsy's going to be getting plenty of bruises, cuts, etc. in the next chapter. Cupid's liking the Brainy-proof bow you got him, especially since Brainy can't cause any more Smurfs to fall in love with Crafty. I think even one was too many for her. Thank you for more of those weight-loss flowers and the...Slip 'n Slide. Hummer and the Smurflings are enjoying it greatly.  
><strong>

**Snappy: (riding on Hummer's back on the Slip 'n Slide) SMURFAROO! This is so much fun!  
><strong>

**Slip 'n Slides. Gotta love'em. If you don't mind, I think I'll keep a hold on the Boy-proof spray for right now. Crafty's not even going to be around those two in this chapter. And like I said, therapy or a straight jacket for Aiko. Okay. That was a dosey of a review check. Now it's time for the disclaimer. I only own Crafty, Hummer, and others you already know of.  
><strong>

**Wooly: We belon' te Peyo. Let's get this chapter smurfy and over with!  
><strong>

Two days had passed since Alomar had crashed into the Smurf village. Both Snappy and Crafty took their turns recollecting what had occurred in Don Smurfo's adventure book, though Snappy exaggerated at some parts. Even Alomar inputted some of his version of the story thanks to the assistance of Nat. It was the least to say that Papa wasn't very happy about it one bit. Crafty tried reasoning with him, telling him that it was her fault entirely that any of it happened in the first place, that she should've said no to going in it or bringing Snappy when she had the chance. To Papa, however, even _if _she were responsible for it all, the good she did would out-weigh the bad. It was, after all, thanks to her that they managed to get out of the book with no fatal injuries.

Crafty was currently in her mushroom, sketching the blueprints for the new invention she had the inspiration for on her fantasy adventure. The drawing consisted of what looked like a large, artificial bird. All sorts of levers could be seen on the machine's interior design along with ropes and switches. The outside looked almost exactly like an eagle which, of course, is what it was made to look like. Alomar was excellent inspiration for her to build it.

A knock at her door broke her concentration, though she didn't really mind. She had spent most of the day and afternoon working on her design and actually desired the company. She stood from her work table and stretched, still feeling stiff from her sedentary period of focused work. Making her way to the door, she smiled as she opened it up to reveal Cupid. He also had a large grin on his face as if a miracle had happened.

"Crafty! I've got some great news! The cure's almost finished!" He exclaimed.

Crafty's eyes widened in both relief and surprise, "You're smurfing my leg! Are you being serious?"

"Of course I'm being serious! I'm always serious when it comes to love!"

"W-well great! When will it be ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, it is almost ready, but I still need one more ingredient before I can start preparing the formula. Phoenix tears. And, well, you do know a phoenix and I was wondering if you could...you know..."

"Say no more! I'll go ask Meena right now!" Crafty interrupted. She was extremely happy to know that all of their hard work was finally paying off.

"Great! Just have her fill up this bottle with'em and we'll be all set! Those two will be back to their old smurfy selves in no time flat," Cupid explained holding out a small potion bottle.

Without hesitation, Crafty snatched the bottle and ran off to find Feathers. It had been a long time since she had had a visit with both Meena and Homnibus. It would be a nice change of pace from everything that occurred in the past few days. Cupid smiled at the retreating Smurfette and shook his head in complete amusement. He actually could've asked anysmurf to fetch the phoenix tears so he could start on his formula, but he felt like she needed it the most. Hey, if any girl had two love-struck, temperamental, provocative Smurfs clinging to her night and day, they'd want their space. He didn't know if that's how Crafty saw it, but he really didn't want to find out.

Meanwhile, Crafty was already halfway across the village running like her life depended on it. It wasn't until she reached the beginning edge of Farmer Smurf's fields that she practically slammed a Smurf to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Crafty began as Gutsy shook his head, trying to clear it from the sudden impact of his dearest love.

_Whoa! _Gutsy thought impressed. _What a woman! Remind me nevah te challenge'er at wrestlin'!_

"Not a problem at all, lassie. Actually, I wish we were in dis position more often," Gutsy suggested raising his eyebrows playfully at their current situation.

"Ugh! You smurfvert!" Crafty managed to laugh out punching his shoulder teasingly while getting up off of him. She looked around for the potion bottle that she obviously dropped when she crashed into Gutsy. The glass object was set against a familiar-looking book. _Smurfs and the Magical Stardust _was etched on the front cover of the book.

"Gutsy? Why do you have this out here?" She asked holding the book in one hand and the glass bottle in the other.

"Well, I came te give it te somesmurf as a present," he replied nonchalantly.

Crafty raised an eyebrow, completely dumbfounded. That very book was his prized possession. His greatest treasure. Why would he just want to give it away?

"And just who are you giving it to?" Crafty asked now truly curious to know just who Gutsy trusts so much to just give up that particular book.

"Well, I was thinkin' of givin' it to a Smurf that I know'll take good care of et," Gutsy began.

"I would hope so. It's a smurfy story," Crafty chuckled brushing the dirt off of the cover of the book.

"And I was hopin' te give et to somesmurf that'll appreciate it. Ye know, the way it's supposed te be," he continued, looking at her hopefully.

Crafty's eyes widened at the point he was getting at, "G-Gutsy! I-I'm really flattered and all, but I can't accept this! It means too much to you!"

She hastily shoved the book back into his arms and was hoping that it would end at that. How naive she was that day.

"I know! But I _want_ you te have et," Gutsy insisted holding out the book for her to take.

"No, no. I can't, Gutsy. You love that thing to death. I can't just take it!" Crafty declined pushing the book away.

"If I'm givin' et te ye as a gift you can," Gutsy retorted pushing it back, now starting to lose his patience.

"And if it's a gift, I can also refuse it. It's a sweet offer, but I just can't smurf it away from you like that," Crafty growled, frowning and narrowing her eyes in impatience as she gave the book a final shove towards the Scottish Smurf.

Tired of the endless argument, Gutsy snaked his hand behind her head and crashed his lips to hers. Crafty's eyes widened in complete shock at the sudden ambush, but surprisingly melted into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut and pressing herself closer to him. Gutsy took this chance to gently, yet without notice, push the book into Crafty's free arm. That wasn't to say that he hesitated in enjoying the kiss, however.

About another minute passed by before Gutsy pulled away from his endeared Smurfette. The two panted heavily, trying to bring oxygen back into their lungs. Gutsy looked dead into Crafty's eyes and asked her in her temporarily submissive state of mind, "Do ye know just why I'm trustin' dis treasure of mine te you?"

Crafty said nothing. She couldn't really even give a reply. She was still trying to catch her breath!

"It's because yer the only one here dat I trust wit' dis. Ye know I can' leave et te Brainy now, can I?"

Crafty giggled now regaining her composure. Brainy would probably ruin the whole book itself if he did so much as touch it.

"And think of it as a small token from me te you. Ye deserve somethin' nice."

Gutsy smiled and parted from her, leaving her in her still shocked state. When he got further away to where she couldn't see him, he let a huge sigh in relief. He really couldn't believe that it actually worked.

"What did I tell ya, kid? I told you she'd love it," Devil boasted as he and Angel Smurf poofed in out of nowhere. "And nice touch with the kiss. That definitely got'er attention."

Gutsy chuckled, "I know. I just can' believe it actually worked. She was eatin' out of de palm of my smurfs! How'd ye know it would work?"

"Oh, it was just a lucky guess, I suppose. Right, Angel?" Devil sneered throwing a knowing smirk at the good Smurf.

Angel only frowned as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the mischievous Smurf. Then he replied through gritted teeth, "Yeah. A lucky guess."

* * *

><p>"Gutsy, why do you have to be so good at kissing?" Crafty whispered to herself walking to the spot where the cranes gathered to find Feathers. She felt completely embarrassed that she allowed herself to get sucked in so easily. It wasn't a complete lie, though. He was good at kissing and she couldn't help but feel soft and warm in the pit of her stomach when he did it.<p>

Something pointed bumped into her chest, or rather she bumped into it and she jumped back startled. Hummer stood in front of her, puffing his chest out and holding out his wings as if to block her. His eyes were filled with determination.

"Hummer? What're you doing?" Crafty chuckled as she tried to walk around him. Hummer, however, hopped to the side, yet again blocking her path. She tried and tried to get around the hummingbird, but Hummer was being completely stubborn.

"Hummer. Seriously, I need to go somewhere. It's important!" Crafty growled.

Hummer shook his head and continued to block her path. Crafty slapped a hand against her forehead, dragging it down her face in frustration.

"Puffed-out Pelicans! What's wrong with Hummer, Crafty?" Crafty turned to see the three Smurflings looking at the hummingbird with pure curiosity.

"I don't know and I have something important I have to do, but he won't let me through!" Crafty sighed.

Nat stepped to the stubborn Hummer and asked, "Hummer? Why won't you let Crafty go where she needs to smurf?"

Hummer chirped and fluttered his wings proudly.

"Hummer said he doesn't want you to leave, Crafty."

"I can smurf that pretty well," Crafty grumbled. "What I want to know is why."

Hummer chirped again, still refusing to get out of his stance.

"He says that he doesn't want you to get into anymore trouble. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

And it clicked. Of course he wouldn't want her to get more hurt than she already was. He cared for her and he along with Gutsy were the most worried when she and Snappy disappeared with Don Smurfo into his storybook.

"Hummer. Would it make you feel better if you came with me to keep me out of trouble?" Crafty asked smiling knowingly as she already knows the answer to her question.

Immediately, Hummer latched onto Crafty's shoulders and nuzzled himself into her head. She laughed as the force of him suddenly landing on her made her fall flat on her tail.

"Okay! Okay! Let's get going before it gets too dark," She chuckled as she stood back up and continued her way to the gathering area with Hummer still perched on her shoulders.

"Where'ya goin' anyway, Crafty?" Slouchy asked as he and the Smurflings followed the braided Smurfette.

"To Homnibus' home. I need to talk to Meena."

"About what?"

"Something important."

"What is it?" Sassette asked.

"I can't say."

"Why not?" Nat asked.

"You Smurflings ask a lot of questions," Crafty stated rolling her eyes skyward with amusement.

"Well, we're curious, Crafty," Slouchy retorted nonchalantly.

"Good point," Crafty sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you on the way to see them."

"Smurfaroo! You mean we get to come with you?" Nat asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not. It's not like we're going somewhere dangerous," Crafty shrugged.

"YAY!" The Smurflings cheered.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I need Meena to give me some of her tears so that we can cure Gutsy and Don Smurfo because they'll end up killing each other and frankly, they're really smurfing on my last nerve," Crafty finished taking in a large breath of air. The Smurflings, Homnibus and Meena all had wide eyes to match their shocked expressions. Hummer just sat their with a half-bored expression. He already knew the story and he didn't like it any more than Crafty did.<p>

"Oh, dear," Meena finally responded. "I suppose this has gone quite out of hand, hasn't it?"

"No kidding," Crafty huffed. "So, can you do it?"

"Of course, Crafty. I'm so sorry you were put into that position."

"At least it's almost over," Crafty sighed. She gave the potion bottle for Meena to fill up to the phoenix, which she gladly took and flew off into the other room. Crafty then took the time to look around the room, just to keep herself preoccupied. That was probably a huge mistake.

As she was looking around, Crafty couldn't help but notice the silver, cobra-like Rod of Reminiscence, sitting alone on a table most likely for Homnibus to observe its power. It's blue orbs still glowed with magical energy that seemed to just stare right back into hers. She couldn't help the involuntary cringe from the ominous feeling the stare had given her. She shook her head and turned away from it.

"I don't suppose you found out anything about that thing, have you Homnibus?"

"I'm afraid not, Crafty. That artifact is a complete mystery to me. I will keep searching, though. Don't you worry about that," Homnibus smiled sympathetically.

Suddenly, all too suddenly it seemed, there was a loud banging on the door followed by a menacing voice calling out, "Open up!" The Smurflings jumped back behind Crafty in fear and Hummer hopped down to them and posed a protective stance in front of them. Crafty, on the other hand, did have her suspicions since even she couldn't sense any kindness in the voice.

"Hmm. Who could that be?" Homnibus pondered, knowing the familiar voice but couldn't place the name. He went into the other room to answer the door. Crafty and the Smurflings, however, stood frozen and awaited the response to Homnibus answering the door.

Meena flew in with the potion bottle filled with clear liquid in her talons. She lowered the bottle to the Smurfette, saying, "Here you go, Crafty. Here are the-What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Before any could respond, the door slammed open and the same voice boomed, "Where is it? Where's the phoenix?"

All of them froze as Homnibus was suddenly shoved into the room and onto the ground. Heavy footsteps could be heard and soon the owner revealed himself as he walked into the room. It was a tall man clothed in a purple robe and a black cape. He was a bit on the husky side and also had a black beard and goatee that amplified his menacing scowl he was throwing in the direction of the collapsed wizard.

"Balthazar," The Smurflings whimpered as they hugged themselves further into Crafty. She had no idea who that was but if he was anything like Gargamel, he couldn't be good news. Unfortunately, the whimpering had caused the malicious-looking wizard to cast a look in their direction.

"Ah, so you're hiding a phoenix _and_ Smurfs from me. I'm so pleased that you're so willing to hand them over to me," Balthazar smiled evilly, just imagining how lucky he was to get two magical creatures for only one.

"Humph! Not on your life, moron!" Crafty huffed indignantly. How big of a mistake that was.

Balthazar's expression quickly turned into an outraged one. "You little blue fool! Do you even know who I am?"

"Uh...No. No I don't. Nor do I really want to," Crafty replied smugly. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she saw dark energy radiating off of Balthazar's body as he shook with anger. "Oh. So, you're a wizard."

"Indeed I am," Balthazar replied, now wearing a smug smirk at the Smurfette's fear.

"Oh. Well, good to know. You know, I guess we'll just-EVASIVE MANEUVERS, SMURFLINGS!" She cried out as she scooped them up along with Hummer and jumped onto Meena's back. Meena, knowing exactly what to do, charged out of the window and into the sky.

"Meena! Take us to the village! We'll drop off the Smurflings and then come back to help Homnibus!" Crafty yelled to Meena. Meena nodded and continued to fly for their lives. Again, it happened as if out of nowhere, a bolt of light struck Crafty directly into her back. At first, she couldn't even give out a cry of pain, then she gave out a silent groan before she lost all feeling in her body and fell off of Meena's back, free-falling to the ground as limp as a rag doll.

"CRAFTY!" Meena and the Smurflings cried out in worry. Hummer immediately jumped down and dove to the half comatose Smurfette at a high speed. Crafty, however, was too fast at falling to the ground. She hit tree branches before she could hit the ground, flat on her stomach, with a very dull thud.

Crafty moaned quietly as she moved her head to observe her surroundings. She was still quite a distance away from the village and she couldn't move at all. But at least the Smurflings and Meena were safe.

_Could this possibly get any worse?_ She tensed as she saw a familiar orange tabby cat slunk in from some bushes, looking around for something to eat. Like Smurfs. Azrael peered around for his meal when his ears perked as he noticed the weakened Smurfette injured and completely helpless. His ears then bent back as he smiled evilly, stalking over to Crafty with taunting flicks of his tail.

_Correction. It just got worse._

"Azrael! Where are you, you worthless feline!" The scraggily voice of Gargamel sounded from not too far away. Azrael flinched, but shook his head and continued with his prowl. Soon enough, the washed-out wizard himself appeared, also looking around just as Azrael did when he first came.

"Ah, good work Azrael!" Gargamel praised as he too noticed the helpless Smurfette. "We'll be eating well tonight!"

Crafty suddenly felt a painful grip around her body and then was lifted into the air. She hissed in agony as she knew it was none other than Balthazar who had her in a death grip.

"G-Godfather! W-What a p-pleasant surprise!" Gargamel stuttered fearfully as he trembled at the evil wizard's presence. Even Azrael stepped back and away from him with his tail between his legs.

"Godfather?" Crafty asked feeling delirious, throwing her question towards Balthazar. "I'm so sorry. It must be horrible for you."

"You don't know the half of it," Balthazar grumbled. He then shook his head, now realizing she was pulling him into a conversation. "Enough talk! Into your cage you go, Smurfette!"

"I have a name, you know! It's _Crafty_ Smurfette to you!" Crafty yelled out indignantly, but immediately regretted it as a wave a pain shot through her body due to Balthazar grasping her harder.

Balthazar suddenly yelped in pain as Hummer dove down and bit his hand roughly. Even coming from a hummingbird, it still hurt. Balthazar gritted his teeth as he took his free hand, grabbed Hummer and threw him into a tree, making Hummer slide down to the ground unconscious.

Balthazar then took the cage he brought with him and carelessly threw Crafty into it, not bothering to lock it as he knew she was too weak to fight. She curled up and shook at the pain rushing through her body, even feeling warm blood starting to bleed from her wound.

A loud screech suddenly filled the air as a reddish blur swooped down at Balthazar, knocking him and the cage to the ground. Meena turned sharply and charged at him again, revealing her talons and letting out another screech.

"Leave Crafty alone, you big bully!" Sassette called out angrily along with the other Smurflings.

Balthazar snarled in distaste and held out his hand, shooting out another beam of energy but instead of injuring them, it formed a net which threw them all backwards and left them hanging on a low tree branch. Balthazar smirked and walked over to his new captured prey.

"Well, this has been interesting, but I think I'll take my prize and go. As for you, bird. You are not worth the trouble," he stated as he snatched the Smurflings from the net. Meena hissed and tried extending her talons to grab them back, but screeched as the net cackled with electricity and shocked her intensely.

Balthazar chuckled menacingly, "Do you like the little surprise I put into that spell. Painful, isn't it?"

Throwing the Smurflings into the cage with Crafty, he locked it up and began his way back to his carriage to return to his castle.

"G-Godfather? I would be more than happy to help you with that Smurfette," Gargamel hesitantly offered as he slowly followed him.

"Hmm. And why would I need help from you, Godson?" Balthazar growled, not stopping his walk.

"You don't understand, Godfather! That wretched Smurfette is more clever than you think!" Azrael meowed and nodded with Gargamel in agreement.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, but replied, "Very well. Help if you have the capability to be useful."

* * *

><p>A whole hour went by and Meena still tried to free herself from the electric net, but it would only end in pain from an electrical blast. She was close to giving up when she heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Out of the vegetation waddled a badger. His brown eyes scanned the forest floor and his nose twitched as he sniffed out for new scents.<p>

"Xavier?" Meena gasped in shock. The badger's ears suddenly perked and his head snapped up at the familiar voice of the phoenix. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, yet his eyes held recognition.

"Meena? Is that you?" Xavier chuckled, now looking at the bird in amusement. "Dang. First a cage, now a net? You just can't seem to get yourself out of trouble can you?"

"Xavier! Now isn't the time!" Meena snapped. "Crafty needs our help!"

"Who?" Xavier questioned. Of course he wouldn't know. He wasn't there when the Smurfette that saved his hide got her name.

"The blue creature that freed you from your cage! She's a Smurfette! She's in terrible danger!" Meena started struggling but was stopped as another wave of electricity racked her body.

Xavier's eyes widened. How could he forget her? She was clever and brave, so she definitely earned his respect. He always did wonder what had happened after their previous encounter. He then shook his head as he noticed the electricity sparking out of the net.

"Okay, okay. Here, let me get ya out and we'll go help her," Xavier explained. He took in a deep breath and stomped his paws into the ground in a series of harmonized steps. The earth suddenly rose under him and lifted him up to the top of the net. He reached his jaws out and he chomped down on the netting, but hissed as electricity ran through his mouth in a painful strike.

"Alright. That's not gonna work. Now what?"

The two instantly tensed as they heard steady hooves treading in their direction. Xavier barred his teeth and the hairs on his back raised as he got into an attack position. Meena, however, actually beamed as to who it was that was riding into their direction.

"Johan! Peewit! Please help!"

The heads of the two boys snapped up at the familiar voice of the phoenix. They gasped to see that their friend was trapped and in pain.

"Meena! My word, who did this to you?" Johan asked worriedly.

"Oh, it was an evil man. An evil wizard! I believe his name was...Balthazar!"

"That brute! At least you're safe now."

Meena couldn't help but count three heads instead of two. The third was a young girl on a brown mare, perhaps around Johan's age. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a purple dress with a golden heart-shaped locket around her neck. Meena also couldn't help but notice the bow and arrows slung on her back. She must be an archer.

"Oh, Johan. Who is your friend? I don't believe I've seen her before."

The girl smiled shyly, replying, "Hi. My name's Olivia. Olivia Ashthon. But you can call me Livy. It's nice to meet you...Meena?"

"Indeed, dear. It's quite a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Uh, excuse me ladies?" Xavier interrupted irritated. "But if you're done talking, we kind of have a rescue to go to."

"Johan!" Peewit yelped. "That badger just talked!"

"Uh, yeah. Haven't you ever seen a badger before, small fry?"

"Small fry?" Peewit scoffed feeling completely offended. "Why I oughta-"

"You oughta what?" Xavier snarled, narrowing his eyes and folding his ears back. Peewit suddenly shrunk back in fear, but then noticed something on the ground.

"Hey, isn't that Hummer?" He asked as he dismounted Biquette and knelt next to the hummingbird. Johan and Livy also get off of their steeds and gathered around the unconscious hummingbird.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Livy whispered as she carefully lifted Hummer into her hands. Hummer's foot twitched and his eyes shot open in shock. He squeaked startled seeing an unfamiliar face. "Hey, don't be afraid! I won't hurt you."

Livy stroked the head of the petrified bird with her finger, stopping his shaking. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked around frantically.

"Gee. What's wrong with him?" Peewit scratched his head in confusion.

"Crafty! Balthazar took Crafty! And the Smurflings, too!" Meena gasped.

"What?" The three gasped in horror.

"We mustn't waste any time! We have to help them!" Johan exclaimed determinedly. "But first!"

Johan then drew his sword and slashed at the net, freeing Meena and ending the electrical pains.

"Hummer. Can you fly?" Meena asked hastily. Hummer tried fluttering his wings, but flinched and squeaked in pain as he landed back in Livy's hands. "Oh, dear. Johan, Peewit, Livy. You have to help them! Before it's too late! I'll go back to the village and warn the Smurfs!"

"Of course, Meena!" Johan promised.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Xavier asked jumping to the ground from his rocky perch. "Let's get going."

"You mean you're coming with us?" Johan asked.

"Uh, yeah. C'mon. Let's go!"

"Do you really think you can help us?" Peewit questioned annoyed.

"Do we really have the time to argue about this?" Xavier growled.

"Good point," Peewit grumbled.

"Hummer," Meena turned extremely serious to the hummingbird. "Take this with you. Crafty may need it."

Meena glided up near Hummer and Livy and dropped the vial with her tears onto Livy's palm.

"What do ya mean, Meena? What happened?" Peewit asked.

Meena lowered her head, struggling to put the situation into words.

"Balthazar. I don't know what he did. But Crafty is injured. Badly. If there is a chance that she can be saved, use them. It will be her only hope."

The three humans looked at each other in complete dismay. Now they knew they had to travel much faster than planned.

"Good luck to you all! Please make haste!" Meena then rocketed into the sky to the Smurf village.


	19. Of Inventors and Prisoners

**I say he could.**

**Peewit: No he couldn't  
><strong>

**Yeah he could. Hi people. Sorry, but we're in the middle of a heated debate from flowerpower71. She says that in a fight between Xavier and Peewit, she said that Xavier would win and I agree with her, but Peewit thinks otherwise. So, until we settle this, I'm leaving the reviews up to Crafty. Take it away, girlfriend.  
><strong>

**Crafty: Uh, okay. First up is Cutie Kyuubi- I don't know what that is, but if it's something bad, I agree with you. And go ahead and take Hefty, but we need him for the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Chloe- Thank you for your support, but I don't think it's necessary. Oh, and uh, I don't know what to tell you about you and Painter. If it ends up being for true love, it only depends on how you both feel for each other. It can't only depend on one of you. That's all I really have to say for now.  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- It's actually nice to meet Livy. I'll have to get to know her a little more, but I think we'll be good friends. And yeah, my money's on Xavier. He's a badger, for crying out loud!  
><strong>

**Peewit: What does being a badger have to do with anything!  
><strong>

**Xavier: Isn't it obvious? Badgers are the toughest animals in the world! We have nothing but nerve and muscle.  
><strong>

**Crafty: Moving on, Zinka17- Yeah, I think he almost did kill me. It wasn't a pleasant experience and I hope no other Smurf has to go through it, but I'll live, don't you worry about me. Let's do this disclaimer now. Me, Hummer, Meena, and Xavier belong to frostforge44.  
><strong>

**Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. A very short disclaimer, but I guess that's not such a bad thing. Bye!  
><strong>

"Can't this thing run any faster?" Xavier growled as he sat on Bayard's neck. Bayard snorted in annoyance but continued his speedy trot with Brownie and Biquette.

"Bayard is running just as fast as he can, Xavier. We mustn't push him too hard, you know," Johan reasoned.

"You know guys?" Livy brought up. "I've been to the Smurf village multiple times, but I've never met a Smurfette named Crafty before. Why is that?"

"You know, I'm not quite sure myself. You'll have to ask her when we rescue them."

"Speaking of which, do you even know the way to Balthazar's lair?" Xavier asked.

"Peewit and I know of its location, but have never actually been inside before," Johan explained.

"Say. How can you talk, anyway? You're a badger!" Peewit inquired, still wondering how an animal can talk.

Xavier sighed irritably. They already heard him talk, so he might as well come clean.

"Look. I'm no ordinary badger, kiddies. I'm a Creatugo."

"A what?" The three chorused in confusion.

"A Creatugo is kinda like a wizard or witch in the permanent form of an animal. We can do magic with the elements depending on our species. For instance, I'm a badger. That means I can do spells easily with the earth and rocks."

"Wow. You're one amazing badger," Livy praised. Xavier couldn't help but hold his head high in pride.

"Thanks. It's nice to be appreciated once in a while."

"You know, I'm just curious, but why did you decide to come with us, Xavier?"

Xavier lowered his head again and sighed, "That kid, Crafty. About a year ago, she saved my hide from a greedy human who captured all these magical creatures to sell. Including her. But, I guess as her name implies, she was clever enough to bust us all out. Never really got the chance to thank her and my thanks won't be much good if she kicks the bucket, is it?"

The small group kept quiet after that. As rough as Xavier did put his reason for coming, they could still sense that Xavier was worried and that he cared for Crafty as much as they did.

"Johan! Isn't that his castle there?" Peewit pointed to the dark-looking castle coming into view. It looked as if it was in a crater and was surrounded by lava. The steeds halted as they gazed upon the intimidating fortress of the evil wizard

Johan gulped, "I do believe it is, Peewit."

"Good! Let's get going then!" Xavier jumped off of Bayard and charged to the dark fortress.

"Xavier! Wait! We need a plan!" Johan cried as he nudged to run after the badger. Even for a mammal with stubby legs, Xavier could run like a deer.

He was already on the bridge to the door when he froze. Something wasn't right. He felt some sort of danger nearby, though he couldn't place where. Hooves trampling on the wooden bridge made him turn around, but snapped his head as a large serpent crashed out of the surface of the liquid below. It shook off the dirty water from its scaly body and hissed down at the companions with its sharp teeth bared and forked tongue showing.

Johan unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the beast. Livy quickly loaded her bow with an arrow, ready to fire at the serpent. Peewit was, well, he was being Peewit.

"MOMMA!" He cried, yet Biquette stomped her hooves on the bridge, ready to charge at the monster.

"What're you looking at, you ugly water snake!" Xavier snarled, moving his feet in a rhythmic fashion. A large boulder suddenly smashed into the back of the monster's head making it roar in pain, followed by a strangled groan before passing out, making water splash up high as it slipped back down into the depths of the moat. He blew air through his nose gruffly, "Yeah. That's what I thought."

The three humans and Hummer looked at the tough mammal in complete awe. How was he that brave to take down the moat monster?

"What?" Xavier asked annoyed as he noticed the pairs of eyes on him. "C'mon. Crafty's not gonna last much longer if we don't do something now!"

They shook their heads and followed Xavier, leading them into castle of Balthazar.

* * *

><p>"You bumbling fool!" Balthazar bellowed to the meek inventor in front of him. "You said that this machine would allow me to gaze into the future! It is doing anything but!"<p>

The inventor trembled and gulped, "I-I'm not quite sure why it's not working. I'm sure it's only a-a small modification error..."

"Be sure that it is," Balthazar muttered as he left the room, leaving only his raven to watch over the inventor/prisoner as he hastily tried to fix the machine before he returned. That wasn't to say that they were the only living creatures in the room, however.

The four captured Smurfs were in a cage on a table in the far corner. The Smurflings were circled around Crafty, who was unconscious, trying to rest after the wound that was given to her. They were completely unsure of what to do since the first thing they did when somesmurf was injured was take them to Papa Smurf, but how could they if they were trapped?

"Wounded Wolverines," Sassette began sadly. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Nat replied with the same sadness. "But we have to help Crafty."

"How do we do that?" Slouchy asked.

"I think I know how," Sassette then took off her hat ripped it in two.

"Sassette? What're you doing?" Nat inquired.

Sassette only pointed out further on the table to what looked like a small bowl filled with water. The two Smurfling boys then realized what she was trying to do. There was only one tiny problem.

"That's a good idea, Sassette. But how're we gonna smurf the water when it's way over there and we're in here?" Slouchy questioned in dismay. Their shoulders slumped in frustration.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to get there," Nat concluded. He crouched down and charged at the bars. Crashing into them, he did fly back from the force, but the three noticed that the cage did manage to slide just a little bit towards the water bowl. "C'mon, guys! Let's smurf this cage over there!"

So together, the three Smurflings stepped back to distance themselves from the bars. Then they charged forward and slammed their small bodies into the cage wall, forcing it even farther than before. It took them several tries, but the managed to get within a good reach of the bowl.

"Let's try it now," Sassette stated. She took one half of her torn up hat and reached out through the bars to dip it into water. It took a few tries, but soon she managed to douse the white material. "I got it, guys! I got it!"

Sassette then rushed over to Crafty and gently, yet with all her might, pulled Crafty onto her stomach to clean her wound. The three cringed looking at the injury on her back. It wasn't a small one, to say the least. Apparently the blast from Balthazar had burned right through her cotton overalls and t-shirt and onto her skin. The bleeding from the open wound slowed down, but didn't cease. Sassette held her breath as she carefully dabbed the wet cloth around her wound. They flinched as they heard her groan in pain, yet Sassette continued to dab around the wound and even more gently on the wound do clean it.

"There. All done," Sassette shuddered as she tossed the bloody clothing to the side. At the same time, Crafty let out a painful groan as she opened her eyes and blinked, looking at her surroundings.

"W-Where are we?" She asked as she noticed the Smurflings were there with her.

"Crafty! You're okay!" Nat exclaimed happily.

"I-I don't know about that, Nat. I feel pretty weak..." Crafty hissed as she attempted to stand up.

"Crafty? How're we gonna get out of here?" Slouchy asked nervously. All of the Smurflings were on edge due to being trapped with none of the other Smurfs thinking that they were at Homnibus' home. They wouldn't think to come look for them if they were there. Then again, they might check at the wizard's cabin since it was getting late.

"I don't know, guys. I just don't know," Crafty sadly replied in a weak voice. Looking around, she noticed something lying in front of their cage. It was a blueprint of some sort for a machine. She reached through the bars and grasped the edge, pulling it into the cage for her to observe. It wasn't a large contraption, but it did look very complicated to build.

"Oh dear! Where are my blueprints? I need those blueprints!"

The four Smurfs snapped their attention in the direction of the frantic inventor, who was looking under tables, on bookshelves and any other place where he could've set the designs down. Crafty looked back at the design in front of her, and then back at the contraption that looked much like the machine on the paper. It wasn't her place to judge, but from what she could see, there were many mistakes she could easily point out from just plain observation.

"Uh...Excuse me?" She called out. The inventor jumped back in fear, most likely thinking that Balthazar had returned. He was confused to hear that the voice was feminine and it seemed that the voice came out of nowhere. "Over here!"

He looked over into the corner, straight at the cage but still couldn't identify the female that owned the voice.

"In the cage! I'm looking at your blueprints from inside the cage!"

Curious and willing to find his blueprints, he followed to where he heard the voice come from over to the table in the far corner of the room. All the while, Balthazar's raven didn't take is spying eyes off of him for even a second. He looked around a little nervous for the woman, or even the cage she was speaking of.

"In the cage! I'm in the cage on the table!" Crafty snapped irritated.

Looking down at the said cage, he peered inside but jumped back as he saw the four little blue creatures staring right back at him. He did, however, notice that his blueprints were indeed inside the cage.

"Oh, please!" He begged getting on his knees. "I beg of you, small creature! I need those blueprints, or Balthazar will have my head mounted over his fireplace!"

Crafty took a minute to observe the desperate man in front of her. He looked no older than in his early twenties. He was dressed in peasant's clothing, yet he still looked like he made a good living. He had shaggy brown hair with panicked hazel eyes. All in all, he was nothing more than an innocent inventor that obviously had something that Balthazar wanted.

"First of all, I'm not a creature. I'm a Smurfette. Crafty Smurfette, to be exact. Secondly, of course I'll give them back to you," Crafty explained pushing the blueprints out of the cage for him to take. "But I think you have a few flukes there on your machine..."

"Ferdinand. A pleasure to meet you. And you say that you've observed some errors in my design?" Crafty nodded as he took back his blueprints from her. "Where do you see them, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Uh, could you move us closer. I can't see them too clearly from here," Crafty asked as she tried to observe the mistakes from so far away.

"Oh, of course!" Ferdinand lifted the cage into his arms and more towards the invention that could supposedly allow someone to see into the future. From the very sight, it looked a lot like some sort of projector.

"Crafty?" Sassette whispered. "Are you sure this is such a smurfy idea?"

"Better than sitting in the corner," Slouchy murmured.

"Okay. Well first of all, that thread shouldn't be passing through the device like that. It'll block the energy flow of the machine," Crafty began.

"Alright. How about this way...Crafty?" Ferdinand asked adjusting the thread above the gears of the machine.

"There you go."

For the next several minutes, Crafty pointed out errors in Ferdinand's device and he would fix them. The raven continued his watch, amazed at the Smurfette's skill for engineering. Her mechanical expertise greatly exceeded that of the current male inventor of the room. Then, when Crafty was only half-way finished with her advice, Balthazar boomed into the room with impatience sketched clearly on his face. Behind him were Gargamel and Azrael, trailing behind Balthazar silently and cautiously.

"Your time is up! Is my machine ready?" He bellowed in more of the form of a command than a question.

"W-Well, y-y-you see, Lord Balthazar, I-" He flinched as he saw Balthazar's scowl deepened as he looked at the work table next to him.

"And now you are trying to steal _my _Smurfs! _My property_!"

"Hey! Don't smurf to Ferdinand like that! And correct me if I'm wrong, but we don't belong to anyone!" Crafty argued. Everyone's eyes were wide and in shock as they stared at her. Well, everyone besides Balthazar, that is. But still, she was actually defending a human? Even if she would get killed for it?

"You shall die first," Balthazar concluded through gritted teeth. The raven suddenly glided down from his perch and onto Balthazar's shoulder. He seemed to whisper into his master's ear and Balthazar listened with great interest. He became intrigued as he observed the injured and defiant Smurfette. "Oh, is that so?"

The raven nodded.

"Very well, then," Balthazar decided. He jabbed a threatening finger at the inventor, who jumped back in terror. "You! Get out! You're no longer of any use to me!"

"B-But...W-What a-about the machine...?"

"It has come to my attention that the Smurfette knows more about your own machine than you do. So _she_ will finish it for me."

"Uh, crazy evil wizard smurfs what now?" Crafty exclaimed.

"Well? What are you still doing here? GET OUT!" Balthazar roared. Ferdinand trembled terribly, but ran out the door and left the room. He, however, couldn't help but give the four Smurfs one last look of sympathy before rushing out.

"You are completely out of your smurf if you think I'm finishing that machine! Especially for _you_!" Crafty growled narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists around the bars of the cage.

"I believe you will," Balthazar smirked opening the cage and grasping the inventor Smurfette, though she did her best to fight back. "Gargamel!"

Gargamel jumped back, replying fearfully, "Y-Yes, Balthazar?"

"Take these Smurflings with you to the dungeons and lock them up. If you refuse to cooperate, Smurfette, they will pay the price," Balthazar threatened, directing said threat at Crafty. Gargamel only took the cage and did what he was told. He knew better than to try to sneak them out.

Crafty was at a loss. The Smurflings did nothing wrong and it wasn't their fault that they were in this mess. It would be morally wrong of her to refuse his wishes and make them suffer for something that they weren't even to blame for. So, she hung her head and sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."

She instantly felt something cold around her ankle. It was a shackle and chain.

"You're a very intelligent creature. Now get to it!"

Crafty narrowed her eyes defiantly at the evil wizard, but went forward with fixing the errors of the machine without another word.

* * *

><p>"Xavier! Stop it!" Livy cried as the badger was in an attack position. His pose suggested that he was to attack the poor, meek man in front of them.<p>

"Please forgive him, good sir," Johan apologized. "But we're in a great hurry."

"Yeah. Say, you didn't happen to see a Smurfette and some Smurflings, have ya?" Peewit asked hopefully. Livy and Johan rolled their eyes. As if someone they just met would even know what Smurfs were!

"Smurfette? As in a small, blue female creature?" Ferdinand asked them. They nodded suspiciously, thinking it was too convenient that he knew what they were. "Yes! Yes, I have seen her! The one called Crafty?"

"Keep talking. You're getting us somewhere," Xavier grumbled while at the same time losing his patience.

"Down the main hallway, to the left at the very end, and she's through the final door. Be careful. Lord Balthazar is sure to be keeping a close eye on her."

Livy lifted her expression from suspicious to grateful as she responded, "Thank you!"

The three humans and Hummer then followed the directions of the inventor. Xavier gave him a warning growl and a final glare before running after them. They turned sharply to the left and then became silent as they slowly made their way down the hallway to the final double-doors. Johan brought out his sword, just in case of danger, and Livy did the same with her bow and arrows.

Pushing the door open slowly, Johan poked his head into the room and looked around. It appeared to be some sort of workshop with tools, blueprints, and what looked like models and prototypes. It was when he looked to the floor did he notice a long, thin chain that was moving around as if it had a mind of its own. He followed its trail with his eyes until he saw what appeared to be a sort of projector.

_Hmm. I wonder_, He thought to himself.

"Crafty? Crafty, are you in here?" Johan whispered out. The chain moved around until the said Smurfette popped up on the other side of the contraption. She grinned at the apparent rescue party that had come for her and the Smurflings, but then frowned as she remembered something important. She put a finger to her lips and then pointed to the top of the double-door entrance. Johan leaned in a little more and saw the raven of Balthazar sleeping soundly on top, but who knew if it was a light sleeper or not.

Johan pulled back out and turned to his companions, "We need a way to communicate with Crafty. If that raven wakes up and sounds the alarm, we're done for."

Hummer fluttered up and chirped, volunteering to go in and get a message from her. He darted into the room with barely a noise. Barely two minutes later, he flew out and landed on top of Xavier's head.

"Well, what'd she say?" He asked.

Hummer chirped and squeaked, almost remorsefully.

"Crafty says the Smurflings are in the dungeon and we need to get them now," Xavier translated.

"You speak hummingbird?" Peewit asked.

"Hummingbird, crane, cobra, dolphin, you name it. If it's an animal and it makes sounds, I can translate," Xavier explained nonchalantly.

"But now it seems we have a rescue that requires us to be in two places at once," Johan thought aloud. "Peewit. You and Livy go after the Smurflings. Xavier, Hummer and I will free Crafty. She'll still need those tears to heal her."

The three of them nodded and rushed down the hall to search out for the dungeon. Johan slowly and quietly pushed the doors open for them to enter.

"Xavier. Can you free Crafty while I keep watch?" Johan inquired quietly.

Xavier nodded and walked across the room to the machine, making sure to keep his claws from scratching onto the ground. His ears constantly flicked around, trying to catch any sound that might give him away. Seeing that nobody was coming down the hall to the room, Johan also tip-toed across the room to the invention with Hummer on his shoulder.

"Heya, kid," Xavier whispered. "Long time, no see."

Crafty snapped her head in Xavier's direction and her eyes went wide, "Xavier?"

"In the fur," The badger smirked. He sank his jaws onto the chain and gave a rough pull on it. It snapped in half in an instant, freeing Crafty from her prison and labor. She suddenly hissed and fell to her knees. "Kid? What's wrong!"

"My back..." Crafty whimpered, feeling pain slash at her with every move she made.

"Quick, Hummer! The tears!" Johan quietly exclaimed.

Hummer squeaked and relieved the glass vial off of his back. Johan uncorked the bottle, saying, "Here, Crafty. I'm sure you'll feel much better after this."

He then slowly let the tears drip onto Crafty's open wound. She clenched her teeth and tensed from the stinging sensation caused by the tears, but relaxed as she felt the pain going away and the magic of the tears making her skin knit together much faster. In no time at all, it didn't look as if she had gotten hurt in the first of all.

She sighed contently, "Ah, yeah. That's the stuff."

"Good," Johan said picking her up in his hands. "Now let's get you and the Smurflings home."

A blast of light instantly shot at the machine, destroying it completely. Xavier's ears flattened and he let out a vicious snarl, his fur standing on end.

"What are you doing to _my_ inventor?" Balthazar yelled, obviously even more furious at the fact that he just destroyed his own future-seeing machine.

Johan lifted his sword, "We've come to free her is what we're doing! She doesn't belong to you, you fiend!"

Balthazar narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand to let out another blast when a rocky shackle shot out of the wall and trapped it. He tried using his other hand, but it had the same fate. Soon enough and he was in a rocky prison.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Xavier shouted. They rushed out of the double doors with Balthazar trying to free himself from his stone-like restraints. They didn't slow down for even a second as they went down the path they came before, hoping it would lead them out.

Suddenly, Johan crashed to the floor as he felt something run into him.

"Livy! Peewit! Oh, and the Smurflings! Thank goodness you're all safe!" He exclaimed happily.

"Crafty!" Sassette yelled, clinging to Crafty along with the other Smurflings who had tears in their eyes from relief and joy.

"Uh, guys? We should get out of here like now!" Livy said.

Another blast of light missed them slightly and flew into the wall, making them all jump and instantly run to the exit. Making it to the outside and onto their steeds, the three humans and Xavier only waited for the Smurfs and Hummer to join them. Hummer flew onto the badger's head and panted from exhaustion.

Crafty ran quickly with her feet barely touching the floor with the Smurflings in her arms. Before she could make it the whole way across, wood shattered as another light blasted a gap into the bridge. It was too far for any Smurf to jump, even for a full grown Smurf.

"Nowhere to run now, you little blue vermin," Balthazar hissed as he approached them with threatening footsteps.

The Smurflings whimpered and tried to hide themselves into Crafty and she pulled them close to her, slamming her eyes shut and waiting for the worst.

A powerful grip snatched all four of them and into the air. And not even to Balthazar's height, it was much further than that. Crafty opened her eyes to see Blathazar's castle becoming smaller and smaller as they went higher and higher. Looking up, she smiled widely.

"Alomar!"

The golden eagle screeched in triumph and threw the four of them up in the air. They were startled at first, but then realized he was catching them by allowing them to fall on his back. He dove down to the forest and into a clearing where he landed gracefully on a large rock. The three companions rode in just in time to see the gargantuan bird land and they gathered around, thankful that the four Smurfs were unharmed.

"Whoa! That's a big bird!" Peewit gaped at the eagle's mighty size. He stood taller than he or Biquette by a long shot, yet they truly were amazed at the golden eagle's power and speed.

"But he did save their lives. Thank you so much," Livy smiled stroking the eagle's feathery neck.

"Strange. I don't remember ever seeing an eagle like this around these parts before. Nor do I remember any of the Smurfs befriending an eagle at all," Johan thought aloud.

"That's because this is Don Smurfo's golden eagle, Alomar," Nat explained.

"The storybook character?" Peewit inquired.

"That's the one," Slouchy nodded. The three humans and Xavier only blinked at them in confusion. "We'll explain on the way back."

"Yes. We still have time before the sun sets. We can have you all back to your village just in time for supper!" Johan cheered.

"Mmm. Dinner," Peewit licked his lips in anticipation.


	20. Love and War: The Unsmurfy Side

**Hi hi, everybody! Hope you guys are up for some real action, romance and friendship, cuz that's what the next few chapters are gonna be all about! Oh, and for the squeamish, you might not want to read the first part of this chapter. It's not pretty. **

**Chloe- Man...Painter must be more of a casanova than we know. Painter! You sly dog! Why didn't ya tell us you were so good with the ladies? (elbows Painter playfully)  
><strong>

**Painter: (blushing a harsh purple) Uh...Uh...  
><strong>

**No need to explain yourself. Anyway, good luck to both of you on your dates! I'm sure you both will have a smurfily good time!  
><strong>

**Cutie Kyuubi- Thank you for returning Hefty. You're more than welcome to borrow him any time as long as he isn't participating in the chapters. And trust me, Peewit and the others are gonna be focusing on something other than dinner when they get to the village.  
><strong>

**smurf dreamer- Oh ho ho! So Wooly was _jealous _of Sweepy? How adorable!  
><strong>

**Wooly: (cheeks flushing) I-I was not! You've got no proof!  
><strong>

**Yes we do. We have a witness. Smurf dreamer! Give us dets when you can! Frittzy- I'll tell him. Peewit! You've had enough food to last you a million life times!**

**Peewit: (eats a chicked leg) Make that a million and one.  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- Don't worry. Crafty and Livy will be getting better acquainted in this chapter. Or at least the beginning. And Peewit, don't ever try to take on Xavier in a fight. You're not gonna win. Get over it.  
><strong>

**Peewit: Aw, come on! How tough can that ancient fuzz ball be? YIPE! (is attacked by a brownish blur)  
><strong>

**Xavier: (sitting on top of Peewit with a smirk) That answer your question, pork chop?  
><strong>

**Peewit: Hey! I'm not fat!  
><strong>

**Xavier: No. You just eat like a pig and we all know it.  
><strong>

**Oh, boy. Okay, you guys know the disclaimer by now. Smurfs belong to Peyo. Livy and Brownie belong to flowerpower71. Crafty, Hummer, etc. belong to me. I gotta break these two up now. Have a smurfy day!  
><strong>

"So, you're Crafty, huh?" Livy asked the Smurfette that sat on Brownie's head as the companions made their way back to the village at a steady pace. The boys and Sassette were behind them, recounting the adventure they had endured back at the castle of Balthazar, each of them praising the other for their heroic deeds.

"Yeah. And you're Livy, right?" Livy smiled and nodded. It was, somehow, a lot more interesting to meet a new Smurfette in the village of her little bllue friends.

"How long have you been part of the village, anyway? I don't remember seeing you at all," Livy asked.

"About a year. Yeah, I guess it's because it's either I'm smurfing on some plans for a new invention of mine or I'm in bed from a sort of accident. I couldn't tell you unless I know what times you smurfed a visit to the village."

"Whoa. You don't sound like you get the best of luck," Livy pointed out.

Crafty chuckled and shook her head, "I don't."

The two girls giggled in amusement. It wasn't even something they could help, either. It was like some sort of girl nature or something, but whatever it was, they were enjoying it a lot.

"Say, how did you get captured by Balthazar, anyway?"

"Well, the Smurflings and I smurfed to ask Meena for some phoenix tears. Balthazar came barging in and he wanted Meena along with us. We tried getting out of there, but Balthazar got me with something and it smurfed me right in the back, which would explain why my clothes are what they look like now," Crafty explained turning around and lifting her braid to show her the charred clothing.

"That's terrible!" Livy gasped. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little tired from all that's happened, but I'm fine. Really," Crafty replied, somehow only speaking half of the truth.

"Are you sure? Are you positive that he didn't do anything else to you?" Livy asked not believing that she was fully alright.

Crafty shook her head and looked away. She sighed, "It's nothing that Balthazar did to me. It's...something else."

Livy tilted her head, but smiled sympathetically, "I know we just met and all, but if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

"I-I don't know..." Crafty answered grabbing her braid and stroking it nervously.

"You know, the others are back there, so it's just us. Unless, you want to say it to all of us..."

"No!" Crafty hastily exclaimed. She sighed, obviously bested and trapped, "Fine. But this is meant for your smurfs only!"

Livy smirked, "Of course."

"Well...it all started a few weeks ago..."

Pretty much Crafty explained everything that happened since the first day of spring that year. Gutsy and Don Smurfo. Cupid. The ball. The storybook adventure. Everything. It took nearly half an hour, but by the end, Livy's emerald eyes were wide and her jaw was agape.

"Wow. That's...so immature of them! You aren't a prize worth fighting over!" Livy then just realized what she said. "That's not what I meant!"

"It's okay, I get it. I just don't see why they haven't by now," Crafty said.

"Well, boys are dumb. They don't see the good things right in front of them like us women do," Livy explained nonchalantly.

Crafty grinned and chuckled. Somehow, she can see herself and Livy being good friends for a long time to come.

"So, there really is such a thing as Cupid? He actually _exists_?" Livy asked curiously.

"Sure there is. He comes by the village every spring. So I've heard, anyway. You'll love him. He's so smurfy," Crafty ended in a posh voice. Livy giggled, for it kind of reminded her of Vanity's tone.

"Are we almost there? I'm starving!" Peewit complained as he and Johan rode up next to Livy.

"You're always starving, Peewit," Johan rolled his eyes. "But we should be getting close by now."

Alomar, who was perched on Johan's shoulders, looked around with his large brown eyes and screeched in agreement.

"Familiar Falcons! We _are _close!" Sassette called out. "The village should be just ahead!"

Speaking of the Smurf village, a familiar Smurf came running from what they think would be the village. He kept looking behind him, as if he were being chased by a monster, when he ran into something furry. He used his hands to feel behind him, then slowly turned around to face Xavier, whose eyes were actually curious at seeing the male of Crafty's species.

"Uh...Hi?" Xavier uncomfortably greeted. The Smurf looked at him with wide eyes, then they slammed shut as he collapsed to the ground. "Alright then...Crafty, what did I do wrong?"

"Oh, you did nothing wrong, Xavier," Crafty sighed jumping off of Brownie's head and next to the comatose Smurf. "It's just Scaredy. He's afraid of just about everything."

Crafty lifted Scaredy into a sitting position and slapped his cheek lightly, "C'mon, Scaredy. Rise and smurf."

Scaredy's eyes flew open and he trembled at the touch, though it was familiar to him. He yelped and clung to Crafty, however, when he got a second glimpse at Xavier.

"Scaredy! It's okay! Xavier is a friend!" Crafty gasped out as she felt like he was suffocating her.

"Er, yeah. Calm yourself down. I ain't gonna hurt ya," Xavier said to calm the trembling Smurf down. Scaredy only trembled more, but the strange thing was, it _wasn't_ at Xavier. It almost looked like he was thinking about a recent memory and was terribly frightened by it.

"I-It's not Xavier, Crafty," Scaredy began, clinging to her ever more tightly. "It's...It's..."

"What? What is it?" Crafty asked now worrying since Scaredy never got _this_ scared before.

"I-It's G-Gutsy and Don Sm-Smurfo..." He finished, trying to curl into Crafty more to hide himself from the world.

"What do you mean?" Crafty inquired, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "What happened?"

A loud thud and a painful yelp sounded throughout the forest. Scaredy jumped and ran behind Xavier, sheltering himself behind his front leg. Crafty looked at him, then back in the direction of the ruckus.

"You've got to be smurfing me," She whispered anxiously. She ran with all the strength she had and before she knew it, she was at the village.

By now, dinner would've been served and the Smurfs would be happily eating and having merry conversation without a care in the world. This time, that couldn't farther from the truth. All of the Smurfs, and even Meena and Cupid, were outside the mess hall, cowering at the sight before them.

They cringed in terror as Gutsy body slammed Don Smurfo roughly into the side of a random mushroom, causing it to crack. Don Smurfo snarled and jumped, using both of his feet and the wall to land a harsh kick at Gutsy's chest, making him crash into the wall of another mushroom. Gutsy's eyes glowed a blood red as he growled menachingly and tackled Don Smurfo to the ground. They rolled around, occasionally landing blows at each others face, head, and shoulders.

Now, at first glance, it would appear that nobody was doing anything to do something to break them up, but that was the worst mistake they could do. And that's how Hefty was unconscious with Doctor and Smurfette taking care of him. He had a mud-pack on his right cheek and a cool, wet rag on his forehead.

Crafty looked horrified at the chaos the two Smurfs were causing. All of the others were obviously too struck by fear to try to keep the two from fighting after what had happened to Hefty. The two Smurfs already had bruises, scrapes, and limps even before she came to the village.

When Gutsy landed on top of him, Don Smurfo swatted at him with his stronger arm and knocked him to the ground. In Gutsy's dazed state, Don Smurfo clenched his teeth and unsheathed his sword, lifting it up high with both hands to plunge it into Gutsy's heart. Many of the Smurfs recoiled and looked away from the future bloodshed. Lucky for Gutsy, he was quick to shake off his shocked state of mind and rolled out of the way, making Don Smurfo thrust his steely blade deep into the dirt. Don Smurfo looked to where Gutsy jumped and stood and growled, then left his sword in the ground and went to tackle him, but was stopped when Gutsy reached his arms out and locked them together. They pushed and pushed at each other, not willing to give in until the other did it first. Each of their eyes glowing not light or dark pink, but a bloody red, each with the desire to see the other's blood spill.

Finally, it was enough for Crafty. She just couldn't take it anymore. All of the fighting and the romancing from them both had drove her to the edge but this...this just pushed her _over_ that edge. Cupid's love spell or not, she was going to end it and she was going to end it now. With narrowed eyes filled with determination and anger, she stormed over to the two dueling Smurfs, though the were to into their little contest that they didn't notice. She ignored the warning calls of her traveling group and even Papa and the other Smurfs as she continued her way over.

Everyone around closed their eyes as she finally closed in on the two Smurfs. The few seconds when they only saw darkness, they heard two harsh thuds. Xavier was the first to open his eyes, but they widened and his ears stood erect as he saw the result.

"Dang..." He muttered. Hummer opened his eyes next and he squeaked in surprise. Soon enough, everyone had opened their eyes and they were completely filled with silence and shock.

Gutsy and Don Smurfo both were flat on the ground, each starting to sit up and rub their heads in pain. Crafty stood behind them with the same irritated expression. She looked at them both, then her arms shot forward, her right one snatching Don Smurfo by the collar of his cape and her left grabbing Gutsy by the sash of his kilt. They yelped in surprise as she yanked them to their feet.

"I'm gone for only a few hours and _this_ is what you're both reduced to? Two brainless, blood-thirsty wolves fighting over a scrap of meat?" She hissed lowly into their ears. They flinched slightly and shrunk back, but then they gave her their answers.

"Ye don' understand, lassie," Gutsy started. "Dat purple wearin' demon started all of dis!"

"He's lying to you, my Smurfirina! That no-good Scottish fiend is the one who started this in-"

But Don Smurfo never got to finish. Crafty yanked them both down, making them yelp and become silent.

"Listen carefully, you two," She started menacingly. "I don't care who started it. I am ending it _right now_!"

She then took her hands and clamped them on the sides of their heads, swiftly bonking them together and pushing them down to the ground as she walked away. Before she got too far away, she stopped and looked at them from over her shoulder. They looked at her completely terrified and even hurt. It did hurt her as well, but it was the only way to get through to them.

"The both of you better shape up and smurf your acts together. Because by the way you both are acting, _neither_ of you are gonna win my love. _Ever_."

With that, she went back on her way. It was silent for a few seconds, but then the Smurfs flinched and jumped when they heard a door slam shut. Again, an eerie quiet settled over the crowd of Smurfs and other present creatures. Suddenly, a light snickering filled the air. All turned their attention to Xavier, who was doing his best to hold in his laughter.

Meena narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "It's not funny, Xavier."

"Yes it is!" Xavier howled. "Man, if she's like that with you two going steady, I bet you can wait an eternity for your honeymoon! HAHA!"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Now _that's_ funny!" Jokey suddenly burst into laughing fits along with Xavier.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, everything was finally calm. The three Smurfs were in Doctor's clinic resting up. Papa and the other Smurfs were happy to see the Smurflings back safe and sound, but most of all, they were most interested in Xavier. Meeting the Creatugo from Crafty's past was more intriguing than they thought it would be. The three humans camped out for the night near the village, where they and Xavier told their versions of the story of the rescue from Balthazar's castle.<p>

One of the Smurfs that were out and about was Sweepy Smurf. It was indeed unusual for a Smurf like him to be up that early, but he had business to attend to. For starters, ever since the little "incident" the day before, Crafty never left her mushroom or made contact with any of the other Smurfs nor have they been able to get to her. She refused to answer the door to anyone, even Papa. Sweepy, however, was determined to get to her somehow.

Also, he had to praise her for completely setting Gutsy and Don Smurfo into place. While it was scary to watch, it was still impressive.

Sweepy whistled merrily as he walked through the village, greeting the early risers like Greedy and Farmer as he passed them by. By the time he made it to Crafty's mushroom, he barely wasted any time at all. Judging from the silence coming from the inside, he suspected that she wasn't awake yet. So, he'd just have to go in and wait for her to wake up. Extending his sweeper to it's longest length, he backed up and aimed himself for Crafty's chimney. Finally, he charged forward and catapulted himself to the roof and landed perfectly on top of the chimney top. He jumped down and landed down with his usual soot-clouded thud.

Getting out from her fireplace, Sweepy changed his sweeper back to its original length. He thought for a moment before deciding, "Hmm. Why not? So long as I'm here..."

He took his sweeper and brushed it up and down her chimney, cleaning it to the cleanest extent. Looking at his successful start to the day, he went to up the stairs to Crafty's bedroom to see if she was awake yet. As he was walking up the stairs, however, he heard something coming from her room, though he couldn't place the identity of the sound, he felt like he should go to it. Rushing up the stairs, he noticed that the noise had stopped and he saw Crafty sitting on the side of her bed with her back facing her.

"'ello, Crafty! Lovely mornin', ain't it?" Sweepy greeted reverting back to his cheerful demeanor. Crafty gave no indication that he was even in the room. He frowned before continuing with a smile, "You know, Crafty? That was just plain funny what you did to Gutsy an' Don Smurfo yesterday! You sure smurfed them in their place! Hehehe...heh?"

Sweepy's laugh died down when Crafty became eerily silent. Sure she was pretty quiet before, but not like this. She did, however, curl up into herself? What was up with her?

Sweepy walked around her bed and next to her to see if anything was wrong. He saw that her arms were wrapped around her knees with her head buried in with them as well.

"Crafty?" He asked, now feeling very worried for his friend. "Mate? You alrigh'?"

In a flash, Crafty clung to Sweepy and buried her head into his chest. Completely taken off guard, Sweepy stumbled back but regained his balance instantly. He felt her constantly vibrating on his chest and felt something wet. But what could possibly be doing it? Unless...

Sweepy moved her bangs out of the way and was shocked to see that the wetness was her tears. Crafty was, for the first time that anysmurf's known about, crying. She was the toughest Smurfette, no matter how few he has met before, he's ever seen and she was crying. Of course, it didn't the situation any less serious. Something was bothering her and she was upset and in need of some comfort. Who better to give it to her than her best friend in the whole village?

So, Sweepy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. He whispered comforting words in a soft tone to try to soothe her enough to talk, he even stroked her braid to help.

"Shh. Shh. It's gonna be alrigh', mate. C'mon. Calm down. It'll be alrigh'. Ye'll see," He coaxed. It took several minutes, but Crafty finally managed to calm down enough to stop her tears. She pushed herself away from Sweepy, but not in a harsh manner.

"S-Sorry, Sweepy," She said wiping her eyes. "I really shouldn't have done that..."

"It's no trouble at all, Crafty. Anything for a friend in need," Sweepy smiled.

Crafty smiled a little before looking at Sweepy's chest. Black wet spots were dripping down his body, most likely because of her little episode. Actually, his upper body seemed to be a little cleaner due to the tears.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Sweepy," She apologized quietly, tugging on her braid while looking down.

Sweepy waved his hand dismissively, "Aw, no problem, Crafts. I think you needed it more than I did."

She giggled, now actually feeling better. See, just like Crafty had her pet name for Gutsy, Sweepy had one for her, which was Crafts. At first, she thought it was kind of silly, but it actually grew on her. Right now, she couldn't care less. She just appreciated the comfort.

"Aw, I knew that'd make ya giggle," Sweepy grinned. He placed a firm, comforting hand on her shoulder as he asked, "Now, what's got ya so down in yer spirits?"

Crafty frowned and tightened her hands around her braid. Her eyes watered again and she tried to blink them away as she quietly replied, "Sweepy. I just don't think I can take it anymore. Those two have just smurfed me into a corner and I don't know how to get out..."

Sweepy didn't need to ask who she was talking about. He knew too well about her situation to know that it was Don Smurfo and Gutsy who was causing her grief.

"I'm...I'm afraid, Sweepy. I don't know what to do..." Crafty whimpered out before tears started pouring down her face again.

Sweepy, again, embraced her warmly, giving her all the comfort he could possibly offer. It didn't matter to her, though. All she really wanted was a Smurf that was there. Even being there for her was all the support she needed to make her feel good and smurfy again.

"Sw-Sweeps?" Crafty whispered after calming herself down a little. Sweepy grinned at her using her pet name for him. It made him feel closer to her as a friend and a sister.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Would you mind smurfing me a favor?" She inquired.

"Anythin' fer you, ol' chum o' mine. Just name it," Sweepy answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"I'm not too smurfy about going out with me looking like...well, this. Would you mind asking Chef to smurf some of that special hot chocolate of his. The one he made all the time in the winter. That always makes me feel better."

"Of course, I can! That Chef does smurf up a good cup o' hot chocolate," Sweepy accepted. "I'll bring it right over!"

"Thanks Sweepy. You're such a smurfy friend," Crafty pulled the British Smurf closer into their hug, truly feeling grateful and lucky to have such a good friend.

"Back at'cha, mate! Anythin' te make ya feel better. I'll be right back!" Sweepy then rushed out of the room and down the stairs to get to the kitchen and get the request to Chef Smurf. If, that is, he's even awake by now.

* * *

><p>Sweepy ran to the kitchen and banged harshly on the window. The shutters opened violently with an irritated Chef Smurf being the opener.<p>

"Sweepy! What is the meaning of this? Isn't it a bit early for you to be sweeping the chimneys!"

"Sorry, Chef. But it's important! I need to make a request straight away!" Sweepy pressed completely oblivious to Chef's angry rant to him. He was used to the slight ridicule from his brothers, no matter how much it didn't make sense.

Chef huffed and crossed his arms, but his features did soften greatly, "As much as I am annoyed at this intrusion of yours, I cannot deny that I love serving only my best to my fellow Smurfs. What is it that you wish to have?"

"Well, it's not for me. It's for Crafty," Sweepy explained.

Chef's eyes suddenly widened, then he grabbed the shutters and slammed them closed. Sweepy jumped back at his sudden actions and knocked on the shutters again, this time more softly.

"Chef? Aren't ya gonna take my request?"

The shutter opened slightly, with only Chef's fear-filled voice replying, "No! I am not getting involved! You are a fool if you think I am letting Don Smurfo and Gutsy come get me for helping you and your love-arrowed, cupidy lust!"

Sweepy rolled his eyes skyward as the shutter shut back up. Why would any of the Smurfs be afraid? Don Smurfo and Gutsy were to injured to even doing any harm to any Smurf! Why would they be worried? It didn't even matter to Sweepy anymore. He just wanted his best friend to get better and Chef was his only hope.

"Chef, please! Crafty's a complete, unsmurfy wreck! She needs your help!" Sweepy pleaded.

The shutter re-opened a little bit more than before with Chef sticking his head out just a few more tiny inches than the last time.

"What do you mean by 'Crafty is a wreck?'"

"Yeah. Whadd'ya mean by that?" A Texan-accented voice asked curiously. Wooly and Miner Smurf passed by and couldn't help but overhear the whole thing and decided to investigate it further. Especially since it involved a dear friend of theirs.

"Uh...well, er..." Sweepy tried to think. Surely he shouldn't go blabbing to every Smurf about Crafty's current condition. It would make her feel weak to the other Smurfs. She just had too much pride for that to happen.

"C'mon now, Sweepy!" Miner growled impatiently. "Smurf out with it already!"

"Crafty was cryin' when I came te visit 'er this morning and she told me it was because of Gutsy and Don Smurfo!" Sweepy exclaimed taking in a sharp breath after saying it all in just one. He bit his lip, feeling bad that he told something very personal about a friend of his to Smurfs that weren't even supposed to hear it.

The three Smurfs all had shocked looks on their faces, right before they burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Yo-You've gotta be smurfin' my leg, partner!" Wooly howled, kneeling and holding onto his knees. "Crafty? _Crying_? Are ye sure you're not thinking of another Smurf?"

"I hate to be burstin' yer bubble, Sweepy," Miner began through his laughing fit. "But no tears have come outta that lass's eyes since she came'ere!"

"Well, have you seen her cry before? Hmm? Have _any _of you seen her cry?" Sweepy snapped, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in annoyance. The Smurfs quieted their laughter when they saw that Sweepy's face wasn't becoming any less serious that it was from the beginning. "That's what I thought. I know what I saw. Believe what ya want te believe. I just want her te feel better."

"Now, hold yer smurfs there," Wooly put his hands up in defense. "We didn' mean anythin' by it. I's just don't sound possible that Crafty was cryin'. I mean, have seen how tough she is-"

Wooly stopped as he furrowed his brows at Sweepy's chest. "Say, now. What in Smurf's name happened to yer chest?"

Sweepy looked down at his chest as did Miner and Chef. He almost forgot that Crafty's tears caused the soot on his chest to smudge all over his upper body.

He looked back up at them with a smug look, "Ya see now? I'm not joking and she really is upset. Now, are ya gonna help her or not, Chef?"

The other two Smurfs looked at Chef expectantly. Chef shifted his eyes and bit his lip unsure of what to do. Finally he sighed, "Very well. What is it that she requested you to request of me?"

Sweepy's serious look immediately dimmed back to his cheerful disposition as he answered, "Oh, well ya know that special hot chocolate you always make for us in the winter?"

Chef's face brightened, "Oh, of course I do! Yes yes, say no more! She's always loved drinking my best hot chocolate! I'll start on it right away!"

He then didn't bother shutting his shutters. He just went to get started on the special dish for Crafty. Sweepy smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet, knowing that Chef was going to be a while since Chef didn't like to be rushed with his creations, much like Painter or Baker.

Miner and Wooly looked at Sweepy incredulously. Does that mean that he was actually being serious? Was Crafty really _that _upset?

"So..yer serious about this, Sweepy?" Miner asked, making sure he understood the situation properly.

Sweepy rolled his eyes annoyed, "How many times to I have to say it? Yes! Yes, I'm not smurfing around and she really is upset!"

Miner's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger. He leaned over and whispered into Wooly's ear. The Texan Smurf scowled and seemed to nod his head in agreement with the Irish Smurf.

"Smurfed the words right outta my mouth," He replied. The two started walking away but not before pulling Sweepy with them by his arms.

"'ey! What is this? Let me go!" Sweepy yelled as he tried to struggle his way out. Alas, Wooly and Miner's combined strength was too much for him to handle.

"Oh, we'll let you go. Just after we explain Crafty's condition to Papa," Wooly explained.

_And tell those two dim-witted Smurfs what I think of'em right now_, the two Smurfs thought furiously to themselves as they went in the direction of Doctor's clinic.


	21. Smurfling Mine

**Hello, everyone. As you can plainly see, Crafty, Gutsy and Don Smurfo will be unable to join us for this disclaimer. Before any of you complain about the two Smurfs, I've already given them all their slapping punishments, which was exactly (checks clipboard) three for Gutsy and three for Don Smurfo. Actually, flowerpower71 and Zinka17 were the only ones to actually give slaps. I wanted it this way because first off, I think it would just humiliate them. Second, this is a long chapter and I don't think we have enough time for it.**

**Cutie Kyuubi- Hefty's gonna be just fine. He just has a minor concussion. Actually, him getting hurt was a complete accident. It'll be explained better later.  
><strong>

**Frittzy- I know. Poor everyone except Gutsy and Don Smurfo. At least, that's what it's gonna be like after this chapter. But not for long, though.  
><strong>

**Chloe- Yeah. That's about what every review for this chapter says. Nobody has any sympathy for those two right now. Not even me. Great job on your first date, by the way! I'm glad things went so well! Don't worry too much about Crafty, though. She'll get through this cuz she's got us. Ain't that the truth, Smurfs?  
><strong>

**Smurfs: YEAH!  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- Yes. Sweepy is such a sweet Smurf. If it weren't for his name being Sweepy, I think he would be Sweety Smurf.  
><strong>

**Sweepy: (blushing madly) Aw, thank ya very much, Miss Frostforge44. I don' think I'm _that_ sweet, though.  
><strong>

**Nonsense. Don't be so modest. Crazy- Trust me. Those two Smurfs are going to be getting the berating of a lifetime in this chapter. Don't worry about not getting through to them with your yelling.  
><strong>

**YingYangofthePeaceCircle- Thank for the artwork! I just looked at it and it's absolutely great! You really captured Xavier's look. As for Aiko, did you consider tranquilizers? Like for a Smurf? Or a bull? Whichever her aggression level goes under. But thanks for the artwork and the gifts! They're all great!  
><strong>

**Wooly: (reading his profession book) Say. Did'yall know that the world record fer shearin' the sheep is 839 lambs in 9 hours?  
><strong>

**No we did not. Good to know, Wooly. Smurfdreamer- Uh...I didn't see any bruises or cuts on them. But if they do next time, I'll know why. Nice accent, by the way.  
><strong>

**Zinka17- Then go ahead and slap them. I won't stop you. No Smurf here'll stop you. I'll be sure to hand those cookies out to those four Smurfs. Oh! Here's one now. You're favorite Smurf, too! Here's a cookie, Scaredy!  
><strong>

**Scaredy: Oh. Th-Thank you. (takes a small bite) A-And th-thank you, Zinka17 f-for the co-cookies...  
><strong>

**Good. Get your energy, Scaredy. You have a big role in this chapter. You'll be great!  
><strong>

**Scaredy: Wh-What?  
><strong>

**You'll see soon. Oh, and thanks for the #1 story thing! It's so nice to know that people like you love this story so much! I think all the Smursf will love having cookies for doing good things in the story. Okay, you all know the drill. I own Crafty, Hummer, Meena, and Xavier.  
><strong>

**Scaredy: L-Livy belongs t-to f-flowerpower71.  
><strong>

**Sweepy: An' we Smurfs belong te Peyo. Bye now!  
><strong>

"YOWCH! Dat stings!" Gutsy howled in pain as Papa removed his bandages and disinfected his wounds from last night.

"It wouldn't hurt so badly if you would just hold still, Gutsy," Papa gently explained as he continued with his nursing. As he was tending to Gutsy's wounds, Handy was helping with Hefty and Smurfette was nursing Don Smurfo.

They had the three disabled Smurfs outside the clinic to allow them to get some fresh air and sunshine. That and because their injuries weren't that severe, they could go to their mushrooms. It was very lucky that Crafty had broken them up or it would've been much worse.

"Ack!" Don Smurfo hissed, his muscles sore and tender from his battle. "I must say. My Smurfirina sure knows how to hold her own in a fight."

Gutsy looked like he was about to retort back at him, but he felt too weak. He too was weakened by Crafty's assault on them both.

"Hold her own?" Greedy asked jokingly. "She practically smurfed you both in your place!"

"It sure was funny!" Jokey exclaimed and laughed with the Smurfs that were surrounding the group.

"It was. Boy, do I know who's going to be the alpha in _that_ relationship!" Cupid snickered, currently mixing in the ingredients for the potion that would cure both Smurfs of their love-struck trances once and for all. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be done until tomorrow.

"Humph," Meena huffed. "Well. If you ask me, you both deserved it."

"Aw, c'mon, Meena! Males fight over women all the time! Animals do it and so do humans. It's a hard truth. Get over it," Xavier snapped rolling his eyes.

"Xavier! Did you even see the way they fought? They nearly killed each other!" Meena argued. She huffed and ruffled her feathers. "Besides, only females without respect for themselves would allow such wretched behavior from males. They actually enjoy being fought over. That's not Crafty and you know it!"

"Details, details. Don't worry about it. Just a few bruises and cuts aren't something you can't heal from. Trust me, this'll be ancient history by tomorrow," Xavier stated dumbly.

"I-I don't know ab-about that, Xavier," Scaredy whispered out. "T-Those two know h-how to hold a gr-grudge."

"Please! If anyone can hold a grudge, it's me. I'm still holding one over that moron that got me and Meena locked up."

"H-How?" Scaredy asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"H-How d-do you do it? How do y-you d-do it all wi-without being af-afraid?"

"That's easy! I just…uh…hmm. I don't know. I guess I just got that badger nerve. You either got it or you don't," Xavier shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh…" Scaredy replied.

"LET GO OF ME! I DON'T 'AVE TIME FER THIS!"

The gathering of Smurfs and animals turned their attention to the three Smurfs approaching, though only two were coming willingly. Sweepy didn't stop thrashing to get out of Miner and Wooly's grip, but to no avail.

"What in Smurf's name is smurfing on?" Papa asked shocked. He knew Sweepy wasn't the most respected Smurf in the village, but he never saw any of his children do _this_ to him before.

"Papa Smurf," Miner began. "We have a serious problem an' we just can't stand it!"

"Well, what's troubling you two? And why are you doing that to Sweepy?" Papa asked temporarily stopping his work with Gutsy.

Miner and Wooly finally let go of Sweepy and pushed him forward to the group of Smurfs.

"Thank you," Sweepy said fixing his hat and scarf. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to smurf to."

He tried to walk away, but was yanked back harshly by Wooly, who then pushed him back to the Smurfs.

"Not until you tell Papa what you told us," He growled crossing his arms as he and Miner blocked whatever escape routes could be available to him. That's when the Smurfs started getting curious as to why they were being so forceful with Sweepy.

"Are ye jokin'?" Sweepy snapped. "_You both_ weren't even supposed te know about it!"

"Well the past is the past, Sweepy," Miner reasoned. "No use in fighten' it. Just tell'em!"

"I can't betray Crafty like that!" Sweepy tried to whisper it to the two Smurfs, but it was still loud enough for them all to hear. All of them now leaned in with complete curiosity, especially Gutsy and Don Smurfo.

"Sweepy," Wooly snarled. "If you really want ta help her, you'll tell Papa right now or I'll beat it outta ya."

"Now, now you two!" Papa hushed, not wanting a repeat of yesterday to occur. "Sweepy. Why don't we speak in private, if that makes you feel better."

Sweepy hung his head and nodded. Papa then ushered him into Doctor's clinic where they could speak in a more secluded area. With Papa gone, Doctor stepped in and continued with tending to Gutsy's wounds. Once the door shut, the two Smurfs turned their attention and glares to Gutsy and Don Smurfo.

"You both just smurfed a whole new low. Ye know that, right?" Miner hissed as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at them in pure disgust.

"What are ye talkin' about? What did _we_ do?" Gutsy asked incredulously, feeling offended that he would be blamed for something along with a Smurf like Don Smurfo.

"You both know what you did!" Wooly bellowed, making them jerk back in surprise.

Miner put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Control there, Wooly. Violence isn't goin' te solve this problem."

"What problem, if I may ask, are you both talking about?" Meena asked.

"And what about Crafty?" Smurfette added. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Wrong?" Wooly repeated angrily, not to Smurfette, but to all of them. "_Wrong_? There's nothing but wrong with her! Not after what those bone-headed, no-good Smurfs did!"

All the Smurfs shrank back in distinct fear as he jabbed an accusing finger at the two Smurfs. After calming down just a smidge, Wooly continued slowly, "Do you really want to know what those two did to her? _Really _did to her?"

Their curiosity stronger than their fear, all of them nodded slowly.

"I'll tell ya. Crafty is an emotional wreck. Simple as that and it's their fault!" Wooly snapped gesturing to the two injured Smurfs.

"Okay. Now _this_ I gotta hear," Hefty weakly replied as he sat up from his place.

"What do you mean, Wooly? What happened?" Cupid asked turning away from his current concoction.

"Now, I don' know the full story well enough, but all I know is is that Miner an' I were walkin' around an' we heard Sweepy talkin' te Chef. He was tellin' him that she was just that. A complete, unsmurfy wreck! He said that she even said that you both were to blame!"

The surrounding creatures couldn't believe their ears. Crafty actually said that? It was completely out of her nature to be so violently harsh with her words to any one, especially with other Smurfs. Gutsy and Don Smurfo, however, couldn't believe it the most. They couldn't and they wouldn't believe it.

"Nonsense!" Don Smurfo growled narrowing his eyes at them both. "Even _if _she were upset, why would she go around and blame _us_? Especially me!"

"Don' even try te weasel yer way outta this!" Gutsy hissed. "Ye started dat fight in de first place! If me lassie's really upset, it'd be yer doin'!"

Miner looked at them both suspiciously, "Wait. Do ye mean ye don' believe us?"

"Of course not!" Gutsy replied furiously. "Have ye seen how tough she is? Me lassie can handle anythin' anysmurf can throw-"

Gutsy was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Don Smurfo yelped when he felt the same thing happen to him. The creatures around looked shocked at Chef, who was standing behind the two, a scowl on his face and arms crossed with one hand holding a wooden spoon.

"What de heck was dat for?" Gutsy growled angrily.

"Yeah, Cheffy," Xavier said. "Enlighten us. As funny as it was, why did you hit those two bozos?"

That earned a good glare from the two Smurfs and Meena, but earned quite a few snickers from the surrounding Smurfs. Even Chef lightened his face with a chuckle before turning his glare back to the two Smurfs.

"I go to find Sweepy because he requested something for me to make for Crafty and you know how much I love to cook for my fellow Smurfs, no? Well, I went to find him so he can take it to her, but he's not here, so I look for him and look for him and-"

"_Per amore di tutti i Puffi_! Get to the point, already!" Don Smurfo shouted grasping the back of his throbbing head from Chef's blow from his wooden spoon.

Chef's scowl deepened, then he replied simply, "You know, I thought Sweepy had lost it completely. Thought he woke up this morning and dreamed it all up."

"Ya did?" Sweepy asked as he and Papa finally emerged from Doctor's mushroom. Papa had all but a content expression on his face. It wasn't exactly angry, but it didn't show that he was at all at peace.

"Well...yes, I did. But no more! Not after what I have witnessed!" Chef argued while threatening to thwack Gutsy and Don Smurfo with his wooden spoon.

"Was Crafty in the same er...state as she was before?" Papa asked worriedly.

"That and then some, Papa," Chef nodded, but then he did brighten up. "The happiest I saw her today was when I gave her my smurfy hot chocolate! How she is in love with my beverage!"

Not surprising in the least, Gutsy and Don Smurfo let out a low growl at Chef, eyes narrowed and glowing a dark pink. They both went to stand and tear him to shreds, but found they couldn't move. They moved around and tried to move their feet, but they couldn't. Looking down, they were shocked to see their feet molded into the ground, like they were standing in a pool of dried-up quicksand.

"Don't even think about," Xavier stated simply with a smug smirk on his face.

"Sweepy. Would you mind taking me to Crafty?" Papa asked. Sweepy bit his lip and looked down, unsure what to do even if it was just Papa. The red clad elder sighed, placing a hand on Sweepy's shoulder, "Sweepy. I must see her if I am to help her. Nothing can be done until I can smurf it from Crafty herself."

"Papa," Wooly began. "If it's all the same with ye, Miner and I'll take ya. I'm sure Sweepy'll want te put in his two smurfs with those two."

Wooly glared at Gutsy and Don Smurfo as Miner nodded in agreement. Papa didn't feel any harm in the change, since Sweepy wouldn't feel comfortable with bringing Smurfs to see her in her current state. So, he followed his two younger children in the direction of Crafty's mushroom.

Sweepy looked at the two Smurfs with many mixed emotions. He felt everything: Anger, resentment, guilt, everything but joy or sympathy for Gutsy and Don Smurfo. It was fortunate for them that Sweepy wasn't that kind of Smurf to hold a grudge or start a fight with either of them. Unfortunately for him, he was just within a Smurf's reach. Gutsy growled and shot his arms at Sweepy's scarf, making the soot-covered Smurf to yelp as he was pulled forward nose-to-nose with the Scottish Smurf.

"Alright, what were ye doin' goin' to me lassie's mushroom in de first place!" He snarled menacingly.

In an attempt to be intimidating, Sweepy narrowed his eyes at him and pushed his chest to Gutsy's as he replied, "_I _was bein' a good friend by goin' an' checkin' in on 'er after the mess you both caused!"

"Oh, please!" Don Smurfo scoffed. "If any Smurf is responsible for any mess, it is _him_! Not me!"

"What did ye just say?" Gutsy growled pushing Sweepy away and sending a harsh glare at swashbuckling Smurf. He snatched Sweepy's sweeper and whacked Don Smurfo with the end, making his face black and sooty. Don Smurfo shook with anger as he unsheathed his sword and jammed it into the dirt under him, freeing him of his earth-bound trap. He then crouched and thrust himself forward, tackling Gutsy and also releasing him from his snare.

This time, unlike yesterday, the other Smurfs weren't hesitant in trying to break them up. Greedy, Handy and Sweepy held Gutsy back and Smurfette, Chef and Doctor went to hold Don Smurfo from further attacks. Even Meena spread her wings out to separate the two. It seemed futile, though. The both of them were just too angry at each other to want to calm down.

"S-STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!"

Every single creature within ear shot of the voice froze with complete and utter shock and surprise at the familiar voice.

"Th-This isn't about you t-two!" Scaredy continued his fierce (well, fierce for Scaredy, anyway) outrage, which was completely unheard of until now. "Or who's fault it was! Cr-Crafty's h-hurt and-and...you both are being completely unsmurfy to her by f-fighting!"

Scaredy's eyes widened and he shook violently as he saw Don Smurfo and Gutsy narrow their eyes at him menacingly. He whimpered as he now saw that they were trying not to harm each other, but to get _him_. Xavier pounced forward and pinned the two to the ground with his two front paws.

"Try anything like that again and I'll pound you both so hard to the ground you'll be coughing up dirt for a month!" He snarled baring his teeth with his claws barely threatening to press into their skin.

"Xavier, that's enough!" A firm voice called to them.

Xavier looked up suddenly and stepped back. Papa had returned with Wooly and Miner, and it was the least to say that he was angry. His arms were crossed, his eyes were narrowed and the unusual frown combined into a distinct knowing to all the Smurfs when Papa was not in a good mood. Needless to say that Wooly and Miner seemed pleased with it, but their eyes held pity and guilt, for they also saw Crafty in her emotionally-harmed situation.

"Gutsy. Don Smurfo. I will admit that the both of you should've known better than to fight so unsmurfily with each other. That was one thing, but now Crafty is completely devastated over the turmoil you both have caused her. And for that you leave me no other choice. You both are to be separated on opposite sides of the village _and_ you are forbidden to see or speak with Crafty until further notice."

"WHAT!" They both gasped out. They felt the grip of the Smurfs and Meena letting go of them yet they made no other movement.

"I'm sorry, but it is what's best for you both. And for Crafty. Wooly, Miner. Please escort them to where they need to be," Papa firmly ordered, though anyone could see the hurt behind his eyes for doing what had to be done.

"Alrigh, you two. Let's get goin'," Wooly walked forward along with Miner to take the two fully nursed Smurfs.

Wooly took a firm, but not demanding grip on Don Smurfo's arm. Miner nudged Gutsy in his back, not wanting to hurt him any more than he already was. The two Smurfs were so shocked by the news that was given to them that they didn't even bother to put up a fight. It wasn't a long walk from Doctor's clinic to Gutsy's mushroom, so that didn't give Gutsy a lot of time to think of everything. Everything that happened from the very day he laid loving eyes on Crafty. Thinking of everything he did, he thought he did the right thing. So, why would she be upset?

Finally, when the two reached the door to Gutsy's mushroom, Miner stopped and looked at him. Not with anger, but not with sympathy either. Just more like a guiding look.

"Gutsy. You ought te know better. I know that you haven't seen 'er...well, cryin' and all, but that doesn't mean that she's not upset. If I were you, I'd take'er advice and smurf yer act together and think about how all you an' Don Smurfo have done has affected _her _and not _you_. Think about it."

Feeling satisfied with his work, Miner turned and left to get his work done. Gutsy hung his head and sighed, entering his mushroom and shutting the door silently.

* * *

><p>Gutsy stared at his ceiling blankly, actually thinking for once. He did nothing but lay on his bed and think to himself all day.<p>

"Bravo. That was a good fight you put up yesterday," Devil clapped appearing next to Gutsy along with Angel. Gutsy blinked and looked at the two, then sent a glare at the ceiling as he tried to ignore them both.

"And that thing you did with Sweepy's sweeper? Ha ha! Now _that_ was hilarious!" Devil snickered. Angel backed away a bit as he saw Gutsy close his eyes, his rusty eyebrows furrowing and a frown forming on his lips.

"Now all we have to do is ma-ACK!" Devil was cut off as Gutsy's hand clamped around his small body, squeezing him until he became silent.

"If I were ye, lad," Gutsy whispered maliciously. "I would keep yer smurfs to yerself. Yer the one who got me inta this in the first place!"

Devil coughed as Gutsy's grip tightened around him. He gulped loudly, knowing if Gutsy squeezed him any harder, he would pop like a Smurfberry.

"Gutsy! Don't! This isn't going to help anything!" Angel gently coaxed.

Gutsy snapped his attention to his brighter conscience. His features softened, but then hardened as he growled and threw Devil to the side of the room, where he grabbed his throat, breathing in heavily to get oxygen back to his lungs. Not even bothering to stick around for more, he only glared at Angel and disappeared into a cloud of red smoke.

"It's not 'is fault, either," Gutsy stated to nobody specific. "It's mine. I was a complete numptie fer lettin' meself listen te him!"

Angel flinched as Gutsy slammed a clenched fist on his dresser. It hurt him greatly to see his guidee like this, but it wouldn't do much good to try to get back through to him until he released his emotions.

"Angel," Gutsy suddenly said. Hesitantly, he turned to Angel and sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry fer not listenin' te ye when I had the chance. Fer actually takin' tips from dat Devil. An' fer...well, hittin' ye like dat a while ago..."

Holding up a hand, Angel smiled, "It's alright. I forgive you."

Gutsy smiled, but then frowned, "Angel. What do I do?"

Angel also frowned, answering with, "Well, that depends on what you want."

The Scottish Smurf sighed, "All I want is fer me lassie te stop bein' sad. I don' want te hurt her anymore. I just want her to be happy."

Angel smiled, though it was sad more than happy, "Gutsy. Too much damage has been done already, so I'm afraid that there's really only one way to set things right."

* * *

><p>Crafty sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were puffy and red, much like Weepy's were all the time, though she couldn't really help it with all she's been through. Many of the Smurfs came by with their condolences and sympathies that day and by now there should be no more since it was nearly time for bed. She had to admit, though, besides the hot chocolate from Chef, the best thing that happened was Hummer bringing her a flower to cheer her up.<p>

She sighed heavily and swung her legs over her bed, getting off to get ready for bed. She went through her normal routine and just as she was about to crawl under her blanket, there was a knock on the door. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, curious to know who was out this late. Going down the steps and to her door, Crafty opened it up to reveal a particular Smurfling. A Smurfling she'd last expect to see after everything that's happened.

"Snappy? What're you doing here? You know it's near your bedtime!" Crafty whispered.

Snappy shuffled his feet shyly, muttering, "I know, I know. But...Can I talk to ya? Just for a minute?"

"Sure. Come in," Crafty ushered the Smurfling into her home and into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and gave the best smile she could manage as she asked, "So, what is it you want to smurf to me about?"

Again, Snappy shuffled his feet, his head scrunched back and his eyes filling with tears. Crafty frowned instantly and her maternal instinct kicked in as she got off of her bed and ran to the Smurfling. Before she could even touch him, he clung to her and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Crafty! I shouldn't've said all those things to you about Don Smurfo! Please don't be sad anymore!" He hiccuped as he continued to cry into her body. The apology didn't completely process through at the moment, but she knew what he meant. It wasn't his fault and he shouldn't have to suffer any emotional damage like she had to.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Snappy. I forgive you. You don't have to apologize. Just calm down," She cooed to him as she sat back on her bed, trying to soothe his tears. As hard as he tried, however, he just couldn't do it. Crafty frowned before her face brightened at a sudden idea. Something that just might soothe them both.

_Smurfling mine, don't you cry_

Snappy stopped his sobbing as he heard Crafty's voice soothingly...singing to him? Yes. She was actually singing.

_Smurfling mine, dry your eyes_

_ Rest your head close to my heart_

_ Never to part, Smurfling of mine_

Snappy closed his eyes, letting the last of his tears drop down his face and put his hear to Crafty's heart, listening to the steady beat. She smiled and continued to sing her melodious lullaby.

_ Little one when you play_

_ Don't you mind what you say_

_ Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_ Never a tear, Smurfling of mine_

Snappy breathed a steady breath and he asked drowsily, "Crafty? Where'd ya hear this song? It's nice..."_  
><em>

Crafty chuckled, "Thanks. I don't really know, to be honest. Every since the thing with the Rod of Reminiscence, I've been hearing it every night before I go to sleep."

Snappy didn't reply though and the answer was clear why. His breathing became steady and deep, his eyes were shut and his muscles were completely relaxed. He had fallen asleep before the lullaby had even ended. Crafty smiled and kissed his forehead, but decided to finish anyway.

_From your head to your toes_

_ You're so sweet, goodness knows_

_You are so precious to me_

_ Cute as can be, Smurfling of mine_

_Smurfling mine, Smurfling mine...  
><em>

"Goodnight, Snappy," She whispered, laying down. She let out a loud yawn and let her eyes droop shut with Snappy sleeping comfortably in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Great chapter, eh? The song I used was "Baby Mine" from Dumbo, only you get the changes. I made it into "Smurfling Mine" for the sake of the story, but that doesn't mean that it belongs to me. It belongs to Disney. And since this is Memorial Day, I'm dedicating this chapter to my five great uncles and Grandpa for serving in the Navy and Air force. Only five of them are alive as of today. God Bless America. <strong>


	22. The Benevolent One

**Hello! This story's getting dramatic, ain't it? Well, you haven't seen anything yet! We need to get this thing moving and lucky for me, school is out! WHOO! Oh, and speaking of which, we have a new character appearing in this story. From now on, he's going to be a vital character, it's just the others don't know about him yet. Actually, Crafty will be the only one to know about him, but still, he's gonna be very important in the future for the Smurfs, especially Crafty.  
><strong>

**Frittzy- Yeah, not many of the Smurfs have heard her sing. Only me, Smurfette, Sassette, and Snappy for right now. I actually think it is beautiful.  
><strong>

**Smurfette: Oh, I agree completely!  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- Believe me when I say that those two have done enough damage to themselves. Maybe that's why they fought without thinking about the consequences. Oh, and here ya go, Scaredy! This is for you. (hands Scaredy a cupcake)  
><strong>

**Scaredy: Th-Thank y-you, fl-flowerpower7-71...  
><strong>

**I think I also made a good choice in song for the end and I thank you for the compliment. By the way, loved your new chapter on The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy 2! I really only could imagine the sheer terror on Peewit's face!**

**Peewit: Well you didn't have to be kissed by that-that...Anyway, you didn't have to go through what I had to. (humphs and crosses arms)  
><strong>

**Chloe- Nice job with Painter! Funny how love can affect more than just the two lovers. It somehow makes everyone else around them want to help one of them just to make sure that the other is happy. And let's give a big hand to Scaredy for a job well done and for being so brave twice in one day. Let's hear it for Scaredy Smurf!  
><strong>

**Random Audience: (claps loudly) YAY! YAY SCAREDY! WHOOOO!  
><strong>

**Scaredy: AIIEEE! Ohhh... (faints)  
><strong>

**...Whoops. I forgot about that. Sorry, Scaredy. Anyway, congratulations to you both! Cutie Kyuubi- I'll give that hug to those two when they're feeling better, but just not right now. I think they need some time to heal. But Hefty's doing alright and he'll be good and smurfy by the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Zinka17- We all are very _very _proud of Scaredy for being so brave, but I'll have to save those cookies for later for him. Sorry, I didn't mean to make him pass out like that. Oh! And...uh...That thing with Gutsy and Don Smurfo returning to their smurfy ol' selves...Let's just say it's not gonna turn out exactly like that.  
><strong>

**YingYangofthePeaceCircle- Thank you, Aiko, for doing that little performance on Memorial Day. I also love all the people who help protect our freedom. By the by, have you tried using those poppies from the Wizard of Oz? If not, I think your only other option is that special room and Velcro suit. Thank you also for the flowers, but I think Hummer would like to stick to flowers, right buddy?  
><strong>

**Hummer: Chirp chirp Cheep! (nods head rapidly)  
><strong>

**And sure. I don't see a problem with Zakia studying with Meena and Homnibus. I think they'd get along great. Thank you for the chocolate, by the way! You know how much I love it!  
><strong>

**Smurf Lover- Trust me, that's what Gutsy and Don Smurfo has wanted the whole time. They just had a horrible guide (*cough*Devil!*cough*) to pull them through it. And I still understand that there are still some hard feelings for those two and I don't blame you. I'll add that cookie to Scaredy's pile of "pride gifts". He's still out cold and everything, but I'll be sure to let him know it's with lots of love from you.  
><strong>

**Hummer: Chiiiirp chii chii chee! (The Smurfs belong to Peyo!)  
><strong>

**Smurfette: Oh, and Crafty, Hummer, Meena and Xavier belong to frostforge44. Have an absosmurfily beautiful day!  
><strong>

The full moon rose at its highest peak as the midnight hour passed over the Smurf village. Many of the Smurfs were sound asleep in their beds with their dreams. Many, but not all. Soft rustling could be heard as two Smurf feet ran across the village under the cover of darkness. Any Smurf awake would've been able to identify one of their own brothers if not for the concealing cloak that the Smurf wore to blend in to the shadows of the night.

As the mystery Smurf turned sharply around a mushroom, he jumped back into the shadows. There in front of Crafty's home, asleep on her front door, was Crazy Smurf. He was curled up and in a comfortable slumber, but the enigmatic Smurf knew better than that. He knew that Crazy was a very light sleeper. One wrong move and the entire village would wake to Crazy's wail of alarm. Somesmurf must have placed him there to keep out the two Smurfs that were love-struck for her.

Cursing silently, the Smurf leaped onto a nearby barrel and onto the roof of a mushroom. He ran on top of the roofs of multiple mushrooms, jumping from roof to roof before finally landing on the Smurfette's roof. Stealthily, he crawled over the roof to where he knew there was a window leading to her bedroom. He hung on to the roof with one hand while carefully opening the window before swinging himself and landing on one knee in the bedroom of Crafty Smurfette.

He stood and soft tapping could be heard as he quietly stepped to the bed where Crafty was sleeping soundly. Taking notice of the small bundle in her arms, he stopped at seeing that it was Snappy. How he was there and why he wasn't with the Smurflings was a complete mystery to him. He reached inside of his cloak and pulled out a small box, making it very difficult to figure out what it was. Setting it down on the table next to her bed, he also set an envelope on top of it.

The Smurf looked back at Crafty and Snappy, and though no living thing could see his face, anybody could see a small smile plaster itself onto his face. He frowned, however, as he observed her face and saw streaks on her cheeks from the tears that had come from her eyes that day. Instinctively, he reached a hand out to caress her cheek as if he were trying to comfort her. He smiled softly at the feel of her skin against his hand. Using his hand to brush a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, he placed his hand back on her cheek. Finally, he couldn't help himself to the temptation he felt. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers.

It seemed that several minutes passed before he pulled away from her. His eyes were gleaming with passion as they opened and he pulled away. He sighed gruffly while running a hand down her cheek and onto her chest, which wasn't such a smart idea.

Snappy, feeling something set itself on his head, slowly opened his eyes and blinked them to get rid of the blur in them. He noticed the dark shadow looming over him and Crafty, but felt that the presence was undoubtedly familiar.

"Hello...?" He asked groggily. The mystery Smurf's hand immediately shot back and so did his feet towards the window. Snappy lifted his head and only stared at him with curious eyes and the Smurf stared right back at him. His blue eyes seemed to glow and were seen as clear as day to the young Smurfling. They were filled with relief and sorrow. A strange combination, to say the least.

The Smurf cast his eyes downward before leaping out the window as quick as lightning, over Crazy and surprisingly landing stealthily on the ground and running towards the outskirts of the Smurf village and into the forest. Snappy thought about going after the Smurf, but felt the force of sleep overcoming his mind and body. He let out a small yawn and cuddled back into Crafty before falling back into his deep slumber.

As the two of them slept however, Snappy failed to notice to notice the gift, the envelope, or even the unintentionally discarded Smurf hat with the small blue puffball at the very tip.

* * *

><p>The cloaked Smurf ran and ran until he reached the River Smurf. He grasped his knees and heaved heavily at the intense running he just had to endure. His hand reached back to the collar of his cloak and yanked it off, allowing it to fall to the ground, to identify the mystery Smurf to be a hat-less Gutsy Smurf. He sighed depressingly as he stood back to his normal posture.<p>

"You did a good thing, Gutsy," Angel coaxed appearing next to him. "Letting her go isn't easy, but it's the only way."

"If it's the only way, den why do I feel so terrible?" Gutsy grumbled looking down.

"It's going to hurt, I know. It always has and it always will."

Gutsy then took in a shaky breath as his hand wandered up and grasped his chest slightly.

"Hurts..."

Angel sighed, "I know. You'll feel better soon, though. Just give it some time."

"No...It really hurts..." He whimpered, slamming his eyes shut and bringing his other hand to his chest as he started breathing heavily.

"What?" Angel asked with wide eyes.

Gutsy fell to his knees with a large gasp of breath and breathed deeply and quickly.

_What is going on? Why is he like this?_ Angel thought concerned. Then his eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger.

"DEVIL!" He bellowed.

"WHAT! What's with all the yelling?" A grouchy Devil Smurf screeched arriving next to Angel as he rubbed his eyes. Devil glared at him, "You just love getting on my nerves, don't you?"

"Quit playing dumb with me, Devil! I know you're behind this!"

"Behind what!"

Angel said nothing but used his arm to angrily gesture to the now shaking Gutsy. Devil raised an eyebrow at Gutsy in surprise, "Hey, what's up with him?"

"What?" Angel asked confused. "You mean to tell me that you _aren't_ doing this to him?"

Devil crossed his arms and scoffed indignantly, "Okay. First of all, just because he's going through a panic attack, it doesn't mean I'm responsible for it. Second of all, I was resting my energy. I mean, do you even know how many conflicts this Smurf has been putting us through lately? Even if I had the power to do that to him, I don't have the energy!"

The two conscience Smurfs jumped back in surprise when Gutsy yelled out, like he was in great pain and it was coming from his chest. Where his heart is. His eyes snapped open and they were glowing a new kind of pink. It was harsh and it seemed to flash with every breath he took. They slammed back shut and he tried to curl up into himself. Finally, he let out a ear-piercing screech before falling to the ground, curled up and out cold.

"What...the heck...was _that_?" Devil asked after what appeared to be several minutes of silence.

"I'll tell you this," Angel replied not looking at him. "That. Was _no _panic attack. It had to be something else."

Angel suddenly furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Wait. Did you say that you were resting your energy? Because of all the conflicts?"

Devil narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded.

Angel brightened up suddenly, "That's it!"

He suddenly disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Devil sighed groggily and also returned to his place in Gutsy's mind where he could restore his energy.

* * *

><p>Crafty woke up fairly early the next morning, even before the sun started to rise into the sky. She smiled down at Snappy, who was still sound asleep in her arms and hugged him closer. Feeling in the mood for a walk, she tucked Snappy into the bed so he could sleep and went to change her clothing. As she left, she noticed nothing about the presence about the mystery gift on her nightstand or Gutsy's discarded hat on her bedroom floor.<p>

Crafty walked out the door, but not before staring wide-eyed down at the slumbering Crazy Smurf. She tip-toed over him, accidentally letting the tip of her braid glide lightly over his back. Crazy's eyes snapped open and was about to let out an ear-piercing wail before Crafty slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh," Crafty whispered putting a finger to her lips as she pulled her hand away from his mouth. Crazy grinned and licked her cheek in reply. He yawned and turned in a circle in his current spot, then lied down and continued to sleep. She only shook her head and rolled her eyes skyward in amusement.

Walking through the forest, she couldn't help but notice that there was a strange presence in the air. It wasn't ominous or disturbing in any way, but it was still strange. She didn't know what to call it, but it was unfamiliar to her and yet it made her feel like her old self again. That and maybe even a little bit more.

She jumped onto a large rock that sat not too far from the dam that the Smurfs had built to control the water level of the River Smurf. This was a nice place to get some peace and quiet since no Smurf would start work on it until after breakfast. That's exactly what she needed then and there. Someplace peaceful and serene to help clear her mind and let her think better.

"Having a bit of trouble with something, are we?"

Letting her instincts kick in, she turned around sharply and tackled the stranger off of the log and onto the ground. She stretched her feet down and into the ground to pin his feet and grasped his wrists, also pinning them to the ground. Crafty's eyes went wide as she noticed when she looked down that the intruder was, in fact, a Smurf. It was an unfamiliar Smurf, but it was still unusual to see a Smurf near here at this time of day.

The Smurf's dark blue eyes held much surprise and shock as he looked back up at her, but he kept a calm demeanor, his breathing was even and his muscles were relaxed.

"Who are you? And why were you watching me?" Crafty growled out, making the Smurf below her flinch slightly.

He kept his calm and replied soothingly, "Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you. I was passing through and I noticed that you seemed troubled. I only came to smurf if you were alright."

Crafty narrowed her eyes but slowly released her grip on the Smurf's wrists. "Okay. But you didn't answer my other question. Who are you?"

"Of course. My name is Benevolent Smurf. A pleasure to meet you...?" He chuckled, swiftly slipping his right wrist from Crafty's grip and held it out for her to shake. She looked down at him with narrowed eyes suspiciously as he still gave her a warm smile and a hand to shake. For some reason, though, she felt like she could trust him. She couldn't explain it, but it was there.

So, Crafty released her grip on his other hand and let him grab it, shaking it heartily. She jumped to her feet, lifting the Smurf up in the process.

"Crafty. Crafty Smurfette," She replied, letting go of his hand. "So, where're you from? I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh no. I'm only a mere wanderer. The real question is what are _you _doing out here? Don't you have a family or friends that are worried about you?"

"Yes!...Not completely. It's complicated," Crafty sighed, sitting and leaning back against the log with her arms crossed.

Benevolent sat next to her, saying, "Well, we have plenty of time and no other ears listening to us. Why not share?"

"You forget that everything out here in the forest has ears. Squirrels, deer, fish. I don't see how we're completely alone on this."

He chuckled fondly, "Ah, but the forest is only one big living creature, each of its parts working in harmony to make it beautiful, peaceful and alive. We Smurfs help retain that balance, which is why the forest will always have a warm nestle in its heart to nurture and assist each and every one of us. Do you understand, Crafty?"

Crafty stared at him with wide eyes, completely caught off-guard at the sudden Smurf philosophy. She wasn't completely sure of what it meant, but it did clear one thing up for her. She know knew that if there was someone that she needed advice for her problems, Benevolent would be the Smurf.

"Uh...Not completely..." Crafty answered biting her lip and looking away.

"Now, don't be bashful!" Benevolent laughed. "It's alright if you don't comprehend it straight away. Not many do. Just think about it for a moment."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Crafty asked confusedly.

"Well, we can't solve our problems until we take a step into a direction. It doesn't matter which direction or where you're going with it, just as long as you're taking the journey," Benevolent stated obviously.

Crafty blew out a breath of air, then sighed, "Okay. You got me on that one. I suppose it means that your friends and family are all around you. And as long as we treat them with kindness and respect, they'll guide you through your problems. Is that anywhere close? Because I seriously don't even understand half of what I just smurfed."

Benevolent let out a hearty laugh as he put a hand on her shoulder, "That's basically the point."

"And another thing," Crafty began. "Are you sure your name is Benevolent? Because you sound a lot more like a Wisdom Smurf. Maybe even a Philosopher Smurf."

He let out another humorous chuckle, "Yes. I do get that a lot."

"So, if we're going down a direction now, which way are we going?" Crafty asked.

"That, my dear Crafty, is entirely up to you," Benevolent pointed out.

"Okay. I hope you've got time to spare, because this is one smurf of a story."

"I'm all ears," Benevolent smiled.

* * *

><p>"And that, Benevolent, is basically all I know," Crafty finished. She had probably spend about an hour telling Benevolent everything about herself. At least, all she <em>did<em> know. Frankly, she couldn't even help telling him about Gutsy and Don Smurfo. She just felt like she could really trust him. That she could really feel serene while she was around him.

The whole time, Benevolent kept a calm, serious face. He nodded occasionally and even gave a comment or two, whether it be humorous or not.

"I suppose those two Smurfs are the ones that are causing you the most grief and inward conflicts. Am I correct?"

"I don't really know about that but..." Crafty then sighed in defeat. "Yes. To be honest with you, the both of them have my head in a complete whirlpool! I just don't know what to do!"

"And you love one of them, do you not?" Benevolent said it more of a statement than a question.

"Okay, now you're really starting to freak me out," Crafty replied. "Are you psychic or something?"

"Not entirely. Call it a Smurf's intuition."

"Alright. I'll buy that. But tell me, just why did you want to know all of that stuff? Better yet, and don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you care, but why _do _you care?"

Benevolent smiled warmly at the curious Smurfette, almost as if he were a father looking over his daughter.

"Why not? Would you not do the same for me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Crafty let out a slight chuckle, "You know, I hope that nosmurf hears about this, but you have to be the first Smurf to ever single-handidly outwit me."

"Well, I do admit that I have met my match when it comes to bizarre experiences."

"Now you're really starting to ask for it, pal," Crafty playfully elbowed him in the side. She sighed depressingly, "I just don't know what to do with either of them, though. It's like when I try to talk to them about anything that isn't about love, it's like nothing gets through. I doubt what I did to them even put that through their thick skulls."

"Oh, do you now?" Benevolent asked raising an eyebrow. "Go back to the village and into your bedroom and see if you still think that after you find what's in store there."

Benevolent stood her up with him and nudged her forward.

"Wait a minute, how do you know-" Crafty was cut off as she turned around, but saw no Benevolent Smurf. She looked all around, but saw no Smurf anywhere. It was like Benevolent Smurf completely disappeared without a trace.

Crafty let her eyes wander around the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Smurf. But there was no luck, even if it was suspicious that he shadowed himself from her sight in barely any time at all and without making a single sound.

With that, she turned around and started back to the village. First at a slow pace, then at a faster pace, now truly curious at what the wise Smurf was speaking of. All the time, from when Benevolent disappeared to even now, she never noticed the glimmering, ivory white feather that was in the place of where the enigmatic Smurf once stood.

* * *

><p>Crafty slammed her door open and ran up into her bedroom, hoping to see something different. Everything, however, looked exactly the same as she left it. She let out a sigh of disappointment and walked to the bed where Snappy was still sound asleep.<p>

"Okay. Maybe that was just another one of those lucky-" Crafty yelped as she felt her foot catch onto something, making her lose her footing and fall flat on her back. Whatever she tripped on flew up above her, then landed right over her face.

"Crafty!" Snappy jumped off the bed at hearing the loud thud. He ran to her and grabbed her hand, pulling on it roughly as he tried to lift her up. "Are ya okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so," She grumbled as she sat up. Involuntarily, she took in a deep breath and smelled something familiar. Two things, as a matter of fact. The first smelled like pine, which actually made her feel nice and relaxed. The other scent was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

She used her hand and pulled the mystery object off of her face, letting herself take oxygen into her lungs.

"Not the best way to wake up in the morning, is it Snappy?"

"No," Snappy giggled. "But it sure beats Brainy's way ta wake us up. He really should smurf a lesson from you, Crafty."

"He probably wouldn't be kicked out of the village as often if he did. He might even get a good laugh or two," Crafty chuckled, using her other hand to pull Snappy's hat over his eyes playfully. Snappy let out an indignant "Hey!" and lifted his hat back up. "It's about time for breakfast to start. Why don't you go back to your mushroom and get ready with the other Smurflings?"

"Okay, Crafty. I'll see ya at breakfast!" Snappy said running down the stairs and out of her mushroom in a flash.

Crafty smiled and shook her head slightly at the young Smurfling. She stood up and went to sit on her bed to try to comprehend what Benevolent had told her. She still couldn't really tell what was different.

_What did I even trip on, anyway?_ Crafty thought as she brought the cloth-like object into her view. Her eyebrows ridged up in shock as she saw a white Smurf hat in her hand. The blue puffball dangled at its tip, marking the hat to belong to none other than Gutsy Smurf. Her eyes lit up in realization, _So that's why it smelled so familiar to me! But how did this get in here?_

"Maybe Benevolent's onto something..." She muttered incoherently to herself as she set the hat next to her on the bed. Her eyes wandered around the room, seeing if there were any other surprises in store for her. It wasn't until her eyes landed on her nightstand before Benevolent's words were starting to become more and more clear to her. There sat a small box with an envelope on top of it.

_Or maybe he's more of a psychic then he's letting me know._

Cautiously, she reached out and first grabbed the envelope. She turned it over, but saw no writing whatsoever on it, but it was clear as day that it was meant for her. She opened it quickly and took out the parchment that was folded up inside. Unfolding it, a letter was written to her and in penmanship that was actually not too far away from being classy.

_Dear Crafty, _

_I don't know what to say and I'm sorry I can't say it to your face. Saying sorry won't be enough and I could tell from the beating you gave me and Don Smurfo. We deserved it. I probably deserved it the most. I should've kept my temper as tame as you do, but you know me. Nobody who's as gutsy as I am can't be tamed by anything. Well, almost anything. The point is you won't have to worry about me bothering you anymore. I'm letting you go. I just can't stand to see you in so much pain, and it probably hurts much more to know you were the cause of another's pain than it does to not be able to do something to help them. My love for you blinded me from seeing how much I was hurting you than I was helping. Now it's the way it was from the beginning. The choice belongs to you who you'll love, but just remember that no matter who you choose, I'm never going to let my love die. Look in the box when you're ready. It'll have a part of me for you to remember and cherish always. Goodbye and good luck.  
><em>

_With eternal and unconditional love,  
><em>

_Gutsy Smurf_

Crafty's eyes were nearly overcome with tears as she finished the letter. She put a hand to her mouth, making sure to keep any future sobs under control. With bleary eyes, she looked back over at the box next to her bed and reached out for it. Holding it in her hands, she noticed that it was extremely light. She undid the ribbon on top of it and lifted the lid up, peeking inside to see...A blue plaid piece of folded up cloth. She ran a finger down the cloth, savoring the feel of it on her skin.

She closed her eyes, allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek and drop onto her hand. She smiled and wiped her eyes, taking the bluish plaid cloth out of its box and into her hands. Spreading it out in front of her, which there was more than she expected there to be, she folded it up in various ways until she had it the way she wanted it. Finally, she went in front of her mirror, wrapping and tying the cloth around her neck, now officially giving herself a blue plaid neckerchief.

Crafty smiled widely and once again shut her eyes, feeling warmth and love flood into her heart and throughout her body. She took in a deep, steady breath and let it out as if going into a blissful trance. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, now knowing what she had to do. She snatched the Smurf hat from her bed and rushed down the stairs and out the door to her mushroom, now letting her heart guide her to what she needed to do next.


	23. In Love

**Hello! Let's get this good and over with because I know how much you guys want to get over the cliffhanger and get all of your answers.**

**Grouchy: I hate cliffhangers!  
><strong>

**I think we all know that. You said that a few chapters ago. Cutie Kyuubi- I hope you feel better from that flu or whatever it is that you have. (smiles cheekily) Okay, but if you really know who Benevolent is, keep it a secret for now. Don't ruin it for everyone else. Plus, if you thought that was strange, wait till you read the last chapter.  
><strong>

**Clumsy: What happens in the last chapter? I wanna know! I wanna know!  
><strong>

**Patience, Clumsy. You must have patience. **

**Grouchy: I hate patience!  
><strong>

**Very good, Grouchy. Chloe- Chloe! Calm down. Gutsy is fine and he's not going to die. He's just brokenhearted right now. He'll be alright. I hope things with you and Painter work out just fine. Don't worry. Things will be alright in the end. We just have to help each other out, right?  
><strong>

**Zinka17- You're only half right on that thing with Benevolent. Just wait and you'll find out soon. Same with Crafty's next move. Believe me when I say that you'll all be surprised by what she does in this chapter.  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- First of all, I'm glad you pointed that out when nobody else did. You'll have to wait another few chapters to find out the answer for that question. And I guess that Gutsy lived by that moral when he did that for Crafty. I think thing will turn out fine in the end. I hope so, anyway. I only own Crafty, Hummer, Meena and Xavier. The Smurfs belong to Peyo. Have a nice day, everybody!  
><strong>

Smurfette hummed to herself cheerfully as she watered her flowers before the sun rose completely and dried out. She blinked and turned around as she heard rushed footsteps coming closer and closer. She smiled at who she saw was running through the village.

"Oh, hello Crafty! How are you smurfing this morning?" She asked as Crafty skidded to a stop next to her.

Crafty said nothing but pulled Smurfette into a tight hug and grinned widely.

"Aw, Smurfette! I feel so warm and smurfy inside! I've never felt this wonderful before in my whole life! I'm in love!"

Smurfette smiled and hugged her back warmly. "Oh, that's so smurfy, Crafty! I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky Smurf?"

"Can't explain right now. I have to go find him but I just had to tell somesmurf. I'm so happy and I couldn't hold it in! Bye!" Crafty explained as she released Smurfette and ran for the forest.

Smurfette giggled in delight and went back to watering her flowers. She was ecstatic at seeing Crafty now compared to the past few days. Crafty made a big emotional improvement ever since the fight and even before that.

"Whoever that Smurf is," Smurfette said to herself. "He must really love her. And she must smurf him back."

* * *

><p>Don Smurfo's eyes fluttered open at the appearance of the rising sun. He yawned as he pulled himself out from the mass of fur he was lying on top of and stretched his limbs. Xavier had taken the liberty of letting Don Smurfo use his fur to keep himself warm since he had no mushroom to sleep in.<p>

He jumped off of Xavier's back and shut his eyes as he took in a deep breath of the morning air. Suddenly, he felt a presence near him. Not a dangerous presence, but something that was very _very_ close. He opened his eyes and he gasped and jumped back at the sighed of Crazy Smurf, who was at the farthest two inches away from him.

"Crazy! Don't do that!" Don Smurfo panted clutching his chest as his heart raced rapidly.

"Stupid," Crazy stated bluntly.

Don Smurfo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Stupid," He repeated. "You and Gutsy. You both are stupid."

Don Smurfo frowned and narrowed his eyes at the eccentric Smurf. What in Smurf's name was _that _supposed to mean?

"What?" He parroted angrily gritting his teeth.

Crazy pointed an accusing finger at Don Smurfo, "You and Gutsy make Crafty cry! That makes you both stupid!"

Crazy then ran off in a random direction and left Don Smurfo alone with that single statement.

"You know, he makes a good point."

Xavier yawned and stood as he stretched his limbs and arched his back. He shook himself and his fur as if he had just come out of the river from a swim and gave Don Smurfo a knowing look.

"Oh, now what are _you_ talking about?" Don Smurfo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I'm talking about the two of you being morons for getting into a fight when you didn't need to. I mean, come on! What the heck happened that made you two want to duke it out like that?"

Don Smurfo scoffed, "It was _his _fault. If only he kept his temper in check then maybe my Smurfirina wouldn't have had to go through something so dramatically-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there," Xavier interrupted holding up his paw. "I get that Gutsy may have blown his top with whatever it was that happened, but _you _must have a more calm and mature disposition, huh?"

The swashbuckling Smurf puffed out his chest in pride, "Well, I don't mean to brag, but yes. I do."

Xavier's ears flattened, "Right. Well, if you have the better temperament, why did you let yourself fight with Gutsy when you could've just as easily walked away?"

Don Smurfo's eyes snapped open and his abdomen flattened out. He was really put on the spot with nothing to reply with on that one.

"Yup. That's what I thought. Do yourself a favor and take Crafty's advice: Pull yourself together and get your priorities straight. Because you can love her all the way off the edge of a cliff for all I or anyone else cares, but if you don't straighten up, she's not gonna be returning that love anytime soon. That is, if she'll even take your love."

Xavier started making his way into the forest, "I'm getting breakfast. You just think about our little talk."

As soon as the badger disappeared into the vegetation of the forest, Angel and Devil appeared by his side. Angel had his arms crossed and a neutral look on his face. Devil, on the other hand, had a ticked off expression as he glared at where Xavier left.

"Humph! That overgrown field mouse has no clue what he's blabbering about!" Devil hissed. "I think you did great!"

Angel humphed, "Well, I have to agree with Xavier and Crazy. They have their senses in good proportion. I'm telling you that nothing good is going to come out of this if this nonsense continues!"

"What nonsense?" Devil argued. "His head is where it should be! It's not like he's not thinking clearly!"

"But he's basing his decisions on his desires and not on what's right for him or for Crafty! I mean for this whole time, did you make your choices to help you get Crafty or did you make them to make her happy?"

This, again, made Don Smurfo unsure of what to think or what to say to that. What he was sure of was that many questions were running through his mind all at once: What _was _he thinking this whole time? Did his intentions justify his deeds? Was it really only Gutsy's fault that any of this happened at all? Was it anysmurf's fault?

"Don Smurfo," Angel said suddenly. "Have you ever thought of the possibility of Crafty choosing Gutsy over you?"

His shoulders slumped down, "No. Not at all. I was so sure that she would be mine. But now I'm not entirely certain..."

"Well, it's about time you did. It's a fifty-fifty chance that she would choose you. While her decision may be unclear now, you must prepare yourself for the worst and if necessary, let her go. She won't be able to love you as a mate or a friend until you give her the freedom to let her choose who she'll love."

Don Smurfo cast his eyes downward and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Aw, c'mon!" Devil growled. "You're really not going to fall for this, are you? Only foolish idiots are suckers for stuff like this!"

"Then I guess I am an idiotic fool of a Smurf," Don Smurfo suddenly snapped with determination in his eyes. He started walking off in the direction of Crafty's mushroom.

"Hey! Where do you thing you're going?" Devil yelled after him. "You're not honestly falling for this!"

"Talk to the smurf!" Don Smurfo called back holding up a hand as he continued his walk.

* * *

><p>"Gutsy!" Crafty yelled through the forest. She had already checked Gutsy's mushroom but he wasn't there. Where else could he be but in the forest?<p>

"Gutsy! Where are you?" She yelled again before freezing on the spot. Something had caught her eye just a few feet away. Something that was familiar to her. _Very_ familiar.

"Benevolent? Is that you?" She asked squinting her eyes in the direction of said Smurf.

Benevolent just smiled at her and gestured for her to come closer. Crafty seemed suspicious of where he was going with all of this, but slowly made her way over to him. But soon after the first three steps, Benevolent bolted in the opposite direction.

"Benevolent! Where are you going?" Crafty hollered as she picked up her pace after the still-mysterious Smurf. It seemed as if he didn't hear her, but he did seem to now run at a speed even faster than a Smurf.

_Shesh! What is this guy? I know he's definitely no Smurf I've ever seen! _She thought as she panted, desperately trying to keep in time with Benevolent Smurf.

Meanwhile, with Benevolent, he used his power to increase his agility for he knew that Crafty would find a way to catch him if he ran at a normal Smurf's speed. He couldn't get caught in order for this to work. He dodged various obstacles of the forest like rocks and roots trying to get to his destination point.

_Come on, come on! It can't really be that much farther, can it? _He thought to himself. He brightened up as he saw he wasn't very far at all. In fact, it was just through the bush just ahead of him.

He charged through the bush near the bank of the River Smurf. Gutsy was still unconscious from the night before and didn't move a single inch from where Benevolent found him. He smirked and shut his eyes as he never slowed his pace as he ran straight for Gutsy's form. Just as he was about to crash into him, Benevolent's body glowed a bright gold and vanished in thin air. Leaving nothing behind but another shimmering white feather which daintily landed on the side of Gutsy's head.

"Benevolent! Will you wait up!" Crafty heaved as she burst through the bushes, looking around for the evasive Smurf. Her eyes scanned the environment for him. That was, of course, until her eyes spotted Gutsy's curled up, comatose form near the bank of the river.

"GUTSY!" She gasped running to the side of the Scottish Smurf. She moved him out of his enclosed position and sat him up slightly. It seemed so familiar to her, mostly because it was. It was almost the exact position they were in when Gutsy was hit by the love arrow about a month ago.

Crafty placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it tenderly as she smiled down at him.

"C'mon, Blue Kilt. Wake up," she whispered. When there was no response, she frowned and sighed, "Okay. I guess we're doing this the hard way."

So, Crafty picked him up and dragged him near the river bank by his underarms. She stood him up in front of her and held him by the sash of his kilt, then without hesitation, let him fall forward into the river while still holding onto him. Nothing happened at first, but then his body twitched and then he started to struggle. She quickly pulled him up and kept him standing, patting his back so he could cough out any water if there was any.

Gutsy groaned and grabbed his head as if he were trying to ease some sort of pain that wasn't there. His eyes shot open at the feel of something holding him up and darted to find the source of the tough. Those eyes went completely wide with shock as he saw Crafty, balancing him up and smiling at him.

"Well well well, Blue Kilt. Looks like we're right back where we started, eh?" She chuckled. What Gutsy did was just about the opposite of what she expected.

Gutsy pushed himself out of her grip and backed up with the energy that entered into him at a surprisingly fast rate. He stared at her with sad eyes and a guilty expression. The spell cast by Cupid's love arrow had broken the night before and still he remembered the pain that he had caused her not too long ago. He didn't feel he deserved to see her, especially since Papa would kill him if he ever found out he did this.

Crafty, on the other hand, looked hurt and confused at his actions. "Gutsy? What's wrong?"

"I...I can't..." He hoarsely replied turning away from her and started walking away.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, Gutsy!" Crafty ran ahead of him blocked his path, looking at him with complete astonishment. "What has smurfed into you?"

Gutsy thought quick and answered as he turned in another direction, "Papa said I can't see or talk to ye."

Crafty raised an eyebrow at him, "You seemed to ignore that little order when you snuck into my mushroom and left that letter."

His head immediately snapped to her, "Wh-What? B-but...I-I didn'...You 'ave no proof! I coulda 'ave any Smurf put dat dere!"

Her shoulders sagged and she gave him an irritated stare as she pulled out his Smurf hat for him to see. Gutsy's hands immediately shot to his head and felt around for his hat, hoping that the hat in her hand was just a spare of his. All he felt was his bare head.

"Next time, make sure you don't leave anything behind that belongs to you."

Gutsy cast his eyes back downward in shame. Crafty gave him a small smile and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Gutsy. That can't be the only reason. You acted like a fool before to show me how much you care and I know you aren't afraid to do it now. What's stopping you?"

"I...I don' know...All I do know is dat I can' see you anymore...I'm sorry," He said now walking away.

Crafty just couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. This wasn't Gutsy either and under the spell or not, she wasn't going to take this from him. Her eyes narrowed in determination and frowned.

_Not until you mean it, you're not, Blue Kilt!_

Crafty marched up behind him and, again, grabbed him by the sash of his kilt and spun him around before crashing her lips to his. His eyes widened in complete resistance and tried to push her away as he backed up, but she was relentless. Her hand was clamped on the back of his head and her other one clung to his sash. Not like it mattered, however. It wasn't long before Gutsy's hands stopped trying to push, but they felt with one hand feeling her hair and the other cupping her cheek. He didn't stop backing up and soon backed up into a tree, letting himself slide down from his knees wobbling from the pleasure of it all. His eyes finally shut and he kissed her back, holding her closer than before.

Gutsy didn't think about the amount of time that passed during the kiss. Three seconds, twenty seconds, five minutes, he didn't really even care. All that mattered was what was happening there and then.

Crafty was the first to pull away and she panted lightly while Gutsy felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of his lungs. His head was swimming from the excitement and could barely catch his breath. He stared up at her with complete bliss, love and also curiosity. The one thing that Crafty noticed was that, overall, even with all the passion and love she saw in them, Gutsy's eyes failed to show any signs of glowing pink.

"Why, lassie?" He murmured, stroking her braid with great tenderness.

Crafty smiled down at him softly, "Because, you idiot..."

She stopped and set his hat back to where it belongs: on top of his head.

"I love you, Gutsy Smurf," She finished pressing and nuzzling her nose against his.

Gutsy grinned and nuzzled back, "Aye. An' I, you, Crafty Smurfette."

The two closed their eyes and pressed their lips together again.

* * *

><p>Don Smurfo couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard Crafty's voice out in the forest yelling so he decided to follow. When he found her, it seemed as if she were chasing after some imaginary figure, so he followed her further. Then...oh, then. He witnessed everything that happened between her and Gutsy. Every word, every movement, and even the kiss. She admitted her love for Gutsy and it broke his heart.<p>

He sighed as he turned away and went to find a place to think. He didn't care where, just somewhere where he could be alone.

"What do you think you're doing! Crafty's that way!" Devil growled as he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Wow," Angel sighed. "I knew there was a chance that would happen, but I didn't think it would happen so suddenly," He then smiled, "But you have to admit, it was truly romantic."

"Aw, what do you know? I say it's not too late to turn back and go after her-"

"No!" Don Smurfo snapped causing the two to flinch back. He sighed in defeat, "I accepted the challenge to win Crafty's heart, and I lost fair and square. It was her decision in the first place and as a hero of honor, I must respect it."

"Okay. If that's what you think," Angel stated. "So, what now?"

"I...I really don't know. All I do know is that for now, I just want to be alone," Don Smurfo whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he walked away into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my longest or my best, I know, but I hope you all liked it. Okay, now remember the little contest I mentioned a little while ago in chapter...Okay, to be honest, I can't remember if I mentioned it or not, but I'm doing it now. The main idea of the contest is this: Don Smurfo has obviously lost his sense of adventure and is down in the dumps. So, how will they fix him up and raise his spirits?<strong>

**You guys have until Thursday on June 7th before I post the next chapter with the answer. The first one to give the right answer will win...one free wish! Just put your guess in the form of a review and I'll look at them. Thank you!  
><strong>


	24. The Swashbuckler's Sweetheart

**Hi, everyone! As you can see, I'm sooooo very excited for a lot of reasons! One of them being that I have the fangirl disease that seems to be affecting everyone! I just can't believe they finally got together!**

**Gutsy: Well, believe it, lass! Because we ain't bein' apart fer a long time! (kisses Crafty on the cheek)  
><strong>

**Crafty: (chuckles) Yup. And if any of you have a problem with that, you'll have to smurf it up with me and, well, you all know what I did to Blue Kilt and Don Smurfo. (kisses Gutsy's cheek)  
><strong>

**Random Audience: AWWWW!  
><strong>

**Yup! That and I am pleased to announce the winner of the little contest of mine. You guys did send in some potential replies, and they're actually all right, but only one of you sent in the very _correct_ answer. And the winner is...Aiko from YingYangofthePeaceCircle! Congratulations! Don Smurfo does indeed get an OC of mine, which will be introduced in both this chapter and the next. Aiko, just put your wish request in YingYang's next review.  
><strong>

**...You know what? I just went to the zoo yesterday, so what the heck? FREE WISHES FOR EVERYBODY! If you want them, just put it in your review and it will be granted!  
><strong>

**gummybear- No kidding. Happy Birthday! Here's a birthday cake from all of us to you!  
><strong>

**Chloe- Trust me. By the time the next few chapters are in, Don Smurfo will be his good ol' swashbuckling self. Thanks for all the support and for all the gifts!  
><strong>

**Cutie Kyuubi- Sorry, but as said above, no. But Snappy does play an important roll in getting Don Smurfo back to normal. Nice guess, though. Get well soon! I can't stand any of my readers or my friends to be under the weather!  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- Glad you loved the fluff. I knew you were a fluffy lover. So I made that particular scene just for you. And Crazy has something he wants to say to you. So, Crazy, would you care to-  
><strong>

**Crazy: I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE CARROT! I WANT TO HUG YOU!  
><strong>

**Crazy, I think she's a bit busy right now, just be patient and I'm sure she'll give you a hug when she can.  
><strong>

**Crazy: (bottom lip quivers and eyes begin to water) WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH!  
><strong>

**Okay! Okay! I'll be sure she gives you a hug! Just please, stop it!  
><strong>

**Crazy: YAY!  
><strong>

**flowerpower, please give him a hug for everyone's - No sense of smell? Really? There's really no point in asking since I probably already know the answer, but is it possible to give Aiko a nerve pinch? Or is she too dangerous to get _that _close? If nothing else works, definitely keep the insanity room!  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the gifts. Hummer loves all of his flowers and even shared some of them with Smurfette.  
><strong>

**Smurfette: And I absosmurfily love them! Hummer does too! Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**Thanks again for the other presents. Crafty, be sure to use that thing only for harmless pranks and keep them out of the hands out of the "undesirables". (jerks head at Jokey, Brainy and Smurflings)  
><strong>

**Crafty: I'll keep that in mind. And don't even joke about makeup with me. I hate makeup and will never ever _ever _wear it. Besides, I have plenty of natural beauty.  
><strong>

**Gutsy: Aye. That ye do, lassie. That ye do. (hugs Crafty close)  
><strong>

**Crafty: (smiles and hugs him back)  
><strong>

**Random Audience: AW-  
><strong>

**Crafty: You guys even think about it and you're getting the beating of a lifetime!  
><strong>

**Random Audience: (zippers their lips shut)  
><strong>

**Good. Crafty's attitude is still intact. Moving on, sorry Allen. Hummingbirds are nectar eaters, after all. Can't change _that_ about an animal.  
><strong>

**Xavier: (swallows grubs) I'll say. And might I say that _you_, YingYang, have a good taste in animals.  
><strong>

**YingYang, that was a good guess and it's a good thing you're getting a wish, but sorry, Aiko got it right. You should've let her put that answer in for you.  
><strong>

**Zinka17- Actually, yes. Don Smurfo will defeat Zumonol in these next few chapters. Just not in the way you expect it. Trust me, you'll love it. Phew! This was one smurf of a disclaimer. Crafty, Hummer, Xavier and Meena belong to me.  
><strong>

**Gutsy: We Smurfs belon' te Peyo.  
><strong>

**Crafty: Sweet. Let's get this done! The sooner this gets done, the sooner we can get some quality alone time, Blue Kilt. *winks*  
><strong>

Gutsy sighed blissfully, "Ye know, lassie? I never thought that dis would ever happen to me. An' especially be attracted to a Smurfette like you."

"I'm going to assume that's a compliment. Just so I have an excuse not to hit you. This moment's too perfect to be ruined," Crafty sighed cuddling further into Gutsy's chest.

The two had not moved from their spot under the oak tree, though they were surprised that no Smurf had come looking for them yet. It had to have been past breakfast back in the village by now and Papa had to have been worrying, but they would return soon enough. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company before returning home and Papa having to separate the two since he only wants...well, what's best for them.

"Alrigh', alrigh'!" He chuckled. "I'm jus' jokin'! I really am grateful for all of dis. I really do smurf you."

Crafty smiled, but then frowned and cast her eyes downward. Gutsy noticed this and looked down at her worriedly.

"Lassie? What's wrong?"

She looked at her beloved guiltily, "I just can't help but feel bad for Don Smurfo. I mean...He didn't want any of this to happen and I know you didn't either. It's just...Is it really fair to send him back to his book like this?"

Gutsy sighed knowingly, "I know how ye feel, lassie. I wouldn' want dis te happen te me, either. It's too bad dat he doesn' 'ave a pretty Smurfirina te go back to in his book."

Her expression suddenly brightened, "Hey. That idea's not half-bad, Blue Kilt."

"What?"

Crafty stood up, the gears in her mind turning as she paced around, "I mean, why not? We can totally pull this off. We can smurf up a story and create an ideal Smurfette that Don Smurfo will absolutely love! I mean, it's better than sending him back into his book when he worked this hard for nothing, right?"

"I...guess. But lassie, how? Ye know we can' pull this off alone. I'm not even supposed to be wit' ye right now!" Gutsy explained standing up from his spot.

"Details, details. I'll just get some help from the other Smurfs. I'm sure they'll be up to it."

"Okay, so say we _do _manage to write up a book. How'll ye get Don Smurfo to like 'er? And she, 'im?"

"Oh, don't you worry, Blue Kilt. I have a pretty good idea of how to handle that little problem," Crafty said getting an idea in her head.

"Anythin' ye want me te do, lassie?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Crafty replied frowning. "I want you to go apologize to Hefty for you and Don Smurfo pounding on him when you both fought. _Today_."

Gutsy shrunk back as a dark shade of violet flushed on his cheeks. He laughed nervously, "Hehe. Of course."

"Good," Crafty smiled and started back in the direction of the village but then stopped. She turned back to him and confusedly asked, "By the way, why in Smurf's name does your hat smell like pine?"

Gutsy smiled embarrassingly, "I thought you liked de pine scent...?"

"I do," She raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did for me."

Gutsy bit his lip and looked away, his cheeks still hueing a dark purple.

"Aw," Crafty cooed walking over to Gutsy and kissed him on the cheek. "How smurfy of you."

Gutsy grinned and blushed even harder at Crafty's actions. So much, he even couldn't help the uncontrollable twitching of his tail.

Crafty immediately turned serious at him, "You still have to apologize. Or I'll know about it."

He smiled sheepishly and nodded rapidly in response to her. She smiled again and started walking back in the direction of the village.

* * *

><p>"Painter!" Crafty called as she knocked on his door. "Painter! I need to talk to you!"<p>

The French-painter Smurf opened the door and smiled at who was at the door, "Hello, Mademoiselle Crafty! Notice anything different about me?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked up and down at the smiling Smurf. Her eyes finally landed on his head where a black beret, nothing like a Smurf hat was perched.

"Hey, nice beret."

"Thank you. Ah think that it is ze new me!" He beamed.

"Yeah. It looks good on you," Crafty then shook her head. "Painter! I really need your help. I have a little...project I'd like for you to do for me, if you don't mind that is."

Painter raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what is it you wish for me to create?"

Crafty grabbed the sleeve of his red jacket, "Come with me and I'll explain it to the others, too. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Ze others?" Painter echoed as she pulled him through the village all the way to her mushroom.

She opened the door and ushered him inside, shutting the door and leading him to her workshop where other Smurfs she had gathered were waiting. There was Sassette, Slouchy, Nat, Grandpa, Smurfette, Dreamy, and Vanity (how she managed to convince him to help, nosmurf will ever know).

"Okay, I've gathered you all for something very _very_ important: Don Smurfo."

All the Smurfs looked around and murmured to each other in confusion and curiosity.

"I know, I know. It's strange, but here's the situation: Don Smurfo needs to go back into his book, but after all he's done I feel it's a bit unfair that he goes back for nothing. So, we are going to write a new story for his legacy, but _this_ time, we're going to add something special to it."

The others looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"This time, I thought we could add a sort of...love interest. So, that's why I've had you all here: Because each of you have talents to make this work. Painter and Vanity: I want you two to create the Smurfette. Vanity, I need you to make this Smurfette as beautiful as possible," She sighed in defeat. "If possible...Almost as beautiful as you. If not, more. Clothes, hair, whatever you can think of to make it work."

"Darling," Vanity began, admiring his reflection at the same time. "I don't think I have the strength for that. But I accept the challenge."

"Good to know," Crafty nodded. "Painter. You'll need to paint this Smurfette and anything we could possibly need for the book. And please, you two, _try_ to not argue."

"No promises," Painter narrowed his eyes at Vanity.

Crafty raised her eyebrow at the both of them, "You do both remember what I had to do to break up Gutsy and Don Smurfo, don't you?"

The two looked at her completely horrified. How could anysmurf forget what she had done to the those two. And they were one of the strongest, toughest Smurfs in the whole village, next to Hefty, whom they also managed to beat down. In other words, if they were to get into an argument and Crafty were watching...

"You wouldn't," Vanity stated.

Crafty leaned forward to them which made them lean back, "Try me."

She turned back to the other Smurfs, "The rest of you are here for your creativity and taste in adventure. Smurfette, you're here for your creativity, also, but mostly for your sense of romance. We'll need that."

"I'd love to help, Crafty. It will be _so _smurfy and romantic," Smurfette gushed.

"Very good, Smurfette. We need to make a story and we need it fast. For this to work, we need three things: The plot-line, the romance, and the Smurfette's personality. Something that will appeal to Don Smurfo. Any questions?"

Silence answered her at first, then Sassete raised her hand.

"Sassette?"

"Crafty? Why isn't Snappy here? Shouldn't he be able to help, too?"

Crafty sighed, "Trust me, Sassette. He was already mad for Don Smurfo falling in love with _me_. I don't think it's very wise to let him in on this. Not just yet. Anything else?"

Sassette shook her head and put her hand down. Vanity raised his hand next.

"Vanity?"

"So, since you're doing this for Don Smurfo, does that mean that you and Gutsy _are _a smurfy couple?" He asked with a triumphant smirk.

"You're all dismissed," Crafty said through gritted teeth, shooting a death glare at Vanity. "Meet me under the Great Oak in an hour. We'll get started then."

* * *

><p>Gutsy bit his lip and sighed as he knocked on the door of Hefty Smurf. He stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels.<p>

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" A voice from inside sounded. The door opened with Hefty as the opener, who had a black eye and a mudpack being held to his head.

"Gutsy? What're you doing here?"

Gutsy took a deep breath, "Hefty. I came by te apologize fer..eh, hittin' ye like dat. An' givin' ye...well, dat," He ended pointing at his eye.

Hefty's eyes seemed to shift to the side and gleam in knowing. He smiled at Gutsy, "It's alright. I understand. You love Crafty and you were fighting for her."

Gutsy sighed in relief, "Good. Ye know, I don' really even remember how dat fight got-"

"Besides," Hefty interrupted with a smirk. "It'll all be over soon."

"What?" the Scottish Smurf asked furrowing his eyebrows. He was suddenly tackled from the side and onto the ground.

"I got'em! I got'em!" Wooly yelled out as he tried to hold down Gutsy as he struggled violently in his grip.

Miner and Cupid rushed over with the Irish Smurf trying to get in and help hold down Gutsy. In Cupid's hand, he had a small vial of pinkish liquid. This held the cure to break the long-term love spell from his arrow.

Before Miner could help the Texan Smurf restrain him, Gutsy stomped on Wooly's foot, making him let go and kicked Miner in the shin before backing away. Now he was fully on his guard in case of another ambush.

"Alright," Gutsy panted eying the three warily. "Have ye all lost yer minds! What de heck was dat!"

"Gutsy, I know yer angry, right now," Miner said rubbing his knee and speaking in a soothing voice to calm him down. "But we're only tryin' to help you. Don' worry. Ye'll be feelin' smurfy real soon."

"Why does everyone keep sayin' dat? Am I dyin' or something?" Gutsy asked angrily.

"Not by a long shot," Wooly grumbled rubbing his sore foot. "You and Don Smurfo are just under a little love spell from Cupid's love arrow. Nothin' major, but we need ya ta take some medicine to make ya feel better."

Gutsy narrowed his eyes at them in suspicion.

_Love spell? So dat's why we've been actin' so smurfin' loony lately. But I don' feel any different den I normally do._

"Look. I don' think ye understand. I'm thinkin' a lot more clearly. So dere's really no need for all of dis," Gutsy jokingly stated, not feeling very confident since none of them looked at him with pity.

"Poor fool's delusional," Miner whispered to them. He spoke louder as he directed his attention back to Gutsy, "Sure ye are, Gutsy. Sure ye are. Just calm down an' we can talk about this..."

As Gutsy's attention was shifted to Miner, Cupid slipped the vial into Wooly's hand inconspicuously.

"Remember: Just splash it on his face and it should cure him," he whispered with Wooly narrowing his eyes and nodding.

"Okay, I don' know about you Smurfs, but I 'ave business te smurf to-"

Gutsy jumped back as he felt something splash all over his face. He slid a hand down his face to wipe off the suspicious liquid. Looking back at them, he saw Wooly with a triumphant smirk, holding the now empty vial in his hands. Miner, Hefty and Cupid looked at Gutsy in complete curiosity, hoping that he was finally cured.

Gutsy, however, only frowned and grabbed a surprised Wooly by his red neckerchief and pulled him forward.

"Ye believe I'm in me right smurf of mind, _now_?" He growled.

"Yes I do," Wooly answered. This greatly surprised all of them that Gutsy didn't seem to change one bit. How was it possible?

Gutsy released his grip on Wooly and pushed himself back further, but still remained in his spot.

"Uh, Gutsy?" Hefty asked. "You still don't have all those "feelings" for Crafty, do you?"

"What're ye talkin' about? Of course, I do! Why wouldn't I?" He answered fiercely.

There was a collective chorus of "Oh"'s and they blushed intensely at their mistake.

* * *

><p>"Phew!" Crafty gasped holding a newly finished book. "Finally. We're done."<p>

It had taken about a good four hours for all of the Smurfs to help put in their contributions to the newest Don Smurfo story. The pages of the book were knitted together and bound in a nice, forest green cover. The front of the book read _Don Smurfo and the Jade Huntress_.

"You know, Crafty?" Grandpa began with a smile. "If any other Smurf went and came up with an idea like this, I'd say they just went downright loony. But I think this might just work."

"Defying the impossible, Grandpa. That's what I do," Crafty put her hand up in gratitude for the praise.

"I don't know about you Smurfs, but I am absosmurfly drained," Vanity dramatically gasped lying down on the grass. "I don't think I'll be ever to do that again."

"Well let's go and see how our hard work was worth it. Bring out that Smurfirina and let's go introduce her ta Don Smurfo," Grandpa exclaimed handing the potion to Crafty to bring the Smurfette out of her book.

"Right," Crafty said as she brought out the pinkish liquid-filled bottle. She suddenly stopped, "Oh, wait! I need to find Don Smurfo's book!"

"Oh, why?" Vanity scoffed. "Can't Don Smurfo go back in that book?"

"He did not smurf out of _zhat_ book. We just made it, you idiot!" Painter snarled.

"Whoa! Calm down there, ye whipersmurfers!" Grandpa coaxed. "We'll wait here while you go and smurf that book, Crafty. Then we'll get this over with and Don Smurfo can go on home."

"Thank you, Grandpa," Crafty smugly replied. "I'll be right back."

Crafty ran off deeper into the forest with Hummer flying behind at a close proximity. She ran in the direction she remembered Don Smurfo bringing her and Snappy to venture into his book a few days ago. She recalled that they forgot the book when they were busy flying for their lives on Alomar.

"Okay, it should be around here somewhere," Crafty allowed herself to scan the forest for the book. Hummer placed his wing above his head and squinted his eyes in a "searching" stance as he hopped around in search for the text.

"HA! There it is!" She smiled running up to the book. She picked it up flipped through the pages to make sure it was the right one. "Yes! Okay, Hummer. Let's get back and get this relationship-"

Crafty froze and tensed as she observed something in the book. It was no surprise to see Alomar and Don Smurfo's missing pictures on any of the pages where he should be because he was out there in the real world with them. But what horrified her was that Zumonul's picture was missing. All of them on each of the ones he was supposed to appear on.

"Th-that's impossible...! He can't be gone unless-"

Hummer squeaked and tackled Crafty out of the way as a burly green hand slammed onto the ground where Crafty stood, its fingers digging into the dirt as if to grab its target.

"Well well well. If it isn't Don Smurfo's little pampered princess," the troll king snarled as his arm shot out again to snatch up Crafty. She dodged out of the way and to the side.

"Yeah. And if it isn't the gargantuan toad of a king that can't even take care of a "pampered little princess"," Crafty smugly taunted now running back in the direction of the village.

_Okay. Gotta get the potion from Grandpa to get this bozo back in his book, then Don Smurfo can go home and-_

Crafty yelped as darkness enclosed around her. Zumonul chuckled darkly as he picked her up in his hand and kept it closed tightly. He turned on his heel and started back towards the mountains where his new kingdom was hidden.

Hummer watched horrified from the side as he was helpless to do anything. He learned his lesson from when he tried to tussle with Balthazar a few days ago and he wasn't going to do it with a troll. He squeaked and hopped before flying back hastily in the direction of the village.


	25. Scaredy's Lesson in Bravery Gone Wrong

**Hi! Guess what?**_  
><em>

**Smurfs: What?  
><strong>

**Chicken butt! Ha! Too funny...  
><strong>

**Crafty & Xavier: (Face-palms selves [or in Xavier's case, paw-palms])  
><strong>

**I know. It's not very funny. I just never saw anyone on this site do it yet. So, at least now I can say I did it. Sorry it took so long by the way, everyone. I wanted to wait for everyone to submit in their wish, which by the way for all who haven't done so yet, can do it anytime in this story. You might want to think about it quick, though. I'm only planning five more chapters. Six or maybe even less, but the point is is that I'm not waiting up for you guys. Just keep that in mind but there's no pressure.  
><strong>

**Clumsy: (scratches head) I still don't get that joke. What's a chicken butt gotta do with anything?  
><strong>

**Nothing, Clumsy. Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out. Cutie Kyuubi- I absolutely have no idea where Kokomo is, but wish granted! Just come by to the village anytime you want to pick up Hefty. He'll be waiting for ya. Keep strong, fellow reader. Keep strong with that problem.  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- I was actually hoping that you guys would forget about Zumonul. I wanted to create a surprised atmosphere for everyone. And don't you worry. Each and every one of you guys are gonna know this Smurfette a lot better in this chapter. Crazy, don't you have something to say to our friend?  
><strong>

**Crazy: THANK YOU FOR THE HUG! CAN I HUG JO TOO?  
><strong>

**Sure you can-Wait. Crazy, Jo doesn't belong to flowerpower71. She belongs to CartoonCaster21. I don't think flowerpower71 is the person you should be asking.  
><strong>

**Crazy: But I wanna hug JO! I wanna! I wanna! I WANNA! (bursts into tears)  
><strong>

**OKAY! Okay, Crazy! I'll ask her! I'll ask her! But nothing more than a hug! Understood? That Jo can be one fierce demoness if she wants to be.  
><strong>

**Crazy: YEAH! YAY!  
><strong>

**(rubs temples) Crazy, Crazy, Crazy. What am I going to do with you? Chloe- He did WHAT? I'm gonna kill that troll! I don't care that I did make him up! He is going _down_! (takes deep breath) Sorry. Temper tantrum. I've been on edge for a couple of days. By the way, wish granted! We should go to Rainbow Land together! But, could we please wait until after Crafty gets out of this situation? Then we'll go. I promise. Smurf's honor.  
><strong>

**YingYangofthePeaceCircle- (blows out air) I don't know what to tell you. I never said there were any limits on these wishes. Do what you have to do, but there's nothing I can do to stop Aiko from wishing for things like those. The next stuff I'm about to stay, put Aiko in the psycho-room. I don't want her to read this.**

**Then again, you and your other Smurfettes have wishes too. If Aiko wishes for something dangerous, one of you could wish it away. Also, there are a ton of loopholes. For instance, if she really wanted a bazooka, I could just give her a toy one or an antique that doesn't work. Think about it. Okay, she can come back now.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the gifts. I should tell you that I still don't get half of the quotes that came from Edgar Allen Poe, but I still like his stories. Then again, usually the hardest quotes come from the most brilliant geniuses. Or the craziest. Anywho, thanks for the presents.  
><strong>

**Zinka17- Wish of yours? Granted! Come pick up Scaredy whenever you wa-Scaredy? Where'd ya go? Come out and let everybody see what ya look like. You look so cute!  
><strong>

**Scaredy: (from inside his mushroom) N-No! I w-won't! A-And you can't m-make me!  
><strong>

**Scaredy. I love how you're being brave all of a sudden, but come on! Zinka17 really wants to do this! You know we wouldn't make you do something if you would get hurt from it, right?**

**Scaredy: Y-Yes...**

**So will you come out?**

**Scaredy: N-No! I-I don't want to...!**

**(sighs) So that's how it's going to be...Crafty?  
><strong>

**Crafty: I'm on it. (goes into Scaredy's mushroom) (cat yowls and breaking glass is heard as Crafty pulls Scaredy out of his mushroom, who is dressed in a black tuxedo with a daisy in his hands) There. One Scaredy Smurf for Zinka17 to pick up whenever she wants.  
><strong>

**Scaredy: (gulps) D-do I have t-to do this?  
><strong>

**Aww, why not? You look so adorable! Zinka17 will be so happy to see you like this! Anyway, believe me when I say that you'll learn all you need to about Don Smurfo's newest sweetheart in this chapter. You'll love her.  
><strong>

**lolla- Thanks. It's always nice to get comments from new reviewers. I'll keep up the good work.  
><strong>

**blue- Same to you. I do it for the readers and for the readers it shall be done. **

**smurfdreamer- Don't you worry. Everything'll turn out good and smurfy...just not in this chapter. Maybe in the next one, but definitely not this one. Crafty, Hummer, Meena, Xavier, the new Smurfette, and unfortunately Zumonul belong to me.  
><strong>

**Clumsy: And we Smurfs belong to Peyo! When are we gonna meet the new Smurfette? I wanna meet her!  
><strong>

**You'll meet her in this chapter, Clumsy. Just be patient. Everysmurf, it's been a pleasure as usual. Have a smurfy day!  
><strong>

_This is just smurfing perfect! _Crafty sarcastically thought pacing around her stone cage. Zumonul knew the Smurfette was too clever for her own good, so he was sure to keep the cage in the same room as his throne.

_Actually, this could work. _

Crafty peeked over her shoulder, seeing that the troll king was asleep on his throne, much like when she had saw him for the first time in the storybook. She pulled out the dark green book and the pinkish potion out from under her cloak and set the book down.

"Okay, Jade Huntress. Time for you to smurf your first debut in the real world," she whispered as she opened the bottle and sprinkled the concoction over the book.

Silently, a forest green funnel formed over the open pages of the book and luckily formed outside of the bars. The tunnel left the book and formed into the shape of a Smurf. It dimly glowed before fading, revealing a completely forest-green clad Jade Huntress. Actually, looking at her the way she was, she could be mistaken to be a male.

She wore a dark green Smurf hat in its regular form. It seemed that no blue was showing on her body except for her blue eyelids which have yet to open. Everything on her was a forest green: Her cloak, her leggings, her short-heeled boots, even the sheath that held her silver sword.

"Psst! Over here!" Crafty whispered out.

Vibrant blue eyes snapped open, bringing the Smurfette to life as she looked around. As her eyes landed on the slumbering troll king, the eyes turned narrow as her green-gloved hand hovered over the hilt of her sword.

"No! No! Don't attack him! Not yet, anyway," Crafty hastily whispered. The Smurfette looked at her incredulously, as if Crafty had gone insane. However, she did place her hand back by her side, waiting patiently for her creator's order.

"Please, listen closely. I need you to go back to my village. You'll know it when you see overgrown mushrooms and Smurfs," She explained as she started bringing out a piece of parchment, writing down what looked like instructions. "Here's a list of supplies we need to take that troll king down and put him back in his place. I can't get out of here, so can you do it?"

The Smurfette nodded and she took the list, her eyes scanning over it intently. She was confused as to why they needed supplies to defeat a troll when she could easily take him down right there and then. But she trusted her creator and her decisions, so she ignored it and went along for the ride.

"And one more thing," Crafty said very seriously. "Promise me when you do this, you do it quick and do it undetected. I don't want the Smurfs go into a forest-wide panic. Promise?"

The Smurfette pounded her clenched fist to her chest and bowed her head in silent promise. Within a second and a half, the Smurfette darted out of the cave fortress of Zumonul's castle and into the early night.

"And please hurry," Crafty murmured removing her cloak and flattening it onto the ground. She yawned as she lied down on top of it and closed her eyes. If everything went as perfectly planned...heck, even if it didn't, she would need all the strength she could get.

* * *

><p>"Crafty! Don Smurfo!" Hefty yelled out as he and the other Smurfs were in a desperate search for Crafty and the only Smurf that might be able to save her. The only ones that weren't with them were Clumsy, the Smurflings, Baby, Cupid, Xavier and Scaredy.<p>

Papa had left those Smurfs behind to keep an eye on the village while he was also searching for the two missing Smurfs. He loved all of them and he knew they wanted to help, but somesmurfs had to stay behind and watch over the village. As for Xavier staying behind, well, somebody strong had to defend the village if necessary and a powerful badger is second to none for a great defender.

"Gosh, do ya think that Crafty'll be alright?" Clumsy asked the others that were presently in the village.

"Meh," Xavier shrugged as he yawned and took a place on the ground in the village square. "If I know anything about her, Crafty's a smart kid. She'll be fine."

"I-I j-just can't bel-believe sh-she got captured," Scaredy stuttered. "Sh-Shouldn't we d-d-do something?"

"I don't know," Xavier replied. "Do _you _want to go fisticuffs with a troll?"

Scaredy started to tremble as he whimpered out, "N-N-No..."

Xavier sighed, "Look, kid. I'm gonna lay this on you simply: You were good and brave when you told Gutsy and Don Smurfo how it was with their relationship issues. You were good and I don't think any other Smurf would've had the guts to say that."

"Oh. Th-Thank you..."

"But really. Can you honestly say that you're ready ta suck it up and take on a troll?"

Scaredy frowned and looked down feeling ashamed of himself. Then he looked back up at him.

"W-Well...When _will_ I b-be ready...?"

Xavier opened one eye, "Eh?"

"Wh-When will I b-be ready to d-do it?" He asked really wanting to know the answer.

The badger yawned and closed his eye, "I don't know. What I do know is that you have what I like to call "potential". As in, you _can _be ready with help, but theirs no guarantee. That's just how it is, sometimes."

"R-Really? D-Does that mean you'll h-help me?" Scaredy asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Xavier replied snapping his eyes open and perking his ears up, wondering if he just heard that right.

"C-can you he-help me be br-brave...?" The shaking Smurf asked.

Xavier scrunched his eyes shut and groaned silently in defeat. He sighed gruffly and sat up.

"Fine. I'll help you get some backbone in your backbone. Lesson one: Trusting in others. When you know you have friends watching your back, it's easier to be brave. Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Y-yes..."

"Are you afraid of being alone?"

"Uh-Uh huh..." Scaredy nodded.

"Perfect. What I want you to do now is walk all the way across the village and back here. _Alone_."

"A-A-A-_Alone_? B-by m-m-myself?" Scaredy whimpered now shaking erratically.

"That's the point of it. Don't worry, it's all part of the lesson. Just walk there and back and if there's any danger, yell for us and we'll come help. You do trust us, don't you?" Xavier explained.

Scaredy only nodded his head slowly.

"Good," He then proceeded to push Scaredy forward with a paw gently. "Then get going. And remember: Just keep your head on your shoulders and don't worry. We'll be right here when ya get back."

Scaredy gulped conspicuously and started forward at a Baby Smurf's footstep at a time at first, then started a little bit further until he was out of sight from the others.

Cupid raised an eyebrow in complete confusion, "And _this _is supposed to help Scaredy _how_...?"

Xavier yawned, laying back down again, "It helps you ta learn that you're never really alone, so there's no need to be scared. That, and I just want some peace and quiet and that kid was shaking so bad I could feel it from here."

"Frightened Fireflies, Xavier! Isn't that a bit mean for Scaredy?" Sassette asked, looking worriedly in the direction where Scaredy disappeared.

"Naw. And technically, I didn't lie. We'll go right to'im if there's any danger. I'm not heartless. Just tired," The badger then set his head down and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>Scaredy couldn't help the convulsions that racked his body as he marched onward to the opposite edge of the village. He couldn't help the darting of his eyes from side to side, looking for anything that might jump out at him. And he especially couldn't shake off the chills that ran down his spine as he felt an undesirable sense of danger cloud his thinking. He just couldn't help that it was his nature and there was nothing he could do to change it.<p>

"Th-This act-actually isn't so b-bad," he murmured to himself as he made it halfway through the village. Darkness had finally settled over the village and it actually wasn't that scary to him. He was still afraid, but not as much.

"I-I think I can do this," Scaredy said a little bit more loudly as a small smile formed on his face.

Suddenly, literally out of nowhere, a crash was heard from Papa's lab. Scaredy jumped back and stared wide-eyed at the red roofed, white spotted mushroom in utter apprehension. He tiptoed over to the window that, for some strange reason, was open and slightly poked his head over the edge of the window.

It was extremely dark, so it was hard to tell what was inside, but he knew there was something there. Or someone. There was a sudden dark blur that darted across the room making the fearful Smurf flinch severely and leaped back, letting out a surprised yell as he fell on his tail. The same dark blur jumped out of the window and landed in front of Scaredy. He shuddered as the green-clad Smurfette stood at her full height, seeming to tower over him greatly.

The Smurfette narrowed her eyes and set her brown cloth sack to the ground and started forward towards him. Scaredy wanted to scream out anything to get someone's help, but he couldn't find his voice as he kept kicking himself backwards and away from the ninja-clad stranger. His back finally collided with the wall of a mushroom. Finally, his fear deafened him so much that he didn't even hear himself scream,

"X-XAVIER! SOMESMURF! ANYSMURF! _**HEELLP!**_"

His scream was like a sonic boom to the Smurfette clamped her gloved hands over her ears and slammed her eyes shut. When there was no other noise, she released her ears and opened her eyes but relaxed her muscles as she saw the once-trembling Smurf unconscious was against the mushroom wall.

The Smurfette blinked at him confusedly.

_Hmm. Not how I was thinking of doing it, but oh well._

She then lifted up the bag over her shoulder and ran towards the forest. She had everything she needed and was ready to return to her creator.

* * *

><p>"Ughh," Xavier growled getting up from his stop and started walking in the direction of Scaredy's cry for help. "I swear if he just had a bug land in front of him, I'm gonna pound him."<p>

No later after he said that, he felt something tackle right into him. The Smurfette backed up and looked up at the badger with wide but determined eyes.

"Hey! Who are you?" He asked. His brown eyes then wandered down to the suspicious sack over her shoulder. "And what's _that _ya got there? Hmm?"

The Smurfette only narrowed her eyes and, again, set down the sack and got into a defensive position. She knew that this opponent would be even stronger than the last, though Scaredy was barely even a challenge. An inconvenience is more like it.

"Ah, ya wanna fight, eh?" Xavier narrowed his eyes in challenge. The Smurfette waved her hands in a taunting motion for him to have the first move.

Xavier growled and dug up a Smurf-sized boulder with his paws, launching it right at the Smurfette. She, however tucked and rolled to the side, reaching into her cloak in the process and threw it at the badger. Xavier was too quick and lifted up a rocky wall in front of him. Small clinks that sounded like metal stick into the rock. Throwing the wall to the side, he saw that four steel ninja stars were stuck in there and stuck in there deeply.

"My my. Aren't you full of surprises," he snarled moving his paws on the ground making five sharp stones rise from it. His paws lunged forward and so did the stone darts. The Smurfette managed to evade the first three as she swiftly and smoothly moved under and around them, but the fourth caught onto her mask and snatched it right off of her face. The dart with her forest green mask planted itself deeply into the wall of a mushroom.

With her back facing the badger, the Smurfette bent down and grabbed her face with both hands not to cover her face, but to cover the piercing cut from Xavier's attack on her cheek. She growled and stood erect, turning to Xavier who's jaw dropped in complete shock.

"Y-You're a...a _girl?_" He exclaimed dumbfounded.

Her face wasn't the only thing that was revealed when the mask was ripped off of her face. She wore another green mask underneath, but this one was like Don Smurfo's: It only hid the top part of her face. Apparently the previous mask kept her hair hidden from view but could be seen perfectly now. It was an onyx black and filled with silky, shiny curls that reached to the middle of her back. Her face could be considered delicate, if not for the deep scowl on her face and the scrape on her left cheek that didn't look pleasant in the least.

"Yes," she finally spoke in a suave Italian accent. "And here is another surprise for you!"

The Smurfette leaped forward and landed a swinging roundhouse kick into the side of Xavier's jaw, knocking him back and crashing his head into a mushroom. His muscles ached as he tried standing up again, but to no avail. He was too weak to even stand or fight back.

"My name is Fencette Smurfette. I am the fiercest fighter you will ever encounter. And don't you ever rethink otherwise!" She hissed from her spot. But by then Xavier was down and out.

Fencette dusted herself off and looked back at the mask that once covered her face. She then proceeded to rip off the removable cloth armor on her arms. The armor provided thickness, which of course would make her seem more like a Smurf than a Smurfette. Once again picking up the brown sack, she was on her way back to her creator. However, it wasn't to say that her deeds had gone unseen by anyone else.

"Smurfaroo!" Snappy whispered from behind a nearby mushroom. "A thief! I gotta find Don Smurfo!"


	26. Crafty's Golden Knockout

**Hola, me FanFiction amigos! I have to say that I'm happy about how much progress my stories have gotten all of us. Chloe and Painter have a nice relationship so far. Crazy has his hugs and in this chapter, Don Smurfo is gonna get the most horrible humiliation of his lifetime.**

**Smurfs: YAY! YAAAY! Wait, what?  
><strong>

**Moving into the reviews! Cutie Kyuubi- Hope you and Hefty have a nice time on Kokomo! Be sure to have him back as soon as you're done!  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- I know! Isn't Fencette awesome? I didn't mean for her to be a ninja, but she sure acts like one. As for Scaredy, I can sincerely say that he got the least amount of damage. (whispers) Unlike Xavier. (points at badger)  
><strong>

**Xavier: I'll say. Ugghhh! (holds ice pack onto his jaw) I think she knocked my jaw out of place when she got me. That girl can bring it.  
><strong>

**That she can, my good badger. And don't worry about that Crazy Smurf. He got his share of hugs and he's good and happy now. In fact, Jo was so cooperative and nice with him and the conversation with CartoonCaster21 via private messaging, I may just have her in my stories with you! With the permission of CartoonCaster21, of course.  
><strong>

**Crazy: YAY! Jo's coming! YAY!  
><strong>

**Calm down, Crazy. She's not coming just yet. Oh, and you're wish has been granted! I'll even throw in a giant sea turtle to take you and Johan. He's not as big as a whale, but he's big enough to seat five humans fifty five Smurfs. My treat.  
><strong>

**gummybear and zoey 102- I don't see why I can't do that. A lot of things have been planned out for the rest of this story and the beginning of the next story, but I'll see what I can do about your OCs. I can't predict when they'll appear, but when the time comes, you guys will be the first to know.  
><strong>

**Chloe- I'm happy for you and Painter. I'm glad the both of you are good and smurfy. I only hope that you guys will like the future chapters because that's where many of your questions will be answered. Especially the one that's been on everyone's mind. (dramatic drum roll) Will Peewit ever get the best of Xavier?  
><strong>

**Peewit: (smirks and crosses arms) Well. I think we all know the answer to _that_ one.  
><strong>

**Hefty: Oh, yes we do, Peewit. Oh, yes we do.  
><strong>

**Xavier: Uh, I do know that answer to that too, but I thought you were leaning more towards the certain togetherness of a certain Smurf and Smurfette.  
><strong>

**Gutsy and Crafty?  
><strong>

**Xavier: NO! I mean, well, yeah. They're important, but I was talking about the _other _two.  
><strong>

**Huh? Oh, right! Them too. That question will be answered too. Zinka17- Glad ta hear you and Scaredy had a good time together. I hope you guys will go out on another date sometime soon. I think it'll help with his "successful" bravery lessons with Xaiver.  
><strong>

**Xavier: Hey! That was not-Oww! (holds ice pack to his jaw again) That was not my fault! How the heck was I supposed to know that Smurfette was there in the village. _And_ she had ninja fighting skills!  
><strong>

**You weren't supposed to know, dumb-dumb. billy bob jr.- Again, I just love the many new reviewers that are joining the saga. Seriously, I've had to have gained at least six new reviewers in the past few chapters. You being one of them, which we are very happy with. I'll certainly keep doing my best to keep up the good chapters.  
><strong>

**Hey! Xavier! This reviewer has the same review name as you do! He's happy about the chapters too. Don't you worry, I'll keep up the good work for every one of you guys! I won't let ya down!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer time, people!  
><strong>

**Hefty: Crafty, Hummer, Xavier, Meena, Benevolent and Fencette belong to frostforge44.  
><strong>

**Xavier: The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo. Oh, and Livy Ashton belongs to flowerpower71. Yeah, she makes an appearance in this chapter, too.  
><strong>

"_Wake up, Crafty. Wake up," _A soft voice seemed to whisper and echo in Crafty's ear. Actually, it felt more like the voice was sounding from inside her head. She groaned and turned on her side. Soon she felt herself being shaken gently, the same voice repeating itself.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake," she grumbled rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. Still in her stone-like cage. Judging by the light coming from the front of the cave, it was nearly dawn.

Crafty winced as she heard a thunderous snore coming from, who else, Zumonul. It was seriously a miracle that she got any sleep at all. Granted, it was only about four and a half hours, but it would have to do. Fencette would have to return at any time now.

"Shesh," Crafty muttered, glaring at the slumbering king on his throne. "How much can that guy sleep?"

"More than you or I would in an entire lifetime, actually."

Crafty blew out a breath of air as she turned to the infamous Benevolent Smurf, who was nonchalantly leaning against the rocky wall.

She smiled while shaking her head, "You. Why is it that you always appear whenever I'm in situations like this?"

Benevolent chuckled, "A reason that cannot yet be understood by you or even myself."

She blinked at him blankly, "What?"

"Never mind that. I assume that you have a plan to escape and defeat Zumonul?"

Crafty narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "And why is it that you seem to know everything about everything? Do you have magic powers or are you just stalking me?"

"Neither. It's easy to assume one's intentions when one pays enough attention. I only guess this because you have yet to attempt to escape your cage. That and I saw you release that Smurfette. A creation of yours, I believe?" Benevolent raised an eyebrow in question.

"Again, you've guessed right and again, you seem to be a lot more than you're smurfing on."

"And _again_," he mused. "You're wit has proven to, yet again, exceed my expectations."

"Seriously, what century are you from?" Crafty asked seriously. "I have met a lot of people and magical creatures and I mean _a lot_, and I have never heard any of them smurf with that kind of vocabulary."

"That is for me to know and for you to figure out for yourself. You _are _the smarter of us both, aren't you?" Benevolent asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly. I _do _have a plan to get Zumonul back in his book. What I _didn't _think about was how I was going to escape," Crafty muttered embarrassingly, rubbing a hand on her arm. "I guess I'll have to figure out that problem when Fencette gets back."

"Well, I'm sure your plan will work out just fine. Good luck to you-" He began as he started to walk away. It seemed that he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We're not finished just yet," Crafty reached out through the bars and snatched Benevolent by his arm, pulling him back roughly .

"We're not?" Benevolent asked, having only a small bit of apprehension in his voice.

"You have some serious explaining to do. You're hiding _a lot _more than you're smurfing on. Like how you knew I created Fencette _and _how you knew she was a Smurfette. That disguise could've fooled anysmurf!"

He gulped, "Oh. You noticed that."

"It's like you said: You can pick up a lot when you actually pay attention," Crafty smirked, how seeing the nervousness in his voice. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in a pretty smurfy hurry. Ya know what that means?"

Benevolent shook his head, the same shock and fear appearing in his eyes from when the both of them met.

"It means that you obviously have something to hide! Confess!" Crafty hissed.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Benevolent used his free hand to make a submissive gesture. "But first, there's just one thing I need to do."

"And what is that?"

Benevolent gave an inward smirk as he stealthily placed the hand of his trapped arm on the back of Crafty's head. Just as it placed itself on her head, it started glowing a bright gold.

"Nightie night," he whispered clamping his hand on the back of her head. In a complete instant, Crafty scrunched her face in resistance to the sudden force in her mind commanding her to sleep.

"Nnngghhh..." She groaned releasing the iron-tight grip she had on his arm. Before long she tumbled over in a deep sleep.

Benevolent caught onto her overall's strap just before any part of her body touched the ground. He waved his hand, making it glow a beautiful gold like before. Crafty's cloak flew forward magically and draped itself over Crafty's body. Gently, Benevolent set Crafty on the ground and patted her head.

He sighed heavily, "That was a close one. She nearly had me in an inescapable corner."

With that, Benevolent quietly rushed out of the cave entrance just as the sun had risen over the forest.

* * *

><p>"Papa Smurf! How long are we gonna keep looking? I'm tired!" Brainy whined. It wasn't only he that was suffering from the all-night search, in which they turned up with nothing. No Crafty. No Don Smurfo. No luck.<p>

Papa sighed heavily, "I'm afraid you're right, Brainy. We'll have to keep looking, but for now, we'll smurf back to the village and get some rest. Come along, my little Smurfs. We'll continue our search after we've all gotten some sleep."

He couldn't help but whisper to himself, "Hopefully the Smurfs with Johan, Peewit and Livy will find them soon enough."

Slowly but thankfully, the other Smurfs nodded in agreement and started making their way back to the village. With only another two minutes left before reaching the outskirts of the village, a loud and even scared voice yell out,

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

Nat ran ran through the bushes, looking frantically around for anysmurf that could help him with...well, whatever it was he needed assistance with.

"Nat! Nat! Calm down!" Papa exclaimed grabbing the young Smurfling by the arm before he could run past him. "What's the *yawn* What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"It's Scaredy and Xavier! They're really...You've gotta...Come on!" Nat bellowed dragging Papa by his arm back to the village. All of the other Smurfs looked at each other and started running back to the village.

Meanwhile, back in the village...

"Gee, who do ya think did this to Xavier and Scaredy?" Slouchy asked Sassette as the both of them looked over the comatose Smurf and badger.

"I don't know, but whoever it was, they sure were strong," Sassette nodded. Baby started squirming and cooing in her arms, reaching out his arms to grab something that was completely out of his reach.

The both of them looked over to the mushroom wall, now seeing the five stone darts that dug themselves into the mushroom of Vanity Smurf. On one of those darts, it held a silky green mask that dangled from one of them.

"Mysterious Manatees," Sassette whispered. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

"Say. You don't think it's from...?" Slouchy trailed off, letting the question hang in the air. "I mean, Crafty did have the book _and _the potion."

"You're right," Sassette gasped. "But does that mean Fencette did this?"

Suddenly the two of them heard the shouts of Nat and the other Smurfs returning to the village.

"Whether she did it or not, we can't let the others smurf that she was here. She might be the only one that can find Crafty," Slouchy explained ripping off the mask from the wall of the mushroom and handing it to Baby, who gratefully took it and felt the silky material in his little blue hands. "Put Baby back in his crib so they won't see the mask!"

Sassette nodded and hastily went to Papa's mushroom but then stopped abruptly. She turned back, "But Pappy's mushroom's a mess! He won't like it if we have Baby in there!"

The shouts came closer and closer.

"Just think of something. I'll go distract the others," Slouchy then ran to hold off the other Smurfs.

Sassette looked around hastily then brightened up at a sudden idea. She ran behind the other mushrooms to avoid being seen. From a hidden spot, she motioned to Slouchy, who was currently trying to hold the crowd back along with Nat, to let them go. She had an idea to keep Baby hidden.

Slouchy nodded, then said, "Never mind. Turns out the bee hive was a momma bunny. But seriously, you've gotta see Xavier and Scaredy. They got smurfed up good."

"My house!" Vanity gasped completely oblivious to the unconscious Scaredy Smurf and Xavier. "It's ruined!"

"Oh, poor Xavier," Smurfette frowned as she patted the snout of the badger. "He looks hurt. What do we do, Papa Smurf?"

"I'm not sure, Smurfette. I'll have to look in one of my books to look for a potion to help them both," Papa explained entering his mushroom. Slouchy bit his lip and gave a guilty look at Nat, who silently mouthed back "What?"

"MY SMURFNESS! I've been robbed!" Papa bellowed sticking his head out the window. The two Smurflings flinched at the yell of their father and tried to hide their guilt by looking startled with the others.

"WHAT?" The Smurfs chorused back to him.

"And where's Baby? I don't smurf him anywhere!" Papa looked over the crowd worriedly for the infant Smurf.

"Uh...well, ya see, Papa Smurf. We kinda had Baby-"

"Baby's with Wild and Chitter, Pappy Smurf!" Sassette exclaimed happily. "We heard some strange noises and we found Xavier and Scaredy like that. So we thought Baby would be safer with Wild. I just smurfed up on him and he's as smurfy as ever, Pappy!"

Papa let out a large breath of air in relief. "Good. But that still doesn't explain who could've done this."

The red clad father froze instantly. Mentally taking a head count, he only counted the heads of three Smurflings.

"Smurflings? Where's Snappy?"

* * *

><p>Snappy panted heavily and wearily as he ran through the forest, desperately looking for Don Smurfo and or, with any luck, Crafty or even where she could be. He immediately left the village after witnessing the rumble and theft caused by the green clad Smurfette. He shuddered at the very thought of running into <em>her <em>first of all the Smurfs he knew.

"Don Smurfo!" He called out weakly. "Alomar!"

His tired eyes scanned the forest for any living creature. Human, animal, or Smurf. It was just about as likely that he'd run into Gargamel long before he'd run into Don Smurfo or the Smurfette.

Before long, Snappy slowed his run to a trot, and finally to a slouched trudging. He was beginning to lose hope along with his patience. Actually, scratch that. He had lost his patience since the first few minutes he left the village to find Don Smurfo.

"I'm tired! Maybe I should just smurf back and let Papa Smurf-WHOA!" Snappy yelped as he fell forward into a shallow hole.

"Owww..." He groaned sitting up and rubbing his head, which probably now had a large bump on it. Snappy shook his head and climbed out of the hole. "Where did this hole come from, anyway? I don't remember there being a hole when Don Smurfo brought me and Crafty here."

Snappy's eyes widened when he backed up and saw the hole...wasn't a hole. It wasn't a giant footprint, much bigger than anything any human or animal could make. Snappy looked around, finding the trail that was leading into the forest and up towards the mountains.

"Zumonul," he whispered. "So he really did come out of the book, after all."

His face suddenly brightened up.

"Great! That means if I follow the tracks, I'll find Crafty _and _Don Smurfo! He's sure to be after that no-good troll king!"

With his newly found hope, the young Smurfling ran and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He ran and ran, wondering how long it would take to get to wherever it was that the troll king was going. Before stepping another step further, a dark green blur flashed past him and into the bushes to the side.

He blinked before the sound of powerful broad wings filled his ears.

"Alomar!" Snappy exclaimed as the golden eagle swooped down and landed next to the Smurfling. Don Smurfo was perched on the neck of the great golden bird, not looking happy in the least. "And Don Smurfo! You've gotta do something! There was a thief in our village last night!"

"Yes. I know," Don Smurfo growled, glaring furiously at the direction in which the Smurfette disappeared. "Come. That thief must not get away!"

Snappy swiftly climbed onto Alomar's back, where he took off once the Smurfling was secure on his back. Don Smurfo glowered as he navigated Alomar through the bushes and tree branches to catch up with the Smurfette that had beaten and berated him so harshly.

* * *

><p><em>Alomar screeched softly and nudged his sleeping master to wake him with his beak. He found Don Smurfo sleeping on a high tree branch in a tall tree far far away from the village. Word had gotten to the Smurf village via Hummer that Zumonul was loose in the forest and felt the duty belonged to him and his rider to defeat him and return him to the book.<em>

_Don Smurfo's eyes fluttered open and he cast a sad glance up at his companion. He sighed heavily as he stood up and stretched out his stiff body. Alomar looked over him expectantly, waiting for the orders of the hero Smurf.  
><em>

_"Alomar. It is time for us to go home," Don Smurfo suddenly said. He leaped down from branch to branch and onto the ground, trudging to the direction of his book. The golden eagle dropped down to the ground looked at him in shock. He screeched in panic, frantically pointing his wing in the other direction to go and find Zumonul. Of all the times he couldn't communicate with his master that was convenient, this was the worst time for that to happen!  
><em>

_"No, Alomar!" Don Smurfo snapped, making Alomar crane his heck back in complete surprise. The heroic Smurf closed his eyes and looked down as he continued his trudging. "I do not wish to cause my Smurfir-" he stopped in mid-sentence and cringed. "I mean Crafty. I don't want to cause her anymore grief than I have already caused. She was perfectly happy the way she was before I came. I only made matters for her worse. It would be for the best if we smurfed back home. She's made her choice, anyway."  
><em>

_The bird of prey gave Don Smurfo a sad look, knowing what he had meant. Now it felt like they had no purpose that they should be outside of their world, but Alomar couldn't allow it. Zumonul was out here, too. And it was their responsibility to put him back and help Crafty before something bad really happened.  
><em>

_Alomar narrowed his eyes and used his taloned foot to grab Don Smurfo's cape to stop him. He screeched indignantly and lifted the Smurf off of the ground, setting him down in the direction in which Zumonul may be hiding himself and Crafty.  
><em>

_Don Smurfo frowned and narrowed his eyes back, "Alomar. I am not joking. We need to leave. The sooner the better."  
><em>

_The golden eagle stuck out his wings to block the Smurf's path.  
><em>

_Don Smurfo's hand soon started hovering on the hilt of his sword as he growled, "I am serious, Alomar! I will give you until the count of three to get out of my way!"  
><em>

_Alomar frowned as well and stood his ground as he literally dug his talons into the ground.  
><em>

_"One-" Don Smurfo was suddenly thrown to the side at a sudden force. Alomar jumped back and his talons clung to a low tree branch in surprise.  
><em>

_Don Smurfo silently hissed in pain as he landed on top of something...soft? And warm? A sudden scent caught his attention and he inhaled it once again, trying to get a better identification. It smelled almost like apples and peaches. He had to say that it was one of the most intoxicating aromas he's ever smelled.  
><em>

_A feminine groan rang literally right into his ear, making his eyes snap open to a world of blackness. No, not blackness. It was more like...black hair? Yes. It  
><em>was _hair._

_Don Smurfo pushed himself up and looked down right before he was tossed to the side. Knocked flat on his back, he barely had time to comprehend what had happened before he felt something cold and metallic poke at his chest. Something that felt like a heeled boot pressed itself onto his lower abdomen.  
><em>

_"You bumbling moron!" The same voice that groaned from before hissed. "You should know better than to stand in the middle of a path like that!"  
><em>

_Don Smurfo blinked and shook his head, his mind still swimming from the shock of a lot of things. One of them being that he had easily been pinned to the ground. And the other of which _who _did it to him. Standing above him was a Smurfette, though she was none that he had ever seen. She was completely dressed in a dark green with only half of her face and her forearms showing any sign of blue. Well, except for her Smurf-ish blue eyes._

_Fencette narrowed her eyes at the unresponsive Don Smurfo and pressed her heel deeper into his abs. Involuntarily, Don Smurfo grabbed onto her arm and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground yet again under him.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry to do this to you, Smurfirina, but _you_ should know better than to handle weapons that are not fit for a lady to use."  
><em>

_Fencette growled and wrapped her legs around his waist, using all the lower body strength she had and back flip threw him into a nearby tree, also allowing her to back flip her back onto her feet. The tree bark dug into the skin on his back as he slid down it slowly, landed on his head, and landed on his stomach.  
><em>

_Alomar hissed and jumped down in front of his master, raising his wings and crouching down in a defensive position. Fencette backed away slowly at the size of the mighty bird, but still held her stubborn, determined disposition. Her head suddenly perked up and snapped into the direction of the mountains. Don Smurfo, who was finally able to stand also looked in that direction, wondering what it was that the Smurfette was looking at or listening to. Alomar, too, was looking off into the distance, curious to know what had caught the attention of their female foe.  
><em>

_"You are lucky that I have more important matters to attend to," Fencette glowered, sending a glare at the two males and picking up her brown sack. She sheathed her sword and turned to her destination path, taking off towards the mountainous part of the forest.  
><em>

_Don Smurfo raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin in thought. This Smurfette was no ordinary female, not by a long shot.  
><em>

Hmm. Let's see: She's completely clothed to camouflage herself in the forest. Has a nasty temper. Has superb fighting skills. Has exceptional flexibility in her arms and legs. Amazing power in her legs. Obviously had somewhere to be in a hurry. Not to mention she carried an unusually full sack. With things that may not even belong to her. That all means she has to be...!_  
><em>

_Don Smurfo gasped, "A thief! Alomar! We must catch her before she gets away!"_

Okay, _Alomar thought. _Not the direction I thought we'd go, but it's a start. Get the thief now. Go after Zumonul later.

_Don Smurfo then climbed onto Alomar's back and took off into the sky not to capture the thief, but to follow her and see just where she was going._

* * *

><p>"Gee, Don Smurfo," Snappy broke the swashbuckling Smurf out of his train of thought. "How come we're not gonna capture that Smurfette? We can get her so easy from up here."<p>

"I know, my little Smurfbino," he responded. "But first I am curious to see just where the fiend is in such a hurry to get to."

Down below with Fencette, she had already taken notice of the moronic Smurf that was following her wasn't intending to give up. She knew she had to get to her point to meet Almia and she had to go fast. Almia was her one companion and probably her only friend she could trust.

The loud screech of an eagle filled the air, though it was startling to realize it didn't belong to Alomar. Before the two Smurfs on Alomar could look for the source, a gold blur tackled into Alomar, knocking the wind out of the golden eagle screech in surprise and slight pain. Snappy yelped as he was thrown up in the air and almost towards the ground. Before he could, Don Smurfo's arm shot out and grabbed the Smurfling by his shirt and pulled him to his chest.

The blur screeched again and hovered high in the air for the males to see. It was another golden eagle, though this one had stormy blue eyes and its feathers were still a brownish-gold, but were lighter in shade than Alomar's.

"Almia! Come! We must be going!" Fencette shouted out, giving out a loud whistle at the end.

Hearing the call from her master, Almia tucked in her wings and dove towards her rider, who jumped onto her buck and rocketed back into the sky. Fencette sent a smirk in the direction of the males and navigated her eagle in the direction of the mountains.

Snarling, Don Smurfo yelled out, "Hya, Alomar! Don't let them get away!"

Alomar screeched and thrust himself in the direction of the two females, who still didn't slow down at their extreme flying. Eventually, they were flying right next to them at a higher altitude. Don Smurfo, without even thinking about it, narrowed his eyes in anger and threw himself off of Alomar and towards Fencette. Unaware, Fencette sensed danger and looked to her left. Her eyes widened but couldn't even let out a yell of surprise before Don Smurfo rammed her off of her bird and began to plummet down to the trees of the forest.

Meanwhile, directly below the two falling Smurfs...

"Johan!" Peewit whined lying forward on Biquette's neck in despair. "When are we gonna eat?"

"Peewit, we only ate half an hour ago!" Johan protested. Some of the Smurfs joined the three humans to continue to look for Crafty and Don Smurfo, who were Gutsy, Hefty, Handy, Smurfette, and Brainy. Also, Hummer tagged along to help and look for his best friend. "We must keep searching. We can eat again in a few hours."

"A few hours!" Peewit yelped. "But I'm gonna be dead by then!"

"Laddie," Gutsy growled standing from atop of Bayard's head. "Me lassie's probably being tortured by dat troll, an' all ye can think about is yer stomach?"

"Gutsy, calm down!" Livy coaxed. "We'll find Crafty. She'll be alright and you both will be together again. I promise."

Gutsy only huffed and sat down on the stallion's head, staring ahead blankly.

"Livy's right, Gutsy," Smurfette comforted, placing a hand on the Scottish Smurf's shoulder. "Crafty's strong. She'll be alright. I'm sure if she smurfed him once, she can smurf him again."

He couldn't help but smirk and chuckle. "Yeah. I guess yer right."

"Sorry, Gutsy," Peewit apologized. "I didn't mean it like that. I just can't help myself. I can't help that I'm hungry. It's not like I don't really care."

Suddenly, a purple and green blur crashed down on Peewit's head, making him cry out in surprise and making Biquette squeal and buck, throwing Peewit straight into a large boulder. The purple and green blurs also landed there and fell to the ground with Peewit landing beside them. Though it was a surprise, they couldn't help but recognize on of them.

"Don Smurfo!" They all cried out in relief. At the sound of his name, both of the Smurfs jumped to their feet and drew their weapons, narrowing their eyes at each other.

"But who's the Smurfette? I've never seen her around before," Hefty stated scratching his head in confusion.

Ignoring the others, Fencette let out a battle cry and lunged forward with her sword, which Don Smurfo just barely blocked. He threw it up and went to land a strike at her, which she had an easier time blocking than he did.

"I don't know," Peewit answered. Then he mused, "But whoever she is, I like her."

At the same time he finished his sentence, Alomar and Almia both landed side by side on the forest floor next to the steeds of the three humans. In Almia's beak was the sack of "stolen" property. Snappy slid down Alomar's back and went to see the action.

"Smurfaroo! What are you guys doing here?"

"Snappy! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in the village?" Handy inquired.

"Well...ya see, I saw that Smurfette stealing from Papa Smurf's mushroom. And then she smurfed Xavier and Scaredy, so I went to find Don Smurfo to find her and here we are."

"Stealing?" Fencette echoed indignantly as she blocked another attack from Don Smurfo. "I stole nothing! I only retrieved the supplies my creator needed to vanquish a troll king!"

"Troll king?" Don Smurfo stopped his fighting suddenly at the familiar identity.

"Creator?" The Smurfs pondered.

"Yes, my creator sent me to the village of yours to gather supplies to send that Zumonul back to where he came from. I have the list right here to prove it," Fencette then reached into her pouch pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"So you know where Zumonul is hiding?" Handy asked as he took the folded parchment, opened it up and read over it. "Say. This is Crafty's handwriting!"

"It is?" The others echoed.

"Let me see dat!" Gutsy demanded snatching the parchment from the handy-man Smurf and scanning over it. "Dis _is _me lassie's handwritin'!"

"Well, your story seems to smurf out," Hefty said. "What do ya say you take us to Zumonul? Craf-I mean, your creator is a dear friend of ours and we want ta help."

Fencette looked over all of them suspiciously and unsure. Crafty wouldn't be pleased at all if she found out that she had gotten caught, but she might need back up, for who knew how powerful Zumonul really was. She looked over at Almia, who only shrugged her shoulders in reply.

She finally sighed deeply, "Very well. I will take you to her."


	27. A Thorn in the Goat's Backside

**Jokey: Hey, frostforge44! Is Fencette around?**

**Not as far as I can tell. Why?  
><strong>

**Jokey: Good. Because I pulled a really smurfy prank on her! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!  
><strong>

**You WHAT? Are you tired of living or something? She'll kill you!  
><strong>

**Jokey: Pft! Yeah right! So I pulled a little prank on her. What's the worst she could smurf?  
><strong>

**(suddenly Fencette bursts through the bushes, her face covered in soot and her hair crisped slightly)  
><strong>

**Fencette: Where is he? I'll smurf the blue out of him if it's the last thing I do!  
><strong>

**Jokey: Hide me! (starts to crawl up the pant leg of the author)  
><strong>

**Hey! Get out of there! (shakes leg until Jokey tumbles out) I need to start the reviews! Fencette! Do whatever you want, but keep Jokey's mouth shut! Except killing him. This is a K+-rated story and we need Jokey for the end.  
><strong>

**Fencette: (smirks evilly) With pleasure.  
><strong>

**Jokey: (gulps loudly)  
><strong>

**Okay, first of all, sorry it took so long to update. I've been going through the most horrible thing imaginable: Writer's block. It took me forever to come up with this chapter and sorry again if it's not my best, but I promise you guys will love the next chapter! You're gonna have to pay attention since it's a very _very _important one. So, let's get started while they're having fun. Cutie Kyuubi- Thank you for the sea shells and you're welcome to have an outing with Hefty any time you feel like it. I'm sure he'll be up for it. Glad you both had fun.  
><strong>

**Frittzy- Thank you for calling the chapter creative and intense. I've never had anybody comment like that about a chapter before.  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- Yes. After much consideration and Crazy's begging, Jo will end up appearing in the series of these stories. Not sure when she'll show up, but when she does, I'm sure you'll be the first to notice. And yes, I think Don Smurfo and Fencette will be a lovely couple.  
><strong>

**Fencette: (about to slap a tied-up and muzzled Jokey with a wooden board) WHAT? _Me_? With that _amatoriale stupido _of a fighting Smurf?  
><strong>

**For all of you that don't know that means, it's Italian for "dimwitted amateur."  
><strong>

**Don Smurfo: (scoffs) Ha! And why would I want to spend any minute of the rest of my life with a _debole, goffo _wench like you!  
><strong>

**Ouch. And Don Smurfo just called her weak and clumsy.  
><strong>

**Fencette: (pushes Don Smurfo away) HOW DARE YOU! I thought your kind were supposed to be gentlesmurfs!  
><strong>

**Don Smurfo: (growls and pushes Fencette away) And I thought your kind were supposed to be sophisticated. And charming. AND HAVE A GOOD TEMPER!  
><strong>

**Xavier: (whispers to frostforge44) Still think they'll be an adorable couple?  
><strong>

**(shrugs) Hey. Crafty said she had a plan to make it work and she's never failed us before and she won't now.  
><strong>

**(Fencette cried out and tackled Don Smurfo and the two start rolling around throwing punches at each other)  
><strong>

**Xavier: Oh yeah. They're just going to be a _lovely _couple. I can just imagine their kids already. One boy and one girl, both trying to kill each other before they hit puberty. Maybe even before they even learn to walk.  
><strong>

**Well, Alomar and Almia seem to be getting along just fine. You both could learn something from them. Oh, and actually, giving Alomar a girlfriend wasn't my idea. It was Nat's. But I have to admit that it was a good idea. Give us the dets when you and Johan get back!  
><strong>

**jenny- Thank you for your review. Always glad to have positive reviews from the readers.  
><strong>

**benny- Couldn't have said it better myself. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Chloe- Oh la la! Painter must have something extra _extra _special for you. Let us in on it when it's over! I wanna hear about it!  
><strong>

**Xavier: Uh, frosty? Shouldn't we do something about them? (points paw towards the quarreling Don Smurfo and Fencette)  
><strong>

**Only if you want to get kicked in the jaw again. I'm like Crafty in this case: I'm brave, not stupid. It's just like Crafty and Gutsy. Nothing you can really do except wait until they tire themselves out.  
><strong>

**gummybear- Yeah. Fencette is one awesome Smurfette. You've gotta admit it, though, most of the ideas came from Crafty, which is why Fencette refers to her as her "Creator".  
><strong>

**Zinka17- Kinda like how Fencette is attacking him right now? Yes. I think she was just mad because Crafty said that she didn't want her to get caught and she was in a hurry to get back to her. But still, it is pretty funny. After this chapter, though, you're not gonna believe your smurfs. It'll be unbelievable.  
><strong>

**Xavier: Hey. Is it me, or is it more quiet to you?  
><strong>

**Oh, smurf! Don't tell me those two killed each other already!  
><strong>

**(both look over to see Don Smurfo and Fencette sound asleep with Fencette lying on top of Don Smurfo's chest)  
><strong>

**Oh. Okay. See? I told ya they'd tucker themselves out in no time flat. Actually, they look kind of cute together.  
><strong>

**barry- Very good. Thank you. I'll be sure to do that. The Smurfs belong to Peyo.  
><strong>

**Xavier: frosty owns Crafty, Hummer, me, Meena, blah blah blah.  
><strong>

**Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and...hold on. Who does Fencette belong to?  
><strong>

**Xavier: I don't know. Crafty made her, so I think she does.  
><strong>

**But I made Crafty, who created Fencette, so who owns her?  
><strong>

**Xavier: I think it's open to interpretation. You know, let the readers and reviewers decide.  
><strong>

**Yeah, but she and Almia have to belong to _someone_, don't they? Or maybe Almia belongs to Nat since it was his idea...  
><strong>

**Xavier: Now you're just confusing me! Let's just get to the story and we'll talk about it later!  
><strong>

"I hope she's alrigh'," Gutsy murmured, sitting still on the head of Bayard along with Handy, Smurfette, Don Smurfo and Snappy. The young Smurfling was currently asleep and laying in Don Smurfo's lap.

"So do I," Handy agreed nodding his head.

"Me too," Smurfette sadly replied.

Don Smurfo only sighed and nodded, "I never intended things to go this horribly wrong."

"What do you mean Don Smurfo?" Smurfette asked.

"If it were not for me interfering with Crafty's life, she would not be in Zumonul's clutches. Nor would he have escaped the book," Don Smurfo hung his head in complete disgrace and shame. "Crazy is right. I _am_ stupid."

"What? Yer not stupid," Gutsy motioned for Handy and Smurfette to leave them alone for the time being. They both nodded and Gutsy handed Snappy over to Smurfette before they left to sit on top of Alomar, who was content with sitting on Johan's shoulders. His grip was surprisingly gentle on the young squire, so he didn't mind there being a large bird there and the same was for Livy, who's shoulders were playing host to Almia.

Gutsy sighed and began, "Look. I'm not gonna lie, all of dis could've been avoided. But ye shouldn' be so hard on yerself. Dis could've happened to any one of us!"

"Actually," Brainy began from his spot on Brownie's head. "It's completely impossible for this to happen to any one of us Smurfs except for Don Smurfo. He should've known better than to leave the portal to his world open and let Zumonul out of the book..."

As Brainy continued his rant, Don Smurfo couldn't help but feel even worse about himself. This caused everyone to glare at the bespectacled Smurf as he continued his rant. Fencette and Almia only glowered at him for his constant annoyance. She sighed reaching into her cloak and pulling out a blow dart tube. Placing a dart inside the tube, she aimed straight for Brainy's tail.

"In fact, if Don Smurfo had been smarter, everything would be smurfier than ever-YIPE!" Brainy yelped as the dart landed straight on its target. "Hey! That hur-Errr..."

Brainy then blacked out, his body draping over Brownie's neck. With wide eyes, everyone there cast a surprised and kind of fearful glance at the shooter.

"What?" Fencette snapped. "Wasn't he getting on your nerves?"

"Good point," Hefty nodded from his spot on Biquette's head with Hummer. The others nodded in agreement with that.

"Anyway," Gutsy irritably continued. "It wasn't yer fault. It could've happened to anyone of us. It could've even happened te me!"

Don Smurfo smiled sadly and looked ahead at the path they were currently traveling.

"I just want to say that when this is all over, I wish you and Crafty the best of luck."

Gutsy furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Don Smurfo sighed heavily, "I saw the both of you together yesterday. Near the river."

Gutsy shrunk down in embarrassment and in guilt. It had to have been heart wrenching for Don Smurfo to see all of that, especially with the love spell still clouding his mind. Or...at least it still The others managed to hear him and turned to Gutsy in confusion.

"What happened near the river?" Peewit asked.

"Nothing!" Gutsy hastily replied. "Nothing happened near that river between me and me lassie!"

Livy leaned in and examined the embarrassed Smurf. Looking him up and down, she leaned back and stated blandly, "He's lying."

"Huh?" Everyone there echoed. Even Fencette was curious to know how the female human was able to tell the truth from a lie.

"How can you tell, m'lady?" Johan inquired.

"Pay attention boys and girls. It's all about body language. Like so, you can tell he's lying because he keeps fumbling with his hands."

Gutsy's eyes widened and he looked down at his hands, which were indeed shuffling over each other. He yanked them apart and hid them behind his back. He gave a sheepish smile and laughed nervously as the others looked at him strangely.

"See? And that's only _one _thing. You can even tell he's lying because he-"

"Okay! Okay! Ye've made yer point, lassie! Okay, something _did _happen, but who said I'm gonna tell ya? It's my business, not yers!" Gutsy crossed his arms indignantly.

"Chill out, Casanova Smurf," Livy smirked. "You don't need to explain anything. I just said you were lying. Which, by the way, you are."

"Good," Gutsy grumbled. Turning back to Don Smurfo, he continued, "Anyway, I don' know exactly what ye saw, but I'm tellin' ye now, lad: I'm sorry. I'm sorry ye had te see it. An' I'm sure dat she didn' want ye te see it, either-"

"Seriously. What happened at the river?" Livy interrupted. Gutsy sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose harshly.

"Dat's not important! Please, just let me finish!"

"Okay, alright! Sheesh..." Livy muttered.

"Thank you!" Gutsy shook his head, then finished, "De point is that I'm sure she didn' mean for all of dis te happen. She wouldn' do that te ye or any other Smurf an' ye know it."

Don Smurfo smiled a small smile to himself, not looking at any of them. Then he chuckled lightly, looking at his former rival from the corner of his eye, "Well, if I were to have lost to any one for her hand, I'm glad it was you, Gutsy Smurf. You truly are a worthy adversary."

"Hmm," the Scottish Smurf hummed heartily. "I guess dat's the nicest thing ye've smurfed te me since ye came out of yer book. Gotta admit it thought, ye really did have me at some points."

This caused the others to smile lightly at the two. All except for Fencette, who only gave a sideways glance to the purple-clad Smurf. It was impressive to her how well Don Smurfo rose from his defeat after trying to win the heart of her creator. But she could also understand how bitter he must've felt to lose something so important to him. Coming out of an emotional battle as the loser wasn't exactly the greatest feeling in the world, even to a strong hero like him.

Almia suddenly lifted her head and screeched loudly, launching herself off of Livy's shoulders and catching all of them by surprise, especially Fencette.

"Almia! What has gotten into you?" She shouted as she clung to the light golden feathers of her eagle. Alomar squawked and thrust himself off of Johan's shoulders with Handy, Snappy and Smurfette on top of him.

"Alomar!" Don Smurfo barked. "Where are you going?"

"What on earth do you think has gotten into them?" He inquired. Bayard suddenly stopped along with Brownie and Biquette. The two eagles were flying to what looked like a stone-like fortress.

"Something tells me we're here," Livy stated.

* * *

><p>Almia darted through the various corridors of the castle with Alomar and the other Smurfs following quickly behind her.<p>

"What in Smurf's name is wrong with this bird!" Handy hollered as he and Smurfette did what they could to hang on to Alomar's back.

A loud crash and roar was heard making the two eagles thrust their wings out and use their talons on the rocky ground to stop themselves from going further. Fencette jumped off of Almia's back and pressed herself against the wall as she strained her ears to hear any commotion. Another loud crashing sound rang throughout the hall they were currently in.

"Come on," she whispered waving to the others. "Crafty and Zumonul are through this archway. We must hurry!"

Handy and Smurfette nodded and slid down Alomar's back, leaving Snappy to continue resting on top of his head. The three Smurfs and two birds then charged into the room, then skidded to a stop and stared with wide eyes at the sight in front of them.

"ACK!" Crafty yelped as she just barely avoided Zumonul's giant hand swiping at her, jumping onto a hanging banner and climbing it. Zumonul growled and grabbed the bottom of it, yanking it down with all of his strength. Crafty held on and pulled it down over the troll king's head which made him struggle to remove the cloth from his face. She tucked and rolled as she landed on the ground and landed on one knee.

"It's about time you showed up!" She growled not looking at any of the new arrivals. "Now help me out and get the book and potion!"

"Where is the book and potion, Crafty?" Handy asked loudly.

"In the cage!" She yelled pointing to the stone cage where she was once imprisoned. It made more sense on how she escaped by the knocked-out stone bar lying next to the cage. She grunted as she rolled to the side to avoid Zumonul's stomping foot.

Fencette narrowed her eyes, now pleased with a new and exciting challenge. She drew her sword heroically and said to the other two Smurfs, "Go! Get the book! I will help Crafty!"

Handy and Smurfette nodded and ran for the cage. Fencette charged forward and slashed her sword at Zumonul's right leg, making him roar and fell to his knee.

"Hah!" Crafty crooned tauntingly to the troll king. "Try to see if you can beat us now!"

"We'll see about that, you wretched little viper!" Zumonul snarled attempting to swipe at her again.

"Don't you dare talk that way about my creator!" Fencette howled as she, again, swiped at his left ankle with her sword.

"We got the book and potion, Crafty!" Smurfette called. "Now how do we smurf him back in?"

"Uh..." Crafty droned out, looking like she was really trying to think while avoiding Zumonul's wrath. "I never thought that part out! I'm surprised I got _this_ far without getting smurfed!"

Alomar and Almia kept tilting their heads at the current situation, wondering if they could do something to help them. The pounding sound of hooves rang in their ears as the rest of their rescue group caught up with them. By the time they stopped, the three steeds were panting harshly along with their riders.

"Finally," Peewit gasped as he fell forward across Biquette's neck. "We made it."

Alomar narrowed his eyes at the goat and then back at the troll king. The gears in his eagle mind turned and turned until he finally came up with a simple solution. Craning his neck around his body, he gently grabbed Snappy his shirt and set him on Almia's back. She looked at him curiously and he just winked at her then shot off the ground and glided behind Peewit and Biquette.

"Alomar? What're you doing?" Don Smurfo asked his faithful companion. The others watched in pure curiosity at Alomar's mysterious intentions. Very suddenly, Alomar jumped up and brought out his razor-sharp talons, digging them deep into Biquette's backside. Not too hard to pierce the skin and draw blood, but enough to get a reaction.

Biquette's eyes became the size of dinner plates and she gave out a startled and painful "BAAAH!" and charged forward into the throne room. All of them watched in complete shock that they dismounted their steeds along with the Smurfs and went after them.

"Dang!" Livy exclaimed as she got a good look at the situation. Especially Zumonul. "That is one ugly troll!"

"And he's no quiet sleeper either!" Crafty laughed in reply as she saw the other humans but was confused in what Alomar had intended with Peewit and Biquette.

"WAAH! Biquette! STOP! SIT! STAY!" Peewit kept yelling out random commands to help him get a hold of his steed, but nothing worked.

Alomar, eying Zumonul and then Handy and Smurfette, who were both trying to find a way to get Zumonul back in the book, then made his move. He dug his talons into one side and made Biquette make a sharp left turn. At the right force and speed, Biquette charged right into Zumonul's leg. The troll king stumbled backwards and tried to regain his balance. Handy and Smurfette trembled and slammed their eyes shut as they saw that Zumonul was stumbling towards them.

Crafty nodded, now seeing what Alomar was trying to do.

"Get that book open and get the potion ready, guys!" She ordered. "Alomar! Ram him again!"

Alomar squawked in reply and, again, made Biquette turn and head straight for the troll king once more. Handy opened the book up wide and Smurfette uncorked the bottle and got ready to trap Zumonul back in the book. With a steel-like headbutt, Biquette knocked into Zumonul's other leg, making him topple over. The Smurfs below slammed their eyes shut as Smurfette threw the bottle up, releasing the potion all over the troll king.

"NOOOO!" Zumonul bellowed as though the book was small, it seemed to just eat up the troll king in a single swallow. The whole room flashed with a bright white light making everyone cover their eyes to drown out the harsh intensity of the light. The instant that it started, it just ended. Opening their eyes, they looked around the room which was drenched in total silence, not to mention a mess from the battle with the formerly animated troll king.

"Whoa. I can't believe that actually worked! That was almost too easy!" Crafty exclaimed punching the air above her. The others cheered in victory over their enemy, high-fiving and hugging each other merrily.

Alomar dismounted Biquette, who was now calm now that her backside wasn't being pricked anymore. Almia glided over to him with a loving smile crossing her beak. She blinked flirtatiously at him and craned her neck forward and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Alomar couldn't help the enthralled cry that escaped his throat, also puffing out his chest in pride for the praise he was receiving.

"Yeah," Crafty smiled, patting the bird's clawed foot. "That was some good improvising there. I'm impressed."

"Well I'm not," Peewit called out indignantly. "And besides, Biquette knocked that Zumonul over! Not the eagle!"

Alomar hissed making Peewit yelp and try to hide himself into Biquette.

"Are ya really gonna smurf with _that_?" Crafty asked raising an eyebrow.

Peewit hastily shook his head. Crafty chuckled and shook her head. A firm and warm hand softly came down on her shoulder and she barely needed to think about who it could've been before she turned around and wrapped her arms around Gutsy's shoulders. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her close, each savoring the other's touch.

Opening one eye, Almia smiled warmly at the two and unfolded one of her wings, sheltering them both and giving the two of them all the privacy they needed.


	28. Love at First Slice

**Hello, hello! Okay, this chapter is a very very special chapter. One of the reasons being that this is one of the last two chapters of this story! That's right. The next chapter will be the last one of this entire story! A whole twenty nine chapters! I never thought the story would take so long, but there ya have it. Also, this chapter has some important information. Very important. So pay attention everyone. Time for the reviews.  
><strong>

**Zinka17- Yup. I thought that would be a cute scene to add into the chapter and I guess I was right. But you should know now that they're going to be getting a lot more close _a lot _sooner then you might think. You just have to find out in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Snappy: But I don't! Cuz I know what happens!  
><strong>

**Seriously. I still can't believe that you're so okay with that.**

**Xavier: I don't blame the kid. Don Smurfo's gonna be one lucky guy to get a girl like that.**

**I guess that means you both had made amends with each other. Anywho, anon- Thank you for the encouragement. I'll be sure to keep up the writing.  
><strong>

**Chloe- Ooooh! Painter is becoming quite the Casanova Smurf. I've never seen someone act so romantic before. You're very lucky. True love in Smurfs just seem seem so magical.  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- I wasn't even trying to catch Livy's true personality. I'm glad I managed to pull it off. And yes, even the birds deserve some fluff. Give Johan my best on that sunburn and just so you know, Crafty and I both decided to share the ownership over Fencette and Almia. Anyway, glad you guys had a nice time in Hawaii. By the way, I hope Johan and Livy didn't mind having eagles on their shoulders.  
><strong>

**Peewit: Humph! What about poor Biquette? She had an eagle on her backside and not the pleasant part!  
><strong>

**Alomar said he was sorry! Besides, it got Zumonul back in his book, didn't it? Cutie Kyuubi- I think the others appreciated that. Especially Handy. Thanks for the praise.  
><strong>

**Now there's another anon- Again, thank you for the encouragement. Okay, now there's just one more important announcement I need to make. One week from today, I will post the shocking last chapter of this story and the first chapter of the next one. Those of you who haven't claimed your free wish yet will have until then to make your wish or else it will expire. Understood? Good. I own Crafty, Hummer, Xavier, Meena, and Ipati.  
><strong>

**Smurfs: Ipati? Who's Ipati?  
><strong>

**Ah, you'll have to find out in this chapter. Me and Crafty own Fencette and Almia.  
><strong>

**Snappy: The Smurfs belong to Peyo with Johan and Peewit.  
><strong>

**Xavier: And Livy and Brownie is owned by flowerpower71. Let's get this show on the road, people!  
><strong>

"Ow! That stings!" Xavier howled as Clumsy and Harmony tried to adjust his jaw. "I swear, if I ever see that Smurfette ever again, I'll kill her!"

"Uh, sorry Xavier," Clumsy apologized. He then went to move the badger's jaw again, only making the pain worse.

"YOWCH! CLUMSY!"

"Sorry."

"Now now, Xavier," Papa comforted walking up to them with a orange-like paste. "This should smurf away the pain from your jaw."

Xavier managed to hold his jaw in place as the three Smurfs massaged the salve onto his snout. He sighed blissfully as he felt the agony in his mouth starting to eat itself away.

"Yeah. That feels nice. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome. I'm glad we were able to be of help," Papa smiled.

A sudden screech filled the air and a red blur swooped down to the ground. Meena ruffled her feathers and stood at her full height as she settled herself in the space that was available in the village.

"Hi, Meena!" The Smurfs greeted warmly to the phoenix friend of theirs.

"Greetings, Smurfs," she smiled heartily at the Smurfs.

"Meena. How nice of you to visit. What brings you to this part of the forest?" Papa asked.

"Oh, I'm only out for a little flight and thought I would drop by. Any luck finding Crafty or Zumonul?"

Papa lowered his eyes and shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Hopefully Johan, Livy and Peewit will be able to find them and smurf them back safe and sound."

"I'm sure they will, Papa Smurf. I suppose at least they will have more luck with finding them than Homnibus finding out anything about that wretched artifact," Meena hissed at the very thought of the Rod of Reminiscence. Xavier's ears suddenly perked in interest as to what the phoenix was speaking of.

"He still has no luck figuring anything out? Or how to unlock it?" Hefty pondered.

"Not a clue. It's a complete enigma to us both. I've never encountered anything like this," Meena shook her head hopelessly.

"You might not, but I think I do," Xavier implied. Many of the Smurfs gave him a curious and hopeful stare as Meena gave him a doubtful glance.

"You?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah me. Look toots, I'm eleven hundred years old and I've had my share of magical knowledge. I've been around the world who knows how many times and look at it this way: If I don't know anything, you might gain anything, but at least you won't be taking any more steps backwards than you already have," he smugly answered taking a drink of water out of a bowl in front of him.

A growl escaped from Meena's throat as she narrowed her eyes at the badger. But she knew he was right. If he even had just the tiniest bit of information that they're missing, it will be a good step in the right direction.

"Very well," she replied. "The Rod of Reminiscence. Know anything about it?"

Xavier's eyes suddenly snapped open and became large in surprise and shock. He yelped, spitting out water and jumping back in complete startle. He looked at the bird in complete apprehension at the very mention of the magical item.

"How do you know about that thing?" He growled. "And what does it look like?"

"Crafty had found it a few weeks ago," Papa explained seeing that Meena was too shocked from Xavier's outburst. "From what I recall, the scepter was silver, and in the shape of a coiled Indian cobra with glowing blue eyes."

Xavier furrowed his eyebrows in complete anger, "I should've known."

"What, Xavier? What's wrong?" Papa asked.

"Yes, Xavier. Let us in on it," Meena insisted. The other Smurfs chattered along with their agreement, eager to know what Xavier knew about the peculiar staff.

The badger looked around and knew he was stumped. He couldn't lie to them now that they knew he knew something. He sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Alright. Gather around and get comfortable. This is gonna take a while to explain."

The Smurfs gathered around Xavier and sat on the ground. Meena settled herself on the ground and waited patiently for him to continue.

Xavier took another sip of water and began, "First off, forget everything you've learned about it because probably only a quarter of the stuff ya heard about it is true."

"Why?" Greedy asked. "Can't it take away your memories?"

"Yes."

"Isn't made for dark magic?" Harmony inquired.

"Not even close to the truth."

"Well, does it depend on the very Rod how you would unlock it?" Papa asked.

"No. Each Rod has only one way of opening it. Each one only has a different incantation."

"Xavier," Papa continued. "You seem to know much about this artifact. Please enlighten us."

Xavier only nodded and continued, "Well, the Rod of Reminiscence isn't a dark magical item. Actually, the Creatugo's created it in order to serve justice."

"How does taking away someone's memories serve justice?" Grouchy snapped.

"Let's just say this: Tyrants have been trying to take over the world since the beginning of time. The Rod of Reminiscence is the only reason why it hasn't happened. We use it to take the memories of the ones who can't be imprisoned because that's how evil and twisted they are. We take their memories and the Creatugo officer that locks them inside the rod and only the one who locks them in can let them out. It's a special lock we put in. Not to mention that the thing is designed to pretty much fry the one it took their memories from if they make any kind of physical contact with it."

"That would explain why Crafty had felt pain when she touched the scepter," Papa stated.

"Yeah. Well, we try to turn their lives around and, you know, give them a fresh start. If they shape up in a certain amount of time, they get their memories back. If not, then I guess you get the point."

"Okay. But who took Crafty's memories in the first place?" Meena inquired.

Xavier sighed heavily, "You can probably guess that he's a cobra. We each can make one, but it has to be in the design of our species. If that thing really is in the shape of an Indian cobra, than I can't think of any other animal except Ipati."

"Ipati?" The Smurfs chorused in confusion.

"Yeah. If you ever saw a picture of the Rod that looked like a cobra, it's because Ipati first created them. He's the prime blacksmith for making them. To tell ya the truth, I thought he was dead. He was raised in Russia for a couple decades, left and was never heard from again. But I guess he's good and alive."

"W-wait a minute," Scaredy interrupted. "D-does that mean that Crafty is a-a cr-criminal…?"

A deadly silence settled over the crowd of Smurfs. It just seemed completely impossible for Crafty to be classified as a fiend to them. It was just unbelievable. They couldn't and wouldn't believe it.

"I wouldn't count on it," Xavier answered, much to their relief. "Ipati's moral compass doesn't exactly point north. I have a pretty good guess that Crafty knew him from before. She found out something she wasn't supposed to and got caught. He took her memories but she outsmarted him and got away. And that's probably how she ended up here."

"Poor Crafty," Tailor shook his head sadly along with the other Smurfs. "She's been through so much."

"And don't think that's the end of it," Xavier put in. "I've never met him, but if I know a snake, I know they can hold one heck of a nasty grudge. He'll find her eventually. What he'll do, I don't know, but it won't be good. It won't be good at all."

"OH NO!" Panicky Smurf bellowed making the other Smurfs jump back in startlement. "What do we do? Will Crafty be okay? When will Ipati get here? WHAT DO WE DO?"

"PANICKY! SMURF UP!" The Smurfs yelled altogether.

* * *

><p>Crafty and Gutsy had yet to let go of each other though it had only been two minutes at the very most. Almia's wing still shielded them from the other's view, though they were too busy cheering with one another.<p>

"Hey, Blue Kilt."

"Hmm?"

"Time for the grand finale," Crafty then tugged on Almia's wing. She craned her neck down and from her beak, the sack of things taken from the village was still there. Taking it from her bill, Crafty rummaged through the sack until she found what she was looking for. Smirking widely, she stood and brought out Cupid's bow and arrow.

"Lassie! Where'd ye get dat!" Gutsy gasped looking at her with wide eyes.

"I had Fencette borrow it. Truth be smurfed, it was the only thing that I needed her to get."

Gutsy grabbed the bag and looked inside, "Then what's wit' all of dis? Are these Papa's books and potions?"

"Ah, but how was I going to lure Don Smurfo here if she didn't take that much?"

"Ye planned all of dis?"

"Down to the last detail. Now there's just one last thing to get done," Crafty explained, placing the arrow in the bow and stepped from behind Almia's wing slightly, taking aim.

"Ye know, lassie. Dat's what I love about ye. Ye look good an' ye've got a big brain," Gutsy slyly smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the pulse of her neck making her shudder.

"Come on! I only have one arrow, you rogue!" She giggled pushing him away with her elbow. "Wait till later."

Again, Crafty took aim and waited for her chance to shoot. Luckily for her, Don Smurfo and Fencette were together, alone, and away from the others.

"I must say that your Alomar is intelligent and very well-handled," she heard Fencette say to Don Smurfo. "How he planned to throw Zumonul off balance was pure genius."

"Thank you," Don Smurfo nodded, looking over his companion with great pride. "Your Almia is also a magnificent bird. I felt much of the force from the tackle she gave to us earlier. She is very strong. Much like her rider."

Fencette couldn't help but smile and blush, "Perhaps you are _not_ such a bumbling moron who stands in the middle of roads, after all."

Don Smurfo chuckled, "And perhaps you are _not _a wretched thief, after all. You will, however, be returning the things Crafty sent you to retrieve, right?"

Fencette scoffed, "Of course! As I said before, I stole nothing. I fully intended to retrieve and return everything in the bag."

"And fire at will," Crafty whispered, releasing the arrow from the bow and straight at the two unsuspecting Smurfs.

The very speed of the arrow sent out a silent whistle that could only be heard by creatures with the keenest of ears. Unfortunately, Don Smurfo and Fencette were two of those creatures. Their attention snapped into the direction of the incoming arrow and immediately drew their weapons. Don Smurfo growled and slashed at the arrow, slicing it in half just before it reached them. Red mist seemed to glow and splatter over the two, freezing them both in their tracks.

"Lassie?" Gutsy whispered as he stared in complete confusion. "Did ye plan fer _that_?"

"No," Crafty whispered back. "But it looks like it worked."

Fencette and Don Smurfo immediately dropped their weapons and their arms became limp at their sides. The others looked in morbid shock and curiosity at the two, wondering what would happen next. Alomar and Almia tilted their heads curiously at how their masters would react to one another.

Finally, the two looked at each other with soft smiles and twinkling eyes. Don Smurfo stepped forward and enveloped Fencette in his arms with her wrapping her arms around his neck. They pressed their foreheads together and kissed.

_Yes!_ Crafty thought triumphantly, sighing in complete relief.

"Aww," Livy cooed. She got strange stares from the others around her. "What? It's cute! Tell me they aren't adorable together!"

"Yes they are. I guess Crafty was right when she made Fencette for Don Smurfo," Smurfette mused.

"What?" A voice seemed to yawn.

Snappy stood from the top of Almia's head and looked around for anyone with an explanation. Don Smurfo and Fencette separated from their embrace to give a confused glance at the Smurfling. Crafty bit her lip and hung her head, completely hating herself for not thinking about how Snappy was going to react to the thought of Don Smurfo falling in love after all.

"Uh, well..." Smurfette started looking at anysmurf for some help.

"Ya see, Snappy, it's not exactly as bad as it looks-" Hefty started, but was interrupted.

"I should probably explain this, Snappy," Crafty said. The Smurfling looked down at the inventor from atop Almia's head. "Well, I _did _make Fencette for Don Smurfo, but Snappy, you have to know that-"

"It's okay, Crafty," Snappy interjected sliding down Almia's back, landing next to the Smurfette.

"Are you sure? You're completely alright with this?" Crafty asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Snappy looked over at the new Smurf couple, then gestured to Crafty to lean down. She raised an eyebrow, but leaned down anyway.

"I saw that Smurfette kick Xavier in the jaw, and how she fought with Don Smurfo and Zumonul. I really like her, so please don't take her away," Snappy whispered low enough only for the two of them to hear.

Crafty chuckled, "Couldn't do it if I tried."

"Well," she started, now standing back up. "I think it's about time we get you four back to your books."

"But...we used the last of the potion on Zumonul," Handy said rubbing his arm.

"Which is why I have a spare," Crafty stated blandly pulling out a potion bottle from her cloak.

"Clever!" Livy said pointing to the intelligent Smurfette. "Very clever!"

Don Smurfo and Fencette frowned as they saw the two books. Two meaning that one book belonged to Don Smurfo and the other belonged to his beloved. Which meant they would be separated. They pulled closer to each other, not wanting to separate from each other.

Crafty sighed, "Come on. Look, I'll send you both back at the same time. You won't be apart for long, I promise."

Don Smurfo and Fencette looked at each other with sad eyes. Alomar and Almia gave each other a loving cuddle before they parted, each picking up their rider with their beaks and setting them on their backs. The two of them looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes. They smiled sadly at each other and nodded at Crafty.

She smiled and nodded back. Uncorking the bottle, she threw the potion over the four storybook characters and the magic began to take its effect.

"_Addio smurfo_, everyone!" Don Smurfo crooned waving to them all, though his voice seemed echoed as his and Alomar's form became blurred until they were only two blobs. One of them being gold and the other purple before they were absorbed into the blue storybook.

"_Fino alla prossima volta_, my friends!" Fencette exclaimed. Almia screeched her farewell as they, too, became a gold and green orb of energy before returning to the green book.

Crafty groaned and fell flat on her back. They all gasped and went to help her, until,

"Thank smurfness that is finally over!" She yelled. Everyone snickered and giggled in complete amusement, yet complete understanding.

"Girl, I don't blame you," Livy mused. "I would **not** want to have two boys all over me like that."

"Alrigh', well let's get goin' home, lassie," Gutsy chuckled standing over his mate.

"I don't feel like it," Crafty moaned, reaching her arms up. "Carry me, Blue Kilt."

Gutsy rolled his eyes skyward but leaned down and scooped up Crafty into his arms and started for Bayard with Snappy following them from behind.

* * *

><p>"Okay, they have to be here somewhere!" Cupid exclaimed looking frantically around the village for his missing bow and arrow.<p>

"I can't find them, Cupid!" Harmony yelled after looking down the village well.

"Neither can we," The Smurflings, minus Snappy, said after returning from the forest.

"I'm tellin' ya," Xavier started scratching the back of his ear with his front paw. "That Smurfette took them along with Papa's books. You're not gonna find it here."

"But I _**need** _my bow and arrows! How else am I gonna spread the love?" Cupid mournfully groaned.

A sudden rustling came from some bushes and in walked the small group of Smurfs came through, Hummer being on the shoulders of Hefty Smurf and the sack of stolen goods in his beak. Handy and Smurfette were carrying a still knocked-out Brainy with them, but there was no sign of Gutsy, Crafty, or Snappy.

"My little Smurfs!" Papa gasped rushing up to the group of Smurfs. "Thank smurfness you're all alright! Have you had any luck with finding Crafty? Or the thief?"

"Crafty's doing fine, Papa Smurf. She and Gutsy and Snappy went with Johan, Peewit and Livy back to the castle. They said they'd come back first thing in the morning," Smurfette answered.

"And as for the thief..." Handy trailed off. Hummer hopped off of Hefty's shoulders and over to Papa, setting the sack on the ground in front of him. Papa grabbed the bag and peered inside.

"My books and potions! They're all here!" Papa then chuckled as he reached inside. "And I believe Xavier was right, Cupid."

Pulling his hand out, Papa held out Cupid's missing bow and arrows.

"Yes!" Cupid exclaimed taking his bow and arrow, feeling complete now that he had them back. "But why did that Smurfette take them? I don't get it."

"Crafty had her do it. Here," Hefty said handing the cherub the green book. "This should explain it."

Taking the book, Cupid flipped through the pages, furrowing his eyebrows. He smiled and chuckled as he got to the last page.

"That sly fox," he said shaking his head. "That Crafty sure is one clever Smurfette. Did she have her do all of this?"

"All except for scaring the smurf out of Scaredy and smurfing Xavier in the jaw," Handy explained.

"Hmm," Cupid hummed rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Well, I've made my decision. It's time for me to be heading out."

"Well, it was very smurfy to have you with us, Cupid," Papa waved to their cherub friend.

"Yup, but first, I need to find Gutsy and Crafty," Cupid continued, pulling out an arrow from his basket. Something, however, was very _very _different about this arrow. "There's one more arrow that needs to leave this bow."

"You know what?" Xavier yawned standing up on his paws. "I gotta talk ta Crafty. I'll go with you."

"BYE CUPID! SEE YA SOON, XAVIER!" The Smurfs shouted as they waved the pair goodbye.

A yawn filled the air and the others turned to see Brainy finally coming to. He looked around confusedly before asking groggily,

"What did I miss?"

* * *

><p>"I'm serious, though, Crafty," Livy said. "I'd be relieved if I were in your shoes. I don't think I could take all of that."<p>

"I am," Crafty groaned. "It was a complete nightmare."

It would have been bad for Crafty to say that in front of Gutsy, only he was with Johan and Peewit, who were ahead of them by a few yards. Crafty and Snappy were with Livy and sitting on top of Brownie's head.

"I bet it was," Livy chuckled. Then she furrowed her eyebrows, "Is it me or does this part of the forest seem very familiar?"

Snappy and Crafty looked around the surrounding wood. It seemed the same to them both, but Crafty remembered perfectly well why this place was so familiar.

"This was where I landed when Balthazar shot me off of Meena's back," Crafty shuddered. "It's a good thing I survived that. It was _not _pleasant."

"He _**shot**_ you?" Livy gasped. "That's awful! Wait till I get my hands on him again! He'll be sorry! Sorry, I tell ya!"

"Well, at least we got through that. We almost didn't, if you remember," Crafty chuckled, then her eyes widened in complete horror as she looked around, mainly in the vegetation below, like she was looking for something.

"Smurfaroo. What's wrong, Crafty?" Snappy asked.

"The book," Crafty whispered terrified. "I lost the book. I could **not **have lost that book!"

"Whoa! Calm down. What book?" Livy asked.

"The day Balthazar smurfed us, Gutsy gave me a book as a gift. That book means the world to him. I think I dropped it when Balthazar got me in the back! I have to find it!"

"Okay, okay! We'll...We'll look for it right now!" Livy reasoned, also looking down a the ground for a Smurf-sized book.

"Come on, girls! And Snappy! It'll be dark soon!" Johan called to their companions from the front.

"And I don't want to miss dinner again!" Peewit shouted.

"Yeah. That would be an absolute tragedy," Livy called back sarcastically to the jester. She then looked sympathetically down at the Smurfette, "Sorry, Crafty. We'll come and look for it first thing in the morning. It's gonna be too dark to search, anyway."

"Yeah," Crafty sighed laying down across Brownie's neck. "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, Crafty," Snappy comforted wrapping his short arms around her. "We'll find it."


	29. The Benevolent Angel

**Hi, hi! This is it, everyone! The final chapter of Cupid's Arrow! I have to say we all had a good run with this story. Personally, I thin-**

**BOOOM!**

**(looks around suspiciously) We did a good job. Well, it's time for the reviews of the last chapter of this whole sto-**

**BOOOOOOOM!  
><strong>

**OKAY! WHO KEEPS DOING THAT?  
><strong>

**Jokey: Hyuk hyuk! I AM! SURPRISE!  
><strong>

**(looks back at audience with a fake sweet smile) We're having some unsmurfy difficulties. While we wait, please enjoy this footage taken from a few chapters ago staring Painter, Snappy and Alomar.  
><strong>

**Director: And...Start the clip!  
><strong>

**_Snappy: (currently patting Alomar's beak) That's a good boy, Alomar. You're such a smurfy eagle!_  
><strong>

**_Painter: (walks by and hears the conversation) Ah, so Alumaar is ze eagle's name, no?  
><em>**

**_Snappy: (turns to Painter) No, it's Alomar._ Alomar.**

**_Painter: Zhat's what Ah said. Alumaar._  
><strong>

**_Snappy: Alomar.  
><em>**

**_Painter: Alumaar.  
><em>**

**_Snappy: Alomar!  
><em>**

**_Painter: Alumaar!  
><em>**

**_Snappy: ALOMAR!  
><em>**

**_Painter: AH ZAID ZHAT! ALUMAAR!  
><em>**

**Good. I hope you guys enjoyed that little skit. Now it's back to the reviews!_  
><em>**

**Zinka17- I know, just about all the reviews I've gotten say they're torn up about the story being over. But I promise you guys will like the next story even better. Oh, and just a little spoiler alert: Crafty does indeed get the book back without any effort at all.  
><strong>

**Crafty: Yeah. And even _she _won't tell me how it ends. I apparently have to "wait and find out".  
><strong>

**Everyone does. Smurfdreamer- Glad you got the message. Come by and pick up Wooly whenever you want and give us the dets when you guys get back from your day out.  
><strong>

**Cutie Kyuubi- Yeah, I think at three in the morning I would be pretty tired too. What're you doing up that late, anyway?  
><strong>

**flowerpower71- Ipati is a very special snake. You guys will find out more about him later. And I happen to find snakes interesting. I actually have a pet snake. His name his Bruno. It won't be long before things come clear to you guys.  
><strong>

**Crafty: Oh. And I never answered your question from like...a lot of chapters ago. Alomar means "covered with gold," if you were still wondering. Sorry if it took so long to smurf ya the answer.  
><strong>

**And one more thing. I'm going to be using something from your stories in this last chapter, but I swear that the bit belongs to you. You'll know it when you see it. I think you'll be pleased with what happens afterwards.  
><strong>

**anon- Thank you for the nice comment about this chapter. They're greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

**Chloe- Seriously. Where is Painter getting this stuff? I've never seen Painter act like this before. Well, good luck with you both. **

**Oh! We have a new reviewer and I hope they'll be with us for the rest of this saga. Reubenizadorables625 (or benny)- I have to say that when I read your review, that truly made my day. I've never seen a review quite like that in any story I've ever read on this site. I just want to say thank you all for your support in me, my characters and my stories. Just so you all know, a lot of your questions are going to be answered, so pay attention.  
><strong>

**Mintgirl109- First of all, I love the new Smurfs story you're writing. I especially love how you portray Crafty in there. It feels kinda weird to see your own character acting as themselves from another author's point of view, but in a good way.  
><strong>

**smurflover- Believe me, I think we all know that Crafty and Gutsy make an adorable couple. I don't quite get the new review system either, but I guess we'll just have to deal with it.  
><strong>

**Sapphire777- Another new reviewer! This day just keeps getting better and better! Thank you and I'll be sure to pass that message onto Don Smurfo and Fencette when they make their next appearance in the next story. Yup. They make an appearance in the next story, too. Oh, and, ehm, Sweepy? You might want ta read this next part to yourself.  
><strong>

**Sweepy: (takes the review and reads it, then blushes) Oh...eh...of course I'd like ta go on a date with you. Just name yer time and place.  
><strong>

**If you really want me to count that as your wish, than it's granted! Both of you have a nice time! Oh, and Hummer really appreciates the flowers! He loves getting them from all his fans. Hope he doesn't let it go to his head. And since you're just dying to know about the next story, I'll tell you now even though the first chapter is going out the same day as this one, but the next story is basically the Smurfs movie but with a few twists to it. Also, (eyes dart back and forth mysteriously) someone from Crafty's past comes to pay her a visit while the other Smurfs are gone. That's all I'm leaving off with.  
><strong>

**And yes, I am making other OC's. Most of them aren't going to appear until the story _after _the one coming up. And I actually have started work on that story and I already have a few OC's paired up with some of the Smurfs, including Grouchy.  
><strong>

**Grouchy: I hate pairing up with an OC!  
><strong>

**Smurfs: (frowns and rolls eyes) We know, Grouchy! We know!  
><strong>

**Actually, just as a little treat, do you guys want to hear a few of the Smurf's that have an OC in mind for them.  
><strong>

**All: (nods enthusiastically)  
><strong>

**Okay. Just for now, I'll name five. The first one is...Miner Smurf!  
><strong>

**Miner: Er-Wh-What? M-Me? (pointing at himself)  
><strong>

**Yup! Next up is...Wooly Smurf! Congratulations! Yer gettin' a gal!  
><strong>

**Wooly: (eyes widen and is unable to speak)  
><strong>

**Number three is...Poet Smurf! You're going to just _love _your OC!  
><strong>

**Poet: Oh, to wait for the encounter! I should write a poem about it!  
><strong>

**The fourth Smurf is...Greedy Smurf!  
><strong>

**Greedy: (currently trying to eat a cake whole) Well, whoever she is, I hope she's a great cook!  
><strong>

**And the final Smurf is...Wild Smurf!  
><strong>

**All: Wild? Really?  
><strong>

**Wild: Chee Chee Brrooo?  
><strong>

**I am being completely serious, Wild. You get a girl, too.  
><strong>

**Wild: CHOOO! Chechecheche CHIRRP! (excitedly scurries up a tree, then races back down, jumping up and down while pounding his chest)  
><strong>

**Sorry, Wild. You can't meet her just yet. Just be patient.  
><strong>

**Kathryn3567- I have never heard a wish so unusual and I am hopelessly confused as to why you'd want to go out with Brainy.  
><strong>

**Brainy: HEY! I RESENT THAT!  
><strong>

**Of course you do, Brainy. Of course you do. But, I think I can make an exception. Wish granted! Pick him up any time you want. Or sooner if possible. As for the book, It'll be a big surprise as to how Crafty get's the book back.  
><strong>

**This is the last disclaimer for Cupid's Arrow. I own only Crafty, Hummer, Meena, Xavier and Ipati.  
><strong>

**Crafty: Livy is owned by flowerpower71.  
><strong>

**Gutsy: De Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belon' te Peyo.  
><strong>

**Alright, people! And Smurfs! Let's make this last chapter count!  
><strong>

"Well, this is it," Johan announced making Bayard stop. "The Good King's castle."

"I gotta say I'm impressed," Crafty said looking up at the massive castle walls.

"Glad ya think so, Crafty," Livy chuckled as the drawbridge lowered itself for the three humans and their steeds to pass. They trotted over the bridge and over to the stables where Bayard, Brownie and Biquette were put away in their stalls.

"So, do ya want a tour of the place?" Livy asked placing the Smurfette and Smurfling on her shoulder.

"Yeah we would!" Crafty answered for the three of them.

"What're we waitin' for? Let's go!" Gutsy crooned climbing onto Livy's shoulder next to Crafty. He cheekily smiled as he noticeably scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. Crafty rolled her eyes skyward and looked away with a purplish blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"And this, at last, is the courtyard," Livy gasped out finally entering the outside of the castle where many of the people living inside were preparing for what looked like a festival of some sort.<p>

"Say. What's with all the smurfabaloo, anyway?" Crafty asked scratching her head.

"Oh, that. It's the king's birthday. There's gonna be a big feast, music, dancing and everything. You guys picked a good night to be here," Livy winked.

"Smurfaroo, it sure does! Where is the king, anyway?" Snappy inquired.

"I think he's getting picking out something to wear. At least, that's what he said he'd be doing today."

"Is that really all there is to the tour? That only lasted like an hour! How long is it until the festival, anyway?" Crafty questioned.

"About another three hours," Livy stated blandly, like she wasn't happy with the fact either.

"THREE?" Crafty whined as she slumped herself against Gutsy. "What are we supposed to do for three hours?"

"I don't know," Livy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm thinking of either getting ready myself or making sure Peewit doesn't eat the entire ham for the entire festival. Again."

"Those both sound absosmurfily borin', lass," Gutsy stated. "Dere's gotta be somethin' else!"

"Hmm," Crafty hummed mischievously. "Actually, I can think of _one _thing we can do together."

She smiled wolfishly as she slid her hand onto his shoulder and rubbed it gently. Gutsy stiffened but it could be seen by Crafty that he loved it from the way his tail was wagging. Smirking widely, her hand then started snaking her hand up towards his hat. Looking at the two blue lovebirds from the corner of her eye, Livy smirked and snickered lightly. Gutsy looked at her strangely, but that was enough of a distraction to finally snatch the Smurf hat right off of his head.

"SUCKER!" Crafty howled in laughter as she slid down Livy's purple dress and started off back into a random corridor of the castle.

"'ey! Get back 'ere!" Gutsy yelled, following her example down Livy's dress and then after his beloved into the castle.

Livy was giggling like a little girl while Snappy was lost, scratching his head in complete confusion.

"I don't get it! What does playing 'Keep Away' have ta do with anything?"

Livy only shook her head and took Snappy into her hands, "Come on, Snappy. Let's go see if the chef is making any sweet treats. And maybe we'll get a show if he chases Peewit out of the kitchen."

Meanwhile, with the two Smurfs...

"I can **not **believe you fell for that again!" Crafty teased as she continued to avoid her beau. Since many of the people were preparing in the courtyard, they had no trouble avoiding any human they didn't know.

"Dat's because ye tricked me! Just like de last time!" Gutsy shouted back.

"Because you _let _me trick you! You just keep falling for it! But don't worry, I still love you no matter how gullible you are!" She shouted, purposefully tempting him with her words.

_Oh, now she's gone an' done it! _Gutsy growled and kicked up his speed to catch up to the hat-thieving Smurfette. Turning around a sharp corner, Gutsy saw an unoccupied bucket and a bar of soap. He grinned at the thought of his new and sudden idea and decided to go for it.

He charged for the bar of soap leaped on top of it, gliding on top of the freshly wiped stone floor with complete ease. He stumbled a bit at first, but then leaned forward making the soap go faster and faster. Soon enough, he managed to slide his way to Crafty's side. Sensing a presence near her, Crafty turned to her side and yelped in surprise at how Gutsy managed to catch up with her so fast. Just as she was about to turn down another corridor, Gutsy gave out a battle cry and tackled Crafty down that corridor. The two rolled down the hallway for what seemed like several seconds.

Finally, they stopped in the middle of a doorway that led outside with the Scottish Smurf on top of his mate. Looking outside, they both noticed it lead back into what looked like the castle's garden. The sun was about to set on the horizon, which meant the celebration would be starting at any time now.

"Well, well, well," Crafty smirked. "Finally, you land on top. Now what?"

Gutsy's grin widened like a Cheshire cat, "Oh, I think we both know what's comin', lassie."

"Oh no you do-OOOON'T!" Crafty bellowed before erupting into an uncontrollable laughing fit as Gutsy attacked her sides mercilessly with his wriggling fingers.

From one of the shrubs of the garden, Cupid poked his head out and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the two Smurfs in love. Placing the arrow in the bow, he took aim at the two and waited. It was actually quite convenient that Crafty and Gutsy were in the position they were already in.

"Now give me me hat back!" Gutsy demanded as he used one hand to continue his brutal assault on Crafty's side as his other one went to reach for his hat.

"N-never!" Crafty screeched as she used her feet to push at Gutsy's chest to keep him away.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Cupid called before releasing the 'special' arrow from his bow.

Gutsy and Crafty looked in the direction of the familiar voice and their eyes became the size of dish plates as they saw an arrow heading straight for them. Gutsy shielded Crafty with his back as the arrow hit its target, but felt no pain whatsoever. In fact, he actually felt his heart flutter a bit as did Crafty's.

"Hehehe! Finally, I got you both! The first real shot I've made in weeks!" Cupid cheered as he came out of his hiding spot and hovered near the two.

"Cupid!" The two Smurfs hissed indignantly as they jumped to their feet.

"Ye scared the livin' smurf outta us!" Gutsy growled.

"And seriously," Crafty waved her hand dramatically. "After all that's happened, you have the nerve to shoot us with a love arrow?"

"Ah, but I didn't shoot you with a _love _arrow," Cupid pointed out cheekily. The two of them looked at each other then back at him. He smugly explained, "I actually shot you both with a _blessing _arrow!"

"Lad. We 'ave no idea what dat is!" Gutsy stated. "I didn' even know ye had an arrow like dat."

"Well, that's because I've never used it before. I never thought I'd live long enough to be able to use it!"

"Well...What's it do?" Crafty asked, still not understanding.

"Well, you only see the kind of love you both share once every thousand years. Or so it goes. And that's including every living thing. Humans, Smurfs, you name it. This blessing arrow promises for that love to protect you two from just about anything that could tear you two apart," Cupid explained.

"Whoa," Crafty and Gutsy gasped in wonder as they looked at each other then back at the ancient cherub. "And you chose us because...?"

"Because you both are perfect for each other for one thing, for one thing," Cupid chirped. "Plus, you both have got something that not a lot of creatures do for each other."

"Like...?" Gutsy held his hands out waiting for an answer.

Cupid smiled and pointed at him with his bow, "_You _obviously have a big heart and a lot of devotion. A lot of the males don't do that much. Crafty's grateful for that, I'm sure."

Gutsy couldn't help but smile and flush. Cupid then pointed his bow at Crafty, "And _you_ just want nothing but the truth. You wouldn't take Gutsy when he was, you know, "In love" with you. You only want him when he's "_In _love" with you like he is now."

"What?" The two Smurfs echoed.

"In short words, you have what it takes to take all the bad along with the good when it comes to this one," Cupid stated jabbing a thumb at the Scottish Smurf.

Crafty couldn't help the giggle she gave out as Gutsy's shoulders slumped along with the death glare he sent at the cherub. Just as soon as Gutsy turned to her with that same exact stare, she coughed, muttering, "Well, thank you, Cupid. That was very sweet of you."

"Well, I should get going. Love ain't gonna spread itself, you know," Cupid chuckled. He put his arms around both of their necks in a hug, which they returned warmly and appreciatively. "I'll be checking up on you two lovebirds from now on. You know that, right?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Crafty sighed. She and Gutsy chuckled in complete humor.

"Good," Cupid concluded letting go of the two Smurfs. "Oh, and I think that Xavier friend of yours swung by and he's at the bridge. I think he's yelling at the guards ta let him in. You might want to go let him in. Goodbye, my little two blue turtledoves!"

"Goodbye, Cupid!" Gutsy and Crafty waved as the ancient cherub flew off, most likely to spread love in another place that needed it most.

"So, what now?" Crafty asked her mate.

"Oh, I can think of about four things," Gutsy grinned wrapping an arm around her waist. Without a second's hesitation, he slammed his lips against hers.

The two were locked in a long, passionate embrace for smurfness knows how long. Pulling away, the two panted harshly and slumped against the stone wall. The two looked into each others eyes and smiled lovingly.

"By the smurf," Gutsy murmured, running a finger down the the neckerchief that draped just over Crafty's chest. "Love what ye did wit' me little gift."

"Glad you like it, my love," Crafty cooed and nuzzled her nose against his. She slapped Gutsy's hat back on top of his head and asked, "Wanna get Xavier and watch Peewit get chased out of the kitchen?"

"Thought ye'd never ask!" Gutsy grinned as Crafty got off of his chest and pulled himself up.

* * *

><p>"I gotta say, this is one fancy place," Xavier nodded as he walked next to Johan down a corridor.<p>

At first, it baffled the guards in charge of guarding the bridge that a badger was requesting to get inside the castle. Actually, it was completely astounding that a badger was requesting anything at all. But, with a good word put in by Johan, Xavier was accepted as a guest, though he would need to sleep in the stables for the night since he was still an animal.

"Thank you, Xavier," Johan nodded back. "I have to say that the king will love meeting you. It's not everyday you meet a magical talking badger."

"Lookin' forward to it, squire boy."

"Where are we going, anyway? Isn't the banquet going to start soon?" Crafty inquired from atop Xavier's back with Gutsy sitting closely behind her.

"Yes, but we must make one more check to see if Peewit has struck the kitchen again. He's relentless when it comes to food, you know?"

They nodded in complete agreement as they made their way straight to the kitchen which was straight around the corner. Turning that corner, their faces went blank at the sight they saw. Peewit was currently stepping down carefully from a step ladder next to the kitchen door, which was slightly open and had a bucket on the very top of the door. From a few feet away, Livy and Snappy were watching boringly at Peewit's antics, whatever they were.

"Peewit. What on earth are you doing?" Johan asked perplexed.

"Getting revenge on the chef for not "sharing" the appetizers. And the main course. And the desserts," Livy stated shaking her head.

"Hey! He's asking for it! That wooden spoon really really hurt," Peewit pouted as he grabbed his left hand at the very memory. "And this is full proof! Nobody can avoid it!"

"Say, where were you two, anyway?" Livy asked pointing at the two Smurfs.

"Oh, you know. Chased each other around a little and got shot by an arrow from Cupid. The usual," Crafty shrugged.

Peewit suddenly started snickering causing everyone to give him a strange look.

"Say," Peewit started with a sly smile. "Are _you _two planning on having a wedding anytime soon? It's getting boring and Johan and Livy won't tell me when theirs is."

"PEEWIT!" Johan and Peewit hissed as their cheeks glowed a bright shade of pink which slowly turned into red with anger. Peewit only grabbed his gut and continued his laughing fit.

Gutsy furrowed his eyebrows at him and crossed his arms indignantly. Crafty only smirked and tugged on Xavier's ear, whispering, "Xavier. Give me a rock."

Xavier didn't question her, only moved his front claws around before a small stone flew onto Crafty's lap. Picking it up and tossing it back and forth in her hands, she eyed the bucket and aimed carefully. She flung her arm with a forceful throw and the stone went flying and hit the side of the bucket, but it was enough to tip over. It lost its balance and fell over, spilling water on top of the jester's head.

Peewit spat out the water and glared at the Smurfette, who gave him an innocent smile. Before he could give out a single protest, the bucket landed on his head with a hollow thud and seemed to stick itself onto his head, leaving the jester soaking wet and blind.

"HELP! HELP! I CAN'T SEE! JOHAN!" Peewit yowled trying to remove the bucket from his head, but with no success.

Xavier pounded the ground with his two front paws as he howled in laughter at the jester.

"Huh. You're right, Peewit. That thing can't be avoided!" Crafty chuckled before busting her gut along with just about everyone present.

* * *

><p>"This has to be without a doubt the most boring festival ever!" Crafty grumbled from Livy's shoulder and was also sheltered by her hair with Gutsy and Snappy.<p>

"I know, but what else is there to do? I'm only here to wish the king a happy birthday and then I'm going for a walk before bed," Livy whispered back.

Many of the guests in the room, especially the king, were too busy watching Xavier as he effortlessly lifted and spun three medium-sized rocks in mid-air. He stopped them in mid-air and clenched his paws, slowly crushing the rocks with his mind. When the rocks were small enough, he threw his head and paws up and then the small rocks thrust up and exploded, sending out silver sparkles.

A roar of applause echoed throughout the room as many clapped and cheered for the badger with magical abilities.

"Thank you, thank you," Xavier bowed his head and waved out his paw. "I'll be here all night!"

"Amazing! That was absolutely astounding," the king applauded. "Xavier! You must do more!"

"Well, if you say so, your majesty," Xavier shrugged and began another routine.

"Okay I'm bored," Crafty stated grabbing Gutsy by his arm. "Let's go to the garden."

"Uh, okay!" Gutsy yelped as he was violently pulled away and towards the door to go to the garden. "Uh, tell me why we're goin' te the garden again?"

"We have a moment to finish up, Blue Kilt," Crafty smirked as she continued to pull on his arm until they finally came under the archway to the garden.

The full moon was high in the sky and it just made the garden seem more magical than it already was. The fireflies were finally coming out as a sign as the first sign of summer. The two Smurfs walked down the path, admiring the flowers and the actual night.

"So, care te tell me just what moment we're supposed te finish, 'ere?" The Scotsman's rough voice whispered into her ear.

"Tell me you haven't forgotten already," Crafty stated though she didn't actually mean it. She could tell just by the tone of his voice that he was being playful with her, but decided to play along.

"Think I 'ave. Care te refresh me memory?" Gutsy purred placing his hands on her, one on her waist and one on her shoulder.

"Oh, a little something like this," the inventor Smurfette turned under his arm and pressed her chest against his, taking his hand from her shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "When we were in the forest on the night of the Springtime Ball and you were head over smurfs for me."

"Aye. An' I still am," Gutsy murmured holding Crafty close as they swayed to no music, much like they did in the forest a few weeks ago. His face contorted into one of thought, "I think me memory's catchin' up te me. Keep goin'."

"If I have to," Crafty rolled her eyes. "Tell me, since we're alone now, just how did Hefty get hurt when you and Don Smurfo fought? And how the smurf did that even get started?"

Gutsy tensed at remembering those events and he sighed sadly.

"To tell ye the truth, I don' remember how de fight even started. All I remember is dat Hefty tried te break us up from behin' me, but I thought he was Don Smurfo, so I kinda...kicked him in the stomach. And elbowed him in the head. And threw him against Greedy's mushroom."

Crafty chuckled, "Okay, I get it."

Gutsy then dipped her suddenly, looking into her eyes intensely, "But lassie, ye have te know dat even before the fight, we were so scared. Meena came an' told everyone what happened wit' Balthazar. One thing led to another an' de next thing we knew, we were fightin'. Didn' think it'd stop until ye showed up."

He brushed a loose strand of hair from Crafty's face and behind her ear.

"Believe me, Gutsy," Crafty chuckled with false humor. "I wasn't even the bravest wolf in the pack either. Then again, nosmurf wasn't shot in the back by him like I was."

She felt Gutsy's hand clamp onto her shoulder and could hear his teeth grinding as he looked away from her. He obviously wasn't pleased with what Balthazar had done to her and wouldn't get any better if he found out all the things the wicked warlock did that he _didn't _know about.

"Gutsy," Crafty whispered pleadingly, using her hand to grab his chin and make him look back at her. "That doesn't matter now. It's over and done with. Would you rather be back there, or do you want to be here with me?"

Gutsy's features softened greatly. His jaw relaxed, his hands became gentle again, and his eyes gleamed with love.

"Do ye really 'ave te ask?" He asked defeated. He shut his eyes and leaned in towards Crafty. She, knowing what was coming, also shut her eyes and waited. Gutsy's lips pressed against hers and it was complete and utter magic. Just like the first time they ever shared a kiss. Finally, their moment that went unfinished for so many weeks felt finally complete.

"Hey, guys? Ya out here?" Xavier called as he started walking through the doorway and looked around for the two Smurfs, though they didn't seem to notice the badger at all. "Oh, there you two are. I just wanted to say-WHOA!"

Gutsy's eyes snapped open and he loosened his grip on Crafty, accidentally dropping her to the ground.

"XAVIER!" She shouted as Gutsy pulled her to her feet, her cheeks flushing violently. Xavier currently had his paws over his eyes, completely uncomfortable with the sight he was given to see.

"Uh...Sorry. Just wanted ta tell ya guys that I'm goin' to bed," the bashful badger blushed and slowly uncovered his eyes. "Care to join?"

"Well, yeah. Actually, I'm feeling kind of tired," Crafty yawned. Gutsy nodded wearily and yawned back.

"Well, get on, then," Xavier gestured to his back, craning his neck down to them. They slowly crawled onto the mammal's back and he started waddling his way into the castle to where the stables were located.

"Man, what a day," Crafty sighed burying her head into Xavier's neck, letting herself relax with how weary she was.

"Yeah. We got a new lassie. _Two _lassies, actually. Don Smurfo and Alomar got smurffriends. An' now we're together," Gutsy yawned as he snuggled his head against Crafty's back. Crafty smiled and chuckled silently.

"Yeah," Crafty mumbled.

"Kid?" Xavier said.

"Hmm?"

"Never got the chance ta tell ya this earlier, but thanks for saving my skin in that carriage and that cage. I owe you one."

Crafty smiled, "No you don't. You smurfed me from that jam at Balthazar's castle. We're even."

"Yeah, well that aside, I've been thinking of, I don't know, sticking around," Xavier started nervously. "Ya know, if you guys'll let me...?"

"Are ye kiddin'?" Gutsy grumbled sending vibrations on Crafty's back. "We'd love dat. Wouldn' we love dat, lassie?"

"Of course. We'd love for you to stick around," Crafty smiled, cuddling her head into his neck and his warm fur.

* * *

><p>"What's the big idea of waking me up this late?" Devil grumbled rubbing his eyes. Angel was currently reading over an ancient looking scroll as the two hovered over their guidee. He and Crafty were cuddled together against Xavier's back as they slept on top of his head.<p>

"I'm telling you I may know why Crafty's consciousness isn't functioning properly. It has to be here somewhere," Angel furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes scanned over the scroll. "AHA! Here it is!"

"And what do we got?" Devil muttered settling himself against the bridge of Xavier's nose.

"It says here that the conscious, Devil _and _Angel, never go into a state of hibernation-"

"That doesn't help us," Devil interjected.

"-**unless** their guidee has been through a series of traumatic events and conflicts, forcing them to go through many scenarios and choice-making. It is then that the two parts of their conscious will be forced into a one-year hibernation."

"I stand corrected," Devil mumbled crossing his arms.

Angel rubbed his chin in thought, "But that doesn't explain how her mind was protected from you with no Angel or Devil to protect her. How could that be?"

Devil simply shrugged his shoulders. His head snapped up and he looked around.

"Someone's coming!" He hissed as he poofed away in a cloud of red smoke.

Angel hastily disappeared as well to escape the unknown visitor. Silence filled the air for a few moments, then a blinding light flashed for an instant second before it dimmed down. It didn't completely disappear, but it was a total shock when no animal seemed to wake up at the sudden flash.

The fluttering of wings could be heard by any creature that was awake and the creature soon landed on Xavier's back, his feet barely giving the badger any feeling. The creature, in fact, was a Smurf. He wore a pure white robe with a golden sash crossing his chest that reached down to his bare blue feet. His dove-like wings were huge, each the length of four and a half apples, making it a nine apple wing-span. A golden halo hovered over his head, ultimately identifying his species. An Angel Smurf. Arch-Angel Smurf, to be exact, though he did go by another.

Benevolent looked down over the two Smurfs with great warmth and love in his blue eyes. Looking at them now, they seemed more wise and ancient, which greatly explained his personality. His wings proved their power as he lifted himself off the badger's back and to the Creatugo's muzzle. He reached into his robe and pulled out a deteriorating leather book.

"Try not to lose this again, my little inventor," he chuckled warmly as he slipped the book into her arms, not interrupting her slumber nor her mate's at all. He placed his hand on her forehead and looked over her, smiling broadly. He kissed her head as he continued, "You've come so far, Crafty. You've changed a lot over the years. Hopefully you won't turn back to the path that was given to you before."

"And I can see you're in good hands," he smiled as he turned to the Scottish Smurf, who was holding Crafty in a protective embrace. "You'll need your mate in the future. In more ways than you may think. I only hope you'll be ready for it."

The Arch-Angel Smurf looked over the sleeping Smurfs with a final fatherly gaze before he spread his mighty wings, fanning them as he flapped them. Slowly, Benevolent's body turned from one of an Angel Smurf to one of a dove. His blue eyes gleamed as he flew off out of the stable. The full moon's light made his feathers sparkle.

As he flew farther and farther away from the castle, a cooing sound caught his attention. His beak formed a smile as a smaller, daintier dove circled him happily. The female dove's eyes also glowed with a smurf-ish blue as she looked over him lovingly. Benevolent nuzzled her and flew off toward the sky, bursting into a flash of white before disappearing completely. The female did the same, also vanishing into thin air after a burst of white light.


End file.
